Kuroinu: Aleatoria desesperación
by Theosack
Summary: Una entidad estaba cansada de ver como la misma historia en su tierra ocurría una y otra vez. Todas las mujeres eran convertidas en simples juguetes sexuales y nadie era capaz de hacer nada. Así que reuniendo todo su poder restante, se lanza en la búsqueda de algún humano de otra dimensión que sea capaz de manejar la poderosa energía que había ensamblado y salvar a esa tierra.
1. Chapter 1

**Una idea que andaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza y que necesitaba plasmar- No le busquen pies ni cabeza, solo disfruten de esta extrañeza.**

 **\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

'Pensamientos'

 **Prologo: ¿Intervención o fracaso? ¡La apuesta de lo desconocido!**

 _ **'Sin esperanza se encuentra lo inesperado.'**_

 **POV: OC Principal**

Como todo el mundo en una situación similar a la que yo estoy experimentando en este justo momento y con una ansiedad casi inmediata se preguntarían ¿Que significa todo esto?

Puedes releer y rever tu vida tanto como quieras pero nunca llegarías a comparar un momento así con alguna experiencia que te haya sucedido en el pasado. Esto va un poco lejos de lo que a nosotros los seres humanos estamos acostumbrados y vaya que decirlo de esa manera es, en mente de varios, exagerado.

No me tomen a mal creyendo que soy alguna clase de loco millonario con mente de cacahuete o alguna clase de científico que realizo una hazaña que parecía imposible para el resto. Nada que te venga a la mente pega con lo que soy, un simple y normal humano que llegaba de trabajar en una aburrida tienda.

¿Esperabas algo más? ¿Sí? Pues lamento decepcionarte

Oh, es cierto, aun no me he presentado como debería. Mi nombre es Yamato y ya.

¿Nuevamente decepcionado? No discutas porque así es la vida, chico o chica... Da igual.

No pongas esa cara

Te animare contándote el punto central de todo esto.

De regreso de un día molesto de trabajo y ya pagado la cuentas noto que en el apartamento en donde vivo, justo antes de introducir las llaves dentro del cerrojo ocurre un temblor que dura aproximadamente cinco segundos.

Pasados esos segundos eternos (Según yo) una luz blanca que parecía mas un rayo laser pasa por debajo de la puerta alumbrándome la punta de los zapatos. El miedo en ese momento inundo mis entrañas a tal punto que quede paralizado otro par de segundos.

Vaya que luchaba contra mí mismo para tomar un rápida decisión en cuanto a que medida tomar, si la de entrar y obtener respuestas o dar dos pasos y salir corriendo con todo lo que daban mis piernas sin mirar atrás.

Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia por el inicio, así que me dejare de rodeos.

Reuniendo toda la confianza del mundo, gire la llave dentro del cerrojo y abrí la puerta lentamente. Mi corazón bombeaba acelerado y varias gotas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer en mi frente.

¡Cabe destacar que ya era de noche! ¡Cualquier cosa podría suceder!

Cuando la puerta yacía completamente abierta, soy bañado por un potente resplandor que me engulle a tal punto que no me deja ver ni mis propios pies.

Lo siguiente que sucede es que estoy ciego y escucho como el sonido de una maquina, específicamente como si se tratara de aquel personaje de star wars llamado r2d2. Extraño lo se

Solo pasan unos momentos antes de que me vista se recupere para darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en mi apartamento o algo cercano, sino en un espacio oscuro e infinito flotando en la nada.

En una situación así nunca funciona aquello de que se tiene que guardar la calma, porque es innegable sentir como el miedo se adueña de ti junto a miles de pensamientos propios, tales como ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Cómo he terminado aquí?

Cada incógnita se refleja claramente en un tono de nerviosismo y profundo pánico

Mi desesperación empezaba a sacarme lo peor cuando un gran cartel aparece en todo el frente de mi campo de visión que tenia escrita algunas palabras e iba cambiando.

 **[Hola, Aohashi Yamato.]**

 **[Veintidós años y vive en alguna parte de América del sur]**

' _¿Qué demonios?_ **'**

[ **Has sido elegido de entre un enorme listado para cumplir con una gran misión]**

 **[Liberar una dimensión ajena a la tuya de un horrible destino]**

 **[Una lágrima ha despertado un antiguo círculo mágico que atrae a alguien de lejos para lidiar con el enemigo]**

 **[Enfrentaras a horribles criaturas y situaciones extrañas pero confiamos que tu juicio será el más apto para el momento]**

 **[No te preocupes si piensas ahora que todo parece terrible y que a lo mejor morirás apenas pongas un pie en territorio nuevo]**

'¿Eso es un intento de animarme? **'**

Del letrero se dispara un rayo de luz que me golpea y me envuelve en un aura multicolor

 **[Creo firmemente que con esta habilidad que te estoy otorgando serás capaz de vencer]**

 **[La habilidad en si es la de copiar y realizar cualquier técnica, arma o movimiento que te parezca conveniente en el momento de cualquier multiverso con solo pensarlo y pedirlo]**

 **[Aunque suene demasiado poderoso, no puedes realizar más de dos habilidades por un tiempo aproximado de ocho horas. Lo que escogiste desaparecerá pasado ese tiempo. Por eso debes pensar bien tus movimientos si no quieres morir.]**

 **[Puedes hacer cambio entre las dos pero eso te agotara muy rápido]**

Mantenía la incredulidad en mi rostro mientras seguía apareciendo texto.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién está manejando esto?

No parecía importarle para nada el hecho de sacarme así como así de donde yo me encontraba y lanzarme de cabeza a algo que no entiendo.

Mi molestia llego al punto de explotar

"¡¿Quién demonios eres?!"

Grite fuerte debido al dolor de cabeza que me surgió debido al estrés de encontrar una razón a todo esto.

El letrero de madera se queda en blanco un nuevo par de segundos hasta que vuelve a escribir.

 **[Soy una desesperada que necesita un héroe ahora.]**

"¿Un héroe?" El desconcierto fue enorme "¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!"

 **[No hay tiempo para preguntas aun]**

 **[Se acerca un desenlace que debes cambiar]**

 **[Buena suerte, confió en ti]**

"¡Espera!"

El cartel desaparece y todo el espacio oscuro a mi alrededor empezó a quebrarse, mientras esto sucedía el aura multicolor comenzó a moverse sin control por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar en un profundo dolor

La ropa que utilizaba antes de este acontecimiento fue eliminada dándole paso a un atuendo extraño.

Mi escaneo fue detenido por la caída de toda la oscuridad en pedazos de cristal y solo tomo un parpadeo darme cuenta en donde me encontraba.

'Solo mi suerte…'

 **FIN POV: OC Principal**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Minutos antes**

Las grandes puertas internas de lo que parecía era un palacio de buena pinta son abiertas, introduciéndose por las mismas cuatro figuras, una de ellas femenina la cual estaba siendo arrastrada por unas cadenas puestas en sus muñecas y cuello sin mucho cuidado en absoluto.

El interior de aquel palacio o fortaleza era enorme a pesar de la apariencia que daba desde afuera el edificio. Un número de pilares perfectamente posicionados y un gran pasillo de piedra de buena calidad.

La primera figura que era la de un hombre alto, fuerte y con una enorme sonrisa arrogante sentado en el único asiento disponible en toda la edificación, en el trono. La segunda figura joven y de lentes se posiciona a su lado con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que la de su líder.

Las últimas dos figuras eran la de un monstruo alto de piel verde con un trapo desgastado como ropa que sostenía a una mujer elfa poseedora de un atuendo muy revelador, con cabello rubio y orejas puntiagudas que miraba al hombre con sumo odio y desprecio.

"Maldito ¿No fue suficiente que hayas escapado?" Expreso la chica molesta mientras era arrodillada "¿Si no que nos vas a traicionar?"

Aun cuando su furia era grande, su cuerpo inevitablemente temblaba de miedo por el desconocimiento de que le harían

"¿Qué me estás haciendo?" Seguía con veneno en su voz "¡¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?!"

Su ceño fruncido se intensifico en sus profundos ojos rojos permitiéndose aun en su posición darle unos cuantos insultos más hasta el deseo de muerte. El hombre sentado en el trono de su reina solo se limito a mantener su sonrisa.

"Yo te veo bien." No quiso ni mover un musculo "Parece que te has vuelto buena para burlarte de los demás, sin embargo, creo que realmente no entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras."

La joven elfa abre grande los ojos al oír pasos grandes y gruñidos acercarse a ellos. Al voltearse observa como unos cinco monstruos de piel verde como el que la sostenía, iban en su dirección con un fuerte brillo en sus ojos.

"Sabes, ellos siempre quisieron violarte." Se ríe el hombre mayor para consternación de la elfa "Deberías de dar las gracias, porque en un momento cumplirás ese deseo."

Fue tumbada al frio suelo y completamente rodeada por aquellos monstruos de pocos pensamientos quienes anteriormente les sirvieron como protectores de aquella fortaleza, ahora comportándose de manera asquerosa babeando gustosos por lo que harían.

"Te recordare cuan diferente somos de los humanos." Volvió a burlarse mientras ella pedía que se alejaran en palabras cortas. Lagrimas comenzaban a formarse al pensar que su orgullo y cordura serian destruidos por la ambición de este hombre.

La reina de esa fortificación no podía estar peor lidiando con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para proteger a su ayudante. Podía darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía afuera de su celda porque poseía una habilidad que le permitía recibir imágenes en su mente.

La traición de sus subordinados a través de un simple trato y el sentimiento de que su magia se hacía cada vez mas débil era un golpe fuerte a su psique.

Aun cuando su rostro se mantenía orgulloso, una lágrima traicionera decidió por ella y bajo de sus finos ojos hasta su barbilla, cayendo al suelo producto de su frustración.

Antes de que siquiera los monstruos tocaran un solo pelo de la chica, el suelo debajo de sus pies se empezó a tornar brilloso. Al dar un buen vistazo se dieron cuenta de que era un círculo mágico violeta que tenia escritos que jamás habían visto, a excepción del joven mago que abrió enormemente los ojos reconociendo el tipo de magia que irradiaba.

Los orcos salieron disparados y la chica era rodeada en una barrera oscura que destellaba fuertes vientos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" El hombre arrogante le pregunta a su ayudante quien se encontraba cubriéndose los ojos entre molesto y sorprendido

"E-eso es magia antigua que se mantenía encerrada según parece, en aquel lugar donde fue tirada esa elfa y cuando se activo destruyo por completo mi anulador de magia."

El viento se detiene y la misma barrera se deshace revelando a la chica en la misma posición junto a una nueva figura de un hombre quien veía a todos anonadado.

Su atuendo para todos no pudo pasar desapercibido. Usaba una gabardina negra del estilo de la Guerra Mundial con un cuello forrado de piel y un suéter verde oliva debajo, pantalones verde oliva con vendas de colores más claros alrededor de sus espinillas y botas con cordones de color marrón. Su cabello era negro y corto.

' _No puedes hablar en serio._ ' Pensó al bajar su mirada y fijarse en una asustada rubia elfa ' _¿Cómo termina un civil en el conflicto de un anime hentai? ¡Encima un hentai popular!_ '

Yamato levanto sus manos enguantadas y las vio para fijarse en una cosa…No tenía miedo y no entendía el porqué. ¿Acaso los viajes de dimensiones cambian la mentalidad?

Sea cual sea la razón que tuviese esta fuerza extraña para traerlo aquí, no podía hacer otra cosa. Solo cumplir o morir.

Baja sus manos, da un enorme suspiro y ve hacia la única dirección que importaba. Ojos negros chocan con ojos rojos

"Tú debes ser vault, supongo." Según recuerda yamato el hombre frente a él, es el líder de kuroinu un grupo conformado por mercenarios humanos y monstruos de los bosques encantados, unidos con el fin de someter a las princesas guerreras convirtiéndolas en esclavas sexuales y levantar lo que ellos llaman la nación del servicio.

"¿Quién eres?" La voz del hombre era grave y de profunda molestia por el sujeto que apareció de la nada. Sus años de experiencia en el campo de batalla le dicen mucho dentro de la mirada de yamato

En poco tiempo aparecieron en multitud por el pasillo hombres y ogros, desconcertados por la vista de los otros ogros tirados en el suelo, lejos de su presa y sobándose los raspones. El numero en total era de cincuenta enemigos.

"Yo soy Aohashi Yamato." El corazón le latía rápido de los nervios y ardía de rabia por lo que fue capaz de hacerle a toda la nación solo por un deseo carnal. Uno muy grande.

No se puede decir que las mujeres principales de esta historia no sean atractivas y destellen imagenes propias de un sexo desenfrenado, pero si lo piensas de otro modo, ellas se merecen lo que les sucedio por no haber estado cien por ciento pendiente de las intenciones de la gente cercana que los rodea.

Levanta su brazo y lo señala con su dedo índice

"Y he venido de otro mundo solo para matarte, desgraciado infeliz." El lugar quedo en un silencio que solo duro un segundo antes de que todos estallaran en risas. La mayoría se habían guiado por la vestimenta tan extraña que vestía y por

"Solo los ingratos como tu dicen ese tipo de mierdas." Vault vuelve a tener su sonrisa arrogante nuevamente "El término de la justicia no sirve aquí mocoso, así que por la demostración, lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer es la muerte."

El ayudante de vault les ordena que lo maten y sin vacilación alguna estos se lanzan divertidos por volver a matar.

Yamato se gira solo para ver que todo se ha paralizado sin razón alguna. Es justo en ese momento que reaparece ese gran letrero en una explosión con un nuevo texto.

 **[Es momento de pedir o morirás]**

Da varias vueltas y desaparece en otra explosión

' _¿Pedir?'_ Sus ojos se estrechan _'¿Cómo lo debo de decir? Y más importante ¿Que debo de pedir en un momento así?'_

La mente de yamato de repente vuela hacia a un personaje de cabello blanco y abrigo de color rojo cargando un par de armas.

' _No puede ser que vaya a hacer esto'_ Rápidamente coloca sus brazos de frente en forma de una equis "¡Préstame tu fuerza, Dante!"

El sonido de alguien burlándose retumba sus oídos, mientras su cuerpo es bañado una vez más por el aura multicolor, deteniéndose en sus manos. Un par de pistolas semiautomáticas, llamadas Ebony & Ivory de color blanco y negro aparecen en sus manos.

"E-eso fue muy fácil." Sus palabras se cortan al quedarse sin aire, entendiendo que no vinieron solas, sino junto a un creciente poder demoniaco que se instala en su interior que le permite manejarlas sin problemas y sin necesidad de usar recargas porque son infinitas.

"Te estoy cubriendo la espalda." Yamato le dice a la chica elfa quien aun no se había movido de lugar debido a lo impresionante y tétrico que era la situación. Un humano le estaba ayudando y no encontraba palabras ofensivas para decirle.

Con el sentimiento de despreocupación y de descuido creciendo, se lanza al ataque en lo que denomina como una pequeña masacre. El primer hombre fue derribado de un tiro a quemarropa en toda la frente.

El acaba de matar a alguien sin pensarlo dos veces. Pensaba que le caería la culpa y el arrepentimiento, pero no fue así, más bien fue la satisfacción de haber eliminado a peste que dejaba mal visto a los verdaderos humanos

Intentaron tajarle un golpe con sus espadas pero cada intento fue esquivado y contraatacado con un único tiro.

La adrenalina y la diversión generada por esta experiencia dejaban en yamato un aire de superioridad increíble.

Decir que vault y el mago que lo acompañaba estaban atónitos por la facilidad con la que acababan con sus fuerzas era decir poco. Lo que les hacia preguntar era quien era ese sujeto que estaba arruinando su plan.

El número de hombres que había traído vault fue reducido a cero, solo quedando con vida el grupo de ogros que se quedaron paralizados por el sentir de la energía demoniaca y por heridas que no les permitia caminar correctamente. Incluso sus diminutos cerebros eran capaces de entender que no podían huir.

La chica elfa no había perdido ningún detalle de los asesinatos ni mucho menos al hombre que los mato, esto era porque el susodicho se acercaba a ella. Este simplemente se agacho a su lado.

"¿Qu-que quieres?" Aun cuando él la salvo, su desconfianza por la humanidad era enorme. Pero aun cuando quisiera ser grosera con el, despues de ver tal masacre, tampoco queria ser el receptor de su ira. Por lo cual solo responde tragandose su molestia.

"¿Tienes alguna sugerencia de cómo los quieres eliminar?"

Esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa y la hizo parpadear varias veces sin poder creérselo. Yamato podía ver en sus ojos, además de la confusión, un sentimiento conocido como la venganza ardiendo de forma poderosa. ¿Ojos rojos y venganza?

"Tengo una idea." Colocándose en una posición en donde flexiona un poco las rodillas, se coloca de lado con el brazo derecho apuntando hacia los ogros "¡Enfrentemos al enemigo, Portgas D. Ace!"

Nuevamente cubierto con el aura multicolor, no se detiene en ningún lado. La voz de alguien dudando que pueda manejar su poder resuena en su mente a la vez de que el aura se convierte en una capa de fuego que al instante desaparece.

Los ogros hartos de sentir miedo rompieron su cordura y se lanzaron para tratar de desmembrar a yamato por su insolencia. El extiende sus palmas en su dirección las cuales se vuelven verde fluorescente, por donde salen un buen número de esferas del mismo color.

"¡ **Hotarubi hidaruma!"** Las esferas cambiaron a naranja y tuvieron un efecto incendiario instantáneo que empezó en sus pechos y terminando por cubrir por completo sus cuerpos.

Para la elfa rubia era todo un espectáculo observar como sus casi violadores encontraran este final de muerte, lenta y dolorosa. La sensación de protección crecía en ella muy bien, pero su lado emocional resistía a confiar.

Cuando el ultimo ogro se vuelve polvo, sabe que es momento de terminar con todo. Dando nuevamente un giro hacia el trono, se percata que ya no esta vault pero si su ayudante que buscaba con desesperación la dirección a la que se fue.

"¡ **Higan**!" El joven mago es rápidamente inmovilizado por una ráfaga de balas de fuego que rompen sus brazos y parten sus piernas en un fuerte sonido grotesco.

Yamato se acerca a la joven y estando tan concentrada en que era lo que acababa de pasar, le rompe de dos tiros las cadenas y le ayuda a levantarse. Ella se aleja asqueada y asustada por el repentino avance.

'Ahora que la miro de cerca y no a través de una pantalla, debo decir que es muy hermosa' Fueron sus pensamientos mientras mantenía una mirada neutral. 'Ese cuerpo y esos intentos de ropa son muy buenos desencadenantes a la lujuria de un hombre como yo."

"Tengo que hacerte dos preguntas y quiero respuestas sinceras." Yamato camina y recoge una de las espadas que cargaban los mercenarios humanos "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿P-porque debería decírtelo?" La chica habla con cautela

Yamato ya esperaba este acto por parte de ella

"Porque te salve la vida y porque ya he dicho mi nombre." Le acerca la espada para su confusión "Todavía está vivo."

La elfa rubia se da la vuelta y ve la imagen espantosa del joven mago arrastrándose usando su frente como palanca sin importarle que se vaya poniendo morado y sangrante. .

"Ve y desquita tu ira con el cuatro ojos."

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que su sorpresa se transformara en odio y rápidamente se movilizo hacia su objetivo. Le da una patada que le hace girar boca arriba con varias costillas rotas.

"Tú no eres al cerdo que busco, pero igual eres una basura." Su mirada le daba escalofríos mientras levantaba la espada "¡Mi nombre es chloe y no seré la puta de nadie!

Yamato veía la escena un tanto repugnante debido a que chloe estaba haciendo añicos al mago dejando sus carnes volando, sus vísceras aplastadas y la sangre salpicando por todos lados.

Podria sonar mal para algunos pero para yamato era mejor que estuviese cubierta de la sangre de sus enemigos, que de semen monstruoso.

Chloe se detiene cansada pero liberada de todo ese estrés que le habían hecho cargar en tan poco tiempo, por culpa de ese montón de basuras. Ya nada reconocible quedaba de lo que fue alguna vez ese chico de lentes.

"Entonces ¿Chloe?" Ella posa su vista en el hombre de la extraña ropa "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Atras humano.!" Le apunta con su espada "No te comportes tan amigable conmigo." Le reitera en un intento de voz fria "¡¿Cuales son tus intenciones?!"

Yamato se habia encogido de hombros y penso mejor no levantarle la voz, limitandose a sacar ebony para apuntarle. Esta chica llamada chloe tenia muchas razones para odiar a la humanidad, siendo el abuso cotidiano una de ellas.

"Tomalo con calma, chica peleadora." Chloe sabia por la velocidad al ser disparada de esa arma que estaba en muerte subita si cometia un error "Ponerte agresiva con el humano que sino hubiera llegado justo a tiempo, estarias en este momento siendo brutalmente violada ¿O me equivoco?"

Sus ojos se abren grande

"Se que odias a los humanos, incluso aun mas debido a esta peste." Señala con su pulgar detras de el, al monton de cadaveres "Yo no soy tu enemigo, creo que la palabra aliado me define mejor."

Ella queria mandarlo al demonio por esas aberrantes palabras pero yamato le da la espalda antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

"Vamonos ahora nueva aliada, tenemos que buscar a tu querida reina." Se gira mostrando medio rostro "Guia el camino."

La sonrisa burlona que le daba la hacia sacar de quicio, pero tenia un punto.

Tenia que buscar a su reina y liberarla de donde estuviese encerrada. Lo que no esperaba era que yamato le habia lanzado una mirada rapida a su espalda, bajando a su trasero y piernas para ver por completo su figura.

No se consideraba ningun tipo de pervertido, pero era inevitable ver a otros lugares aparte de su rostro. El estar frente a una chica muy hermosa sin importar que fuese una elfa oscura, lo ponia de los nervios, pero supo ocultarlo gracias a que la habilidad conferida por aquel letrero, le daba tambie parte de la personalidad de quien pedia.

Quien quiera que haya hecho esas ropas pensando que a las mujeres se les respetaria mejor, se merece entre un premio por hacer resaltar la belleza femenina en todo su esplendor y la muerte por que esas armaduras o ropas despertaron el apetito voraz del libido masculino.

 _'Y lo que falta por ver'_

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

'Pensamientos'

 **Capitulo 1: ¿No es un rescate? ¡El enfrentamiento contra una reina terca!**

' _ **Lo**_ _que hago es importante, porque de alguna manera estoy haciendo algo diferente_ _ **'**_

 **POV: OC Principal**

En el anime no se muestra casi nada de lo que es la estructura interna del castillo salvo la sala principal que lleva al trono, el número de pilares perfectamente puestos, un tipo de antorcha y un largo tramo de piedra roja.

La pregunta seria ¿Porque no le habrán puesto énfasis en mostrar más zonas de esta fortaleza que es muy grande?

La respuesta es muy sencilla y es que aparte de lo descrito anteriormente, el resto de este interesante lugar es lúgubre, solitario y aburrido.

Es raro ver una fortaleza tan floja en cuanto a decoraciones.

No me malentiendan ni tampoco me vean con esos ojos de que parezco un rarito, he visto en muchos juegos y series en que aun si hay guerras los idiotas tienen todo muy arreglado, tanto que parece peor que un vestíbulo de un hotel lujoso.

Esa es lo que yo llamo una descripción exacta.

Aunque claro en un anime hentai nunca van a explicar el porque de las cosas, solo estánahí porque si y te toca ser el encargado de abrir la puerta de las teorías conspirativas.

Llegar a la ubicación de la reina de chloe no fue de un largo trayecto, pero si hubo que pasar varios corredores con mas celdas vacías para alcanzar su celda.

Debo admitir una cosa, durante esta corredera me era difícil no parar de mirar la plena figura de la elfa rubia. El rebote de sus senos y movimiento de su trasero volverían loco a cualquiera.

Volveré a repetirme una vez mas

Si eso aquí es ropa, entonces ya me he vuelto loco con la cultura de los elfos de este mundo. Saben, no se porque las quejas sin en muchos lados las elfas visten así.

"¡Olga-sama!" Chloe me saca de mis pensamientos al gritar el nombre de su reina. La habíamos encontrado.

Ella simplemente se giro hacia nosotros con un rostro sin emociones y las cejas ligeramente levantadas. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que decidió contestar

"Me alegra verte libre, chloe." La elfa de piel oscura y cabello negro se encontraba arrodillada tal ves por un largo rato. ¿No le dolerán las piernas de tanto tiempo estar en la misma posición?

La belleza de olga discordia era de un grado muy alto y si le agregas esos intentos de ropa, todo se pone muy intenso para el libido masculino.

"Ninguno de esos cerdos me llego a ensuciar." Le muestra una enorme sonrisa de alivio "Te liberare en un segundo, olga-sama"

Antes de llegar aquí, chloe y yo tomamos dos objetos que por descuido hubiésemos dejado en los cuerpos de los mercenarios abatidos. El cetro y las llaves de la celda.

Con la puerta abierta, la reina se levanta y la ayudante entrando se arrodilla. Cambiando rápidamente de papeles.

"No es necesario que hagas eso, chloe." Ella se acerca a la rubia y le acaricia la cabeza mientras tomaba su cetro "Ya hemos pasado lo peor por el momento."

Yo simplemente me cruzo de brazos y me quedo sin decir nada.

No es que quiera actuar indiferente por lo que estoy viendo, pero simplemente no se me ocurre que decir.

En eso sus ojos pasan a verme completamente a mí. Podía sentir toda clase de emociones negativas venir de ella, la que mas destacaba era del odio.

"Así que un humano ha venido ante mi presencia." Sus palabras resonaron orgullosas "¿Que lleva a uno de tu clase el hacer todo esto?" Me termina apuntando con el cetro "Elige bien tus palabras."

"¿Eres un gusano asqueroso también?" La elfa rubia se pone de pie y me apunta con la espada que le di. "¡¿Nos salvaste para ser tu quien nos viole?!

Claramente he sido amenazado de morir si decía algo incorrecto. Lastimosamente, no estoy para juegos tontos así que utilizando el poder de dante, saco las dos pistolas y les apunto a las dos para su sorpresa.

"No me compares con ese imbécil repulsivo llamadovault y su grupo kuroinu." Les respondo desbordando completa seriedad. "A diferencia de ellos, estoy aquí de buena fe, sino ¿Porque habría de haberme tomado la molestia de salvarte de ser violada por sus ogros?

Los ojos de chloe se vuelven fríos, mientras que olga empezaba a sonreír triunfadora.

"Aun cuando te agradezco el haber salvado a mi ayudante, no puedo seguir permitiendo que sigas contaminando esta fortaleza con tu presencia." El cetro de olga comienza a brillar. "Buscare venganza contra vault una vez me deshaga de ti"

"¡Jamás tendremos una alianza con un humano!" Chloe exclama alto para marcar su petición.

Maldición, esto no estaba en los planes. Se supone que era encontrarla y salir de aquí.

¿Esto tendrá que ver con el hecho de haber alterado el orden de las cosas? Eso debe ser

Tal parece que yo no me escapo de su odio a los humanos. Chloe de verdad es una elfa completamente fiel a su reina, aunque lo propio sucede después de que rompieran su mente en la línea de tiempo original.

' _Espero no terminar matándolas'_

 **FIN POV: OC Principal**

"Que buena forma de darme las gracias, chica peleadora." Yamato estaba molesto pero se pronuncia burlón "De no ser por mí, ya tendrías tú interior del tamaño de un tambor."

"¡C-como te atreves!"

La furia de la chica se encendió como una chispa y comienza a atacar con la espada en movimientos que necesitaban mucha fuerza. Yamato solo esquiva dos espadazos antes de ser golpeado por una luz muy fuerte que lo manda a través de varias paredes de frente a la celda.

Olga cae en una rodilla soltando un largo suspiro

"¡Olga-sama!" Chloe se acerca a ella para ver su estado "No debió gastar tanto poder en esa escoria."

"Era mejor terminar con todo de un solo golpe" Le explica en calma "Lastima que haya gastado tanto en un simple humano y no en el gusano de vault."

En eso sienten como el aire a su alrededor se vuelve pesado y el instinto asesino desplegándose hacia ellas como su objetivo.

"Idiotas impertinentes." Volver a escuchar la voz del hombre que se supone debería estar muerto les asombra "Es mejor que vengan acá, porque si voy para allá no será para hablar."

"¿Cómo sigue con vida?" Chloe se mostraba incomoda

La reina elfo entrecierra los ojos

"Los insectos jamás mueren de un solo golpe." Olga golpea la base del cetro en el suelo "Vamos chloe."

"Si señora." Asiente convencida

Ambas mujeres corren por los pasillos buscando a yamato, usando los agujeros en las paredes como guías. El camino las traía de vuelta a la sala del trono, dejando a la vista al mismo hombre sentado en el susodicho trono.

"¡¿Qué haces contaminando el puesto de mi reina?!" Chloe le grita por su insolencia

"¿Cómo sigues vivo?" Olga le pregunta un tanto curiosa

Yamato se levanta y da unos pasos fuera para activar el devil trigger de dante para la estupefacción de sus espectadoras. Creer que llegaría el momento en el que la barrera de la lógica y fantasía se rompiera en la mente del pobre muchacho era decir mucho.

En un instante desaparece de su vista y al segundo reaparece en frente de las dos con los puños conectados en sus estómagos dejándolas sin aire. Lo siguiente que saben de si es que están en el suelo una lejos de la otra por una patada que les da en la misma zona.

"No estoy para tonterías señoras." Yamato hace desaparecer la forma demoniaca y cae al suelo de rodillas cansado "D-demonios, m-mi cuerpo se siente pesado."

Las dos elfas respiraban pesado por la falta de aire debido a los golpes. ¿Qué era este humano?

"¿Que eres?" Olga no evita hacer la pregunta mientras recuperaba el aliento

"Un simple humano que tiene una suerte extraña." Contesta mirándola a los ojos

"Un h-humano no se transforma y tampoco va a esa velocidad, ni los hechiceros logran esa combinación." Chloe declara molesta sin poder moverse demasiado debido al dolor

"¿Ahora me vas a escuchar?" Pregunta esperanzado de que haya entrado en razón

Yamato observa detenidamente a olga levantarse lentamente, determinada a acabarlo.

Según recuerda, su único hechizo lanzado en el anime solo alcanzo a eliminar a los ogros y no tuvo el suficiente poder para rostizar al resto.

"¡Mi vida está en peligro, escuchen este llamado…!" Su cetro se lleno nuevamente de una luz eléctrica morada y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Su pequeño llamado poco a poco aumentaba el tamaño de la habilidad hasta convertirla en una gran esfera. "¡La soberana oscura se honra de cargar con este poder para acabar contigo!

Ahora le tocaba ver y sentir en carne propia el poder por la que fue escogida como reina.

Lastimosamente el estaba aquí para salvar al resto de mujeres y no para morir en manos de una mujer muy testaruda.

" **¡Hiken!"** Rápidamente de pie, carga en su mano derecha un puño de fuego que lanza contra la habilidad de olga. No era tan fuerte como el de ace, pero todo era para sobrevivir sin matarlas accidentalmente.

La explosión que se genera en el choque fue muy fuerte, desplegando a las tres figuras lejos de su posición y a los cuerpos de los mercenarios muertos. Cuando el humo se esfumo, todo estaba oscuro debido a que también volaron las antorchas.

Tos y polvo fue lo que aspiro por la nariz antes de levantarse adolorido el joven convocado. Se paso las manos por sus brazos, piernas y torso para encontrar alguna herida o hematoma, sin resultado alguno.

"¿Cómo terminan las cosas de esta manera?" Se plantea así mismo

En eso ocurre una pequeña explosión enfrente de yamato en el que reaparece el gran letrero del principio, que por su movimiento errático y el nuevo texto no parecía muy contento.

 **[¡Luchar en contra de las elfas no estaba dentro del plan!]**

"Claro y dejarme asesinar era un mejor plan" Le contesta irónico

 **[¡No te vuelvas un engreído conmigo!]**

"Discúlpame por tratar con el odio contenido de dos mujeres." Replica molesto

 **[¡Ve, búscalas y asegúrate de que estén con vida!]**

"Ordenes y ordenes."

 **[¡Ahora!]**

Y desaparece en una nube de humo

Murmurando un insulto, se pone de pie y viendo que todo está en completa oscuridad lanza una de las técnicas de ace.

" **¡** **Kyoukaen!** " Crea una pared de llamas que usa para alumbrar todo el salón, haciéndole más fácil el trabajo para encontrar a las dos elfas. Olga estaba tirada en todo el frente del trono y chloe debajo de unos escombros que no amenazaban tanto su vida.

Corre en dirección a la reina de los elfos quien apenas se estaba recuperando y salta con las dos manos arriba, convocando a una espada peculiar llamada rebellion. La pelinegra solo tuvo tiempo para protegerse usando el cetro con sus manos desde los dos lados.

"Suficiente de esto, olga!" Yamato cambia el peso y da un giro con la espada golpeando el cetro por debajo, mandándola a volar lejos.

El hombre le coloca el filo en el cuello como una amenaza si llega a hacer algo estúpido. Presentaba múltiples cortes y raspaduras, además de un hematoma por debajo de su pecho derecho. Su vestimenta estaba hecha tiras dejando ver muy bien sus senos y casi su entrepierna.

"¿Tu objetivo es robarme mi pureza y romperme? Olga le pregunto cansada mientras cerraba los ojos esperando una respuesta que para ella era obvia.

Yamato se enfureció por lo molesto que era esa suposición, simplemente tira la espada de su cuello, le arranca la corona y le dio un golpe de karate en la cabeza, haciéndole saltar del susto por la repentina acción.

"Llevo rato tratando de decirte que no vengo a por tal cosa." Ella se soba la zona del porrazo "Vine a ayudar, no a violar a mujeres, idiota."

Con eso dicho, corre en dirección a chloe preocupado. No previó que las cosas terminaran de esta manera, pero cuando tienes a dos elfas mas tercas que una mula, no puede hacer mucho.

Tira de los escombros y cerciorándose de que aun respiraba, la carga entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y corre de vuelta rápidamente. Su ropa a diferencia de olga, había sido destruida dejándola completamente desnuda.

La acuesta en el suelo junto a olga y la revisa por daños sin llegar al extremo pervertido por muy tentador que fuese. Incluso tuvo que sacar toda su voluntad para no sangrar por la nariz.

"No soy médico, pero puedo asegurar que está bien." Intenta confirmar viendo el cuerpo de la elfa rubia con los cortes, hematomas y sangre seca.

"No eres muy bueno en concluir cosas." Olga mueve la cabeza a los lados y coloca sus manos en el cuerpo de su ayudante. Recita unas cuantas palabras y cura a chloe de la gran mayoría de sus heridas.

"¿Puedes hacer curación?" Yamato se muestra sorprendido por esa revelación, lo cual anota en su lista mental de cosas nuevas.

"Puedo, pero en mi estado actual es muy exigente." Olga empieza a respirar pesadamente de cansancio. "Esto es tu culpa."

"Reina o no, eso te pasa por subestimar a un humano de otra dimensión." Yamato se muerde la lengua después de haber dicho eso.

Por parte de olga, le miro con mucha curiosidad antes de cerrar los ojos. ¿Otro mundo? Eso explicaría algunas cosas.

"¿Qué hago ahora confiando en un humano?" Le explica antes de caer inconsciente cerca de chloe

Yamato se queda paralizado admirando la impresionante imagen visual que estaba teniendo. Se ríe un poco alto por la broma y se prepara para llevarlas a alguna habitación que se encuentre en ese lugar. Las dejara juntas por temor a otra explosión de odio innecesaria.

Maniobra a chloe colocándola en su espalda mientras a olga la carga entre sus brazos para hacer contra peso. Lo de poner a la chica rubia en su espalda no fue buena idea, al sentir sus atributos presionarse con fuerza.

Avanzado por un pasillo, encuentra una habitación abierta que era sencilla. Cama, mesita y baño. Las acuesta lentamente en el colchón y las tapa a ambas con la gabardina que le dieron quedándose con el sueter verde de debajo.

"Mejor salir de aquí y buscar también una habitación libre para descansar." Yamato sale y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. El silencio que se vivía en esa fortaleza era abismal, lo cual no le daba la lógica para entender como lo soportaban sin importar que fuesen elfos.

En eso recibe una dura descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo que lo hace recostarse en la pared para calmarse y recuperar el aliento. El poder demoniaco de dante y la fruta del diablo de ace le estaban pasando factura a su cuerpo.

En eso escucha como las puertas de la estructura son voladas en pedazos en un fuerte detonante. Yamato se alarma y corre en dirección al inicio, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los pilares.

' _¿Sera más gente de kuroinu?_ ' Se asoma un poco y ve a unos seis humanos cargando antorchas junto a unos tres ogros. ' _Creo que mi pregunta fue estúpida'_

"Vault tuvo razón al decir que esa reina tonta buscaría deshacerse de ese insecto" Silbaba uno de los mercenarios por el estado del salón. "Y vaya que lo hizo."

"Estos agujeros de explosiones, me dan a suponer que uso mucha energía." Uno de los mercenarios se hallaba agachado en los restos de la pelea "Con ese sujeto muerto, tenemos a las dos elfas para nosotros." Expresa casi babeando

"Espero que a vault no le importe que no adelantemos." Cargaba el cetro de la elfa morena

Ahí es cuando yamato decide hacer acto de presencia

"Me temo que eso no es así, amigos míos." Su aparición hizo que todos sacaran sus espadas y los ogros gruñeran. "Nadie aparte de ustedes estará muerto hoy."

Se posiciona y les apunta con sus dedos.

" **¡Higan!"** Produce una rápida ráfaga de disparos de fuego que impactan en todos los mercenarios matándolos en instantes. Los ogros ni se inmutan por las muertes de sus acompañantes y se lanzan a matar usando sus manos desnudas.

Hace resurgir la rebellion, retrocede un poco su brazo y usa un impulso de gran alcance para hundir la espada en el pecho del primer ogro que iba de frente para finalmente cortar verticalmente de forma ascendente, luego toma a ebony y le pega un tiro en la frente que le deja un agujero al segundo de los ogros.

Yamato rueda hacia un lado, evitando un golpe que rompe el suelo por el tercer ogro y usando esas mismos restos de lo que rompió para lanzárselo.

"¡ **Shinka Shiranui!"** Para sacárselo de encima se limita a arrojarle dos lanzas de fuego concentrado que lo atraviesan fácilmente.

Solo basto un rato para que todo el lugar quedase en silencio y algo alumbrado. Era tan profundo que se podían oír cosas mínimas, tales como la sangre saliendo de los cuerpos o el palpitar del corazón.

Se sintió cansado muy de repente, la visión nublada y le ardía el cuerpo. Cae en sus rodillas debido a la fatiga y el incremento del dolor.

"¿E-esto es lo que pasa cuando usas mucho el intercambio? " Se dice para sí mismo "Tengo ganas de golpear a ese letrero." Se desploma en el suelo en un golpe hueco

"Olga me matara por lo de la puerta, aun cuando no he sido yo." Cierra sus ojos para caer inconsciente "Fue bueno vivir mientras duro." Un hilo de sangre baja por la comisura de sus labios.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

'Pensamientos'

 **Capitulo 2: ¡Negociación fallida! ¡Escape y paso a la batalla!**

 _'_ _ **El 5% de las personas piensan, el 10% se asegura pensar, y el resto prefiere morir antes que reflexionar.**_ _'_

 **POV: OC Principal**

Abro los ojos y… los cierro de golpe por la luz parpadeante de algo.

El dolor de cabeza y en el cuerpo que tengo en este momento es inmenso. Del uno al diez, diría un cien en la escala de lo maltrecho que estoy. Siento leves cosquilleos en las áreas por donde fui golpeado en la batalla contra olga.

Mi ropa se mantiene con agujeros en ciertas partes del suéter y pantalón, a excepción de que deje mi gabardina con las dos mujeres.

De no ser por mis buenas elecciones de préstamo, estaría muerto hace buen rato.

Espera… algo pasa.

Qué raro.

Ya no siento recorrer la energía demoniaca de dante y el poder de la fruta del diablo de ace, por lo cual supongo que ya han pasado más de ocho horas.

Ahora entiendo a todos los que consiguen poderes por primera vez y terminan peor que un muñeco de trapo debido al cansancio. Tenemos muchos ejemplos, pero nombrarlos a todos daría para una larga lista.

Mis dedos solo sienten tierra y suciedad en un piso de piedra.

Aunque parezca un tanto extraño, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que ha sucedido. Lo último fue caer inconsciente por el exceso de fuerza e intercambio en un piso lleno de escombros que dolían bastante bajo mi cuerpo. Esto me hace preguntar

¿Dónde estoy?

Nuevamente levanto la piel que cubre mis ojos lentamente, ajustando mi visión a la combinación de oscuridad con la luz bailadora de una antorcha del pasillo.

Me siento de un movimiento para darme cuenta de un solo vistazo que me hallo en una celda encerrado dentro de la fortaleza elfica oscura.

Veo a todos para confirmar mis sospechas de lo visto en la pantalla a través del internet, en cuanto a estética del encerrado. Un cuarto sin nada más que tu propia mente, ropa y barrotes para el disfrute de la estadía.

Quiero mover los brazos y no puedo, debido a unas esposas parecidas a las que poseía chloe antes de ser violada. De alguna manera con esto puesto, me siento sucio.

Se nota que su modo de agradecerme por ayudarles a eliminar a la peste y el preservarse, es el de encerrarme y humillarme. Frunzo el ceño debido a la molestia de este lugar.

Me pongo de pie y como todo humano que se haga respetar en una situación así, decido buscar una solución rápida para fugarme de esta casa de locos.

Con el mejor gesto de pensamiento y dos mil poderes volátiles en mente para romper las rejas, aparece cierta rubia seria quien tenía sus "ropas" de vuelta.

"Así que estas despierto." Expresa fría "Eso me quita la tarea de gritar innecesariamente o echarte agua de esta balde." Coloca el balde de agua a un lado

La observo detenidamente y percibo un leve temblor. Actuando seria y orgullosa pero con un toque de ¿miedo?

"¿Qué quieres?" No tenía ningún atisbo de burla o alegría en mi voz, solo ira controlada.

"Mi reina me mando a buscarte." Me contesta neutral "Después del desastre ocurrido antes y después de estar inconscientes, ella decidirá que hacer contigo." Busca entre un montón de llaves la correcta para mi celda.

Decir que estaba furioso, era poco. Podría simplemente pensar en una excelente habilidad para volar todo en pedazos y salir de aquí, pero lastimosamente tengo una misión que cumplir.

"Estas muy confiada al entrar dentro de la celda del aquel humano que les pateo el trasero." Alzo una ceja por su raro comportamiento

"Tus intentos de provocación no son eficaces, por no decir torpes." Me da una ligera sonrisa altanera "Olga-sama ha puesto un sello de restricción en tu cuerpo que impide el uso de tu magia." Se adentra empuñando la misma espada que le di muchas horas atrás mientras encuentro dos círculos con símbolos extraños en mis brazos "No eres una amenaza, así que muévete rata asquerosa."

Chloe no tiene contemplaciones ante los prisioneros humanos, esto lo digo por tener el filo de la espada prácticamente en el cuello mientras pasamos una vez más por los pasillos de piedra.

El camino de vuelta a la sala principal no fue tan largo como pensaba debido a que me pusieron en una celda cercana, pero si estresante debido a la mirada penetrante de la elfa rubia.

Cuando llegamos a la sala del trono, vimos de inmediato que todo estaba hecho un desastre. Un gran agujero en la pared por donde fui arrojado, varios cráteres pequeños debido a la fuerte explosión de poderes, grietas en los pilares y restos de sangre de los ya desaparecidos cuerpos de los mercenarios.

Fui arrojado al suelo por un golpe detrás de mis rodillas por parte de una chloe seria, dejándome de rodillas y esposado frente a una olga sentada en su trono con algunas vendas en sus brazos y piernas, sumándole una capa negra que le daba un tono formal al momento.

Nuestras miradas chocaron en un combate imaginario de dominación visual. Nadie cedió hasta que ella me lanzo mi gabardina frente de mi.

"Hay dos cosas que me intrigan de ti, humano." Entrecierro los ojos "¿Cuál es tu razón para salvarnos? ¿Qué te hizo venir hasta aquí, matar a los de tu misma raza y no aprovecharte de nosotras dos veces?"

"Es algún plan extraño tuyo en el que tengas que actuar tan cordial." Se le notaba a chloe que intentaba no perder la calma

No puedo mostrarme molesto por su increíble desconfianza.

No por nada han pasado muchos años enfrentados contra la humanidad, por diferentes motivos que no me conciernen, porque no soy de aquí. Las guerras de humanos contra monstruos no afectan la mente de un trabajador de medio turno en una tienda. Para nada.

"Me dan ganas de volver a golpear tu cabeza con mi mano por terca." Sorpresa en ambas y fastidio conmigo "¿Qué parte de que no he venido de otro mundo para hacer esa monstruosidad no entiendes?"

Chloe detrás de mí se encontraba reteniendo el aliento "¡¿Golpeaste a mi señora?!"

Me quedo a medio giro mostrando medio rostro

"Me tenia cansado que creyera que la fuera a violar." Dije desanimado para molestia de chloe"¿O es que acaso ya no sientes tu virginidad intacta?"

Ella solo se limita a sonreír, lo cual no es buena señal dado sus antecedentes. Sin darme cuenta, bajo mi guardia y recibo una poderosa patada en mi costado izquierdo que me deja sin aire y tosiendo.

"Tienes muchas agallas para hablarle así a mi reina, humano desvergonzado." Ella coloca su pie en mi cabeza mientras estaba en el suelo "De la orden olga-sama y lo ejecutare en breve."

Esto duele bastante aunque no lo parezca en películas o series. La piel te arde, los órganos están como si fueran a explotar y te quedas sin aire, aunque debo admitir que fue un buen golpe.

Que conste que solo estoy en esta posición porque es parte del plan que se me acaba de ocurrir mientras era llevado hasta aquí. La patada fue un extra sobrante.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a olga tocarse la zona de su cabeza inconscientemente con sus dos manos.

"Mi pureza esta en donde debe estar." Se levanta del asiento "Quisiera agradecerte pero tu actitud es tan desvergonzada que estoy a nada de ejecutarte."

La ira crece en mi interior

"¡¿Ejecutarme por salvarles el pellejo?!" Me levanto forzado del suelo, sacando la bota de mi cabeza "¡De verdad que el orgullo de los elfos es demasiado grande como para admitir que les salve de un destino como depósitos de semen!"

Chloe intenta darme otra patada pero me lanzo hacia un lado, doy un giro por el suelo recogiendo mi gabardina y pego mi espalda con uno de los pilares.

"Esa es la verdad." Les miro a ambas cuidadosamente "Kuroinu masacro a todos los de tu raza e hizo que los ogros y todas las criaturas bajo tu mano te traicionasen."

Las dos se quedan estáticas por la aplastante información.

"¿Qu-ue te hace pensar eso?" Chloe se mostraba nerviosa

"No hay nadie en todo el castillo." Les digo contundente "Solo ustedes dos."

"Eso no es una escusa para…" Corto lo que iba a decir

"Llegas a repetir algo como lo que dice ella y te daré un golpe en la cabeza también."

Si me dieran una moneda por cada representación visual de las elfas siendo destruidas de mil formas por toda raza conocida, seria millonario. Las elfas en la cultura popular son objeto de control sexual violatorio y rompedor.

No me extraña que las vistan tan ligeras. El libido masculino crecería en poder al tener que ver esto todos los días.

"¡Que sabe un humano como tú de nosotros los elfos!" Olga me grita en una actitud que solo llegue a ver una vez cuando se le fue retirado el sello de incluso no se esperaba esa explosión "¡No eres más que un ignorante que no entiende nada!

Olga presiono fuerte su cetro

"¡No sabes lo que hemos tenido que pasar, la cantidad de sufrimiento que tuvimos que tolerar en manos de esos asquerosos cerdos!" Me apunta con su cetro "¡Tú no puedes venir hasta aquí desde otro mundo y decirme que no eres como ellos porque mientes."

Me cruzo de brazos algo inquieto por lo que ha dicho.

Paso mi vista a chloe que estaba presionando fuerte sus puños.

Sino mal recuerdo, ella es una hibrida que paso parte de su vida en humillaciones y torturas antes de que olga salvara su vida por ser eso, una hibrida.

¿Debo entender que esta guerra de bandos fue causada por el hambre de conquistar lo desconocido que posee el ser humano? Puede ser aunque no estoy completamente seguro.

"Entiendo todo lo que me estás diciendo, pero tienes que entender una cosa olga." Le contesto sin alzar la voz "Yo no soy de la humanidad de esta tierra, provengo de otra un poco mas civil y futurista que esto. Si no me he aprovechado de tu situación aquellas dos veces es porque poseo mis principios que me han inculcado desde joven."

Ella se detiene de lanzar un hechizo en su arranque de ira.

"¿Un civil que usa magia poderosa y demoniaca?" Chloe replica exaltada "¡No me hagas reír!"

Me muestro firme aun ante su amarga actitud.

"Violar es malo, lo veas por donde lo veas." Intento ser lo más razonable posible "¡No soy como ellos!"

"Eres un buen mentiroso debo admitir."

Olga se mantenía exceptiva después de todo. Dios…

En eso mi seriedad pasa a susto cuando enfrente ocurre una explosión del que sale nuevamente el letrero que flotaba errático.

 **[Disculpa que te interrumpa pero tenemos problemas]**

"Dime."

 **[Dentro de media hora ocurrirá el primer ataque a dos de las princesas guerreras]**

 **[Debes evitar que sean tomadas como esclavas y cambiar el futuro a como dé lugar]**

"¡Que sucederá con olga y chloe?" Las dos féminas se asombran por el tono preocupado de mi voz

 **[Con salvar a las dos elfas era suficiente, no es necesario convencerlas de llevarlas en una cruzada que sabes muy bien detestan]**

"¡Pero kuroinu es el objetivo principal, eso hace que busquen venganza!"

 **[Eso lo entiendo, pero no puedes hacer que periodos extensos de guerras se olviden de un golpe.]**

 **[Puede que no lo parezca pero ambas poseen cicatrices emocionales que no pueden ser sanadas tan fácilmente.]**

"Pero…"

 **[¡Hazme caso yamato o la misión fracasara!]**

El letrero brilla intensamente, juntando todo en un solo punto para dispararlo hacia mí. En el acto obtuve la ubicación y dirección de la ciudad de feoh.

Presiono mis dientes mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

"Maldición."

 **FIN POV: OC Principal**

Yamato se encontraba en un dilema.

La sola idea de abandonar a las dos elfas era inaudita, pero no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que todo se cayera a pedazos con las dos primeras princesas guerreras.

No pensaba en ellas como seres débiles, podrían defenderse muy bien, pero el problema era ¿Por cuánto tiempo? La magia de olga no es infinita y usando a chloe como chantaje sería demasiado fácil

"¿Qué fue eso?" Yamato corta su línea de pensamiento y levanta su vista a chloe "¿Qué era ese extraño objeto flotante al que le hablabas?"

El joven se queda sorprendido. ¿Pueden verlo? ¿Pueden ver el comunicador entre mi contacto y yo?

"¿Pudieron verlo?" Las elfas asienten confirmando un tanto confusas, mientras yamato se choca la palma de su mano con su cara "Que discreto resultaste ser…"

"¿Qué significa todo este espectáculo tuyo?" Olga discordia afinca en esa pregunta toda su curiosidad que necesita ser saciada.

El ambiente tenso y hostil que dominaba previamente la sala se había disipado momentáneamente y el pelinegro supo que era su momento de actuar en contra del reloj.

"En resumen, eso fue lo que me hizo venir hasta aquí para ayudar." Yamato se prepara un nuevo llamado tomando como imagen de último minuto a un personaje de grandes cejas y atuendo verde "Me ha avisado de que kuroinu está por atacar feoh y necesitan apoyo."

Olga golpea la base del cetro en el suelo

"Vault había comentado algo al respecto." Le revela olga"Tal como yo lo veo, esa ciudad caerá porque no te irás a ningún lado." Le da una sonrisa arrogante "Eres mi prisionero ¿Recuerdas?"

' _Espera ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_ '

"¿Eso quiere decir que no me ayudaras a derrotar a vault?" Yamato frunce el ceño profundamente "¡El volverá con un ejército para reclamarlas a las dos! ¡¿No te importa?!"

"Igual me niego a darte mi fuerza." Lo dice de forma tan sencilla que para el muchacho fue un golpe directo al entusiasmo "Que un humano me dé ordenes, es repulsivo."

A yamato se le crispan los nervios en un alto nivel.

"¡No tengo tiempo para esto!" Coloca rápido sus brazos a la altura de su estómago y sus antebrazos flexionados con los puños cerrados. "¡Que el poder de la juventud explote, Might Guy!"

Su cuerpo es bañado en el aura multicolor que destruye los sellos, dejando al final un aura verde que despliega grandes ráfagas de viento obligándolas a cubrirse los ojos. El grito de emoción de un hombre retumba su mente, alentándolo a que salve el día. Con ese apoyo, rompe fácilmente las esposas de sus muñecas y el cuello, y se viste de nuevo la gabardina.

'Ahora entiendo porque rock lee le encanta la juventud y la superación' Sonríe por la sensación y la corriente del pensamiento de querer ser mejor que ayer.

"Lo está volviendo a hacer." Chloe recuerda el mismo suceso del día anterior

"Ha eliminado los sellos." La elfa oscura estaba atónita por la revelación de poder.

Yamato desaparece de la vista a una impresionante velocidad, para posarse detrás de ellas con una poderosa aura. Antes de poder darse vuelta, cada una recibe un golpe débil de karate en la cabeza que las deja sentadas y aturdidas sobre sus piernas.

"No tengo restricciones." Su mirada hizo retroceder a las dos por los fríos que eran "Por su propio bien, no se metan en mi camino ni se conviertan en mis enemigos, o sino…"

"¡ **Hachimon Tonkō!"** La piel se torna rojiza, las venas se remarcan y los ojos se vuelven completamente rojos "¡ **DaiRoku, Keimon, Kai!"**

La vibrante imagen les deja sin habla.

El mensaje ha sido entregado

Pulgar hacia arriba, haciendo un guiño y sonriendo con los dientes tan blancos que dan el proverbial "ping" sale corriendo veloz por la entrada de la fortaleza, tumbando las puertas de un solo golpe.

"O-olga-sama…" La elfa rubia no se hallaba en que hacer ahora después de la amenaza dada por el héroe viajero. Temblaba un poco y no podía detenerlo.

La reina de los elfos oscuros se recompone del acto mientras de masajea el lugar donde recibió el golpe. Fue derrotada y avergonzada dos veces por un humano de buen corazón, poseedor de un increíble poder. Cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por la corriente del pensamiento bajo un gran suspiro reflexivo.

'Irónico…" Sonríe por la estupidez que llegaría a hacer, según su propia mente.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ciudad del este: Feoh**

A simple vista desde el exterior, la ciudad era majestuosa en imagen por el aspecto clave y serio que dejaba entrever las murallas que rodeaban y protegían a los habitantes de adentro.

El clima daba la creencia de que sería un día más de sus vidas diarias, para sus dedicaciones en ventas, compras y creaciones personales. Donde sus estados de ánimos no cambiarían tanto, ya sea por su familia o amigos.

Pero las cosas no salieron como tal

La localidad de feoh no estaba viviendo su mejor momento, cuando sin que nadie lo esperase, tres fuertes explosiones derribaron una parte del muro, retumbando por todos lados. Nadie, absolutamente nadie pensaba en una ataque a gran escala por parte del grupo de mercenarios kuroinu y ese fue su castigo por confiarse.

Las calles en solo un parpadeo se llenaron de mercenarios y criaturas dispuestos a darlo todo en sus lujuriosos objetivos. Primero arrasar con toda la población masculina y luego disfrutar de la indefensa población femenina sin importar que edad tuvieran.

Era un caos en crecimiento, los edificios ardían y las calles se llenaban de sangre, cuerpos muertos de ambos bandos y mucho semen sangriento.

Los soldados designados para la protección de la ciudad, luchaban con todo lo que podían pero eran superados en número y sufrían muchas bajas, mientras que los mercenarios seguían llegando en rugidos furiosos.

Aun cuando eran muchos, la fuerza de la invasión no era nada para el espíritu combatiente de la princesa guerrera que demostraba muy molesta porque se ganó ese título. La reconocían por ser una mujer de carácter fuerte, que poseía una larga cabellera rubia y una armadura que dejaba mucha carne a la vista.

Abatía a los traidores cortándolos con su espada y salvaba a los que podía. Su fiereza se debía en parte por su sentido de proteger a su familiar.

"¡Nuestras fuerzas de agotan en los bosques del norte!" Ordena seria a sus guardias "¡Manden refuerzos!"

Un grito ostentoso fue la afirmación de los guerreros para cumplir las órdenes.

"¡Alicia-sama!" La voz de una chica de cabello largo naranja pálido que estaba siendo acompañada por otra mujer de cabello corto oscuro llama su atención, preguntado de inmediato que sucedía. Le informan que las monjas que ayudaban a sacar a la gente fueron atrapadas, amarradas cada una a tablas grandes de madera y que serían violadas en frente de la iglesia.

Incrédula, corre hacia la casa sagrada de las monjas, corroborando de hecho que si ocurriría el acto para forzar un intento de rendición. El nivel de frustración escalaba en gran medida mientras veía a los pequeños demonios sonrientes y a los ogros babear de la emoción próxima.

"¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?" La antes mencionada Alicia buscaba una manera de llegar a ellas antes de que el tiempo se les acabase.

El diablillo rojo que era un poco más alto que el resto, se reía por la impotencia de la mujer para salvar a los suyos.

"¡Ahora todos estamos ansioso por comenzar!" Le lanza la burla "¡A profanar estas piadosas hermanas que dedican sus vidas a la diosa!"

"¡Malditos bastardos, como se…!" Su ira seguía en ascenso pero sin poder hacer nada

"Tú eres la princesa de este reino ¿¡No es así!?" La señala con su dedo "Bueno, tienes el mejor lugar reservado para presenciarlo."

Mientras Alicia intentaba detener a los seres demoniacos en un patético uso de las palabras, nadie se percato de una luz verde en el cielo, que había estado corriendo a su máxima velocidad y agarrado impulso desde el suelo para atravesar los muros aun en pie.

"¡ **Konoha** **Gouriki Senpuu!"**

Los soldados sobrevivientes de la princesa estaban por morir cuando uno de los mercenarios que tenía en frente fue aplastado por una figura rodeada de un aura verde en una potente patada para luego girar sobre el cuerpo en 180 grados que hace trizas el cuerpo del desafortunado y generando una pequeña onda expansiva de tierra que empuja al enemigo bien atrás.

"¡Retrocedan, yo me encargo!" Ahora que veían bien, era un joven que vestía unas extrañas ropas, piel roja y venas resaltadas. Ninguno quiso decir nada cuando se percataron que no tenía pupilas y simplemente retrocedieron.

Yamato estaba muy emocionado, quien le diría a el que terminaría diciendo algo así a gente experimentada en batalla y en plena invasión, aunque no lo pareciese por estar usando la sexta puerta. Una oportunidad de este calibre jamás volvería a suceder y agradecía mucho esta opción de estar frente a un mini ejército de mercenarios.

"Me disculpo enormemente por los inocentes que llegue a matar." En un grito de combate comienza a lanzar puñetazos en una velocidad sobrehumana ocasionando que el aire se incendie enviando de esta forma ondas de choque ardiente que golpean a los mercenarios, matándolos inmediatamente. "¡ **Asa Kujaku**!"

Lo que vieron antes de morir fue una cola translucida de un pavo real furioso.

Extremidades fueron arrancadas dejando un chorro grande de sangre, partes del cráneo y vísceras regadas por doquier.

Pasado el humo, la mayor parte de los mercenarios estaban muertos, civiles femeninas heridas o muertas y algunos edificios derribados. El shock por el increíble poder era palpable en el aire, incluso en elevación por el gran desastre que dejo.

"¡La moral de estos perros ha caído!" Los soldados reaccionan por la voz del muchacho que les acaba de salvar la vida "¡Llego el momento del contraataque, defiendan su tierra!"

El espíritu guerrero regresa con fuerza dentro de los corazones de los soldados quienes en un arranque de ira, se lanzaron para rematar a los que se arrastraban y alcanzar a los cobardes.

Yamato se sentía bien en el aporte de apoyo, ahora tenía que asegurar el punto principal de todo. Haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad, se maneja rápido por las calles para encontrar la iglesia.

Sin saberlo concretamente por estar tan enfocado en repeler las fuerzas de kuroinu, había llamado la atención de la princesa y distraído a los demonios quienes buscaban entender que había sido esas extrañas bolas de fuego que aparecieron de la nada en escala al cielo.

"¿Qué está sucediendo en aquel… "El diablillo fue interrumpido bruscamente

¡ **Geki Konoha Kongōriki Senpū!"** De la nada yamato sale y le propina una poderosa patada al pequeño líder que lo parte en dos, enviándolo directo al cielo para la impresión de la princesa Alicia. El inicio era un charco de sangre.

Las monjas se encontraban anonadas por el acto tan salvaje y brutal que les había salvado la vida y su pureza.

Lo siguiente que sucede es la definición de una paliza completa al resto de diablillos rojos sin piedad alguna. No tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada antes de ser desmembrados.

Los ogros lanzaron las tablas al suelo para atacar, pero fueron acabados de dos golpes directo al pecho que los hace chocar contra las paredes del edificio central como pares de muñecas.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" Decía alzando la espada del enano líder hablador y cortando las sogas que las mantenían presas. Las mujeres devotas a la diosa se encontraban temerosas por el sujeto que les auxilio en su grave situación, todo debido a la apariencia demoniaca que les daba

En cambio, yamato estaba maravillado por la excelente vista de senos e intimidades al aire. Les daría un diez de diez pero son monjas, así que les da un nueve de diez en un humor muy tonto.

Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sangrar torpemente por la nariz.

La guerrera de cabellera rubia y sus tenientes no podían creer lo que sus ojos vieron de la mano de esa persona bañada en un aura verde. Derroto sin tanto problema lo que ella intentaba detener y se sintió agradecida que ocurriera un milagro que evitara tomar una decisión que hubiese puesto mal a todos en la ciudad.

Pero por otro lado sentía su orgullo aplastado e impotencia de dejar que alguien más ajeno hiciera su trabajo.

"¿E-eres h-humano?" La chica de lentes toma valor para preguntarle en nombre de sus compañeras.

El pensaba responder inevitablemente como el cejotas normalmente hace, desapareciendo las puertas para reposar y darles una pose ridícula, pero la situación no se llevo a cabo.

"¡Alicia-sama!" Las miradas en giros se las lleva uno de los soldados que se salvaron por yamato, quien corría desesperado en su dirección.

"¡Infórmame!" La princesa guerrera sale de su estupor para fijarse en su subordinado.

"¡Hemos eliminado a las fuerzas invasoras, mi señora!" Cae de rodillas en el suelo, cansado por las peleas y el constante movimiento "¡Pero una nueva oleada se acerca por la entrada, trayendo consigo a vault!"

Todas se tensaron por el repentino aviso y el miedo rápidamente se introdujo en los presentes. El daño de los muros y con los pocos soldados que quedan, nadie sobreviviría a un nuevo asalto de kuroinu.

La princesa guerrera estaba en aprietos ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Rendirse? ¿O morir evitando que la usen como vertedero? Las monjas estaban que se desmayaban por pensar en tener que revivir todo de nuevo.

' _Creo que se olvidaron de mi_ ' Yamato veía todo con una gran gota '¿ _Pasaran todo el día así?'_

Observa como la moral de la princesa cae y con eso confirma lo que va a hacer

"Nos rendim…" La negativa de un hombre le corta su pronunciación

"¡No!" La atención fugazmente se la gana el héroe viajero "¡No permitiré que nadie caiga en desgracia!"

Aun cuando las quejas no se hicieron esperar, no le importo para nada. La carrera hacia las puertas principales fue fácil de llevar, guiándose por los soldados que se batían mentalmente entre quedarse o huir. Alicia dio la orden de seguirlo y ver que haría.

Pega un buen salto y llega al piso del mirador sobre las grandes puertas de la ciudad.

No muy a lo lejos podía ver a un gran grupo de mercenarios de un lado y a criaturas monstruosas del otro lado. Según su táctica de guerra, los monstruos serian los tanques que van por delante y los mercenarios son los que arremeten contra los cabo sueltos.

"¡Alto, ministro!" Yamato escucho a uno de los soldados gritar fuerte. "¡¿A dónde lleva a la señorita prim?!

Enfoca su visión mejor y ve al viejo que violo a alicia en la línea original del tiempo, corriendo con una peli rosa forcejeando en su hombro fuera de los muros. Boca tapada y brazos en su espalda

' _Ese estúpido arruino mis planes para robar la virginidad de Alicia, no tengo de otra que hacer esto si quiero vivir'_

Abre los ojos de par en par y sin perder el tiempo salta una vez más para horror de su alrededor, cae en el suelo sin problemas y vuelve a correr. El anciano se detiene cando se posiciona al lado del fundador de kuroinu

La apariencia de yamato llamaba completo la atención y representaba un asunto de miedo para los recién llegados.

Los dos bandos se detienen a una distancia muy considerable, para el estudio profundo de uno con los otros. Los mercenarios se hablaban entre sí, preguntándose que quien era ese sujeto de aura verde.

Vault fue el primero en hablar y por sus dientes apretados no estaba contento.

"Pensé que la perra elfa te había exterminado." Su tono no cavia en replicas

Se coloca en la pose de guy para pelear "Tengo un deber vault y es el de eliminar tu presencia de este mundo."

"¿Mataste a las elfas?" Su mirada le deseaba la muerte mil veces

"Me encargue de ellas fácilmente." Miente sonriente para cubrirlas "No fueron la gran cosa."

"¡Lo que hiciste fue un desperdicio!" El hombre rompe en cólera

"Era por su propio bien, no permitiría que les pusieras los dedos encima." Le replica duramente

"¡Maldito bastardo!" Levanta su furia "¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?!"

"Ridiculizarte, dizque héroe de guerra." Su deseo de matarlo se intensifico mucho, a tal punto que toma a la rehén bruscamente de los hombros del viejo y le coloca la espada muy cerca del cuello para su horror.

Beasley veía todo incrédulo

"¡No lo haga!" Le detiene en el acto por el antebrazo "SI ella muere, no tendrem con quien negociar para obtener la virginidad de Alicia."

Que lo tocara fue su sentencia de muerte

"¡No me importan tus estupideces!" Y de un golpe le corta el cuello para sorpresa de todos "¡Ahora tu, si tanto te importa salvar vidas, sacrifícate en su nombre!" Pega más la espada al cuello de una prim bañada en lágrimas.

' _Estoy en problemas'_

Entendía que cualquier cosa que hiciese, ya sea pedir ayuda o atacar desembocaría en la muerte de la peli rosa. La situación se agravio mucho y necesitaba encontrar una solución rápido.

Antes de que ocurriese otra cosa, una extraña esfera oscura aparece de entre los árboles, posicionándose en frente de todos los mercenarios, para luego liberar destellos luminosos intensos que deja ciego a todo kuroinu, dejándolos gritando de dolor.

Tres círculos mágicos emergen del suelo, uno debajo de prim que la hace desaparecer y el otro a su lado por donde reaparece a salvo. El héroe sabía por el color del hechizo, de quienes se trataban.

"No era necesario mentir sobre nuestro fallecimiento." La voz de olga se escucha claramente detrás "Podemos defendernos solas."

"¿Qué hacen aquí, olga, chloe?" El tercer círculo estaba posicionado detrás de él, por donde se materializan las dos elfas "Les dije muy claro lo que pasaría si se atravesaban en mi camino."

La reina bufa mientras se sostenía de su subordinada cansada por el uso de magia

"Esto es solo una devolución de favor." Chloe dijo entre dientes, forzándose mucho con el hombre que le salvo "Si no te cubrimos la espalda, quien humillara a un ejército entero."

"Si eso es un halago, vamos por buen camino." Le señala a prim "Tómala y retrocedan una buena cantidad de pasos."

"¿Qué harás?" Pregunta una olga extrañada

"Liberare al tigre."

Quisieron preguntar de que estaba hablando, pero desistieron al verlo de nuevo en aquella pose. Se agacharon a prim, cortaron las cuerdas, levantaron sus brazos y los pusieron en sus cuellos para alejarse lo suficiente.

"¡ **Dai Nana Kyoumon, Kai!"** La visión vuelve a vault y sus hombres solo para ver a yamato envuelto en aura azul, que libera una ventolera muy fuerte.

Corta la distracción y busca desesperado a la peli rosa, solo para encontrarla siendo llevada de vuelta a la ciudad por las dos elfas.

"¡ **Hirudora!** " Concentra toda la presión del aire en un solo puñetazo apuntándola a los invasores haciendo que tome la apariencia de un tigre gigante. Vault antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz, grita violentamente por la situación desastrosa que estaba ocurriendo.

El radio de la explosión fue inmensa, desintegrando a cualquier ser vivo en un parpadeo y lanzando ondas de impacto muy fuertes.

Los espectadores tuvieron que protegerse de salir volando y aguantarse fuerte hasta que aquello terminara. Cuando la onda acabo dejándoles por fin abrir los ojos, lo que vieron los dejo helados.

Una gran parte de la vegetación estaba arrancada, ahora existía un gran agujero en el suelo para darle paso a una imagen de que pareciera que cayó un meteorito. Olga y chloe dejan a prim recostada en la pared al lado de la entrada y corren en búsqueda del héroe, que según ellas estaba loco.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo bajo un montículo de tierra, por donde solo le sobresalían los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza.

Sin perder el tiempo lo sacan y dejan que se reincorpore abriendo los ojos. La gabardina estaba hecha tirones y tenía varias rasgaduras en su pantalón.

"Estas hecho un desastre." Chloe bromea con el asunto "Humano tonto y suicida te queda bien."

"Un poder de gran magnitud como ese, no puede haberte dejado sin consecuencias." Dice olga convencida de sus palabras

El les sonríe divertido sin mover un solo dedo

"Lo que hice conlleva mucha presión al cuerpo, a tal punto que en este momento estoy con los brazos y piernas rotas." Revela un poco incomodo descansando su cabeza en el suelo "Esta es la primera vez que hago esto y créanme que no quiero volverlo a hacer por un buen tiempo."

El orden de los eventos ha cambiado de forma muy drástica, pero sin nadie importante muerto aun. La tasa de victoria era muy baja si no fuera por la aparición elfica que llego justo a tiempo.

Yamato sospechaba que vault seguía con vida, porque debe admitir que sin él, todo acabaría demasiado rápido y aun tiene mucho que demostrar.

' _Ahora la pregunta del millón es ¡¿Cómo voy a unir mis huesos?!'_

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

'Pensamientos'

 **Capitulo 3: ¡Orgullo de guerrero quebrado! ¡La ira de una princesa guerrera!**

' _ **La necedad es la madre de todos los males.'**_

 **POV: OC Principal**

Te debo decir una cosa bastante innegable y reflexivo… ¡Mi situación es una porquería!

El dolor que experimento en este momento es horrible e inaguantable, incluso presiono fuerte mis dientes en un vano intento de calmar el llamado del cuerpo a que solucione el problema. La adrenalina se fue, dejándome sin sentir nada y todo a la vez.

Una extraña mezcla de palabras, lo sé, pero es lo más cercano que puedo describirte a como me siento. La falta de conexión con los dedos de mis manos y pies me deja asustado, desconcertado...

Y pensando mil insultos mentales en menos de lo que creí.

Ahora entiendo porque los cejotas más queridos de la serie naruto están tan obsesionados por el entrenamiento y la mejora de la resistencia del ser humano. Mi cuerpo no se compara al de ellos y este es el resultado. Si no me hubiese dedicado a comer como cerdo varias veces debido a la ganancia en mi antiguo empleo esto tal vez no estaría pasando, o bueno eso creo.

"¿Por qué no te recuperas?" La voz de chloe resuena en su mente y poso mi mirada en ella quien esta de cuclillas al lado mío "¿No se supone que eres mágico o algo así?"

¡Acaso no se da cuenta que está dejando ver demasiado! ¡Esta desvergüenza es impresionante!

"No se me ocurre nada." Dije viendo hacia el cielo ocultando muy bien mi vergüenza o eso creí al ver el ojo calculador de la otra elfa. "Estoy tratando de pensar en algo."

Ella agita su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente decepcionada

"Un héroe sin respaldo es lamentable."

Puse los ojos en blanco por lo dicho

"Discúlpame por querer llegar a tiempo para salvar a todo el mundo." Frunzo el ceño repentinamente "Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacen las dos aquí? ¿Vienen a terminar de rematarme mientras estoy moribundo?"

El intervalo de tiempo de cuando las amenace hasta terminar aquí no fue tan largo como pensaba, entonces ¿Cuál es el punto de llegar hasta aquí tan rápido? Me doy una idea pero prefiero esperar a que hablen primero y si es malo, tomare medidas de emergencia.

Ellas simplemente suspiran y se miran unas a las otras como buscando un asentamiento positivo en alguna decisión. No había ningún indicio de hostilidad pero nunca estaba demás ser precavido.

"Eso es algo osado si me lo permites decir." Alzo una ceja en la confusión "Veníamos a hacerte un trato y ve como terminas por hacerte el imparable."

"¿Un trato?" Mi desconfianza vuela a millón ¿Desde cuándo tener una mirada así demuestra seguridad? Se nota que lleva mucho tiempo sin mostrar verdaderas emociones, sin que sea en un campo de batalla o a punto de ser violada por vault.

Su cetro comienza a brillar de forma muy intensa en un morado pasivo, mientras a su vez mi cuerpo también está en el mismo proceso. Siento como mis huesos se unen de golpe en un crujido para luego mi carne hacer lo mismo en un horrible vistazo del parecido al licuar comida.

El dolor era intenso y jodidamente potente para hacer gritar a cualquiera, pero no le daría esa satisfacción de buscar una debilidad en mí, por eso presiono muy fuerte mis dientes para no dejar escapar un grito

Solo tomaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el aura desapareciera y ella cayera al suelo de rodillas, socorrida rápidamente por chloe quien la sostiene para evitar que caiga por completo.

Respiro dificultoso por su hechizo y debido a mi voluntad me logro sentar.

Muevo los brazos de a poco por el dolor, estiro los dedos y maniobro de lados los pies. Todo crujía en una sinfonía de mini explosiones.

"¿Era difícil…decir que…eso iba a doler?" Señalo seriomientras recuperaba el aire

"Si no…duele no sirve" Olga conecta su mirada con la mía en una nueva batalla respirando agitada.

"Eso puede tomarse…para malinterpretación, idiota" Le sonrió divertido para su molestia.

"Con eso dicho, me cuesta creer que no seas un pervertido." Chloe me entrecierra los ojos queriendo golpearme.

"Nadie es un santo, chica peleadora." Respondo simple y sin incomodidad "Solo lo hago para bromear, jamás seré uno de esos locos."

Lo remarco una vez más para que se les meta en sus cabezas de que no soy como esos mercenarios cargados de lujuria.

"Eres un humano demasiado extraño." Comento chloe curiosa por mi actitud

Bueno, al menos un cumplido…creo.

"Parte del encanto supongo."

Me reincorporo lentamente primero usando mis brazos como soporte para sentarme destacando el aun persistente dolor y luego flexionando mis rodillas para finalmente ponerme de pies. En la escala que cuenta del uno al diez en dolor, doy un veinte.

Ahora entiendo la valía de los elfos en las guerras en cuanto al aguante de dolor infligido por las armas de los humanos. No somos tan distintos si de razas hablamos, pero las constantes _"Sanaciones"_ habrán hecho sus cuerpos y mentes tan fuertes que por eso eran temidos.

Aunque claro, no puedo comparar un campo de batalla con una escena de violación dado que el primero es reciproco y en el otro se aferran a la esperanza de no romperse.

El sonido de dos grandes puertas abriéndose se hacen eco hasta nuestra posición. La entrada a la ciudad de feoh estaba abierta y llena de unos ocho soldados heridos sobrevivientes junto a las dos tenientes que corrían hacia prim dirigidos por una angustiada Alicia.

"¡Prim!"

"¡Alicia-onee-sama!"

La princesa rubia abraza a su familiar como si no la hubiese visto en años, rompiendo su orgullo auto impuesto para dividir su deber como guerrera y el sentimiento personal.

"Nos alegra que se encuentre bien, prim-sama!"

El desespero y el miedo de los guerreros fueron reemplazados por alivio. Sus posturas daban a pensar que su creencia les daba a sentir que los dos sucesos ocurridos fueron productos de un milagro.

Me mostraba satisfecho de ver a las dos princesas guerreras con bien desde lejos. Con el ministro muerto por manos de vault y desintegrado por mi técnica, no tenía que ensuciar mis manos de forma innecesaria.

De cierta forma es reconfortante.

No puedo culpar a Alicia por sus decisiones debido a que se encontraba bajo mucha tensión para elegir que era mejor. No es fácil ser el líder de cualquier cosa, mucho menos de una ciudad que debes resguardar.

La sonrisa la cambio a un semblante neutral cuando a los pocos segundos del reencuentro todos se giran hacia nosotros serios. Prim les habrá dicho algo y eso lo veo enseguida rebosante en sus caras. Las miradas de extrañeza y análisis viajan a mi buscando algo, tal vez algún indicio de que fuese elfo.

No se molestaban en ser discretos al situar sus miradas de odio máximo en mis acompañantes.

Tomo esta situación como una señal para afrontar a mi siguiente destino y retirar a las dos elfas antes de que todo se pusiera feo.

"Es mejor que se vayan de una vez." Les digo sin un ápice de duda, ocultando bien el dolor restante en su cuerpo "Realizaron una buena intervención y se los agradezco bastante, pero ya no están cerca de su fortaleza para resguardarse."

Olga se mostraba sorprendida y chloe con una ceja levantada por mi extraña solicitud.

"Están en territorio humano y es peligroso que en su estado actual puedan hacer algo." Sus miradas se intensifican en mi "Puedo darles mucho tiempo para que huyan sin lastimar a nadie. Les cubro la espalda."

Camino hasta estar enfrente de las dos y activo la posición típica de guy que es la de ponerse de lado viendo hacia adelante con un brazo por atrás de la cintura y el otro con la palma levantada apuntando con los dedos. Mi postura es decidida y muy clara.

"No está bromeando." Susurra chloe siendo invadida nuevamente por el sentimiento de protección.

Escuche como se levantaban del suelo

"No huiremos." Niega sin pensarlo dos veces "Dije que venía a proponerte un trato y no me iré hasta que consiga una respuesta."

"No seas cabezota y vete de aquí." Le vuelvo a rectificar sintiendo molestia

"Es mucho más importante que esa princesa guerrera y su gente." Dice sin ánimos de discutir

"Ya te dije lo que tenias que hacer ¿Lo vuelvo a repetir?" Me crece una vena en la sien

"¡¿Oirás o no?!" Se exalta la elfa rubia

Vuelvo la palma un puño y la aprieto fuerte al crecimiento de mi irritación.

"¡Di lo que tengas que decir!"

Levanto la voz en señal de enojo.

Quiero hacer un acto heroico y no se dejan ayudar. Elfas problemáticas

"Quiero realizar una alianza contigo."

Tales palabras hacen que salga de mi postura por la confusión, haciéndome voltear hacia ellas.

Ya me esperaba que algo así ocurriese pero no tan rápido.

En muchos eventos de juegos o series he visto que un enemigo tarda un buen tiempo en ser un aliado debido a muchos factores.

¿Qué pasara por la mente de esta ex-reina? Dudo mucho que mis palabras hayan hecho eco en su mente… ¿O sí?

"Hace menos de un par de horas te negabas profundamente a trabajar con un humano e incluso trataste de eliminarme ¿Qué cambio ahora?"

El tono de mi voz era de mucha molestia que pareció afectarles. Por sus rasgos fáciles veía algo de preocupación

"Ya no nos queda nada."

La elfa hibrida me contesta melancólica sin decir más nada.

"Como tú has dicho anteriormente, somos las dos únicas elfas que respiran aun con vida." Siento un pequeñoescalofrío bajar por mi cuello debido a mis palabras dichas por olga "Nuestra gente fue exterminada por vault y los monstruos nos dieron la espalda."

Sorpresa fue lo que hizo esa noticia de su reconocimiento en mí pero no lo demuestro lo í que todas esas palabras las forzó para sincerarse, aplastando su orgullo de años como reina elfa

Pero…

Algo estaba mal aquí

Quiero creer en alianza en equilibrio de poderes, pero siendo olga discordia no puedo evitar sentirme como si fuese un súbdito

¿Me vera como un futuro súbdito tipo chloe de alta lealtad? Si piensa conseguirme de esa manera la mandare al demonio sin dudarlo.

"Cuando te fuiste, solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que otro buen numero de mercenarios que buscaban al grupo que mataste aparecieron por las puertas derribadas." Interrumpe mi línea de pensamiento para seguir hablando "Con mi estado aun en recuperación y con la posible caída de chloe en mi protección, decidí que recurrir a ti es mejor opción que la de huir a cualquier otro sitio."

La desesperación le ha afectado tanto que esto terminara en suplica si me niego.

Estaba por contestar cuando escucho pasos cerca de nosotros, sabiendo quienes eran nuevamente me volteo y encaro a la gente antes mencionada.

El análisis se profundizo apenas tomaron buen ojo cercano de mi presencia. Instintivamente ella desenvaina su espada y yo me repongo en la pose de pelea. El resto de soldados se mantenía en espera de órdenes o de movimiento hostil.

El silencio se corta en un tiempo de cinco segundos.

"No tienes detalle que te haga ser un elfo oscuro y tampoco pareces ser un monstruo de algún tipo antes visto." La mirada de la princesa rubia se intensifica "Eres la misma figura que apareció de repente, masacro a todos los invasores, le devolvió la esperanza a mi gente, saco a prim de una traición y protegió la ciudad.

No tome la palabra y tampoco me resignaba a dejar de hacer contacto visual.

En sus ojos se veía un conflicto fuerte de emociones, odio, agradecimiento, furia, tristeza...era una gran gama y no entendía porque. ¿Dónde está la felicidad momentánea de que ya no tiene problemas que lidiar como su violación?

El agarre en la empuñadura se endurece.

 **FIN POV: OC PRINCIPAL**

* * *

 _POV:_ _Alici_ _a_

 _¡Quiero matar a esas escorias!_

 _¡Tengo que salvar la ciudad!_

 _¡Tengo que proteger a prim!_

 _Mis puños se han puesto blancos de lo fuerte que hago presión._

 _¡Maldita sea!_

 _¿Por qué esto me está sucediendo?_

 _¡¿Por qué mis palabras no entran en la cabeza de ese duende rojo estúpido?!_

 _Quiero salvarlas de ser profanadas, pero…no quiero sacrificarme._

 _Las monjas lloraban y suplicaban que no las tocaran mientras que me pedían que me fuera para no ver como se frotaban._

 _La sola idea de que esas cosas me toquen es repugnante y tampoco quiero perder mi pureza, pero si no lo hago ellas serán condenadas. No puedo permitirlo, es mi deber como princesa guerrera mantener la paz y no perd…er la cabe…za_

" _¡Alicia-sama! ¡Mire ahí!"_

 _Las tenientes y yo volteamos rápidamente para ver como una enorme ola ascendente de bolas de fuego que aparecieron de la nada en una zona un poco lejos de aquí, se disparaban en una sola dirección a una increíble velocidad que destruía todo a su paso. La sangre, partes de cuerpo y de órganos eran sacados a volar o incinerados._

 _El miedo y el horror me invadió_

" _¿Sera de kuroinu?" Digo entrando en el miedo profundo._

 _Por momentos pude visualizar la figura de un animal furioso._

" _¡¿Qué es eso?!"_

 _La voz confundida del duende demonio líder me deja confundida también ¿No lo reconoce? ¿No es de ellos? La ola de fuego como apareció, se esfumo muy rápido sin dar tiempo a entender que sucedió. Lo único que veía a la distancia era los edificios caer en pedazos y los gritos de guerra de los soldados con la motivación renovada._

" _¿Por qué todos están confundidos?"_

" _¿Qué les pasa?"_

 _El desconcierto nos reinaba y me empezaba a desesperar, mi corazón late con rapidez por todo lo que está pasando. Me siento agitada y respiro impaciente, sin poder tomar una decisión adecuada._

" _¿Recuerdas a algún ogro que lance bolas de fuego?" Comenta el duende que tenia a la chica de cabello corto rubio claro._

" _Ninguno hace eso" Contesta el duende que rebotaba con las tetas de la monja de pelo castaño claro rojizo._

 _"¿Qué está sucediendo en aquel… "El diablillo líder fue bruscamente interrumpido y partido en dos por la poderosa patada de un ¿monstruo?_

 _Abro los ojos en grande y contemplo la imagen de un hombre con extrañas ropas, rodeado en un aura verde y piel roja. Su siguiente movimiento fue el de darles golpes certeros y muy rápidos a los duendes rojos restantes, dejando una imagen visual asquerosa por toda la sangre y desmembramiento a su paso._

 _Los ogros no tuvieron tanta suerte porque varios puñetazos hundieron sus caras y fueron lanzados a través de las paredes traseras._

 _Todos los golpes y patadas estaban llenos de furia._

" _E-esta liberando a las monjas." La voz de mi teniente me hace reaccionar. "¿Acaso está de nuestro lado?"_

 _No parece querer hacerles nada e inclusive parece entre tímido y expectante al mirar._

" _No puedo creer que acabo con todos tan rápido." Mi segunda teniente me confirma que lo que veía no era una ilusión. "Esperen ¿Tendrá que ver con las bolas de fuego?"_

 _Esa cosa o persona había llegado de algún lado e hizo mi trabajo, haciéndolo parecer muy fácil. Quiero agradecerle, quiero hacerlo en verdad, pero mi orgullo como guerrera…como princesa guerrera ha sido roto en mil pedazos._

 _Yo debí ser quien salvara a todos, era mi deber._

 _¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?_

 _"¡Alicia-sama!" El repentino grito de uno de los soldados me saca de mis pensamientos._

" _¡Infórmame!" Le exijo sobre la situación actual recuperando el aliento._

 _"¡Hemos eliminado a las fuerzas invasoras restantes, mi señora!" Cae de rodillas en el suelo, cansado por las peleas y el constante movimiento "¡Pero una nueva oleada se acerca por la entrada, trayendo consigo a vault!"_

 _Todas se tensaron por el repentino aviso y el miedo rápidamente se introdujo en los presentes. El daño de los muros y con los pocos soldados que quedan, nadie sobreviviría a un nuevo asalto de kuroinu._

' _¡¿Mas kuroinu?!'_

 _Sin quererlo, mi mente se disparo en una lluvia de imágenes mentales imaginarias de mi estando en el lugar de las monjas o en el lugar de las aldeanas atacadas, sola y siendo un asqueroso vertedero de su repugnancia._

" _Alicia-sama ¿Que haremos?"_

 _El pensamiento se corta al ver todas las miradas puestas en mi, todas esperando una resolución final para todo esto, pero… ¿Qué hacer? No podemos pelear, huir es deshonroso aparte que no tenemos tiempo para reunir a los sobrevivientes… Entonces ¿Qué queda? ¿Rendirse?_

 _Percibo un fuerte escalofrió al pronunciar esa palabra._

 _¿Por qué la sola idea de rendirse suena tan atractiva?_

 _¡No!_

 _No quiero hacerlo, no quiero que las muertes de mi gente sean en vano_

 _¡Maldición!_

" _Nos rendim…" La negativa de un hombre me corta_

 _"¡No!" El grito natural de un hombre resuena en mi cabeza "¡No permitiré que nadie caiga en desgracia!"_

 _Esa criatura comenzó a correr en dirección a las puertas sin darse el lujo de pensarlo dos veces. ¡Debo de detenerlo antes de que haga una tontería!_

" _¡E-espera no vayas, regresa!"_

 _Las palabras cayeron en odios sordos mientras veía como se alejaba a una increíble velocidad._

" _¡Rápido persigámoslo!"_

 _Nadie dio una negativa y corrimos lo más rápido que se pudo detrás del extraño ser. Mientras andábamos notamos el destrozo monstruoso de las bolas de fuego, lo cual era un enorme camino en línea recta lleno de cenizas, sangre y partes de cuerpos cercenados de ambas clases._

 _Cuando llegamos a la entrada, subimos apuradas por las largas escaleras que conectaban con el mirador y observamos lo que menos quería ver._

 _Un buen numero de mercenarios dispuestos a darlo todo por la causa más aberrante, trabajando junto a un fuerte numero de ogros y duendecillos cargados del hambre lujurioso. Al frente de todo estaba vault el famoso vault, el héroe de guerra y ahora traidor-desertor._

 _El sujeto bañado en un aura verde estaba solo parado frente a todos ellos sin moverse ¿Qué hará contra todos ellos?_

 _Los números superan a la valentía ¿Sera acaso un suicida idiota?_

 _Espera… ¿Qué hace el ministro junto a vault?_

 _¿Qué hace beasley con ellos?_

 _¡¿Por qué esta prim en su hombro amarrada y boca tapada?!_

" _¡Alicia-sama, el ministro nos traiciono!" Uno de los soldados centinela me dice seguro "Intentamos convencerlo de que la soltara pero en un arranque de locura, mato a dos y se fue huyendo hacia ellos."_

 _¡Que! ¿Un traidor?_

 _¡Es mentira!_

 _¡De todas las personas, no el!_

 _¡El no puede ser un traidor!_

 _¡Debe ser alguna estrategia pensada o un plan de último minuto!_

 _¡Me niego a creer tal barbaridad!_

 _En eso veo como vault quita bruscamente del hombro de beasley a prim, pegándosela mientras le coloca una espada pegada al cuello para el horror._

" _¡Prim, no!" Exclamo con fuerza debido a lo que estoy viendo._

 _No pasaron mucho tiempo antes de que beasley lo tomara del brazo diciéndole algo, solo para que fuese recibido con una rebanada de cuello limpia que dejo al hombre tirado en el suelo, muerto._

" _Acaba de matar al ministro"_

 _Poco después de esa declaración, una esfera extraña oscura aparece de entre los árboles, posicionándose en medio de todo liberando fuertes destellos blancos que nos ciegan a todos._

" _¡Mis ojos!" Se queja una de mis tenientes debido al dolor_

 _Parpadeo múltiples veces con la esperanza de recuperar mi visión rápido y lo logro a medias. Veo borroso y duele mucho visualizar lo que está sucediendo abajo._

 _Logro divisar dos figuras cargando por los hombros a otra hasta aun lado de la entrada de la ciudad. Se veían extrañamente familiares pero aun no podía ver bien._

 _¿Por qué huyen de aquel ser de aura azul?_

 _Espera ¿Azul? ¿No era verde?_

 _Justo en ese momento ocurre una fuerte explosión de gran magnitud que asusta a todo el grupo que está conmigo, para pasar a estar aferrados a algo por la poderosa onda de impacto que nos quería mandar a volar._

" _¡Resistan! ¡Aférrense bien al suelo!" Les ordeno y cumplen el propósito para mantenerse seguros._

 _¡Esta es la primera vez que estoy pasando por esto y es una locura!_

 _Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que todo se normalizara. Me sentía entumecida por el viento, hecho una mirada rápida a los demás y veo que están bien a medias. Las vestimentas de las tenientes se les habían sido arrancadas y se cubrían como podían._

" _Retírense guerreras y busquen con que taparse" Les dije de forma breve para aprovecharan la distracción del viento para que no las vieran. Sería una vergüenza si pasara eso. Por lo menos yo poseo mi armadura intacta._

 _Me levanto del suelo y me asomo nuevamente por el mirador para darme cuenta del horror. Ya no existía desde un largo tramo, el camino de tierra ni la vegetación por ningún lado, en cambio lo que si había era un enorme agujero causado por la enorme detonación._

 _No había rastro del ejército de vault por ningún lado._

 _Bajo mis ojos y descubro las identidades de las tres figuras que se movieron mientras recuperaba mi visión. No pude quedar más helada por sus presencias cerca de prim._

" _N-no puede ser, son olga discordia y su fiel subordinada chloe kuroe."_

 _Antes de siquiera moverme, ellas empiezan a correr en dirección al gran agujero que por sus caras están buscando algo. Búsqueda que solo dura un pequeño pedazo de tiempo cuando encuentran lo que buscaban enterrado._

 _Ya no tiene el aura ni tampoco tiene la piel roja sin pupilas._

 _Es un ser humano. ¡Es un hombre!_

 _¡No puede ser!_

 _Pongo mis manos en mi boca por lo horrible de su estado. Sus extremidades estaban en direcciones que no deberían y salía sangre en los cortes._

 _Ellas se acercan a él y no parece tener miedo ni rencor._

 _¿Por qué esta sonriendo?_

 _¿Por qué alguien decidiría estar con aquellas dos elfas que han llevado años interminables de guerra?_

 _¡Debe ser un truco! ¡Esa elfa estúpida creó un monstruo con apariencia humana para salvarnos y hacernos caer en una trampa mientras estamos débiles!_

 _Pero espera, no tiene sentido ¿Por qué mataría a todo el batallón de monstruos y mercenarios dentro de la ciudad que nos querían esclavizar? ¿Qué gana con salvarnos?_

 _Acto seguido vemos como el hombre es bañado en una luz morada que le hace abrir grande los ojos y presionar fuerte los dientes. Observo detenidamente como sus brazos y piernas vuelven a conectarse en una imagen bizarra para dejarlo en ángulos no imposibles._

 _La reina cae y él se levanta lentamente haciendo gestos de dolor. ¿Lo acaba de curar?_

" _¡Alicia-sama, prim esta sola debemos auxiliarla!" El guardia del mirador me señala a prim sentada estática en el suelo sin dejar de ver hacia al trío. No dudo ni por un momento para bajar, encontrarme con el resto de los sobrevivientes y abrir las puertas._

" _¡Prim!" Digo casi en grito cuando estoy por fin cerca_

" _¡Alicia-onee-sama!"_

 _La abrazo fuerte para la sorpresa de todos sin importarme nada. Ella parece extrañada pero no duda en corresponder bañada en lágrimas. Si hubiese perdido a mi única familia, no estaría aquí ahora._

" _Nos alegra que se encuentre bien, prim-sama!" El apoyo de los soldados hace que esto sea más fuerte en afecto._

 _Prim se sentía feliz de que la mayor parte estuviese bien, lo cual era tranquilizante de que no le haya pasado nada. Mientras la consolaba di un vistazo rápido hacia los otros para darme cuenta que aquel hombre que se encontraba de pie nos veía con una nueva sonrisa amable fuera de engaño._

 _¿Por qué sonríes de nuevo? ¿Por qué así?_

" _Dime prim ¿Te hicieron algo?" Quiero confirmar sospechas_

 _Ella se negó, lo cual sorprendió a todos_

" _Solo me trajeron hasta aquí, me cubrieron durante el fuerte viento y se fueron a buscar al según sus palabras_ ** _humano loco suicida_** _."_

 _¿La protegieron? Imposible_

 _¡Es un maldito truco! ¡Lo sé! ¡Ellas están jugando con nosotras!_

 _Acabare con esto de una vez_

" _Síganme, es momento de aclarar dudas." Me levanto del suelo y empiezo a caminar. "Tenientes, quédense y protejan a prim." Ellas asienten._

 _Mientras me acerco lo veo detenidamente. Su ropa es un desastre en agujeros y rasgaduras, se veía tan sucio que no parecía notarlo. Tenía el aspecto de ser joven aun. Me da la espalda a partir de un sobresalto con algo que ha dicho olga._

 _¿Me está subestimando? ¿Cree que no lo atacare por la espalda?_

 _¡¿Crees que no soy nada?! ¡¿Pretendes venir hasta aquí, salvar a todos y darme la espalda?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esa manera?! ¡Maldito bastardo inoportuno!_

 _FIN POV:_ _Alici_ _a_

* * *

 **POV: OC Principal**

"¿Eres acaso un humano?" Los ojos fueron sombreados por su cabello pero sin perder la sensación de mirada profunda.

"Si, lo soy en un cien por ciento." Le contesto mientras levanto una ceja _'¿Es esto una actitud normal en ella?'_

Su boca se contorna y revela sus dientes apretados en rabia. El instinto de supervivencia de los hombres sobrevivientes les hace dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Los verdaderos humanos no vuelven su piel roja y se desplazan a esa velocidad!" La sorpresa vuelve debido a la ráfaga de palabras venenosas "¡Estúpido juguete controlado de esa estúpida elfa!"

"¡Retráctate ahora mismo!" Chloe defiende a su reina

Vale, vale ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¿Es este mi agradecimiento por salvarles la vida?

¿Por qué tanto odio?

"No soy un juguete de nadie y menos de ellas" Respondo a sus acusaciones "Ellas están bajo mi protección desde ahora, porque son tan idiotas para irse y evitar esto."

Las miradas de las elfas se clavan en mí como si estuvieran queriendo matarme y a la vez agradecidas en un mínimo grado. Alicia estaba petrificada en el acto.

"¿Bajo tu protección?" Dice uno de los soldados que ayude en la batalla dentro de la ciudad

"Si, esto es debido a diferentes factores que me han traído hasta aquí pero aun así soy humano."

Otro soldado también estaba por preguntar pero Alicia lo corta con una simple mirada furiosa.

"Lo único que sale de tu boca es pura blasfemia." Me apunta con la espada "Esas dos lo único que han hecho todos estos años es matar humanos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitan tu ridícula protección?"

"Porque también les salve de vault en la invasión a su fortaleza e incluso les patee el trasero sin mucho problema."

Solté una carcajada por lo bajo al ver sus caras, pero luego siento como me jalan las orejas por ambos lados

"¿Tenias que decirles eso?" Olga estaba disgustada

"Te matare." Chloe tenía una vena palpitante

"¡Eso duele, eso duele!" A pesar del dolor pude ver que Alicia se mantenía en una mezcla de ansiedad con amargura en crecimiento. Ella no dijo más nada, bajo sus hombros y en un acto que tomo a todos descuidados se lanzo en mi dirección con la clara intención de matar.

' _Es muy rápida'_

 **FIN POV: OC Principal**

* * *

Como acto reflejo empuja a ambas elfas lejos del abanico de la espada pero sin evitar un corte directo en diagonal que deja una marca desde el hombro hasta la cintura, rasgando la ropa y sacando buena sangre. Las elfas se encontraban sin palabras, el hombre que derroto a un ejército entero y les hizo doblegar de buena manera, fue herido.

Yamato presiona fuerte los dientes, la herida fue superficial. Ella buscaba creer que era humano y por la sonrisa torcida que tenia, había saciado su curiosidad.

' _Ese ataque, lo hizo furiosa' Piensa mientras se sostiene la herida sangrante_

Observa como chloe y olga quieren interferir.

"No se metan, esto terminara rápido."

Nuevamente se lanza en ataque y yamato mantiene su voluntad a tope para evitar caer en otro descuido como ese. Alicia hace un movimiento horizontal, yamato pega un salto por encima de la guerrera e intenta propinarle una patada. Ella se agacha y eleva la espada para empalarlo, el patea la espada mandándola lejos.

"Vas a dejar de actuar como una niña malcriada." El pelinegro le regaña

"¡¿A quién llamas una niña malcriada?!" Alicia ruge en ira.

La guerrera se dispara contra él en un mano a mano, detiene el primer golpe pero el segundo le impacta en la mejilla izquierda y le propina una patada en el estomago que lo hace retroceder dos pasos. Al correr, salta e intenta darle un rodillazo pero este esquiva lanzándose hacia un lado.

"¡Deja de huir y enfréntame como un hombre!" Le vuelve a decir molesta

"Aprovecharse de un herido no es justo." Se levanta del suelo

Se lanza nuevamente, pero esta vez sus dos puños fueron interceptados y recibió un cabezazo en toda su frente, haciéndola caer al suelo. El golpe resonaba como un eco en su mente, a tal punto que derramo varias lágrimas ensangrentadas inevitables que se escurrían desde su frente.

Yamato se soba rápido por el golpe que tontamente cometió para ver como ella golpea el suelo en frustración, levantarse y correr hacia su espada. El corre para evitar que ocurriera y se interpone en el medio. Viendo que no tenía pensado detenerse, se moviliza en su dirección, evita un puño y choca el hombro derecho en su estomago en sentido horizontal como si fuera un buldócer, llevando el torso paralelo al suelo en todo momento.

Sintió ser partida en dos, dejada sin aire y ser tirada bruscamente contra el suelo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una pelea tan fuerte como esta, más encima de paliza? Presiona sus puños y se levanta adolorida, dándose cuenta que tiene parte de su torso rojo por el impacto.

"¡Ríndete! ¡Estas acabada!" Yamato respiraba agitado y aguantando firme el dolor de sus extremidades recientemente curados palpitando duramente sin control.

"¡No daré mi brazo a torcer!" A pesar de sus moretones y la amenaza de caer en la inconsciencia, corre lentamente en su dirección e intenta golpearlo solo para ser rechazada por una patada debajo de la mandíbula que la eleva en el aire.

El héroe viajero no hace nada más que solo verla caer al suelo en un golpe seco con su cuerpo. Se retuvo de hacer el omote renge, no quería matarla.

"Es mejor que la atiendan." Le dice a los guerreros antes de caer de rodillas al suelo cansado. No era necesario ni decirlo cuando ya se encontraban todos corriendo.

"Estaba lo suficientemente débil por tus golpes, que no era necesario esa patada." Olga le habla desde atrás "Aunque nunca esta demás." Se mostraba complacida

"Con eso me confirmas que cumples tu palabra." Chloe sonreía ante la ironía de la vida "A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que quise confiar en un humano."

Yamato suspira por sus palabras "Soy mejor que esos idiotas de tu pasado, yo te trato bien." Le sonríe amablemente dejándola avergonzada.

Cuando todo parecía ir normal se escuchan los gritos de los soldados.

"A-alicia-sama, la pelea termino es momento de parar."

"Deténgase, necesita limpiar esas heridas."

"¡Tenemos que llevarla dentro!"

"Suel…tenme." Dijo debilitada para consternación del pelinegro que la veía sangrante en los labios.

La princesa guerrera rubia caminaba como un zombie hacia yamato, quien no sabía cómo responder ante tal acontecimiento.

"Está entrando en la inconsciencia." Olga usa su vista aguda "No tardara en dormir."

"Eso le pasa por insultar a origa-sama" Chloe se cruza de brazos contenta por la situación.

A pocos pasos de tocarlo, el brillo en sus ojos se apaga y cae en brazos del héroe que detienen el nuevo impacto en el suelo justo a tiempo.

"¿H-he pe-perdido?" Le pregunta derramando lagrimas sin emociones en su rostro. "Mi orgullo…"

"No siempre se gana." Responde un tanto incomodo "Subestimar a tu oponente es lo peor que puedes hacer. Tu lo hiciste y ve que ha ocurrido."

La respiración se hace lenta y el cuerpo queda inmóvil.

Oficialmente ha quedado inconsciente

 ** _Continuara…_**.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

'Pensamientos'

 **Capitulo 4: ¿Por fin un descanso? ¡El momento de una falsa ilusión!**

' _ **Aquí soy extranjero porque nadie me entiende.'**_

 **POV: OC Principal**

Maldición…Todo mi cuerpo arde, pareciera que mis músculos estuviesen haciendo un pogo sin control teniendo de fondo el metal más brutal posible e incluso mucho más debido a la herida que me ha dejado esta princesa loca.

¿Que habré hecho para que actuara de esta manera impulsiva?

¿Sera por haber destruido una parte de la ciudad con el Asa Kujaku? Si ese fuese el caso

¿Qué quería decir con su orgullo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿No quería ayuda? No la entiendo.

Ninguno de sus ataques tuvo duda alguna. Ella me quería muerto si o si.

De no ser por la alta resistencia física de might guy por su duro entrenamiento estuviera llorando como una niña y dejaría una horrible imagen.

Debería de haber estado agradecida de no terminar siendo violada por aquel viejo, que prim está a salvo, que su gente está bien, sin embargo este es el resultado. La tengo en brazos sin conciencia y sus soldados no se acercan por temor a que les haga algo.

Ahora que la veo de cerca sin tener esa fea mirada y los instintos asesinos a flor de piel, es una mujer muy bonita. No sé que hace a una princesa guerrera digna de tal titulo, pero si fuera por apariencia, entonces estamos por buena dirección. Dejando de lado la gran marca en su costado, la herida en su cabeza, mentón y rasguños en sus piernas

Su vestimenta por lo menos es más aceptable hasta cierto punto, aunque de igual manera termina siendo muy atrevida por llevarla.

¿Los hombres en batalla morirían ante ella solo por mostrar las bragas? Viendo la situación de la lujuria masculina desatada no me extrañaría para nada.

Esperen…pensándolo mejor y desde un punto de vista lejano ¿Los creadores de los hentaise habrán fijado en los trajes de las bailarinas de los carnavales como inspiración? Descabellado pero podría hacer conexión.

Creo que la falta de comida me está afectando bastante

"Deja de verla tanto, pervertido." Escucho la voz irritada de cierta elfa rubia.

Reacciono y me doy cuenta que he estado mirando demás. Muy a fondo de hecho.

"Disculpen." Me volteo a ellas con una sonrisa avergonzada "Me quede pensando demás."

"De seguro pensabas hacerle cosas sucias." Chloe me entrecierra los ojos

"¡Eso es mentira!" Me apuro a contestar por su acusación mas avergonzado aun "N-no digas cosas que no son."

"¡Ese pequeño tartamudeo! ¡Entonces es verdad!" Me señala con el dedo "¡Te estás corrompiendo!"

Pongo los ojos en blanco por la estupidez que acabo de escuchar,

"¡Si no dejas de decir tonterías, te golpeare en la cabeza!" Le amenazo con mi mano levantada

"¿Quieres imponernos con mano dura?" Dice disgustada "¡Sabia que era demasiado bueno confiar en un humano!"

¡Eso es todo, le hare recapacitar!

"Suficiente los dos, están haciendo mucho escándalo." Olga no levanta la voz pero lo expresa tan seriamente que nos hace detener. Volteamos para ver a los nombrados anteriormente asombrados por nuestra interacción.

Cierto que estoy conversando de forma " _normal"_ con las enemigas publicas declaradas de la humanidad de este mundo. Les sonrío nuevamente avergonzado mientras me rasco la cabeza, chloe se retrae disculpándose con su reina.

Nunca me acostumbrare a las miradas.

Hablando de miradas, observo cómo se vienen acercando a paso decidido la invitada que extrañamente no ha dicho nada y con la que no he interactuado aun junto a sus guardaespaldas de atuendo jodidamente revelador.

¿Esto es en serio? ¡Eso no les cubre nada! Puedo ver perfectamente sus atributos y vaya que están bien.

Quisiera darme una palmada en la cara por lo extremo que es por aquí.

Viendo mi incómoda situación con una inconsciente Alicia, me preparo y la cargo al estilo nupcial haciendo respiraciones cortas manteniendo el dolor a raya.

"¿Cómo termino ella escogida para ser una princesa guerrera?" Olga levanta una ceja confusa

"No lo sé." La veía con una gota de sudor bajando de mi sien

Tenía un fallido intento entre seriedad y gran terror. No me extraña que tenga miedo después de todo lo que vio.

¡Oh vamos! ¡Ella se ve muy inocente!

Los soldados marchan para posicionarse cuatro a la izquierda y cuatro a la derecha a modo de protección.

Hago conexión de miradas con la chica importante que tengo en frente, parecía que quería decir algo pero se enredaba. Murmuraba palabras e intentaba usar su voluntad para decirlas, fallando estrepitosamente

Excelente entrada, mal desenvolvimiento.

"Tómatelo con calma y respira." Expreso neutro a prim por su constante nerviosismo "Te va a dar un ataque al corazón si continuas así." Prim salta del susto por mis palabras.

La teniente de cabello naranja pálido da un paso al frente al ver la indecisión de la pelirosa.

"¡Suelte a alicia-sama ahora! ¡Monstruo!" Dice molesta pero con un pequeño montículo de miedo

"¡Si no cooperas te la sacaremos a la fuerza!" La otra teniente de cabello oscuro también da un paso al frente.

Tales palabras me irritan incluso por la innecesaria agresividad ¿Qué tienen en mi contra?

"¡Oye, no soy un monstruo!" Exclamo entrando nuevamente a la molestia

"¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Heriste a Alicia-sama!" Vuelve a pronunciarse la peli naranja

"¡Eso fue su culpa!"Chloe me defiende para mi sorpresa.

"¡Ustedes la provocaron de seguro!" La de pelo negro nos acusa

Se me crispan los nervios ¿Son idiotas?

"¡Todos ustedes la vieron atacarme ciega en ira! ¡Ni ellas ni yo le hicimos nada, lo único que hice hasta el momento fue salvarles la vida!"

Todos del bando de la ciudad se quedan en silencio. La realidad es esa y no la quieren tomar ¿Qué les pasa?

"Si no eres un monstruo ¿Qué eres?" Uno de los soldados masculinos me pregunta interesado "Antes lanzaste algo con las manos para dejar ese enorme agujero detrás de ti ¿Eres acaso un mago humanoide?"

El resto parecía intrigado y agradecido hacia el por haber tomado valor para decirlo. Olga y chloe por otro lado, se encontraban divertidas por la descripción.

¿Ma-mago h-humanoide? Pero que mierd…

"Están equivocados, soy un humano en un cien por cien." Respondo recomponiéndome de la estupidez dichahasta que se me ocurre algo mas para presentarme formalmente a todos "Soy un guerrero traído de otro mundo mediante una invocación para ayudarles en la lucha contra esos mercenarios que invadieron su hogar. Mi nombre es Aohashi Yamato"

Al terminar de decir mi línea, en mis brazos Alicia empieza a moverse adolorida y a quejarse a murmullos mientras seguía inconsciente.

Viendo que podría despertar en cualquier momento me apresuro a las tenientes que no se esperaban mi repentino avance y en los brazos de la chica de cabello naranja,la dejo.

"Es mejor que se apresuren y se la lleven para que se recupere." Digo rápido sin dejarles hablar "No quiero lidiar con tener que volver a pelear contra ella."

La chica se queda pasmada por mi actitud

"¿Te quieres mover?" Le reitero nervioso "No esta tan gorda."

"¡S-si!"

Antes de partir junto a su compañera rápidamente le pide a cuatro de los guerreros que la sigan como escoltas por si ocurre algo. El resto se queda.

"¿Alicia-onee-sama, se encuentra bien?" La princesa de pelo rosa le pregunta angustiada a su gente al ver pasar a su prima más de cerca. Noto que no ha tartamudeado.

"Se recuperara estoy seguro." Responde uno de los guerreros que se iba.

En eso caigo sobre mi rodilla izquierda debido al dolor muscular intenso. Las susodichas elfas se aproximan con algo cercano a la preocupación, analizando mis daños.

"Mi hechizo de curación hizo buen efecto en tus huesos y músculos, pero la pelea que acabas de tener alboroto todo." Decía olga mientras presionaba mi brazo derecho lleno de sangre seca, cerré un ojo por el ardor y use el otro para dar un vistazo ninja a su pecho. _'¡Diez de diez!'_

"La herida no es profunda, pero tardara en sanar." Explica chloe viendo el corte en mi torso

¿Quién iría a pensar que tener este tipo de dolencias sería tan problemático? Apenas puedo mover los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Sin embargo no me puedo quejar, tengo a dos lindas elfas ayudándome… ¿Debería de comenzar a preocuparme?

"E-espere ¿A dónde va, prim-sama?" Escuchamos la ansiedad repentina de uno de los soldados. Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía a la chica de cabello rosa arrodillada enfrente de mí.

"¿Estás bien?" Veo su cara de preocupación extrañado de su actitud. Olga y chloe le miran desconfiadas. Nuevamente bragas y más bragas.

"¿Por qué te preocupa el sujeto que le dio una paliza a tu prima?" Esta repentina determinación me deja con una ceja levantada "¿Por qué no te veo enfadada por lo que le hice?"

Ella solo parpadea varias veces, observa sus manos y solo se nos queda mirando como si tuviéramos la respuesta de su actitud momentánea.

"Alicia-onee-sama p-puede ser un p-poco excesiva" Dice después de su silencio

"Ella se lo busco." Chloe responde molesta haciendo saltar del susto a prim.

"Estuviera muerto de no haberlo hecho." Olga me defiende, cosa que me deja atónito.

Que las elfas hablaran en contra de alicia, no dejaron para nada tranquilo a los guerreros.

Ella aprieta los puños inconscientemente.

"¡E-entiendo que se haya salido de control!" Exclama furiosa "¡Por ti ella esta así!"

Como llega la furia, se va. Puedo sentir como mira detenidamente la sangre en mi cuerpo y la herida de espada que su prima me hizo.

"Quisiera culparte por su estado..." Agacha la mirada "No puedo hacerlo."

Un remolino de emociones resurgentes era lo que se veía a simple vista. Ni de ella escapo de ser odiado.

"¿Puedo deducir que nunca la has visto en ese estado?" Digo con voz neutra. Su expresión queda instantáneamente paralizada, lo cual me dice todo.

Sus puños se deshacen

"En pocas ocasiones regresaba lastimada." Su mirada seguía centrándose solo en mi "Nunca inconsciente."

Puedo ver que no tiene intenciones hostiles contra nosotros, o bueno lo intenta comprimir. Solo es una joven preocupada de perder a su única familia en batalla por una persona que tiene la capacidad de hacerle frente y vencerla estando herido.

Solo esto me pasa a mí…

En casos como este solo queda una opción y vaya que esto dolerá,

Hago un mínimo esfuerzo para soltarme de ambas elfas y me derrumbo boca abajo en el suelo chocando mi cabeza en la punta de lo que cubre los pies de prim, dejando tras de sí un sonido hueco.

' _E-so do-lio, a ve-ces soy un imbécil para pensar las cosas.'_

Seguidamente de esta caída voluntaria, aguantar el dolor intensificado y de tener que escuchar del porque hice tal cosa, me adelanto.

"¿Qué estas…" Ella se calla al ver mis manos posicionarse lentamente a los lados de mi cabeza junto a mis orejas. Toso varias veces y respiro un número igual.

"Disculpe de gran manera el daño que le he causado a su familiar, princesa." Digo firme en mi decisión de hacer esto y sin querer engañar.

Siento como me levantan del suelo por cuatro manos y me colocan de pie.

"¿Por qué te disculpas, humano loco?" Me regaña chloe quien por su tono no entendía que hacía. Prim, olga y los guerreros tenían la misma línea de pensamiento. "La culpa fue de ella."

Suelto un largo suspiro.

"La pelea en si no fue justa, Alicia estaba en un trance de estrés dejándola cegada y yo poseo el poder suficiente para haberme dejado llevar y haberle matado sin problemas aun en esta condición."

El lado grave, cruel y decisivo de might guy me estaba consumiendo con cada intento de Alicia para derribarme. La emoción por pelear y el deseo de superar la misión incrementan incluso cuando tienes a un ejército en plena puerta.

Eso tenso mucho a los sobrevivientes y tuvieron claro quién era superior incluso con las manos desnudas y herido. Recordaron la llamarada de fuego que desde sus perspectivas salió de sus manos.

"Te contuviste en pocas palabras." Olga logra dar en el clavo

"Mi misión es erradicar kuroinu y terminar su plan de la **nación del servicio**." Enfatizo muy bien esas palabras. "No vine a matar princesas."

"¿Cómo podemos saber que lo que dices es verdad?" Uno de los guerreros se anima a preguntar por prim.

Esa simple pregunta hace eco dentro de mí, abro los ojos en grande cuando siento que tengo que decir algo de forma obligatoria o si no puedo explotar.

"¡Porque soy la noble bestia salvaje azul de oestia!" Levantando dolorosamente el brazo y con mi mano levanto el pulgar mientras muestro una sonrisa sacando el peculiar brillo. "¡Soy el mejor aliado que puedes tener!"

La incredulidad de todos por aquellas palabras me llena de mucha rabia y vergüenza.

¡¿Por qué dije eso?!

Olga y chloe me veían con los ojos en blanco y un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas

Pude escuchar un débil " _Que humillante…"_ de las dos

¡Maldito bastardo de la juventud! ¡¿Cómo haces esto sin sufrir pena?!

Lo que escucho a continuación, me deja sin palabras. ¿Prim está riendo?

¡P-prim está riendo! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que puedo lograr algo más que solo odio?! Encima una risa bastante genial.

"E-esto es un poco c-complicado de manejar." Coloca una mano en su boca deteniendo su acto "Pero es mi deber hacerlo."

Con una mirada le pido a chloe que guarde silencio porque iba a decir algo insultante, cosa que hace a regañadientes. La chica peli rosa se recupera y con una gran bocanada de aire soltada, libera sus palabras.

"Gracias por salvarnos, yamato-san." Hace una pequeña reverencia que hace saltar a los guerreros en su espalda. Estos se miran los unos a los otros antes de clavar la punta de la espada en el suelo y hacer lo mismo.

"¡Muchas gracias, aohashi yamato!"

Estoy sin creer lo que estoy viendo y presiento que no es necesario.

Si te soy sincero, no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me agradezca y mucho menos de esta manera. Puedo ver a varios derramando lágrimas de felicidad por estar aun vivos, que caían junto a lágrimas de tristeza por los camaradas y familiares que no podrán ver de nuevo.

No me gusta ver a gente llorar.

Tuve suerte que el resto se fuera

La melancolía puede ser contagiosa.

"Terminen de hacer eso, es incómodo." Suspiro de cansancio.

Los rostros de mis compañeras elfas eran muy graciosos porque ellas esperaban recibir de todo, pero nunca gratitud de los humanos.

Prim parecía un poco más tranquila y sin tanta tensión en sus hombros.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" Pregunta la chica de cabello rosa mientras ve a las elfas"¿Tienes lugar al cual regresar?"

"Ninguno tiene lugar al cual regresar."

Prim levanta una ceja curiosa por esa información

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No estás viviendo con ellas?"

"El fue invocado el día de ayer." Olga contesta con los brazos cruzados "Los miembros de kuroinu tomaron mi fortaleza y casi nos toman también,"

"En pocas palabras estamos literalmente en la calle." Escucho a chloe decir en voz baja.

Prim parece desconcertada por la información proporcionada.

"No importa eso ahora." Me apresuro a calmar los ánimos "Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora mientras aun haya luz del día para encontrar algún lugar al que se pueda llamar refugio, ya hemos ocasionado mucho en poco tiempo aquí."

Ellas me contemplan esperando una justificación a esta rara decisión. Les doy una mirada que gira en torno a la gente de la ciudad y su posible pensamiento de querer relacionarlas trabajando con vault.

La mueca de desaprobación y asquerosidad era lo que ya me esperaba.

"Tú no me das ordenes." Chloe se pronuncia molesta

El orgullo es un mate entretenido en estas dos mujeres, se nota que sin importar que de raza seas este particular sentimiento se mantendrá vigoroso aun después de este embrollo que estamos viviendo.

Intentar querer hacer algo bueno es imposible cuando tienes a dos mujeres más tercas y desconfiadas que una mula. Y Pensar que había progresado…

"¡E-espera!" Prim nos detiene entrando en pánico "¡No se vayan por favor!"

Esta chica se veía como si la cosa más terrorífica de su vida estuviera en frente de ella. Su sonrisa ahora era una boca abierta de incredulidad y nerviosismo con sus ojos dilatados.

No soy un experto pero aseguro que hasta su corazón esta bombeando fuerte y rápido.

"¿Qué sucede?" Digo girando mi rostro a todos lados esperando la llegada de fuerzas enemigas. "No veo a nadie sospechoso."

Sé que esperar en este tipo de situaciones y lo estoy esperando

¡Que me den un premio por la mejor actuación del año!

"¡Q-quiero que por favor se queden!" Olga, chloe y los guerreros parpadean varias veces por el pedido. Era extraño verla seria ahora "¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara a onee-sama despertar de su inconsciencia?"

El shock en todos era evidente

"¿D-de que está hablando prim-sama?" La voz nueva de uno de los guerreros que no había dicho nada le habla asustado.

"Y-yamato-san no se ve muy bien, esta muy herido." Como si fuese una señal a mis músculos y huesos, estos empiezan a doler "Necesita descanso y medicina para curarse,"

Podría usar la habilidad que poseo para sanarme pero por el momento no tengo a nadie en mente. Estúpido cerebro

"Pero prim-sama, el está acompañado de las elfas oscuras." Nuevamente el guerrero se alza en voz "El dijo que están bajo su protección ¿Dejara que ellas también vengan con él?"

Un movimiento positivo con su cabeza y salido de sus labios confirma el temor de los hombres.

Puedo ver la tensión que generan esas palabras en olga y chloe.

"Espera, detente un minuto" Olga levanta la palma de su mano en señal de que necesita del silencio "¿Quieres alojarnos en el castillo a espaldas de tu prima?"

"Onee-sama estaría en desacuerdo absoluto conmigo." Prim me hace parpadear asombrado "P-pero es la mejor forma de agradecerles por haberme salvado de un horrible desastre."

Los guerreros ahora se mantenían en un dilema moral

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Incluso cerciorándome no logro quitarme la sensación de que tendré una espada pegada en mis hombros muy pronto. "No queremos ocasionar un escándalo masivo si detectan a las enemigas de la humanidad."

La sola idea de tener que aplastar a toda la ciudad para proteger a las elfas era ridícula, pero tentador en muchos aspectos.

Prim vuelve a sonreír y junta sus manos en frente de ella.

"Yo Prim Fiorire pacto aquí en el nombre de mi voluntad, que ustedes tres sean hospedados en el castillo de la ciudad bajo mi palabra de que no serán atacados." Se voltea a sus guerreros que esperaban ya de por si sus palabras "Ustedes son testigos de este juramento, así que como mis guerreros cumplirán con mi petición y no dirán nada a nadie."

Los guerreros solo tomaron unos segundos para alzarse y gritar un rotundo " _¡De acuerdo!""Espero que sepa lo que hace."_

Ella parecía brillar al recitar aquellas palabras ¿Mis ojos estarán fallando?

"¿Sabes que acabas de realizar una alianza con nosotras?" Chloe se mostraba inquieta pero no indispuesta

"Lo sé, olga discordia y chloe kuroe." La rubia hibrida la veía con los ojos entrecerrados "Pero es mejor para ambos si r-redirigimos toda nuestra atención hacia kuroinu. Ellos son el peligro ahora."

Por los rasgos de olga podía deducir que estaba pensando los pros y los contras.

Seria mentira decir que conozco algo más que solo lo visto en la computadora. De no ser por esta petición estuviéramos vagando sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato. Dudo mucho que mis "acompañantes" quieran lidiar con los monstruos que nos encontremos a donde sea que hubiésemos ido.

Solo fueron unos segundos hasta que ella respondió.

"No parece que tenga muchas opciones." Olga parecía entrar en razón para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí. "Espero no tener que arrepentirme."

Como esperaba, no está del todo segura.

"Parece lo bastante justo." Me inmiscuyo en el intercambio de palabras "Dirige el camino, prim."

Asiente dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa mientras era seguida por los demás guerreros en un dos a dos en ambos lados de ella, actuando como las puntas de un cuadrado.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo."

Tomo una buena bocana de aire y retiro mi gabardina cortada en movimientos dolorosos, para colocárselas en las cabezas de ambas elfas que se sobre saltan por el acto.

"¿Qué haces?" Chloe pregunta bruscamente mientras sujetaba la gabardina en su cabeza

"Es una manera de ocultar su identidad hasta que lleguemos al castillo." Respondo tranquilamente mientras sujeto el suéter verde por los lados en donde fue cortado para evitar que se caiga de mi torso "Tienen que ser precavidas, así que tápense bien."

Me vieron como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

"No somos niñas ¿sabes?" Dice olga confusa "Dejamos esa etapa hace mucho tiempo, tenemos una edad muy alta que te sorprendería de saber."

"¿Eso importa?" Les digo encogiéndome de hombros

"Sigues siendo un humano muy extraño."

Chloe nuevamente con eso… ¿Ha evitado mirarme?

"Eso es bueno saberlo supongo." Me volteo "Vamos, el tiempo es oro."

Empezamos a caminar un tanto lento por mi culpa, mis lesiones no son algo que alguien quisiera lidiar. Las puertas estaban relativamente cerca y aun tenía ese extraño presentimiento.

Espero y sea el cansancio lo que me genera este malestar.

 **FIN POV: OC Principal**

* * *

 **Minutos después en trayecto al castillo**

El grupo antes de llegar al lugar de descanso y resguardo de las princesas guerreras pudo observar de cerca (para el caso de las elfas muy cerca) como estaban todos dentro de la ciudad. Muchos aldeanos se mantenían corriendo de un lado a otro en ayuda de otros aldeanos junto a guerreros que guiaban sus caminos.

Es bien sabido que kuroinu asesina a todo tipo de figura masculina para dejar a todo tipo de figuras femeninas vulnerables a su merced sin importar la edad. Gran parte del lado femenino civil estaba traumatizado o sin ganas de vivir después de haber caído en las garras de la violación. Por otro lado, los hombres sobrevivientes lloraban por la perdida y la desesperación que los tomo a todos por sorpresa.

Durante el trayecto se encontraban varios montículos de cadáveres, algunos separados entre habitantes e invasores. Estos últimos eran tomados por algunos habitantes furiosos y dejados peor que un dibujo mal hecho de un niño pequeño o un puré de papas.

Yamato tenía estomago para ver aquello, pero con sus heridas el mismo le jugaba una mala pasada, por lo que trataba de no ver a los lados mucho tiempo sino vomitaría. Acción que le hizo mucha gracia a las elfas para la consternación del muchacho.

Lo que no podía faltar eran los saludos y frases de alivio de los habitantes quienes se enteraron de voz en voz que había sido secuestrada por un mercenario y rescatada por un extraño de piel roja sin pupilas. El muchacho, quien fue reconocido por algunos, recibió muchas miradas curiosas por su presencia, incluso mucho más las de sus acompañantes tapadas.

Pronto pasaron por la zona en la cual yamato había utilizado el Asa Kujaku, era una zona de la ciudad completamente destruida y repleta de sangre.

"Esto tiene tu nombre por todos lados." Olga le dijo directamente

El solo sonríe por el acontecimiento "Culpable."

Prim escucha la confesión y voltea su rostro sin parar de caminar

"¿T-tu h-hiciste todo e-esto?"

El muchacho ríe nervioso

"Esa zona estaba repleta de mercenarios." Contesta el guerrero joven de adelante "Muchos murieron en combate."

"De no haber hecho eso, no estaríamos aquí prim-sama." Revela el guerrero mayor de atrás quien se sentía extraño agradecer salvarse, a sabiendas de que esa salvación destruyo parte de la ciudad.

Pasado el susto, los guerreros se dispersan una vez llegan a la edificación principal por ordenes de prim para seguir en apoyo de las demás zonas de la ciudad. Para yamato, el interior era mucho más vistoso que el de la fortaleza en el territorio de los elfos oscuros.

"¡Prim-sama!" Nombrarla hizo eco en todo el castillo haciendo que en pocos minutos llegasen los sirvientes corriendo hacia ella preocupados.

Ella fue rápidamente rodeada por todos para revisar en caso de que tuviese heridas y comenzaran hacerle un montón de preguntas. Como dato curioso, todas son mujeres.

"Cuando escuchamos lo del secuestro temimos lo peor." Una sirvienta morena de edad mayor se pronuncia aliviada hasta que se da cuenta del muchacho sucio, ensangrentado y herido con dos mujeres tapando sus caras "¿Quiénes son ellos, prim-sama? Nunca los había visto."

El que entrecerrara los ojos no hizo más que alarmar a yamato

"¿Por qué trajo a un hombre harapiento?"

Prim se separa del lado de ellas sonriente y se posiciona al lado de yamato quien las veía con los ojos en blanco. _'¡¿Es en serio?!'_

"Sé que será una locura lo que voy a decir, pero este hombre fue quien nos salvo a todos." Todos se llenan de sorpresa

"¿Q-que acaba de decir?" Una de las damas no podía creerlo

"Él fue quien nos libero de la invasión y aplasto el ejército entero que se aproximaba de un solo golpe."

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar

"¡Eso es imposible!" Lo señala con un dedo una sirvienta rubia más joven que no pasaba de los diecisiete años "Pero si tiene cara de idiota."

Una vena resalta en la sien del pelinegro y se acerca hasta ella ignorando por completo el dolor de sus músculos.

"¡Te reto a repetir eso!" Prim y las elfas estaban con los ojos bien abiertos

"¡A-aléjate, hueles horrible!" Estaba más asustada por el olor que por la amenaza en sí.

"¡Oh, disculpa por no oler a rosas al viajar un largo trayecto y finalizar una invasión!"

"¡Aunque lo digas mil veces no te voy a creer!"

El choque de miradas entre yamato y la rubia era de tal grado que parecían dos rayos que al chocar destellaban electricidad.

"¡Suficiente!" Prim se coloca en el medio con los brazos estirados para dar cierta distancia.

El primero es sacado al ser jalado por el cuello del suéter desde atrás y la segunda con un regaño de la mujer mayor.

"¿Cómo se encuentra onee-sama?" Les pregunta a todas pasado el inconveniente.

"Ella está bien y descansando." Eso alivia a prim "Limpiamos la sangre y vendamos sus heridas. Alicia-sama jamás había regresado de esa manera ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado?"

El muchacho pelinegro traga saliva pero luego recuerda que el juramento no lo hicieron los que se la llevaron _'¿Porque esas mujeres no dijeron nada de nosotros? Sospechoso.'_

Para su persona, no entendía porque no dijeron nada a nadie. Ni siquiera vieron rastros de las tenientes durante el camino.

"¿Qué hará con ellos, mi señora?" Otra de las sirvientas habla

"Les daré alojamiento temporal en el castillo" Al instante se sobresaltan "No se preocupen, son de confianza y no causaran alboroto."

Prim les hace una señal para que la sigan y avancen por el pasillo a su izquierda. El recorrido los llevo a una puerta de varias que se encontraban en el primer piso.

La habitación desocupada era lo suficientemente espaciosa, limpia y cómoda para descansar. La cama con solo un vistazo estaba atrayendo a yamato con todo poder. Este camina robóticamente hacia un lado y se arrodilla tocando con sus dedos el borde de la cama.

"¿Yamato-san?"

"¡Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto una cama!" Dijo con lágrimas falsas cayendo como una cascada de sus ojos para después quejarse por todo el dolor que había generado por esos movimientos bruscos.

Las chicas veían al muchacho con una gota de sudor bajando de sus cabezas. La pelirosa se recompone y se acerca a la puerta.

"Les mostrare sus habitaciones."

"No será necesario." Olga la detiene "Nos quedaremos aquí con el."

Prim y yamato abren grande los ojos "¿P-por qué se quieren q-quedar en la misma h-habitación?"

"¿No es obvio?" Expresa neutral, prim ya se imaginaba mil cosas en tiempo record "Seria caer en las garras de la muerte si alguien se entera de nuestra presencia aquí, mas aun si estamos separados."

Olga tenía un buen punto, cosa que a prim no le agradaba la idea de que su salvador durmiera con ellas. No le dio tantas vueltas y acepto a regañadientes la petición.

"Oye, prim" La susodicha se gira hacia el quien se rascaba el cabello nervioso "Por de casualidad no tendrás algo de comida, llevo dos días sin comer y de verdad me muero de hambre."

De la exaltación pasa a formar una nítida sonrisa por lo gracioso de sus palabras.

"Mandare en breve a alguien para que les traiga los necesario para que coman y se recuperen."

"Muchas gracias, prim." Él le muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción dejándola sonrojada, se da la vuelta y se va por la puerta.

Las elfas notan que yamato seguía en el suelo mirando a la nada, con el mentón en el borde de la cama sin tener ningún ápice de maldad, solo curiosidad y analítica. Olga sabía que era momento para continuar la negociación.

"¿Ya has tomado una decisión sobre nuestra propuesta de la alianza?"

Yamato gira la mirada y la observa detenidamente a los ojos.

"¿No había quedado claro antes de pelear contra Alicia?" Responde ya de pie y acercándose a ellas. "Están bajo mi escudo."

"¿Y ya?"

"Si." Alza una ceja por lo rara que estaba.

"¿No pedirás otra cosa?"

"No, mientras las mantenga seguras todo bien."

Chloe da un paso al frente también queriendo meterse en la conversación para preguntar algo que la mantenía incomoda

"¿Porque no eres como los demás humanos y nos odias?"

El simplemente se limito a cruzarse de brazos

"Ya lo he dicho antes, no soy de este mundo y no puedo opinar sobre lo que hayan hecho en el pasado." Dice reflexivo "Son muchos los factores que provocan la crisis en la política, la deserción y la ambición general de creer que si tal figura desaparece o se muestra incapacitado, puede tomar el poder."

"Eso no responde la pregunta"

"Gracias por cortar mi inspiración." Pone la palma de su mano en el rostro "Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo odiar a quien ha sufrido tanto por causas injustas debido a gente que fue cegada por la codicia o el hambre de poder."

El silencio hace presencia

"Es justificado su odio a la humanidad como viceversa."

"Lo haces sonar como si fuese natural."

"Quiero pensar que en estos tiempos, es inevitable odiar cualquier cosa."

"Estas siendo muy optimista con esto."

"¿y tú no?"

"Es tolerancia, muy diferente."

"Lo que digas."

Para ella nada tenía sentido con este humano, para él era un asunto arreglado

"Ustedes tomaran la cama." Dice de repente "Ya he dormido en el suelo antes, así que esto no será nuevo."

Esto las deja descolocadas

"¿Qué pretendes humano?" Chloe lo mira sospechoso "¿Piensas violarnos mientras estamos durmiendo?"

Su mirada se estrecha por nuevamente tocar el tema

"Solo quiero comodidad para pensar." Contesta con toda seriedad posible "Además, no quiero que me ataquen mientras estoy durmiendo, ya he tenido suficiente de eso."

La voz cansada del pelinegro era un esquema intenso para las dos

Ambas elfas no podían comprender en gran medida a yamato. En un momento creían que haría o actuaria con fines lujuriosos para pasar al segundo tragándose sus pensamientos.

¿Era este ser capaz de atravesar el gran caparazón que poseen sus corazones para protegerse de cualquier sentimiento que no sean la venganza, hostilidad y terror?

¿De todas las cosas que podían hacerlo, porque especialmente él?

Olga solo podía morderse la lengua y tratar de desenmascarar esa estúpida sonrisa.

"Acciones tan naturales como las tuyas pueden atraer fácilmente a una mujer." Olga se dirige a yamato sin pestañear "No me extrañaría que termines teniendo un harén."

"¿Un harén?" Pestañea dos veces hasta encogerse de hombros

"E-es verdad, que bueno que lo dice origa-sama" Chloe le sigue "Tus asquerosos instintos pueden hacerte querer uno, es solo cuestión de tiempo."

Habían lanzado la trampa, esperando que el chico cayera preso de cualquier signo que lo delate.

"Nah, eso no es para mí." Cosa que no sucedió

"Lo sabía, sabía que tu…" El dedo acusador de chloe cae "¿E-estas rechazando?"

Esto era el colmo

"Claro que estoy rechazando." Se estira un poco "Es demasiado problemático tener a muchas mujeres rondándote y pidiendo tu atención."

"No serás gay ¿o sí?" Chloe no detiene su intento de querer burlarse

"¡¿A qué demonios vienes eso?!" Se exalta aterrado

"¡Estas rechazando lo que muchos hombres quisieran tener!" Dice como si fuese lo mas obvio.

"Yo no soy **muchos hombres,** simplemente no me interesa." Se va en dirección al baño "Con una mujer es mi vida es más que suficiente." Cierra la puerta.

Chloe quería decir que era un mentiroso pero no hallo la forma de contrarrestar sus palabras. La sinceridad del hombre fue aplastante y hacia mella en su pecho

Olga por su parte solo se limito a dar una diminuta sonrisa. _'Interesante.'_

* * *

 **Horas después**

El tiempo pasó rápido a los ojos del hombre,

Se encontraba limpio, vendado, con el estomago suficiente de comida para estar bien y acostado en el suelo, a una buena distancia de la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. La ropa que le proporciono aquel letrero estaba hecha trizas, por lo que prim pensando en eso, le llevo un algo de ropa normal.

Olga y chloe por su parte dormían plácidamente una junto a la otra dándose la espalda. O eso querían hacerlo creer. _'Seguro esperan que haga algo para patearme. Lo único que se llega a siquiera ver son sus pies.'_

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando un poco el espacio.

Veía el techo tranquilo, pensando en su viejo mundo. La falta de tecnología, el uso de antorchas y el poco tacto que tiene de costumbre en el tema de la servidumbre.

Ser sacado del mundo moderno y lanzado a un mundo medieval era algo difícil de aceptar, ¡encima con la posibilidad de usar magia!

Tal vez en su mundo, su jefe ya lo había despedido por no aparecer.

Suspira e intenta seguir durmiendo

Ese sería el plan, si no fuese porque su cerebro seguía proyectando más pensamientos y recuerdos.

Se giraba para un lado, se giraba para el otro para buscar una mejor posición, pero ni así conseguía apagar su sistema cerebral-

Yamato se levanta y se siente exasperado con su cerebro que no se calla.

"No tengo sueño." Se dice a sí mismo en voz baja y se pone completamente de pie. Sus heridas estaban más controladas ahora que se encontraba seguro.

Echando un vistazo rápido a sus acompañantes, gira y sale por la puerta. Olga al instante abre los ojos y se levanta colocando sus brazos como soporte. Con un único pensamiento se sienta en el colchón. _'¿A dónde vas?'_

Como al principio pensaba yamato, olga mantenía la guardia en alto en todo momento.

Tratar de dormir en territorio enemigo era difícil.

Su fuerza estaba regresando pero no era lo suficiente para acabar con toda la ciudad si descubriesen que estaba ahí. Su única protección había salido en mitad de la noche a destino desconocido dejándola ansiosa.

"¿Cree que nos haya abandonado?" La voz de chloe la hace cerrar los ojos

Chloe había escuchado los murmullos de yamato de querer dormir y su posterior salida. El principio le dio gracia y lo segundo la lleno de pánico. Se limito a ejercer fuerza en la colcha con sus manos.

Lejos de lo que quisiera admitir, chloe se sentía desprotegida sin yamato en la habitación.

"Todo lo que venga de él es impredecible." Contesta sin emoción mientras mira la puerta "Espero y sepa cumplir su palabra."

Los pasillos solitarios del castillo durante la noche dejaban un gran alivio sustancial a su mente. El silencio casi absoluto y el viento danzando por los alrededores le hacían sentir una tranquilidad que no creyó obtener nunca.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia las escaleras y las vio con un atisbo aburrido. Bajar no sería lo ideal debido a que no quería encontrarse con ningún guardia, optando por la opción de subida.

Sin mucho apuro comenzó a subir escalón por escalón para evitar dolores fuertes hasta llegar al último piso, la azotea. Abrió y cerró la puerta con cuidado, procurando de no hacer ruido por el chirrido de las bisagras.

Camina lentamente hasta el borde para contemplar cómo se encontraba todo.

Parte de feoh se hallaba destruido. Muchos edificios y casas se dañaron durante el asalto, aun había una gran cantidad de cuerpos regados de los dos bandos y la sangre ya seca pintaba todo a su paso. Los sobrevivientes se ayudaban entre ellos con espacios en sus casas aun en pie, comida y ropa para pasar la noche agradeciendo una vez más estar con vida.

Un ambiente combinado de tristeza, abatimiento y desaliento era el respiro nocturno.

' _El objetivo principal era salvar a Alicia y a prim._

 _Lo demás no debe importar_

 _¿Por qué me siento mal por ver esto?'_

Su momento es interrumpido por una pequeña explosión en el aire, del cual sale el gran letrero de forma estática.

 **[Has hecho un buen trabajo, yamato]**

 **[Gracias a tu increíble espíritu guerrero, Prim y Alicia han sido rescatadas]**

"Fue divertido de cierta manera." Relaja el cuerpo y sonríe "Nunca imagine que terminaría haciendo cosas que solo veía por computadora y tv."

 **[Ahora lo estás viviendo en vivo y en directo]**

 **[Tu cuerpo tiene un daño muy fuerte]**

"Estupidez mía por no pensar en las consecuencias."

 **[¿Cómo has manejado las emociones y el estrés durante las interacciones?]**

"No ha sido fácil." Mueve su cabeza a los lados "He tenido que reprimir bien el miedo, aumentar la resistencia de mi paciencia y no reventar a la hora de hablar con mujeres tercas."

 **[Los años no han sido gratos con todos]**

"Tal vez si llevaran armaduras o ropas reales y no intentos de bikinis, esta historia sería completamente diferente."

 **[Debe haber sido difícil suprimir tus instintos inmorales]**

"Que te puedo decir." Se rasca la cabeza avergonzado "Estoy rodeado de mujeres bonitas."

 **[Que terminan siendo apaleadas]**

"No lo ponen para nada sencillo." Le crece una vena

 **[Las elfas ahora están contigo]**

"Llegaron por pie propio, aun después de haberlas amenazado."

 **{Su bienestar fue mucho más importante que su orgullo]**

"Tal vez la explosión y el golpe que le di en la cabeza le afecto un poco el cerebro."

El letrero muestra una cara sonriente hecha de puntos

 **[Todavía tendrás preguntas que requieren respuestas]** El muchacho asiente

"En efecto, todavía tengo dudas al respecto." Dice entrando en la seriedad "Tengo dos preguntas."

 **[¿Cuáles son?]**

"Al inicio de todo este proyecto tuyo mencionaste que eras una **desesperada**." Se afinca en esa palabra "¿Eres acaso una diosa o algo ser dimensional?"

 **[Por el momento lo único que puedo revelarte es que soy una diosa]**

"¿Por qué no puedes revelarme más?" Alza una ceja en confusión "Puede ser información valiosa para la misión."

 **[No es de vital importancia, además que le quitaría el misterio a mi identidad]**

Cierra los ojos consternado

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

 **[Completamente yamato-kun]**

Sintió un escalofrió al leer su nombre con ese honorifico, decidiendo de golpe cambiar a lo siguiente.

"Si te haces llamar una diosa ¿Por qué no llamaste a algún héroe o antihéroe real que se encargara con kuroinu? ¿Cuál es el punto de tomar a un civil, otorgarle un poder impresionante y lanzarlo de la nada a un mundo hentai?"

 **[Este mundo tiene un ciclo sin fin que sigue el mismo patrón]**

 **[Kuroinu vence, las princesas pierden convirtiéndose en esclavas sexuales junto a toda la población femenina del mundo]**

 **[Estoy enferma de verlo una y otra vez]**

Asiente en compresión pero no culpable por haberlo usado para actividades nocturnas.

 **[Mi nivel de poder no es tan fuerte para hacer un llamado a aquellos que podrían hacer de este viaje más corto]**

 **[Así que mediante la recopilación de información, pude crear el poder que posees en este momento]**

 **[Como diosa no puedo interferir en los problemas de los mortales]**

 **[Tuve que tomar la alternativa de buscar a un individuo de una inmensa lista, independientemente de su sexo, y arrastrarlo en contra de su voluntad]**

"Ahí entro yo ¿eh?"

 **[No te mentiré]**

 **[Había en existencia excelentes candidatos, pero con la historia empezando nuevamente, entre en pánico]**

 **[En la desesperación, choque con tu historia y me quede asombrada por lo que decía]** Da un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos

 **[Pocos huérfanos son los que logran salir adelante ante toda adversidad y cumplen una meta sin caer en los malos vicios]**

 **[Tus características principales me convencieron de que tu eras el indicado para esta tarea y debo decir que hasta ahora, no me has defraudado]**

El tema de su vida privada fue lo que más eco hizo en su mente, pero se repone rápido para no tener que lidiar con malos recuerdos.

 **[Es momento de irme]**

 **[Estaré dándote ánimos para que todo salga bien]**

 **[Siempre mira detrás de ti]**

El gran letrero desaparece en una nube de humo dejando a un yamato confundido por sus últimas palabras. En ese momento lo inesperado se vuelca de golpe cuando al estar a punto de bostezar es de manera fugaz atravesado por un objeto filoso y contundente. Entrando desde su espalda y saliendo por su estomago.

Baja la vista, escupe sangre y ve el filo ensangrentado de una espada.

"Ya he visto suficiente." La voz seca y llena de veneno de una voz irritante retumba en su cerebro dejándolo con los vellos de punta por el susto. Nunca había sido herido en su vida de esta manera, para ser la primera vez era terrorífica por lo vulnerable que te deja.

La cara de susto pasa a una de desorientación de inmediato por la idea de su vida. Se regañaba por bajar la guardia y por el letrero estúpido que no le dio nada.

"P-primero disp.-para y pr-regunta de-espues ¿eh?"

Escucha la voz femenina guardarse un gemido de dolor y cambiar a una pequeña risa

"¿No dijiste que no debías subestimar a tu oponente?" La voz casi divertida se lo dice "¡¿Quién lo está haciendo ahora?!"

"No sa-bia que atacar por la e-espalda era de una guerrera." Este también sonríe "E-esto no re-parara tu orgullo, Alicia."

"¡Cállate!" Lo apuñala por completo haciéndolo presionar nuevamente sus dientes de dolor

"¿Qué log-gras co-on esto?" Toma fuerza y con sus manos presiona con fuerza el filo de la espada para intentar romperla "¡Te protegí de un infierno venidero!" Grita eufórico

El agarre parece vacilar un poco.

"Un idiota como tu jamás lo entendería." Explica un poco dolida "Nunca entenderás lo que significa el orgullo para un caballero, lo que significa el honor, lo que transcribe en su vida." Levanta su vista en seriedad "Tu aparición rompió todo lo que debía ser salvado por mis manos."

Saca la espada y lo patea hacia delante.

Yamato se derrumba de espaldas al borde y escupe una gran cantidad de sangre. Con sus manos intentaba detener la hemorragia pero el agujero no dejaba de emanar sangre en ambos lados

"Prim tendrá que ser castigada por tu ingreso a la ciudad," La tristeza en sus ojos se reflejaba por momentos intentado socavarlo con su juicio nublado "Pasar por delante de mi como si fuera nada es imperdonable."

Esa declaración no lo dejo nada contento

"¡Estás loca mujer!" La furia que sentía era muy fuerte "¡¿Le harás daño a tu propia familia?!"

Ella decide no contestar no queriendo llorar. Eso lo hizo aun más furioso.

"Nadie extrañara a un huérfano." Toca una fibra sensible

En este punto yamato no pensaba en nada que no fuese darle una paliza.

Alicia quería decir algo más de su situación pero fue rudamente sacada de golpe a un lado, por un rayo eléctrico débil de energía rosa. Sigue con la mirada por donde vino el rayo para ver a prim apuntando con su palma.

"¡Estas cometiendo un grave error, onee-sama!"

Alicia se queda con una rodilla en el suelo usando la espada como soporte, debido a que su cuerpo debilitado no está recuperado de los golpes del muchacho.

"¿Grave error?" Su estado mental empeoraba "¡Fraternizar con el enemigo si es un error!"

"¡El hizo mucho por nosotras! ¡Piensa!"

"¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡El me hizo sentir menos que nada, lo matare sin dudarlo!"

Prim no podía evitar derramar lágrimas furiosas por ver a su familiar en ese estado. Las palabras no estaban funcionando y la impaciencia la mataba.

"Maldición.." Hilos de sangre bajaban por la comisura de la boca de yamato "Tiene que haber alguien que regenere sus heridas."

Pega sus ojos en el cuerpo moribundo del pelinegro y le apunta con su otra mano, para sorpresa de los dos heridos.

"Lo siento yamato-san..." Aparte del rio que bajaba de sus ojos, su mirada decía decisión "Lo siento, onee-sama."

Alicia se coloca de pie y da una sonrisa torcida con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos por lo que está viendo. Sus sentimientos eran un caos absoluto y no podía controlarlo ahora que era tarde.

"¡Mátalo y llóralo después!" Envaina su espada "¡Por fin podre verte y tener una pelea en serio, prim!"

Prim traga saliva y se mantiene recta en su decisión

"¡No seré quien pierda!"

El duelo de miradas decía todo lo que habían estado guardando durante todos esos años conviviendo juntos. El aura negativa crece fuerte por la cantidad de cosas guardadas dentro de sus corazones.

"Rápido, necesito a alguien a quien pedir que tenga regeneración de vida." A su mente llega la imagen de una cruz hecha de oro danzando en el cuello de un sujeto con una sonrisa aterradora. "¿El? ¡Cerebro estúpido! ¿Por qué él?"

Antes de dar siquiera un paso o ataque mágico, su atención es rápidamente robada por el brillo multicolor intenso que provenía del cuerpo de yamato.

"¡Exterminemos a los idiotas que van en contra de dios, Alexander Anderson!"

La risa de un desquiciado es lo que llega su mente y varios pasajes de la biblia son nombrados fugazmente.

El aura multicolor desaparece de golpe

Solo fue un par de segundos antes de que yamato se levantara del suelo como si nada, dejando atónitas a ambas princesas cuando sus heridas se comienzan a regenerar.

"Hay una luna realmente bella, princesas." El tono de su voz y la gran sonrisa en su rostro que revelaba sus dientes, lograba ser desafiante y feroz.

En sus manos se materializan un par de bayonetas que relucían un halo siniestro.

" **In nomine Patris** …"

En las manos de prim se aparecen dos grandes círculos mágicos del color de su cabello con simbología que solo ella entiende.

" **Et Filii…"**

Alicia aprieta el mano de la espada y se prepara marcando una estrategia de lo que podría hacer.

" **Et Spiritus Sancti."**

Sin dejar la sonrisa atemorizante, cruza las bayonetas de tal manera que dan la forma de una cruz.

Ninguno sonido que no fuera el palpitar de sus corazones llegaba a sus oídos.

La concentración por una batalla de tres escalaba hasta un nivel impresionante.

Solo un error puede costar muy caro y ya no había marcha atrás.

"¡ **Amén!** "


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

'Pensamientos'

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **¡Paladín, guerrera y maga! ¡Una noche inquieta!**

" _ **Cuando todo el mundo está loco, ser cuerdo es una locura."**_

La oración final dictada por el joven de cabello negro fue como un disparo al cielo para dar comienzo a una carrera de competición olímpica. El tiempo parecía ir lento mientras cada uno de los presentes realizaba su movimiento de ataque. Para ellos tres, todo su alrededor se había oscurecido dejando solo las figuras de aquellos a quienes querían vencer.

Orgullo quebrado, mente nublada y desesperación emocional eran los ingredientes que el actual piso de batalla estaba desempeñando dejando un aire sumamente fuerte.

Los primeros dos encontronazos fueron los choques metálicosde los empuñadores de las armas blancas. La primera usaba sus largos años de entrenamiento que la hacían literalmente danzar con su espada a tal punto de casi provocar cortes muy cerca de zonas vitales. El segundo por su parte no usaba toda su fuerza y solo se dejaba llevar por los intentos de la rubia para su descontrolada diversión.

En un último choque, Alicia le hace bajar las bayonetas al suelo en un descuido y le propina un buen puñetazo en el rostro que lo hace retroceder dos pasos, para ser interceptado por un fuerte hechizo mágico eléctrico que lo hace dar vueltas y quedar inmóvil en el suelo.

Del cuerpo de yamato salía un ligero humo y olía a quemado.

Prim se veía afectada por la satisfacción de haber dado en el blanco con magia que nunca creyó usaría tan fácilmente y el horror por hacerle daño al hombre que hizo mucho por todos en la ciudad.

La confusión y el arrepentimiento no dudarían mucho cuando al mismo segundo el hombre se levanta del suelo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, sonriéndoles de la manera más enloquecida posible, sin ningún daño visible.

"¿C-como es posible…?" Prim sabía que el hechizo que lanzó era de alto calibre, que debía haberlo chamuscado y matado en segundos. Ningún humano hubiera sobrevivido al impacto ¿De que esta hecho su cuerpo?

"Al menos no me has decepcionado con ese juego de luces que salen de tus manos." Prim no sabía si ofenderse o asustarse por lo atrevido de su declaración.

"Tengo tantas ganas de rebanarte." Alicia le expresa sumida en una diversión enferma.

Una vez de pie, se dirige hacia ellas con dos nuevas bayonetas en sus manos a una increíble velocidad dándole a la rubia un tiempo muy pequeño para lanzarse a un lado y a la rosa de colocar un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la oleada que intentaban traspasarla.

La fuerza y velocidad de yamato en ese punto eran muy altas haciendo que a cada choque,el hechizo escudo se vaya quebrando. Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que prim cediera y terminara con una patada en su estomago que la empuja lejos y sin aire.

La princesa de cabello rosa no podía describir lo que dolía aquel fuerte golpe que la hizo arrastrarse por el suelo involuntariamente mientras lágrimas diminutas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Tomando ese preciso instante Alicia salta con la espada en el aire y se la clava en el brazo izquierdo por lo que suponía, era un descuido para arrancárselo. .

La sangre salpicada y diminutas partículas de carne eran el aspecto sustancial que prim vio al aclararse su mirada. Lo que le puso fría no fue el daño que tenía el hombre en su brazo sino su nula respuesta al dolor y la risa seca que lo acompaña.

Su enorme sonrisa cambia a una mueca de incredulidad cuando al intentar retirar el arma este se lo impide.

"Tu estupidez esta escalando muy alto ¿Lo sabías?"

Yamato manteniendo su brazo en la misma posición levanta su piernay le reitera una potente patada en la boca del estomago que la lanza lejos junto a su espada que no soltó en ningún momento.

La princesa rubia presionaba muy fuerte su abdomen para calmar el dolor que experimentaba al reabrir el ardor muscular dela anterior lanza que él le había propinado antes y escupe una larga bocanada de saliva.

La herida en el brazo de yamato se regenera en un remolino cárnico y con una mega sonrisa, se precipita hacia Alicia con todo el instinto asesino fluyendo por todo su cuerpo. Al estar a escasos metros de asestarle una de sus bayonetas, prim viendo lo que estaba por hacer, apunta con su palma y proyecta un círculo de energía muy luminoso del que sale un rayo eléctrico que le da de lleno a la altura del estomago, logrando traspasarlo y ser sacado del techo hacia el exterior por la fuerza.

El tétrico momento fue un crudo fallo al juicio de prim.

Sus ojos cambiaban entre su mano y el lugar por donde yamato fue arrojado.

Con la neblina mental despejada y con la adrenalina bajando, no hizo más que lamentarse por lo que hizo.

"¿Q-que acabo de h-hacer…?" El mismo pensamiento la carcomía de maneras muy simples.

Acababa de destrozar de peculiar forma al hombre con el que tenía una deuda por evitarle un destino fatal y desconocido (Para ella) en manos de aquel ejército inmundo.

Observa a Alicia levantarse muy lentamente, usando la espada como bastón limitándose a ver por donde cayó el hombre de cabello negro y darle la espalda.

"Prim…" El tono con el que dijo su nombre la hizo saltar "Esa era mi presa… ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Inútil!"

Sus ojos se abren hasta el límite.

Esta simple acción le estaba dando un mensaje bastante claro.

Su respiración se corta bruscamente

Aquello hizo crecer su frustración interna desconociendo sin pensarlo la creación de dos círculos de energía y ejecutar un hechizo igual de poderoso en su dirección. La susodicha se da cuenta a tiempo por el brillo rosa que emanaba y esquiva los rayos

Corre hacia ella e intenta una serie de ataques con su espada. La peli rosa no tiene la misma velocidad de reacción lo que desencadena una gran gala de cortes en su piel y recortes en toda su vestimenta dejándola literalmente desnuda. Aun con ello, ella no retrocede al momento de lanzar hechizos que dispara desde las palmas abiertas y que también hacen tiras las ropas de Alicia más uno que otro daño muscular.

En la desesperación y viendo que podría ponerse peor, planta un círculo en el suelo y lo hace explotar en una nube de humo.

"Debo de aprovechar este momento para..."

La corriente de pensamiento fue súbitamente interrumpida cuando Alicia sale del humo y abanica su espada frente a ella, retrocede un poco tarde, recibiendo un largo corte horizontal en su frente.

Ella grita del dolor por la herida brusca que le hizo, tomándosela con las dos manos queriendo evitar la caída de la sangre. Las lagrimas aun mas caen al ver a su onee-sama sin preocupación alguna y con un tinte de diversión en sus ojos. Se lanza nuevamente con la espada estirada para clavársela en el pecho, hecho que no sucede porque prim se recompone del miedo y activa un hechizo que la repele haciéndola volar en el aire hasta caer de espalda fuerte al suelo.

Alicia intenta levantarse para ser nuevamente tomada por el hechizo de viento que la empuja hasta pegar con una almena del edificio.

Cuando pensaba seguir, siente como alguien se posiciona detrás de ella a una increíble velocidad mediante una risa que hela sus huesos. Hojas de papel brillantes con escritos enteramente religiosos la rodeaban como fantasmas.

Es entonces cuando dos bayonetas atraviesan sus brazos a la altura de sus músculos, en una espantosa imagen y pateada por la espalda quedando boca abajo.

"¡Amén!"

Prim no pasaba del shock de tener los músculos de sus brazos atravesados y Alicia no podía estar más en trance.

Yamato se voltea, saca varias bayonetas mientras daba su sonrisa siniestra y se las arroja a la rubia. Alicia reacciona muy lento y sufre una multitud adicional de cortes en todo su cuerpo sin ninguna llegar a clavarse.

Solo le tomo un parpadeo darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba en frente de ella con un brazo en el aire apunto de asestarle con su bayoneta, el cual bloquea a duras penas y dolorosamente.

La princesa rubia, sorprendida por tener su cuerpo pegado al borde debido al impacto de fuerza de muchacho, se mantiene aun quieta sin ceder con los dientes bien apretados y su ceño bien fruncido. La sonrisa demente del ahora paladín, la hacía mezclar en todo lo demás, el miedo que ascendía desde su estomago.

"Ustedes son demasiado débiles." La frase dictada por yamato la aturde de sobremanera "Sobre todo tu."

"¡¿Qué sabes de mi?! ¡No sabes nada!"

La sonrisa del paladín no titubea al acercarse para estar prácticamente cara a cara.

"He visto a los de tu calaña, muy bien entrenados y llevados al extremo en lo que a política se trata." La seriedad de sus palabras es muy clara. "Pero nunca he visto como un gobernante de lo que sea, deje que su pueblo caiga en las garras de criaturas inmundas y pecadoras."

Alicia no salía de su estupor

"Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, princesa estúpida." Empuja aun más a Alicia contra el borde para su susto. "Pensabas rendirte, pensabas que si dejabas que hicieran lo que quisieran con todos en algún momento se irían y los dejarían en paz."

"E-eso no...-"

"No tomaste en cuenta que una vez que empiezan no se detienen hasta que tu mente sea destrozada y no pienses en nada más que ser follada a cada hora, a cada minuto con pensamientos llenos de querer miembros masculinos.

Sus hombros se tensan y su mente le traiciona haciéndola imaginar situaciones que la dejan asqueada.

"En medio de una invasión, siempre hay pérdidashumanas y nunca se puede salvar a todo el mundo."

"N-no…"

"Desde cuando negocias la vida de tu pueblo y pides peleas con honor a monstruos hambrientos de carne humana femenina."

"Call..ate…y-yo no quise…"-

La mente de Alicia era un caos absoluto

"Tu familia estaría muy decepcionada por haber tenido una niñata tan lamentable."

Yamatosabíacomo ponerla en la cuerda floja todavía más.

"He visto el futuro con anterioridad y de no haber hecho mi intervención, hoy y en este preciso instante estarías siendo brutalmente violada por aquel ministro traidor asqueroso que los vendió a todos aquí. Prim perdería su virginidad con vault mientras se mantiene sentado en tu trono"

Su agarre en la espada se endurece

"No sirves para gobernar."

La gota que rebaso el vaso fue ese dictamen, logrando empeorar su juicio.

Alicia ya no pensaba en nada más que atravesar al bastardo delante de ella quien ponía en duda su función como princesa. Cada palabra, cada maldita palabra era una estaca que destrozaba su aun muy hecho polvo orgullo

Yamato leyendo sus intenciones a través de sus ojos, le arranca la espada de sus manos, la tira bien lejos y le da un rodillazo en el estomago. Antes de poder escupir sangre, la toma del cuello y dando un giro rápido, la estrella de bruces contra el suelo sin soltarla.

"Dejas mucho que desear, princesa estúpida." Mediante una sonrisa más macabra, toma sus dos bayonetas y se las clava en las palmas de sus manos. Sus gritos solo eran canticos para sus oídos. "Tienes una voz encantadora cuando gimes de dolor."

Prim intentaba moverse, querer hacer algo pero sus brazos estaban inutilizados bajo un creciente charco de sangre y Alicia no podía controlar su boca debido al dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en sus manos.

"O-ne-e-sa-mma…d-uel-e…" El sollozo ligero y suplica de la pelirosa eran constantes pasando los segundos. Su conciencia le abandonaba a cada paso de los segundos mientras la sangre en su escándalo, fluía de sus brazos.

La figura de yamato a la luz de la luna le daba una imagen demoniaca tanto sus dientes descubiertos y los ojos brillando en azul. Prim estaba petrificada y Alicia siente que toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos.

El agua que bajaba por sus mejillas se combinaba con su propia sangre y restos de polvo que provenían del hechizo hecho por su familia.

"Ninguna de las dos tiene escapatoria." Estira su brazo diestro y hace aparecer una bayoneta"Sucias herejes sin sentido moral y convicción seria para vivir. Como instrumento de dios, mensajero del castigo divino, les concederé una muerte rápida. ¡Amén!"

La punta de la bayoneta cae y deja que la visualización general es de Alicia siendo atravesada por el pecho hasta tocar el suelo. Prim cerró sus ojos muy fuertes por un par de segundos gritando internamente para que se detuviera.

El viento sopla inadvertido y un tanto aburrido de toda lo acontecido. El espectador silencioso solo pasaba levantando todo lo posible como parte de ropa, cabello o restos de carne desperdigados por la batalla.

El ambiente se encontraba sumido en un vacío perpetuo.

Prim se lamentaba por ser tan descuidada al bajar la guardia con yamato.

Su enfoque principal era su prima, la cual quería derrotar con tantas ganas para que viera que no era una pequeñuela que debería ser protegida todo el tiempo.

Dicho enfoque lo único que provoco fue que terminara con sus brazos hechos trizas y completamente inutilizada. Por culpa de eso no solo no podrá demostrar su valía, sino que las dos morirán sin compasión.

Con solo pensar como se veía le daba asco.

Alicia se hallaba hundida en la oscuridad al mantener sus ojos cerrados.

No quería abrirlos y ver la sangre brotar sin control.

El miedo por fin la había invadido y jugado muy bien en recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Mentalmente se despedía de todos los que la conocían y se disculpaba al mismo tiempo que se regañaba duramente a sí misma, por no decir que se insultaba, al cegarse estúpidamente en un vano intento de querer sentirse como antes de la invasión.

Orgullosa de sus habilidades y capaz de ayudar a otros sin necesidad de que la salven para no experimentar ese sentimiento clásico llamadoinferioridad.

¿De qué le servía todo eso estando muerta?

Solo el otro mundo se lo diría.

"Oe." Toda línea de pensamiento fue súbitamente mutilado cuando escucho su voz monótona "¿Aun estas viva? ¿Puedes moverte?".

¿Qué estaba oyendo?

' _¿No estoy muerta?'_

Prim siente como la toman de los lados para darle la vuelta, cosa que no evito que gritara por el retorcer de su carne abierta.

Los dos pares de ojos se abren rápido.

Ambos fijaron su vista en la figura arrodillada de yamato que se mostraba preocupado por la condición de la joven de cabello rosa. Mueve varios mechones de su cara y examina el corte de su frente.

"¿Por qué no tome un curso de primeros auxilios?" La preocupación en su cara llama su atención "Hay mucha sangre".

" -por-q-qu…". Se traba al sentir su garganta seca.

"Este intento de pelea ha terminado". La furia en su voz era elevada. "Ahorra tu aliento".

En un pensamiento rápido un poco abatido, yamato se quita la camisa para el sonrojo de la joven y el horror de Alicia quien esperaba lo que se supone tenía que pasar, la termina de romper en tres partes largas. Lo que quedaba de sus propias vendas cayeron al suelo.

"Te pediré que respires profundamente porque esta es la primera vez que estoy haciendo esto." Tragando saliva y sin darle tiempo a tomar aire, agarra sin mucha delicadeza sus brazos para realizar un intento de vendas que pegan su carne.

Luego usa la tela restante para vendar su frente.

Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

De no ser por la personalidad extremadamente determinada de Alexander estaría muy nervioso.

"Por el momento esto será todo lo que puedo hacer". No le tomo mucho realizar su acción.

Prim quedo impactada ante el cambio brusco de estar esperando la muerte a sentirse resguardada. No se sentía tan bien por la poca amabilidad con la que le trato sus heridas, pero tampoco se sentía mal al ver que no hizo nada más que solo ayudar.

"Perdón por los daños a tus brazos, prim". Hace una mini reverencia que las deja pasmadas a las dos.

Así sus pensamientos volaron.

¿Este hombre nunca tuvo el plan de matarlas desde un principio? ¿Solo fueron palabras para asustarlas? ¿Por qué está intacto y no con un agujero en el estomago? ¿Por qué después de todo es una buena persona?

Sus lágrimas jamás se detuvieron en ningún momento debido a la confusión y por esta creciente sensación termina perdiendo el conocimiento.

Alicia veía la interacción paralizada debido al actuar inesperado.

Ya no sabía ni siquiera como sentirse. Estaba abrumada, humillada, molesta, entristecida, ansiosa y desmotivada, todo revolviéndose sin control en su mente.

"Reacciona Alicia". Ella parpadea y se da cuenta que tiene al hombre arrodillado junto a ella con una mirada neutral. Nunca lo vio moverse hacia ella y su sola presencia la deja sin habla.

Su corazón empieza a latir muy rápido cuando se da cuenta tarde que está casi desnuda quedando nada más que sus bragas. Aunque lo más que llamo su atención fue la gran cicatriz.

El ignora su sonrojo y suspirando, arranca las bayonetas manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

"Quiero oír un veredicto de tu propia boca".

Yamato nunca baja ni cambia la mirada a ningún lugar que no sean sus ojos, tampoco está literalmente pegado manteniendo cierta distancia, cosa que ella no comprende.

O bueno literalmente esta tentado pero no lo hace por ley básica. Sangrar por la nariz debido al tamaño de esos senos y la línea de sus piernas no era buena idea.

"¿Vere…dicto?"

Decidió no moverse y tragarse el dolor que nacía de sus manos porque sin importar que llegara a hacer, el estaba armado y ella no.

"Así es". El da positivo a su declaración "Quiero que me digas si todo esto ha valido la pena".

Levanta el pulgar señalando detrás de él a una prim lagrimosa e inconsciente.

"¡Dime si todo este espectáculo ha solucionado algo!" El rugir de yamato espanto a Alicia. Presionaba sus dientes teniendo unas ganas inmensas de agarrarla de nuevo por el cuello y levantarla en el aire.

Volvió puño sus manos, cerro sus ojos y tomo un número pequeño de respiraciones para controlar sus ganas de hacerla reaccionar a golpes. No era la solución pero vaya que tenía unas ganas de hacerlo. En el último respiro, continuo.

"¿Vivirías contigo misma si hubieras matado a prim por tu capricho conmigo?".

Ella deja de respirar y sus ojos se abren a todo lo que pueden.

Esa incógnita cae como una bomba. _'¿Qué?'_

Gira su cabeza y ve de nuevo a prim con aquellos intentos de cubrir sus grandes aperturas.

Una lluvia de recuerdos de su niñez juntas, de todas sus vivencias juntas antes de la invasión la hacen derramar línea tras línea de agua de sus ojos.

"Prim era tu prioridad ¿Recuerdas?" Yamato habla de apoyo "Tu orgullo se puede recuperar, cambiar, una vida no".

Su sistema mental colapsa y reinicia en un ataque de pánico. "P-pr-prim…"

La ira creciente fue derrumbada, la nube que tenía su mente atenuada en la oscuridad fue desvanecida y en el despeje, esta comienza a arrastrarse hacia ella independientemente de sus manos atravesadas, sin importarle que tuviese sus músculos magullados, sin importarle que estuviese casi desnuda.

"P-prim…".

Yamato no hace ningún intento por detenerla porque solo su postura le decía que el arrepentimiento renació sobre las cenizas de la estupidez. Familia es familia aun cuando hay peleas de por medio.

Estando prácticamente tan cerca de tocar a la princesa vendada se detiene. Sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas no pararon de caer.

Vio detenidamente todo lo que le había hecho en su locura por querer matar con sus propias manos al hombre que la vendo. Sus ansias y su orgullo pudieron más que ella, lo que la motivaron en cometer dos actos de los que irónicamente no está orgullosa.

"Prim…". Su corazón se hizo añicos "¿Que te he hecho?"

Se restringió de tocarla. No se sentía digna,más bien como una basura, que debe ser castigada y encarcelada por acto de traición.

¿Qué clase de persona estúpida le hace daño a su única familia que estuvo junto a ella desde que eran niñas?

Sintió la mano de alguien en su cabeza y salta inmediatamente del susto.

"No está muerta". Yamato hace aparición "Solo está agotada física y mentalmente".

Ella solo se le quedo mirando. Ni hostil ni de confianza, solo analítica.

"No me preocuparía su situación, sino la de nosotros tres en general". El solo se rasca la cabeza y mira hacia el vacío que da al exterior del edificio. "¿Cómo explicaremos todo esto?"

Las manos de prim empiezan a brillar en un color rosa y se apagan no durando ni tres segundos. Para cuando quisieron preguntarse, el mismo brillo se revela en el cielo disparándose a todos lados para formar una cúpula rosa en alineamiento con el techo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Alicia se muestra preocupada pero viendo la respiración normal de la mujer de pelo rosa se calma.

La estructura solo estuvo un periodo pequeño de tiempo antes de quebrarse y desaparecer en un montón de polvo brilloso. El ambiente parecía un poco más liviano.

"No lo sé": Yamato se gira a todos lados esperando ataques que nunca llegaron. Con un último vistazo se rasca la cabeza "Sea lo que sea que haya sido eso espero no nos explote en la cara".

Alicia no paraba de ver al hombre que hizo un intento tonto de una broma. ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial? Ella recordó el letrero y lo que pudo ver mientras estaba detrás de el

¿Mundo hentai? ¿Ciclo sin fin? ¿Diosa? ¿Poder especial? ¿Huérfano?

Nada tenía sentido

Incluso recordó antes de que fuera golpeada contra el piso esas palabras.

'" _He visto el futuro con anterioridad y de no haber hecho mi intervención, hoy y en este preciso instante estarías siendo brutalmente violada por aquel ministro traidor asqueroso que los vendió a todos aquí. Prim perdería su virginidad con vault mientras se mantiene sentado en tu trono"'_

Sus nervios se fueron por los cielos.

De solo pensarlo le dieron muchas ganas de vomitar. Yamato se da cuenta que usa su brazo derecho para sostener su estómago y su mano izquierda para tapar su boca.

"¡Hey!" Rápidamente se acerca haciendo una barrida en el suelo y la sostiene de caerse "¿Te encuentras bien?"

El calor del contacto la hizo sentir que se quemaba. Quería alejase y gritarle que no era de su incumbencia, que no necesitaba de su lastima, no necesitaba su ayuda pero no tenía la fuerza. Su cuerpo pronto le recordó todo su daño e incluso su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

"Duele". Fue lo que alcanzo a decir mientras luchaba para no caer inconsciente

Viendo lo que podría pasar la levanta del suelo, muy para su sorpresa y la acuesta en su espalda obligándola a abrazar su cuello para no caerse. Alicia no podía sentirse más obscena al estar en una situación muy intima.

Yamato se puso muy incómodo por tener nuevamente el calor suave y femenino en su espalda presionándose con fuerza pero eso no le impidió proseguir con su tarea.

"Confirmado, no pesas mucho". Yamato le reitera con gracia para aliviar la tensión cosa que a ella no le hizo gracia. De una forma la había llamado gorda.

Se agacha y carga a prim de forma nupcial con cuidado de no alborotar sus brazos o despertarla accidentalmente. "Ella tampoco pesa tanto".

El comentario sobre su prima tampoco le sienta nada bien a la rubia.

"Sostente bien que te estas cayendo". Alicia se pronuncia abrazándolo más fuerte y amarrando sus piernas en su torso. Su corazón no paraba de latir en descontrol.

El calor era constante, ascendente y no paraba de viajar entre sus cuerpos

Yamato traga saliva al sentir de cerca la intimidad de la princesa rubia pero se recompone rápido al desechar de su cerebro aquellos pensamientos sucios que aparecen como ninjas.

"Contrólate vamos, control…" Se repite así mismo en un intento muy malo de calmarse "Limpia tu mente, calma y serena al corazón".

Alicia observa sus reacciones con un diminuto sonrojo con una diminuta sonrisa.

Ella pensaba que yamato era el sujeto más extraño con el que pudo encontrarse en todos estos años. De batalla en batalla nunca había conocido a alguien con esta actitud y tenerlo literalmente pegado a ella la hacía sentir en calma.

El paso de ser un asesino que buscaba la diversión a través de sus propios intentos por vencerlo a olvidar que eran enemigos no hace ni varios minutos para ayudar en lo que pudiese.

¿Quién hacia eso? ¿Quién tenía misericordia por su enemigo en esta tierra?

Incluso estando débil, casi desnuda y avergonzada no se aprovecho. Peor aun que sus pezones están tocando directamente la piel, causándole una sensación que no puede describir.

El mareo vuelve lo que la obliga a pegar su frente con la nuca del joven pelinegro, asustándolo.

Todo este tiempo no quería admitirlo, nunca lo tuvo en su lenguaje ni mucho menos en su propio carácter como princesa de esa ciudad. Aun en sus situaciones más desesperantes, jamás tuvo la necesidad de aceptar una derrota porque siempre encontraba la forma de voltear las cosas y volvía a casa con la frente en alto vibrante por la victoria.

Tal parece que no se puede evitar lo inesperado.

"Nombre…". Yamato escucha su débil susurro pegado a su oído que lo hace voltear. _'¿Qué demonios? Casi tiro a prim'_

"¿Dijiste algo?" Alicia le devuelve la mirada con toda su voluntad

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Yamato abre grande los ojos pero sin dudar al responder.

"Yamato Aohashi". Alicia vuelve a pegar su frente con su nuca lo cual le causa un débil escalofrió. A él no le importaban los formalismos de este mundo, si preguntan él responde.

"Alicia Arcturus y yo…" Se queda en silencio por un par de segundos pensando como decir lo que quería dar a entender. Lastimosamente su mente no estaba de su lado porque con solo ver a prim resurgen en medio de flashbacks rápidos todo lo que ha hecho mal.

El se da cuenta por sus temblores y la humedad que se ha vuelto a hundir en su tristeza.

"No necesitas darme ninguna disculpa". Dice mientras comienza a caminar hasta la puerta del techo "Dáselas a prim que ella fue la que sufrió más".

Estaba por negarse pero él la detuvo

"Sin quejas, quiero que te arrodilles ante ella y le pidas perdón por ser una mala prima". Nuevamente cuando quería replicar esta petición la vuelve a cortar "Hasta que ella no te perdone no te iras de la habitación, arrástrate de ser necesario".

Viendo la determinación en su rostro decide callarse y dejarse llevar.

El cansancio, las heridas sin sanar y la calidez del calor corporal involuntario fue toda la receta suficiente para estar fuera en pocos segundos justo al cruzar por el umbral de la puerta.

La respiración pausada y el agarre débil era todo lo que yamato necesitaba saber.

' _No me cansare de decirlo…Mujeres problemáticas'_

Disponiéndose a bajar por las escaleras es detenido por dos guardias que venían de subida y charlando que cambian su estado de ánimo rápidamente al de alarma cuando ven a sus dos princesas guerreras desnudas, inconscientes y heridas. Lo más sospechoso era ver a yamato sin camisa.

"¡¿A-aohashi?! ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" El muchacho reconoce a los dos guardias.

"¡¿Estamos bajo ataque?!" El miedo en la voz del otro era palpable

"No, no estamos bajo ataque": El nivel de pavor baja pero aun estaban preocupados por el estado de salud de sus regentes "Tuvimos un encuentro desastroso que termino en una pelea triple. ¡Rápido, dime donde hay una enfermera!".

Los guardias pasaron de anonadados por la exclamación a asentir serios e indicarle que los siguieran. Las dudas de los guardias no quisieron que se quedaran en el aire mientras corrían.

"¿Cómo fue que no escuchamos nada?" El guardia mayor se pregunta

Yamato no se esperaba esa reacción

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Se intenta cerciorar "Hicimos el suficiente ruido y explosión como para alertar a toda la ciudad".

"Es extraño no habernos enterado de todo eso que dices". El segundo le contesta pensativo "La ciudad está en alerta máxima ante la amenaza de kuroinu ¿Cómo es posible entonces?".

La imagen de la cúpula rosa se dispara a su mente _'¿Una barrera?'_

"¿Cómo es que no estás en sus mismas condiciones?". El hombre mayor quiso corroborar

Termina su pensamiento y alza una ceja en su dirección.

"Con el poder que tengo puedo regenerar mis heridas". Contesta simple mientras cruzan un pasillo "La cicatriz es porque no la active a tiempo antes".

El intercambio de palabras termina cuando llegan a una puerta y la tocan fuerte hasta que saliese la misma sirviente morena mayor que evito su enfrentamiento con aquella rubia joven e irrespetuosa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto creyendo que los estaban invadiendo otra vez. El guerrero mayor niega y responde.

"Janna-san, necesitamos asistencia médica". La mujer se sorprende cuando voltea y ve el estado tan lamentable de ambas guerreras siendo cargadas por el hombre que en palabras de prim, salvo a la ciudad. Antes de quedar pálida les hace pasar y las recuesta en las camas que había dentro. La mujer le pide a los guardias que llamen a sus asistentes, los cuales estos asienten y se van corriendo de nuevo.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Pregunta al revisar las heridas de prim con mucho horror "¿Por qué están así?"

Yamato no se corto en ningún momento cuando le revelo lo que había sucedido sin perderse en los detalles. Por supuesto que no dijo nada acerca de varias cosas y se mantuvo respetuoso.

Su modo de explicar la hacía escuchar con mucho interés.

"¿Te atravesó con un rayo?" La mujer veía su estomago bien

"Mi habilidad me permite regenerar mis heridas como si no hubiera sucedido nada".

En el transcurso saco varias bayonetas de la nada para probar su historia que desaparece al instante cuando ve el miedo en el rostro de la mujer.

La experiencia le decía que el pelinegro no mentía en nada, tanta información de su boca reafirmaba en su mente que él sobre toda esa capa de amabilidad, era un personaje muy peligroso si se lo propusiera. Se disculpa y continúa.

"Eso explica porque estas sin camisa". Retira las vendas improvisadas, seguido después de haber revisado las intimidades por encima de ambas princesas "Pensé que te aprovecharías y robarías sus purezas".

"No soy un pervertido". La ceja se le crispo "¿Por qué cree que quiero erradicar a los verdaderos cerdos?"

Ella pudo entrever que su molestia era genuina. Quiso empujar un poco más.

"Pero tuviste a dos princesas contigo y desnudas. Debiste pensar en algo".

El solo suspira de cansancio y sueño.

"Que sea un hombre no quiere decir que me tenga que comportar como un loco". Su postura nunca titubeó. "No viviría conmigo mismo si cometo esa atrocidad".

El corazón de este hombre era impresionante.

Agradecía que no estuviese del lado de kuroinu.

"¿Necesitas que te revisemos después?"

Yamato agradecía bastante que no tuviese que pelear de nuevo, dándole una negativa tranquila.

"No, yo estoy en perfecto estado solo cansado de tanta acción asesina". Camina hasta la puerta.

"Espera, no necesitas…".

"Ah y por cierto si preguntan quién fue el que las trajo hasta aquí, diles que fueron los guardias".

"Que dices..".

"Ellas son prioridad no se preocupe". Y se va sin querer escuchar nada mas.

"Ese muchacho". Ella se limpia el sudor de la frente y suspira "Le iba a decir que si necesitaba ropa nueva, la que tiene esta destrozada".

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la habitación. Aunque parezca que los pasillos son largos y que parece enredado, pudo volver con total tranquilidad caminando en un ambiente calmo.

Se aseguro de no haber confundido las puertas.

Una noche intensa que le dejo agotado por tanto estrés de terquedad y combate que termino con un resultado a su favor. Herirlas no era su propósito pero perdió el control cuando fue arrojado del edificio, en ese momento de regeneración se dejo apoderar por el instinto psicótico de Alexander.

Dentro la oscuridad hacia de las suyas. No veía nada y eso era malo para su integridad.

Un paso o acción en falso y podría desencadenar una ola de quejas e insultos que no quería ni tenía ganas de escuchar. Incluso un malentendido puede hacerlo volar por los aires.

Recordando en donde estaba la "cama", lentamente se agacha y usa la pared para guiarse en búsqueda de sus cosas que se encontraban en aquel piso frio. Se sorprende por no encontrarlas y se desespera fácilmente.

' _Recuerdo que lo deje aquí'_

Solo paso un minuto de búsqueda cuando tira la toalla y se pega a la pared quedando sentado, sin tener de dirección la cama en donde duermen ambas elfas. Lo peor que podría pasar seria despertar por una idea equivocada.

' _De seguro lo hicieron para fastidiar, elfas estúpidas'_ El agotamiento evito que hiciera algo.

Relajar el cuerpo permitió que el sueño lo invadiera rápido, dejando sus parpados pesados y su cerebro apagándose.

"Quisiera tener un reloj en estos casos". Susurro para sí. "Detesto no saber qué hora es".

Un bostezo silencioso fue lo último antes de quedar completamente inmóvil.

El exterior se hallaba en un aire calmado falso de la mano de los guardias e incluso civiles que aun hacían rondas por turnos. Nadie pensaba en nada y caminaban centrados en querer un mañana.

Tal vez el silencio hubiera ganado terreno por el resto del tiempo que quedaba dentro de la oscuridad, como un error pensado esto no sucedió.

Una pequeña esfera de luz del tamaño de una hoja de árbol se enciende, alumbrando y actuando con la misma función que una linterna pequeña. Dos figuras que se pensaba estarían durmiendo según la suposición del mismo pelinegro, se levantaron de la cama y con un mínimo tiempo record en inspección se acercaron corriendo hacia él.

Olga y chloe no pegaron un ojo durante la ausencia de yamato.

La desprotección calaba fuerte en las dos y no sabían cómo calmar sus ansiedades.

El trato las empujaba a querer necesitar tener al lado a su autoproclamado protector.

Esta sensación empeoro cuando la ex reina elfica percibió un pico de magia humana siendo usado tanto para atacar como para proteger. Esta fluía en control y descontrol tan dramáticamente que cuando esta se apago, pensó lo peor. Formo tantos planes, muchos pros y contras en contexto de su nivel de magia, intercambiando ideas con su ayudante rubia sin llegar a nada.

Incluso tomaron los objetos que tenían el aroma del muchacho y quisieron realizar un hechizo que permitiera ver si aun permanecia con vida.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió que todo tipo de pensamiento fue olvidado y en un movimiento digno de un niño, se acostaron en la cama simulando estar dormidas pero armadas por seguridad.

En un principio no escucharon mucho, solo a alguien buscando algo en el suelo con mucho nerviosismo hasta que no se volvió a escuchar nada.

La voz de yamato que balbucea dos frases que no entienden.

Solo les tomo un hechizo y encender la luz para darse cuenta de la condición del hombre sentado en el suelo viendo a la ventana. Pantalones agujereados, sin camisa y calzado. Cubierto con ligeras manchas de sangre.

El susto fue enorme.

Estaba tan profundo en su sueño que no se percato de la revisión médica que le daban las dos elfas. Analizaron todo de sí, excepto claro las partes obvias que no se atrevieron a tocar por pena. En su reporte final llegaron a constatar que estaba muy bien pero no se explicaban la sangre..

"¿Qué abras hecho para terminar así?".

"¿Cómo puedes llamarte nuestro escudo si regresas herido y sucio?".

Parpadearon varias veces y se vieron las caras.

¿Estaban preocupadas en exceso por un simple humano?

Chloe quería negarse a creerlo

¿Simple humano? No, vaya que no.

Olga sonríe aliviada muy por fuera de su carácter normal.

Un simple humano jamás haría este tipo de cosas por ellas más bien se asustaría y las entregaría. No se pondría delante de las dos para protegerlas, no haría un tonto plan indiscreto para llevarlas dentro de un castillo sin que nadie se enterase para no dejarlas tiradas, no iría en contra de toda la humanidad para hacerlas sentir bien.

En un acto que incluso por su precipitación de saber si ese humano estaba bien, no retiraron sus manos de su pecho donde palpitaba su corazón sano. Cada palpitar plantaba esperanza y calma en sus corazones.

Olga presiono sus dientes y puso su otra mano en su corazón.

En un hecho que puso a chloe nerviosa fue ver como su reina pegaba un lado de su rostro al pecho derecho del hombre, todo con un sonrojo pronunciado.

"Ol-olga-sama…".

Ella solo se coloca un dedo en sus labios en clara señal de que haga silencio.

"Solo sígueme, chloe".

La chica hibrida quería negarse y dar sus muchas razones por las que no lo haria, lastimosamente las ordenes de su reina son absolutas y no podía ir en contra.

Tragando saliva y temblorosa hace lo mismo que olga en el pecho derecho, acomodándose en una posición que le permitiera huir si ocurriera algo.

Fue como si le dieran un flechazo que lleno todo su cuerpo de calidez y paz.

¿Por qué todo esto la invadía con solo estar pegada a este humano?

Esto era lo más cercano y vertiginoso que chloe había sentido alguna vez. Con su pensamiento en el aire, se acurruco un poco más cerca como si se tratara de un gato. El sueño llego más rápido ahora.

Olga vio su sonrojo crecer y crecer hasta solo quedar quieta por la timidez. Rio por lo bajo e hizo lo mismo. Para completar la escena improvisada, ambas tomaron sus brazos y lo hicieron rodearlas en un atisbo de valentía, experimentando un alivio intensificado.

La noche permitió un lado que nunca decidieron aceptar.

Ahora entendían perfectamente que era lo que pasaba en sus cuerpos, estar constantemente en guerras, comandando fuerzas y amargura no dejaban tiempo para un relajo de esta magnitud.

"Duerme bien". Dijeron al unisonó en un choque de mentes gracioso y cariñoso.

Esperaban y solo fuera por esta noche.

"Amen". Yamato respondió mientras dormía.

 **Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

 _'Pensamientos'_

 **Capítulo 6: Conversando una preparación. ¡Es hora de marchar!**

 _Es imposible ir por la vida sin confiar en nadie; es como estar preso en la peor de las celdas: uno mismo._

 **POV: OC Principal**

Estoy despierto, estoy despierto.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados pero no estoy en lo profundo de un sueño.

No sé qué hora es

He perdido la cuenta del número de veces que he gruñido por no saberlo.

Sé que es de día, lo puedo saber por el brillo que choca con la carne que cubre mis ojos. Deduzco que debe de ser muy temprano.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que por voluntad dormí en el suelo, desde niño que esto no pasaba y debo de decir que es una situación agridulce.

Apenas fui consciente de que había abierto los ojos, el dolor muscular emergió destinado a darse a conocer para recordarme que lo de ayer no fue ningún sueño.

No mentiré cuando digo que dormí como una piedra después de tanto movimiento con las dos princesas guerreras de esta ciudad durante la noche. Una pelea que considero fue de tiempo respetable porque si me hubiese motivado con el poder de Alexander, las dos estarían muertas en pocos segundos.

La diversión enfermiza de jugar con tus victimas es entretenida por no decir menos. Te sientes tan sacado de tus cabales que simplemente no te importa nada más que hacer pedazos a los adversarios u objeticos especificados.

Lo que distinguió todo el panorama fue que no estaba cazando vampiros, neutralizaba humanos sin que llegase a ser letal. Mantenía la locura en el suelo y la cordura en un nivel superior tanto lo que podía porque de chocar, lo primero hubiera ganado terreno muy rápido.

La energía de mightguy se desvaneció hace horas, si tuviera que apostar el poder del paladín no le falta mucho tampoco.

Estoy en este momento de parloteo y reflexión por una sola razón…

Espera ¿dije una sola? Quiero decir dos razones que se encuentran sobre mí en este momento proporcionándome abrigo y mucho contacto corporal demasiado í brazos están alrededor de sus cinturas en toques cercanos a lo peligroso.

Cabe destacar que para rematar el momento ardiente estaban completamente desnudas. Muchos matarían por estar en un momento así e incluso creo que se aprovecharían de este gesto inadvertido para tomarlas a las dos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Lastimosamente no me veo en ese paquete de " _muchos_ " porque conociéndolas primero me dejan medio muerto y después responden. Ya ha pasado antes y el riesgo no lo vale debido a que revelaría sus presencias en esta ciudad poniendo en peligro la misión.

Muerto y fusilamiento a las dos no suena nada bien.

No, no soy tonto por evitar querer visualizar sus hermosas figuras, solo se controlarme en una situación en donde me estoy ganando la confianza de dos elfas que han tenido mucho tras de sí con la humanidad y viceversa.

Bien, está bien.

Debo de reconocer que sus senos son suaves, bastante impresionante con esos tamaños que llaman mucho la atención e incluso sentir su suavidad extrema en mi propio pecho.

Esto es vida quién lo diría.

Poseen piernas y un trasero que dan ganas de apretar para sentir sus texturas singulares que muestran con mucho atrevimiento al público sin problemas. Incluso sus intimidades están demasiado apetitosas.

Su olor me recuerda mucho a un bosque húmedo.

¿Feliz con mis pensamientos? Espero que sí. Vago pero seguro

Mas encima de todo, mientras siga poseyendo el poder del paladín loco también cargo su personalidad junto a un millar de pensamientos sobre la biblia. El conflicto mental que me genera no es normal. ¡Moral cristiana vs curiosidad! ¡Definitivamente es difícil!

Calmando todo, esto me lleva a un par de incógnitas.

¿En qué momento de la noche decidieron pegarse? No lo entiendo.

¿Sucedió algo para que estén aquí? No lo creo, si no mínimo la habitación estuviese derribada o estaríamos en otro lado.

¿Un acto inconsciente o sonambulismo? Nah, muy poco probable.

Mmmm ¿Búsqueda de confort? Por más que veo sus rostros durmientes, no encuentro restos de lágrimas solo comodidad.

Me costaría creer que estuviesen aquí por pura voluntad

Tal vez…es una forma de burlarse de mí.

Un nuevo intento para querer buscar supuesta " _corrupción_ "en donde no la hay.

Me estoy comenzando a arrepentir por dejar que me siguieran, podría haberles dejado vagar por cualquier lado y evitar todo esto pero no, todo es culpa del sentido dela justicia reforzado. Qué suerte la mía…

"A que estarán jugando ustedes dos…". Tener niveles de molestia todo el rato parece muy habitual desde que llegue aquí "No conseguirán nada de mí…".

Solo logro decir aquello en ligero elevado a un bajo abrupto de voz para evitar hacer mucho ruido.

Como si se tratara de una contestación orgullosa por eso último, las manos de ambas elfas se posicionan por encima de mi erección matutina rozándola en un fuego plano. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido y pongo los ojos en blanco. Ellas podían oír y sentir entre sus dedos la carne sin cerebro palpitando acelerado de mi corazón que fue tomado por sorpresa.

Bien, es justo en este momento cuando tengo que elevar mi situación de emergencia de cinco a diez en la escala de lo completamente impredecible.

¿Por qué estoy dando con mi cintura movimientos pequeños hacia delante?

Maldita excitación e inconsciencia.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¿Están despiertas? ¿Movimiento involuntario? Mierda esto no es bueno.

¿Me quieren obligar a actuar? Están jugando con fuego, maldición…

Espera…ahora que lo pienso y viendo que el sueño es un buen justificativo, puedo jugar el mismo juego.

Trago saliva y con los ojos bien cerrados en un intento acérrimo de ser actor de cine, elevo un poco mis manos y rozando desde abajo ambos pechos con la punta de mis dedos, los presiono un poco.

Los pequeños gemidos jamás llegaron, en cambio tuve dos reacciones reflejo hacia delante de forma totalmente involuntaria debido al se lo esperaba.

Tenía los ojos ensanchados y el corazón palpitando sin control.

El momento solo me motivo a subir por completo para posicionar las palmas sombreando sus pezones sin tocarlos, en un guía para entender donde quedaba el centro de las mismas y dar el agarre perfecto.

Es tan perfecto, tan excitante el poder probar de su tesoro femenino como represalia.

¡Incluso se me sale la baba! ¡Esto no puede ser mejor!

A tan solo centímetros de hacer contacto, una descarga eléctrica se dispara en mi cerebro y me detengo en seco. Me quedo petrificado en un creciente dolor de cabeza y mi mente vuela en un mar de recuerdos con fuertes pensamientos incluidos. Todos del mismo problema que azota este mundo.

En esos mismas imágenes visuales que fueron alterados me veo a mi mismo en mi existencia de niño para luego pasar a ser alguien haciendo desastres, matando inocentes y violando cuanta mujer se me atraviese de por medio con una repugnante cara sumido en risas.

Dando órdenes a los mercenarios y usando la fuerza bruta de las criaturas para realizar tareas de exterminio aceleradas.

E-ese… ¿ese soy yo? ¿Por qué…porque doy tanto asco? ¡¿Qué hago con ellos?!

El vistazo general de toda persona en el panorama hacia él era de odio y decepción

Los llantos, las desgracias y el horror en el que estaban hundidos todos me hizo gritar a aquella imagen que se muriera mil veces.

Todo desaparece en una llamarada ardiente y en un parpadeo estoy de regreso.

Ver esas imágenes me han puesto enfermo y tomo bocanadas de aire que iban desde lo rápido a lento en un calmo vacio.

Y… ¿Mis principios? ¿Es así como caes a la oscuridad? ¿Una vida en una completa lucha, en donde la valentía se hacía añicos o dejaba de funcionar por la estúpida sociedad solo para rendirse a lo más bajo?

Alejo mis manos vueltas un puño muy blanco debido a mi creciente ira y miro al techo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me acaba de ocurrir?

Mis manos tiemblan en solo pensar que estuve a punto de ceder bajo los efectos de la lujuria pronunciada y crear un daño irreparable en un lazo de confianza frágil que me han otorgado.

Pensaras que debo de estar loco y exagero en exceso por rozar e intentar en un simple toque de senos.

Puede que sea cierto en mi estado de salud mental, pero por otro lado estuvieron bajo las garras de kuroinu en una situación perversa e irreal para ambas. En la línea de tiempo original, chloe es violada brutalmente por los ogros y olga es tomada por vaulthasta lograr romper sus mentes para llenarlas con pensamiento de miembros transformándolas en máquinas de servicio inevitable.

Mi llegada hizo balanza y repelió esos intentos para darles una mejor continuidad a sus vidas, que ya de por si estaban hechas trizas. Tan cliché como suena.

Un humano salvando a los últimos vestigios de una raza.

Lo típico en un día de trabajo.

Sin aviso la voz de Alexander aparece de la nada y recita versículos de la biblia repetidamente en mi mente.

De repente siento que me estoy quemando, el contacto de las elfas se me hace pesado e insoportable a tal punto que debo salir de aquí.

En un acto que las atrapa por sorpresa las recojo de la cintura, con fuerza las levanto del suelo para moverme con rapidez hasta la cama y literalmente arrojarlas con poca delicadeza. Alcance a darme cuenta que no fue una buena idea porque quedaron en una posición muy llamativa y mediante la luz del sol iluminado de manera magistral sus figuras que sacaba a relucir cada detalle de su inmenso atractivo.

Chloe quedo con las piernas abiertas en un ángulo que dejaba ver por dentro de sus labios internos y olga que se hallaba encima de ella estaba en la misma descripción, solo que con su segunda pequeña entrada a la vista espaciado por sus nalgas, en una pegada de vaginas y pechos.

Una imagen brutal que haría desangrar por la nariz hasta al más osado pervertido.

Los pares de ojos me veían con total confusión sin moverse de sus posiciones. Sus labios se mueven pero no escucho nada.

Esto empeoro mi juicio y al soldado que estaba más que preparado en mis pantalones. Me di la vuelta rápido y me mantuve firme en arrancar al baño para rearmar toda mi conciencia.

En un segundo plano golpeo la pared de un solo puñetazo al desbordar el tanque de dolor mental mientas presiono en dureza mis dientes. Caí arrodillado en una respiración pesada mientras me regocijaba de alivio a través del dolor de los nudillos chocados.

Estar pasando por esto no facilita mi estado de ánimo.

Hice toda actividad matutina lo bastante rápido y salí de la habitación cuadrada con un suspiro de cansancio. Un cansancio que suele sucederpor agotamiento mental o después de descansar bastante.

Por el fuerte escalofrió que percibo en este momento, puedo saber que tengo toda la atención de las elfas sacadas del sueño. Cosa que me hace creer que no están muy contentas en lo absoluto.

Sinceramente no es mi problema.

Quedo de pie en medio del cuarto, tomándome el pelo entre los dedos de mi mano derecha y viendo por la ventana en un temple neutral.

"Van a decir algo o se quedaran mirándome la cara todo el día" No hago contacto visual por la ya mencionada falta de ropa y los segundos corren. "Hare como que no vi nada y tampoco me volteare si eso les hace sentir cómodas."

¡No verlas es prácticamente un pecado!

¿Es mi imaginación o sentí escalofríos en mi cicatriz?

"La pared sonó…" La voz apenada y molesta de chloe se hace presente primero pasados unos diez segundos. Si, los conté.

"Los nudillos de tu diestra están inflamados." Olga remarca el problema

¿Mi mano es un tema importante ahora?

"El poder regenerativo está haciendo su trabajo para eliminar ese problema." Respondo aun sin voltear. No pensé que fuese tan vistoso.

"¿Poder regenerativo?" La reina oscura mostraba un tono curioso "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Entrecierro los ojos.

¿Debería explicarle lo que cargo como arma? Son mis aliadas ahora ¿no?

No, no sería conveniente todavía. Es muy pronto para confiar en las dos y revelarles todo.

Seré ambiguo.

"Es parte del conjunto de habilidades que he pedido que dura ocho horas." Respondo sin problemas aun masajeándome el cráneo "No daré explicaciones, armen sus teorías."

Puede sonar burlón pero es necesario.

Escucho un ligero movimiento en la cama.

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Cloe se altera "¿Por qué actuaste como si fueras a morir haciéndonos perder el sueño que teníamos, humano estúpido?"

¿El sueño es lo que más le preocupaba perder?

"Lucias en completo desespero y tu corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido". Olga acompaña su línea "¿Así es como despiertas por las mañanas después de sufrir una pesadilla, humano raro?"

¿Pesadilla?

¿Ella acaba de decir que todo lo que me ha sucedido en este momento es causado por una pesadilla?...

Actuar tan normal después de estar literalmente abrazadas a un humano que apenas toleran… ¿Acaso son idiotas? Espera, eso ya lo sabía.

Termino de bajar mi mano pasándola por mi rostro en decepción.

"¿Pesadilla?" Le respondo en un tono seco "Ninguna imaginación creada por mi cerebro es tan aterradora como la de encontrármelas a las dos encima de mi durmiendo tan cómodamente y sin ropa."

No estoy mintiendo.

Nunca en la vida imaginaria que algo así ocurriría en mi vida

Creo que había más probabilidad de encontrar y pelear a muerte contra un dragón que esto.

Escucho un grito de asombro ahogado y varios movimientos en la cama de un solo cuerpo.

"¿Me pueden explicar que intentaban hacer?" Les pregunto un poco molesto "Dudo mucho que se despierten en mitad de la noche a abrazar lo primero que encuentren."

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Me contesta chloe indignada por mi comentario.

"Te agradecería que te ahorraras los desagradables comentarios que salen de tu boca tan temprano en la mañana." La reina elfica oscura contesta en desagrado "¿Te mataría ser más educado?"

No puede hablar en serio.

Se me crispan un poco los nervios. ¡Educación mis polainas!

"Explícame entonces _¿Por favor?_ " Reafirmo mi exigencia de respuestas usando al final un tono odioso.

El gruñido y su posterior caída no se hacen esperar por parte de chloe.

"No te abrazamos por que quisiéramos. Todo ocurrió por tu estado" Termina por decir en algo cercano a la vergüenza "Volviste agujereado y manchado de sangre."

"Tuvimos que tratar contigo en tu regreso para determinar que no te hayas muerto. La exanimación duro el tiempo suficiente para recuperar la somnolencia." Explica olga usando su típico tono monótono "Nuestro sueño se perdió cuando te fuiste, hecho que nos empujo a mantenernos en alerta ante una situación problemática o de algún posible intruso."

Durante la explicación me cruzo de brazos analizando cada palabra.

Tiene como una dirección verdadera pero pareciera que faltara información.

Es como si se hubiesen preocupado.

"Y por si lo pensabas no tocamos demasiado." Chloe usa un tono conveniente con el que se puede malinterpretar muy fácilmente.

"¿Me estás diciendo que después de revisarme decidieron que mi cuerpo era una buena cama?" Alzo una ceja en confusión por tan extraño comportamiento "¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad? Eso no es algo que normalmente hagan ustedes."

"Deberías de verlo como un grandísimo honor, humano." Olga enfatiza sus palabras "Fuiste un buen sustituto de cama hasta que te despertaste."

"Eso no tienen ningún sentido." Les respondo cerrando los ojos

"Pensamos lo contrario."

"Me suena más a una excusa para atacarme si me llego a levantar durante la noche para hacerles algo." Irónicamente estuve cerca de hacerlo."Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué están desnudas?"

"Es algo normal que hacemos para sentirnos pertenecientes a la tierra y los bosques."

Pongo la palma de mi mano nuevamente en la cara en una muestra de exasperación por eso ultimo dictado. Son elfas por supuesto que tenía que ver con la naturaleza, independientemente si son oscuras o no.

Agito mi cabeza hacia los lados para despejar cualquier intento de entender y me acerco a la ventana para abrirla.

"Mejor es que dejemos todo eso de lado." Respiro un poco de aire y observo el panorama de la ciudad "Preparémonos para marchar mientras aun sea temprano, nos iremos sin decir nada."

El aire que se respiraba no era el mismo de ayer. Era más aliviado y un poco menos amargo. La gente que estaba despierta realizaba una labor de limpieza y reconstrucción alentadoras a tal punto que le daban esperanzas con sus acciones a los que por sus rostros habían llorado o entrado en una etapa temprana de depresión.

Lo negativo del asunto es ver que no todo el mundo poseía el espíritu para sobreponerse a la experiencia que ya de por si es traumática. ¿Quien se espera que el mismo hogar fuese invadido por los que ellos consideraban sus héroes de guerra?

El miedo y la paranoia son una combinación desagradable dado que empujan a un daño psicológico que termina en el peor de los casos en suicidio. Los hombres no sufrieron el mismo golpe que las mujeres porque los primeros no serán violados y las segundas no serán asesinadas para quitarles del medio. Da pena son las niñas que tendrán que cargar con eso en mente toda su vida.

Ver de cerca las secuelas psicológicas de una invasión fallida es crudo y conciso. Nadie debería de pasar por algo así aunque para algunos sea la creación apresurada y forzada de una visión realista de la vida.

Por otra parte espero y la destrucción que hice con la técnica de guy no me cause repercusiones debido a los inocentes de diferentes edades que mate mientras huían o eran violadas. Sera un momento incomodo de llegar a pasar.

Siento que me tocan los hombros sin haberme dado cuenta por estar sumido en mis pensamientos.

"Aun no nos has dicho que te sucedió anoche." La voz de olga me deja clara su cercanía. Un gruñido poco amable de chloe se sostiene en mi otro hombro.

¿En qué momento se levantaron? No oí sus pasos.

Caso extraño en el que no se si sentirme incomodo por la cercanía repentina o seguir mirando la ciudad en ruinas para no tener que cargar con el problema mental de hace rato.

Wow, no sabía que tenían las manos suaves. Es una curiosidad única.

"Luche contra Alicia y prim en la azotea del edificio." Las manos se retiran rápido y me mantengo sin voltear.

"¿Peleaste contra las dos?/¿Atacaste a las dos princesas?" La sorpresa en sus voces era una mina de oro. Asiento y continúo.

"Se veía venir algo así debido a la tensión que se había formado entre alicia y yo después de su derrota. Prim no era parte de la formula pero el momento la llamo para sentirse a la par de su hermana y tal vez detenerla o matarme."

"Si volviste sin casi lesiones debiste haber hecho algo lo suficientemente estúpido como pedirnos salir de aquí sin decirle a nadie." Olga tenía un punto

"Si por estúpido te refieres a que destroce los brazos de la princesa de cabello rosa, atravesé las palmas de las manos de la rubia y les di una paliza." Me cruzo de brazos "Entonces si lo fue en su mayoría."

Puedo pensar que parpadearon varias veces al encontrar lo dicho muy difícil de creer.

"Esto confirma que estás loco." Chloe se refiere a mí con asombro desanimado aunque ocultando un ligero signo de alegría.

"En un mundo como este no se puede evitar estarlo." Sonrió, vuelvo mis brazos a los lados y camino a la puerta de la habitación. "Saldré un momento para buscar algo con que taparlas y provisiones para el viaje. No perderemos tiempo así que prepárense."

Sin más que agregar salgo por la puerta.

 **FIN POV: OC Principal**

* * *

 **/**

Yamato solo había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando en una pequeña explosión de humo aparece el letrero que lo termina asustando.

 **[Hola de nuevo yamato]**

"¡Me quieres matar de un susto!"

 **[Esa no era mi intención yamato-kun :D]**

El muchacho recibe un nuevo escalofrió por culpa del honorifico.

 **[Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche]**

"Yo también quería decir algo." Yamato frunce el ceño "La próxima vez que tenga a alguien en mi espalda a punto de atravesarme con una espada avísame. Detesto los mensajes crípticos."

 **[Esta bien]**

 **[Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez]**

"Excelente, ahora dime que querías decirme."

 **[No dude en ningún momento que lograses derrotarlas a las dos]**

 **[Me preocupaba era el hecho de que no lograras hacer razonar a ninguna de las dos, en especial a Alicia]**

"Esa mujer es una cabeza dura." Suspira con solo recordar sus enfrentamientos verbales. "Prim por lo menos puede analizar y entender mejor."

 **[Como te podrás haber dado cuenta, los caballeros poseen un inmenso orgullo]**

 **[Este se les inculca desde temprana edad durante su formación para que vivan con un propósito para servir leal y disposición para reinar si hace se requiere]**

 **[Lo negativo del orgullo es que te crea una coraza, un arma de defensa para tapar las debilidades o puntos flacos que aun conservan]**

"Imagino que el ministro asqueroso tuvo algo que ver."

 **[El conocimiento de una traición puede ser abismal y más si es de una persona que considerabas familia]**

"Eso es seguro." Recuerdos de años atrás aparecen y desaparecen de su mente

 **[La mente de Alicia era en pocas palabras frágil]**

"¿Era?"

 **[El factor determinante aquí fuiste tú]**

 **[Tú te encargaste de derrumbar todo en poco tiempo en lo que a ella le costó años fortificar]**

 **[Defendiste y protegiste sin pensar en nada más que eso]**

"Oye no puedes comparar a una guerrera con bastante responsabilidad de una ciudad y siendo princesa con un sujeto de otra dimensión con poderes otorgados que no tiene lealtad a nadie que no seas tú."

 **[Eso sonó muy lindo yamato_kun]** _'Puede que se me allá ido un poco la lengua en eso ultimo'_

 **[Sé que no debo hacerlo pero es que es inevitable]**

"Poseemos circunstancia de vida muy diferentes."

 **[Eso no evito que la quebraras psicológicamente]**

 **[La primera grieta fue la incapacidad de decidir qué hacer]**

 **[La segunda grieta vino con la impotencia de verte a ti repeliendo a la fuerza invasora]**

 **[La tercera grieta llega cuando la derrotaste en combate sin espada usando tus manos]**

 **[La ultima es cuando tuviste la oportunidad de matarla mostraste misericordia hasta el final con respeto]**

"Vaya no pensé en eso."

 **[La confrontación verbal fue la cereza sobre el pastel]**

 **[No fuiste como el resto que siempre la adulaban y besaban sus pies para no llevarle la contraria]**

 **[Dijiste lo que tenias que decir siendo franco y directo]**

 **[Estrellarse de golpe con la realidad de lo imprevisto puede ser doloroso pero efectivo para crecer]**

"Suena como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo."

 **[Alguien debía hacerlo]**

 **[Hiciste un buen trabajo allá arriba]**

 **[Es ella quien debe revisar todo en su vida, cambiar y mejorar]**

 **[Y pensar que prim puede ser mejor gobernadora que ella]**

 **[Tiene más capacidad en futuro]**

"Esa confianza es muy fuerte."

 **[Bien, cambiando de tema rápidamente]**

 **[Un número grande de mercenarios humanos están en dirección a geofu]**

 **[Llegaran en aproximadamente doce horas]**

 **[Pero antes de eso primero necesitare que vayas a Ur y retomes la ciudad]**

"¿La ciudad cayo?"

 **[Fue invadida al mismo tiempo que feoh]**

 **[No te quise decir nada porque las principales eran Prim y Alicia]**

El letrero brilla y dispara ese mismo brillo hacia el joven envolviéndolo en una capa de luz multicolor. Los pantalones desgastadosdesaparece y le devuelve la misma vestimenta del principio. También recibe la dirección y lugar exacto donde esta maia.

 **[No puedo creer que no fueras a buscar ropa después del enfrentamiento]**

 **[Me niego a que vayas semidesnudo por la vida]**

 **[¿Qué clase de héroe eres?]**

"Si te soy sincero se me había olvidado." Suelta una risa nerviosa mientras se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 **[Solo a ti yamato-kun]**

 **[Ya sabes que hacer]**

"Entendido, toca volver a actuar." Presiona sus puños en señal positiva. "Sienta bien tener esta ropa de nuevo."

 **[De nada]**

El letrero desaparece dejando a un motivado yamato.

"Conozco a dos jóvenes que no estarían para nada contentas si te vas sin despedirte." Yamato termina saltando del susto nuevamente cuando escucha la voz conocida de una mujer mayor. Esta se encontraba recostada en la pared a un lado de él dándole mirada del tipo policial.

"Buenos días..." Levanta la mano bajo una risa nerviosa. _'¡Diosa inútil!'_

"Sujeto de otra dimensión ¿Eh?"

"¿Qué tanto viste y oíste?" Entrecierra los ojos

"Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de muchas cosas interesantes." Ella se ríe "En todos mis años de vida jamás pensé que llegaría un momento así para experimentar. Y eso que ya he visto una cantidad enorme de cosas horribles."

"No soy una criatura, monstruo o deidad. Soy un humano como tú con una suerte extraña." La mira con cautela "¿Qué planeas hacer con esta información?"

Ella lo mira sin malicia y seguridad.

"No hare nada con ella, dudo mucho que alguien me crea este tipo de cosas." Niega moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

"Entonces ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?" Alza una ceja ante la respuesta.

"Venia dejarte estas ropas." Levanta de entre sus manos un conjunto "No dejaste que te lo sugiriera anoche así que vine a traértelos."

"Oh bueno, disculpe que haya tenido que traerlas para nada."

"No te preocupes muchacho." Responde respetuosamente "También quería saber si el resto de los hospedados por prim-sama estaban bien. No todos los días tenemos de invitados a la reina de los elfos oscuros y a su mano derecha"

Yamato no tardo nada en sacar una bayoneta y plantarla cerca de su cuello. El instinto asesino se disparo en una gran ola explosiva.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" La seriedad parecía un alcance a la muerte "No dejare que les toquen ni un pelo. Destruiré la ciudad de ser necesario."

"Tranquilízate muchacho." La mujer estaba firme pero nerviosa "Les di mi palabra que no diría nada."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te creo?" Ella solo traga saliva

"Los chismes son muy propensos a esparcirse como la pólvora."

El sigue escuchando.

"Toda la ciudad estaría gritando y haciendo desastre si hubiera dicho algo." Ella intenta defenderse "Con la invasión anterior sería muy egoísta de mi parte darles más presión y odio a la gente. Necesitamos recuperarnos, no armar una disputa destructiva interna."

Ni desconfianza ni mentiras.

Yamato retira lentamente la amenaza filosa en reacción de su razonamiento. _'Tiene un punto'_

"¿No estarías traicionando a los tuyos?"

"Prim-sama de alguna manera confió en ustedes tres para estar aquí." Comento con interés "Simplemente seguiré sus palabras hasta que se diga lo contrario."

"Sabes que no fue ni amenazada ni hipnotizada ¿verdad? Tenemos testigos claros" Señala como un abogado.

"Tómatelo con calma, aohashi-san."

Yamato desvanece la bayoneta y se cruza de brazos.

"Eso no responde como fue que te enteraste."

"Ustedes pueden discutir un poco alto." Ella cambio su ánimo al taparse la boca debido a una risa al ver la cara avergonzada de yamato."Apenas les di la comida y empiezan las discusiones."

"No es mi culpa tener que lidiar con dos elfas hambrientas." El recuerda el acontecimiento con una gota de sudor bajando. Quisieron tratarlo como un sirviente, en la oposición se desato los verbos más audaces.

"Pedí explicación discreta y en un leve tartamudeo de prim-sama la obtuve con la condición de no hacer nada arriesgado." Se sorprende pero asiente. "Deben importarte mucho como para permitirte demasiado riesgo."

"Lo hacen." Contesta instantáneamente con sinceridady sin pestañear.

Su cara se vuelve en la incomprensión.

"¿Por qué un humano estaría preocupado por el bienestar de las elfas oscuras con las que hemos estado en guerra durante tantos años?"

El solo frunce el ceño.

"A pesar de que esta no sea mi tierra y haya sido enviado en una misión para acabar con kuroinu, tengo la moral suficiente como para entender que ninguna mujer sea de la raza que sea deba de pasar por una experiencia tan traumatizante como el de la violación."

Levanta un pulgar al aire en su vista con una sonrisa sincera.

"Hare lo que sea para garantizar la prolongación de sus existencias no solo de ellas sino de todas en general, eso te incluye janna-san."

La mujer abre enormemente los ojos por la respuesta. _'¿El no sabe el impacto de esas palabras?'_

"El solo pensar que esos idiotas les pongan un solo dedo encima me pone enfermo, ocurre también si soy yo."

"¿Tan baja estima te tienes?" La mujer inclina su cabeza

"Digamos que hay mucho trasfondo acerca de eso."

Ella solo se confunde por sus palabras.

"Un muchacho que realiza hazañas increíbles ¿se desprecia?"

El simplemente gira su rostro a un lado para evitar el contacto visual solemne.

Ella decidió no empujar más. Sus ojos decían demasiado.

"Bueno muchacho debo de retirarme tengo que cerciorarme de que ambas princesas estén bien."

La mujer mayor recurre de nuevo a su caminata y se aleja por el pasillo.

"¿Cómo están? Se me olvido preguntar."

La mujer le da una sonrisa al detenerse.

"Sus heridas se contuvieron a tiempo y mantienen un sueño pesado." Le hace una señal de despido con su mano "Buen día y buen viaje muchacho."

"Espero no tener que volver a luchar a lo que dije que protegería." Susurra con un puño presionado.

Poco sabía que el destino puede ser travieso y agresivo a la vez.

' _Adiós al plan de no decirle nada a nadie.'_

Con esta declaración final sin contestar también se va. Nadie se percato de las dos elfas escuchando todo detrás de la puerta con un ligero color en las mejillas.

* * *

 **/**

Yamato decidió apresurar el paso y corrió por las calles en restauración con un objetivo en mente sin ánimo de perder el tiempo preciado.

Su presencia no tarda en hacerse entrever mientras más avanzaba por los habitantes quienes se detuvieron en lo que hacían para verlo entre curiosos y temerosos. Curiosos porque cuando lo vieron tenia la piel roja y temerosos por desconocer de lo que era capaz.

Los niños por otro lado crearon en sus corazones una imagen del hombre como un héroe y no dudaron en mandarle saludos animados que fueron recibidos con otro saludo de vuelta.

Su andar lo hizo detenerse frente a la iglesia.

Un sentimiento extraño nació al solo pasar por frente de la misma Algo no estaba bien en el aire y mucho menos que esta se hallase con las puertas cerradas, todo debido a la personalidad y poder del padre Anderson que todavía circulaba en su sistema.

Debido a lo extraño del silencio marcho a investigar.

Las puertas no cedieron por más que intento empujarlas, inclusive llamo en un grito simple para no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. Planeaba ceder e irse cuando escucho un alarido femenino de terror desde adentro que lo hizo reaccionar en adrenalina y sacar dos bayonetas para tirar abajo las mismas puertas de madera.

Un diablillo rojo sostenía vehemente y en el suelo los senos de la monja de lentes mientras que el resto intentaba con sus propias manos sacárselo de encima. Todo era una combinación de gemidos y palabrerías inútiles.

La furia de yamato no se hizo esperar por la enorme aura de lujuria que emanaba del ser.

El solo necesito de dos simples pasos para terminar dando una poderosa patada a una increíble velocidad de reacción al corto ser que lo estrella contra la pared y llenarlo con una gran cantidad de bayonetas.

"" _Si existe alguien que no ame al señor, Jesucristo, que sea acusado. Oh señor, ven"._ Amén."

Las monjas no salían de su estupor por lo rápido que todo ocurrió. La imagen espantosa del ser agujereado era el indicio clave de que todo era real.

"Me pueden explicar ¿Qué hacia aquí uno de esos herejes?" Yamato frunce el ceño ante la búsqueda de respuesta.

Todas parecían estar en shock ante el salvajismo del asesinato y estar nuevamente frente al sujeto que no cargaba aquella piel roja. La monja de lentes se levanta con ayuda de otras dos y se alejan un poco asustadas.

El solo parpadea ante las acciones.

Dándose cuenta del estado de ánimo desvanece las bayonetas y suspira en seco.

"Es un poco tonto que ahora me teman cuando ayer les ayude a sacarles de encima a aquellos monstruos que casi les quitan sus purezas." Explica tranquilo teniendo un efecto algo calmante "Créanme, no hubiera sido bonito ver eso."

Se miran las caras como pidiendo entre sí ha alguna de ellas que hiciera el primer movimiento para decir algo. La que por fin tomo valor fue la monja de cabello castaño rojizo para dar dos pasos al frente juntando sus manos en el centro de su pecho, nerviosa.

"A-a…akuma-sama…" Tartamudeo a duras penas.

Los ojos de yamato se volvieron blancos en un tamaño descomunal. La palabra queda resonando en su mente sin parar.

' _¿C-como me a-acaba de llamar?'_

Las mujeres de atrás se dieron cuenta instantáneamente que su compañera habría dicho algo equivocado debido al gesto sorpresivo que expresaba con facilidad yamato. Con una mueca de fastidio se acerca peligrosamente a la pobre monja que traga saliva al sentirse que cometió un error. Cierra los ojos muy fuerte al ver sus zapatos cerca de ella, en este punto lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Nunca llego un regaño o daño físico. Simplemente una mano en su cabeza y una pequeña caricia.

"No me gusta ver a nadie llorar, por favor no lo hagas." Ella abre los ojos revelando a un yamato con una sonrisa pura y sincera. En realidad el estaba por decirle un cumplido pero en el último momento tuvo que morderse la lengua y cambiar.

Un sonrojo leve y lleva sus manos a sus ojos para limpiarlos. El retira su mano y les da una mirada clara a todas para presentarse.

"No soy un demonio como aquel hereje que extermine." Señala el cuerpo del diablillo

La joven de cabello rubio corto y de ojos morados decide hablar.

"P-pero su piel era de otro c-color."

El asiente por sus palabras.

"La piel roja era simplemente parte de un equipo que lleve en el momento para repeler la invasión y rescatarlas a ustedes. Soy cien por ciento humano señoritas, permítame presentarme yo soy el paladín padre yamato aohashi."

En su mente sonó como un disco rayado. _'¿Paladín padre? ¡Maldita sea Anderson!'_

Con solo escuchar que era un padre de iglesia todas se acercaron de inmediato. Sin siquiera pedirlo cada una dijo sus nombres.

Cabello negro, ojos grises y lentes "Soy Chie."

Cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño oscuro ojos morados "Emiko."

Cabello corto castaño claro y ojos morados "Hisa."

Pelo rubio corto y ojos morados "Kano."

La anterior mencionada de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color "Rin."

Por último, la de cabello largo lacio castaño claro y ojos amarillo pálido "Sachi."

Yamato tuvo que retroceder varias veces por lo demasiado cerca que estaban las mujeres frente a él.

"¿Sirves a la diosa?/¿Cómo haces para sacar objetos afilados de las mangas sin cortarte?/¿Esas ropas son de un padre de iglesia?/¿Eres muy poderoso?/¿Te envió nuestra diosa?" Fue bombardeo en un solo segundo de montones de preguntas.

El solo pudo colocar las manos en frente para tratar de hacer distancia.

"Paren un momento, déjenme respirar." Les dice para calmar la intensidad "Antes de contestar sus preguntas necesito que me responden la que hice primero."

La animosidad se detiene y entra la vergüenza.

"Bueno vera…" La monja de nombre emiko intenta encontrar las palabras

"Intentamos realizarle un exorcismo al monstruo." En un suspiro amargo termina por decir la monja de nombre hisa.

"¿Un exorcismo?" El muchacho queda descolocado

"Si." Contesta sachi "Según algunas escrituras antiguas se puede lograr cambiarlo a través de un fuerte procedimiento."

"Encontramos al monstruo inconsciente detrás de la iglesia durante la noche y lo trajimos aquí para realizar lo que por años nadie ha intentado quedando olvidado." Chieko explica mientras con dos dedos toca sus lentes "Lo amarramos y con los primeros rayos del sol dimos inicio."

"Hicimos todo lo que decían los escritos." Rin prosigue "Pensamos que funcionaria pero al pasar el tiempo este despertó, al vernos comenzó a enloquecer, rompió las cuerdas y se lanzo directamente a chie."

Hisa le trae a yamato unas hojas viejas para mostrarle de donde venia la practica fallida.

Se le crispan los nervios con solo ver el titulo.

"Esto no es para eliminar el mal almacenado e invadido de nadie, esto es para aumentar frenéticamente el deseo sexual." Voltea la hoja y señala los distintos tipos de errores que tenia. Tenía tachones, equis en palabras y más caracteres sexuales. "¿Quién escribió esto? Esto es una clara falta de respeto."

La indignación por la revelación genero una desilusión enorme.

"Lo trajo el malvado ex ministro beasley hace unos años para que lo aprendiéramos y usáramos en una emergencia." Lo dice emiko con mucho asco dándose cuenta del error que hubieran cometido.

"Que grata emergencia fue esta." El sarcasmo era muy útil en el momento. Yamato quería seguir indagando pero de repente sintió como si algo abandonase su cuerpo. Cayó en su rodilla zurda y le costó respirar por unos segundos.

Rápidamente fue auxiliado por las monjas quienes se preocuparon por su caída repentina.

"¿Estás bien?" Escucha la voz de sachi de entre todas

Ya el no escuchaba pasajes de la biblia en su mente y tampoco la necesidad de exterminar herejes vampíricos. Su corazón bombea naturalmente.

El pedido ha sido retirado de su cuerpo.

"Sí, estoy bien." Reacciona y se levanta del suelo. "Disculpen lo repentino." Sacude levemente su cabeza y da una ligera sonrisa que convence poco.

Ellas querían preguntar de nuevo sobre su condición pero el rápidamente se adelanta.

"Bueno chicas fue un placer conocerlas y el haberles salvado a tiempo pero me debo de ir ahora." El grupo entero abrió los ojos

"¿Te tienes que ir?"

"Acabo de recordar que debo de partir a geofu por un llamado de emergencia sobre una pronta invasión. Es mi deber acabar con nuestros invitados indeseados."

El empieza su marcha caminando hacia la puerta para terminar lo que vino a buscar.

Todas cambiaron rápidamente a un ánimo tenso al verlo irse.

" _Padre yamato_ ¿Iras solo?" Esa frase representaba la preocupación de las monjas.

Yamato entendió el mensaje con solo ver sus rostros de medio lado debido a que estaba de espaldas. Sin querer llamo la atención de las monjas al referirse a sí mismo como un miembro de la iglesia.

Mentalmente se daba un facepalm épico

"No todo lo puedo hacer solo" Expresa sonriente "Tengo acompañantes capaces con el que literalmente se caerían al suelo de la impresión."

La impresión inicial cambio a admiración.

"Espere un momento." La voz de chie lo hace girarse y verla ir hacia el cargando algo en sus manos "Las noches pueden ser frías si acampa en el bosque en mitad de su camino, por favor llévese esto con usted."

Ella le da tres mantos con capucha negros que casualmente era lo que necesitaba.

La suerte estaba de su lado.

"Te agradezco muchísimo." El asiente y todas se acercan para darle palabras de ánimo solidarias.

Solo lo conocieron unos minutos y ya tenían un sentimiento de apego

' _Y pensar que serian desnudadas en público, tocadas sin permiso y violadas sin parar'_ Le echa un último vistazo al cuerpo rojo tirado en el suelo. _'Te ves mejor muerto.'_

* * *

 **/**

De regreso en la habitación con las cosas en sus manos, encuentra a olga viendo por la ventana y chloe sentada en la orilla de la cama, ambas ya _"vestidas"_ mas para un trió que para presencia en un campo de batalla o de reinante.

Yamato observa que en la única mesita de la habitación hay dos platos vacios. _'No he comido nada todavía por lo apresurado que estaba hoy'_

"Veo que regresaste con lo que te propusiste a buscar." Olga se voltea y le lanza una manzana. Este la atrapa y sin pensarlo dos veces se la come rápidamente. "No comer equivale a ser una carga muerta, humano."

La mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

' _Es raro que esté usando un tono suave y juguetón.'_

"¿Qué es eso?" Chloe se levanta y se queda viendo sus manos cargadas

"Afortunadamente conseguí esto de las monjas." Le lanza a cada una uno de los mantos "Mantendrán sus identidades ocultas, así podrán estar tranquilas por la vía sin que lluevan amenazas innecesarias."

Olga estira el vestuario de su estado ordenado por completo.

Chloe lo presiona cerca de su nariz para olerlo. "Huele a limpio."

"Es bueno escuchar eso." Todos se visten los mantos y se acercan al centro de la habitación. "Conseguí algo de agua y carne seca." Muestra un pequeño bolso de cuero puesto en su cintura.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" La elfa rubia se prepara la capucha en su cabeza. Yamato alza una ceja por la repentina cooperación en su voz.

"Olga ¿Tienes el suficiente poder para llevarnos a la ciudad más cercana?"

Ajustando la capa puesta, levanta el cetro del suelo y fija su mirada en el.

"¿Qué planeas hacer en Ur?"

"Liberarla por supuesto." Contesta como si fuera obvio "Me encargaron la misión de sacar la basura."

La elfa de piel oscura entiende el concepto "Mi magia en decadencia está regresando en pequeñas dosis. En este momento tengo lo suficiente para llegar y pelear contra esas inmundicias."

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Presiona su puño en el aire, amistoso

La chica hibrida sonríe a su reina. "Sera basura bien sacada, origa-sama. Solo me bastara con encontrar un arma."

Olga empieza a concentrarse, reuniendo poder en el cetro, manifestando un círculo con escritos extraños de color morado en el suelo por debajo de los pies de los tres.

En un parpadeo de luz desaparecieron el trió de la habitación.

A lo mejor para nunca regresar.

En un hecho que nadie se esperaba.

Una mujer con brazos vendados pudo detectarlos a tiempo y dar con su dirección exacta antes de desaparecer. La otra mujer de manos vendadas y ojos sombreados por su pelo estaba hundida en determinación.

 **Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Ey! ¡Que tal! ¡¿Como andan?! Espero que bien.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Se agradece de corazón que este fic les haya gustado.**

 **Si soy sincero desconocía por completo que existía un SpinOff de kuroinu. Me había enfocado tanto a la serie principal que no pensé en ello.**

 **Veré que arreglos puedo lograr aunque viéndolas de cerca son como ¿Civiles elfica sen un pueblo? No entiendo mucho. Y sus personalidades las tendré que inspeccionar con una lupa porque estoy en territorio desconocido. H.E.L.P!**

 **\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

 _'Pensamientos'_

 **Capítulo 7: ¡Ataque a una invasión hecha! ¡Hola a un enemigo desconocido!**

 _ **No existe la guerra inevitable. Si llega, es por fallo del hombre.**_

 **Ciudad de Ur**

 _ **Han pasado dos días desde la llegada de yamato a Eostia.**_

 **POV: Chloe**

¿Qué hago aquí?

 **Tres minutos, treinta y tres segundos** es lo que llevo pensando.

Es gracioso.

Nunca había estado en ninguna otra ciudad principal humana antes de todo esto

Tampoco en los alrededores y sin siquiera pensarlo he estado en dos.

El vistazo siempre ha sido desde lejos o en direcciones para una pelea y búsqueda.

¿Quién lo haría?

Ser una elfa y con el pensar de entrar es solo un suicidio o algo mucho peor.

¿Para qué lo haría? ¿Para qué volver al infierno que fue mi vida inicial? ¿Tengo tantos deseos de morir o ser torturada hasta eso?

Puede que mi locura me este afectando pero no llego a esos disparates extremos

Con lo dicho anteriormente me hace preguntar nuevamente mientras miro el cielo.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Elfos y humanos jamás se han llevado bien desde que tengo memoria y uso de la razón.

Las guerras sin fin respaldan nuestra historia.

Entonces ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado? ¿El pensamiento humano se ha logrado cambiar? ¿Termino todo sentido estúpido e ignorante?

La respuesta ha ello es no.

Básicamente no.

Kuroinu se encargo de remarcar esa imagen que tengo sobre la maldad amenazante.

Nadie cambia ni quiere hacerlo, los torturan la locura para procurar estar a la par del siguiente arrogante. Eso es lo que habla y grita mi experiencia independientemente de quien sea.

Mi única reacción para lanzarles es de poseer un arma con la que puedan aceptar acogedoramente todo mi odio contenido por años para que experimenten una pequeña parte de todo lo que he vivido.

Traiciones, desconfianzas e imbecilidad.

Una mezcla cuanto menos exacta.

 **Cinco minutos, cuarenta y ocho segundos** es lo que ha pasado desde que llegamos a esta ciudad usando el poder mágico de mi reina origa-sama. Nuestra aparición resulto en el suelo del muro sur de la ciudad, cercano a un enorme agujero por donde confirmamos que hicieron sorpresivamente los mercenarios para invadir.

Llegue emocionada por matar solo para caer en una decepción seca.

La altura daba una clara imagen de cómo era la situación acaecida dentro de los muros en apenas solo un día. Como era ya de esperarse, los caminos de paso civil que se encontraban conectados entre sí dando vueltas entre edificios y casas, estaban repletos de cuerpos asesinados en charcos de sangre.

Ambos bandos tuvieron sus bajas pero más en gran medida de las fuerzas que intentaron realizar la protección y de los inútiles que intentaban huir.

La escena era en unánime una masacre sin contemplación. Por las heridas en sus cuerpos, kuroinu actuó con salvajismo en cada abanicopara eliminarlos lo suficientemente rápido para darles tiempo de disfrutar la carne inocente fresca. Seguro las mujeres están pasando un muy " **buen rato"** con esos idiotas.

Una serenata de horror bastante placentera de estar cerca.

Con el viento ondeando mi manto parezco algo ligeramente familiar a una figura mortal.

Me sobresalto un momento por esos pensamientos y llevo mis manos enguantadas a mi boca.

¿Estoy sonriendo? ¡Estoy sonriendo! Verlos sufrir de esta manera es muy reconfortante.

Muy dentro de mí me siento feliz por ver tanta miseria y muerte humana. ¡Se lo merecen!

Años de guerras y humillaciones contra nosotros no fueron en vano a pesar de que no sea nuestra raza quien infunda el castigo.

"Esto es extraño."

Parpadeo por las palabras de aire que me saca de la línea de pensamiento y me volteo para mirar al único humano que ha logrado demasiado por nosotras que sigue permaneciendo a nuestro lado a pesar de conocer nuestra historia. ¿O era al revés pero sin conocer casi nada de su hoja completamente en blanco?

No podre jamás evitar decirlo.

Es el humano más extraño con el que me he topado en mucho tiempo, incluso la ropa dice demasiado de que no es de por aquí.

La lista de cosas que ha hecho por nosotras es tal que sería imposible de creer.

No me ha visto de mala manera, no me ha querido tocar de otra forma que no sea para refutar sus palabras sin malicia y las acciones han hecho golpes sofocantes en mi cordura.

¡Más encima tenemos una alianza y estamos trabajando unidos para salvar humanos de ¡humanos!

Creo que he perdido la compostura. Me da nauseas.

Lastimosamente no hay marcha atrás al ser palabra final de origa-sama al quedarnos varadas sin nada que pueda respaldarnos o darnos apoyo mientras recupera su magia extrañamente decadente.

Alianza o no mi opinión de el no ha cambiado demasiado…

Es un estúpido y loco.

Estúpido por su actitud y loco por la cantidad de cosas suicidas que puede hacer sin importarle nada. Se matara un día si mantiene esa mentalidad y si no come nada que genere la energía suficiente para pelear.

Debo dejar en claro que no es ningún tipo de preocupación.

Existe una raya enorme entre un humano tonto y una elfa lista como yo.

Extrañamente tiene el ceño fruncido y no para de desplazar su iris negra a todos lados como si buscara algo. Eh, creo que he estado viendo demás.

"Te diste cuenta." Origa-sama se dirige a él quien solo asiente.

Adopta una pose de pensar al tener su mano derecha en su mentón.

"No ha habido aparición de guardias o de alguna patrulla." El expresa pensativo "Ni siquiera veo a alguien asomando la cabeza. Prácticamente parece desierto y muerto."

Ahora que lo menciona es verdad. No veo a nadie salvo los cuerpos.

Al estar tan metida en la imagen frente a mi no pude reconocer ningún avistamiento de esos perros sarnosos.

Mucho tiempo con el humano me ha dejado con mis habilidades oxidándose.

Que bajo de mí.

Si permanezco con esta falla no podre servir a origa-sama como normalmente lo hago.

"Estos animales deben estar disfrutando su festín sin parar." Mi voz sale a flote entre seriedad y gracia.

Mentira en ningún sentido es.

"Naturalmente tuvieron todo un día para dar provecho a sus perversiones." Origa-sama expresa mientras acomoda su capucha "Ahora tienen un nuevo día para seguir."

Origa-sama sabe que tengo razón. El humano no parece muy convencido.

"Me está costando creer que una fuerza como esta,este metiendo la pata en un error de novatos." Suspira por lo que en sus términos resulta incongruente

Iba a replicar cuando el fuerte estruendo de una puerta rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo seguido del alzado inmenso de un grito femenino resonando por las susodichas calles vacías. Nuestros ojos se clavaron en la imagen de una mujer humana joven cabello castaño corto que no pasaba de los veinte años, sin ropa y varios moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo que huía de cinco hombres también desnudos.

Mi diversión ascendió abismal al ver el horror en su cara y la practica desesperación para alejarse de ellos.

"¡Huir no te salvara de ser la siguiente!"

"¡Tarde o temprano caerás!"

"¡Tengo la medicina perfecta para llenar esos agujeros tuyos!"

Mi sonrisa regresa mientras presencio este teatro fuera de lo irreal. Tuve que ahogar una carcajada.

Algo que he aprendido con los años es que le va peor a los que intentan esta acción.

Es gracioso y siniestro.

Veo a origa-sama y aunque tenga una máscara natural sin emociones, sus ojos demuestran todo lo contrario. El humano por otro lado, tenía el ceño aun más fruncido y los dientes presionados.

"¡Tu hermana pequeña tomara tu lugar si no te rindes!"

"¡No!"

Podía percibir su ira e instinto asesino escalando tan alto que inconscientemente di un paso atrás. Origa-sama lo veía con asombro.

"¿Acaba… de decir…hermana pequeña?"

Observo mi mano y noto que estoy temblando ¿Temblando? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Es imposible…

En su juicio con nosotras antes de que escapara pude percibir un mínimo de algo parecido, pero al último segundo fue reemplazado por desesperación.

Esto es muy cercano a lo que sentí en feoh cuando espiamos lo que hablaban este humano y la otra humana más vieja en el pasillo. Sus palabras en ese momento fueron fuertes y sinceras que hicieron algo en mis mejillas.

Parece no darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo ni del efecto a su alrededor.

¿Cómo es posible?

Normalmente esto no debería de afectarme debido a mis enfrentamientos e insultos pasados con humanos, pero esto es otra cosa.

Es como si se tratara de un odio muy concentrado.

' _ **Un muchacho que realiza hazañas increíbles ¿se desprecia?'**_

Esas palabras… ¿Por qué aun las recuerdo?

Un nuevo grito me hace ver hacia abajo para dar por hecho lo que sucedería desde un principio, la mujer fue acorralada y atrapada por un golpe en el costado. Los hombres se ríen y babean sobre una patética presencia temblorosa.

"Todo fue inútil, mujer."

El grupo se acuclilla en un circulo a su alrededor.

"Con esta podemos contar diez."

Lo grotesco ahora es que empiezan a jalar de atrás hacia delante sus bajezas.

"A-aléjense."

La humana estaba paralizada de miedo. Tiene cada carne repugnante apuntándole todo su sí. Detestable estar indefensa para sentirse acabada por estos idiotas.

Como si fuese un trofeo u objeto desechable.

Mis puños lentamente se forman.

¿Por qué me hace recordar a mi situación anterior con los ogros? Toda asustada y sin creer que me harían de todo.

Incluso al pasado…

Mi sonrisa ha caído por los recuerdos persistentes.

"¡Barramos el piso con los mavericks, Axl!"

Una frase sin sentido sale de la boca del humano a mi lado quien es nuevamente cubierto por ese juego de luces extraño parecidoa una aurora.

Fácilmente se puede confundir con una gran lámpara si se lo propone.

Extrañamente los idiotas de abajo no se han dado cuenta.

Las luces se concentran y se apagan dejando las extremidades cubiertas por un equipamiento extraño de colores blanco-azul marino rayas delgadas rojas, en su cabeza un casco de carácter extraño y en sus manos un par de armas raras con forma parecida a las que uso para matar a los cerdos asquerosos de kuroinu en la fortaleza.

"Olga, chloe." Nos nombra usando una voz seria y se quita el bolso de lado para lanzármelo a mí "Me adelantare."

Origa-sama ni yo podemos creer ese instante cuando de sus pies sale a propulsión una extraña energía que lo impulsa del suelo al aire a una velocidad increíble, volando como una lanza peligrosa.

Tuvimos cero tiempos de reacción.

La vida de los bastardos fue acabada en pleno aterrizaje con pirueta por la energía brillante cilíndrica fina que salió de las armas raras del humano loco.

El procedimiento que utilizo fue el de usar dos cilindros por bastardo. El primero le realizaba un corte limpio a sus trompas carnosas dejándoles una cara de shock graciosa y el segundo les atravesaba el centro de la cara.

Una ejecución corta de horror y ferocidad. Divertida y gratificante.

Desaparece las armas, se quita el manto y se lo da a la humana quien se quedo sentadaabrazándose así misma durante los asesinatos. Debe de estar abrumada.

Aldeana tonta y débil.

Pensé que esta gente estaría acostumbrada a escenarios de guerra.

¿Por qué gastar algo nuevo en una inservible como ella? Me serviría perfectamente ese calor si esta se rompiera o se la diera a origa-sama.

Tonto ingenuo.

Un movimiento de labios me hace pensar que está intentando razonar y aliviar su tensión por los repentino de todo. Parece algo tan típico de el hacer eso.

El ve en nuestra dirección y nos hace una señal con su mano derecha para que bajemos manteniendo una seriedad alta.

¿Me está dando órdenes? ¿Qué no escucho lo que le dije la ultima vez?

Tendré que hacerle entender de nuevo ahora que está frente a mí.

Si no entiende a palabras, entenderá a pu…ños…

¿Eh? ¿Frente a mi?

Sin percatarme enseguida nos encontramos viendo su espalda en tiempo record.

¿Cómo fue que…?

Dos parpadeos fueron la sorpresa al ver un círculo desapareciendo debajo de nuestros pies.

¿O-origa-sama?

"No te alarmes." La inútil estaba alterada "Tampoco te asustes, estamos aquí para ayudar."

No deja de mirarnos asustada.

"No temas, soy un humano como tú. Ignora lo inentendible mente futurista que me veo."

Su mirada pendía entre lo perdido y vacio.

No parece querer cooperar.

Me nace la necesidad de querer golpear esa cara.

¿Es la primera vez que ves a alguien asesinado?

"Mira, entiendo que no confíes en nosotros ni yo confiaría en un sujeto extraño que cae del cielo haciendo trucos en el aire y aterriza como si nada." Suspira perdiendo la calma y se gira para señalar a todos los cuerpos en el suelo. "Pero necesito saber ¿Dónde está el resto de esta basura?"

La sangre es un buen adorno para ustedes, idiotas.

Ella no ha dejado de mirarlo en silencio y su temblor se vuelve lento.

Me molesta esa expresión, mi puño se vería muy bien en su rostro.

No creo que nos haya reconocido sino ya estaría muerta del susto literalmente,

"Perdemos el tiempo." Origa-sama se cruza de brazos "Esta tan asustada de estar a punto de ser violada y de tu rescate violento que no nos dirá nada."

El humano parece reaccionar y se levanta del suelo. El aire asesino que desprendía ferozmente desaparece para volver en si a su yo más calmado.

"Puede que tengas un punto." Nos da una cara seria "Me emocione tanto por querer matarlos que no pensé en el impacto psicológico que le haría.

Como siempre ella tiene razón.

Tu impulsividad es exagerada.

"Movámonos de una vez." Les digo mirando a todos lados "Sin información solo nos queda tumbar puertas."

Aunque suene a queja se oye muy alborotador.

"En efecto tenemos el factor sorpresa." Origa-sama expresa siguiendo mi línea.

El humano asiente dispuesto. "Hay mucho que hacer."

Por primera vez en un buen rato estamos de acuerdo en algo.

"E-e-¡esperen!"

Estábamos por caminar cuando escuchamos la voz recompuesta de la inútil quien ya estaba de pie. Sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos la capa a su alrededor.

"Hasta que decides hablar." Origa-sama le habla seria lo cual la hace asustarse.

Agacha la cabeza en su voz carrasposa.

"M-mi h-herman-na…"

"¿Que dijiste?" Coloco mis manos en mi cintura,molesta por el tartamudeo.

Presiona mas fuerte sus puños hasta volverlas blancas.

"¡Por favor, salven a mi hermanita!" Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas cayendo.

Que incomodo y molesto es oír a alguien llorar.

La búsqueda de misericordia en los campos de batalla anterior a la plaga kuroinuactual dan virtud de ello. Elfos contra humanos, una historia trascendental en muchos casos pero descartada en este caso.

El humano rompiendo el esquema solo se acerca a ella y le coloca una mano en la cabeza.

"Dinos por donde y haremos lo posible."

Intenta consolarla dándole calor tranquilizante en un repentino interés afectuoso a través de su palma.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par y su cara se arruga en un ligero llanto.

Por alguna extraña razón esta escena me está irritando mucho más.

"Eres demasiado suave en estos casos ¿Mmm?" Oigo murmurar a origa-sama sobre el humano y su extraño comportamiento. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Estar llenándome la cabeza de incógnitas me molesta en exceso.

Oh, la inútil se ha recompuesto.

Da una torpe disculpa e Inicia su relato sobre la ubicaciónposiblejunto a un status actual de los sobrevivientes.

Como aún es temprano por la mañana tienen pensado para dentro de dos horas ejecutar a los humanos guerreros sobrevivientes masculinos en un show público frente a la población femenina todavía cuerda esperando lograr derrumbarlas todavía más rápido.

No podía dar un número exacto de mercenarios que invadieron la ciudad pero si podía decir que una vez que acabaron, un grupo relativo a cuarentao cuarenta y cinco hombres fue lo que se quedo mientras que el resto fue llamado por vault para acompañar el ataque restante hacia feoh.

Con estos recientes asesinatos quedarían cuarenta si sus números no fallan.

Por otro lado, mantienen en un edificio cercano como prisioneros próximos a violación al conjunto infantil, acto que aprovecharían sin importar su género. Ser llenados hasta el fondo de su psique con semen es la única intención improvisada con ellos incluyendo a su hermana.

Sus palabras provienen de escuchar salir repetidamente las distintas órdenes y frases señaladas por bocas mercenarias durante las movidas de anoche.

Origa-sama y el humano asienten en comprensión.

Esto no es normal. ¿Soy la única que quedo sin entender nada?

Estoy perpleja.

Este idiota tendrá un poder adicional a lo que cree porque para que ella haya dicho todo eso en poco tiempo es muy raro.

Todo lo dijo mientras pegaba hacia si el manto como una señal de seguridad.

¿Sera muy tarde para golpearla?

"En su diccionario la vergüenza no existe."

El único hombre se cruza de brazos en un nivel considerable de molestia.

No veo la falla en nada.

Incluso en tiempos de guerra antes de la aparición de kuroinu, este tipo de cosas era perfectamente normal cuando nuestra gente era invadida o la de ellos en los pueblos cercanos y lejanos.

Por lo general, las mujeres no son el único objetivo, los niños son el blanco fácil de satisfacción rápida y sencilla. Vulnerables, débiles y fácilmente manipulables con solo darles o cumplir cosas.

Una condena vejatoria y marcada en sus mentes para toda la eternidad.

Esa es la realidad dicha por la experiencia de esta semielfa…

Una guerra es solo la excusa perfecta para desatar cada instinto reprimido en desconocidos. Curiosidad y dolor son los mas emergentes.

"Lo mejor que se me ocurre en este momento es la de separarnos."

Dice de repente al colocar sus brazos a los lados y reaparecer las armas en sus manos.

¿Qué?

¿Separarnos?

"¿Qué planeas, humano?"

Ambas las miramos expectante.

"Ustedes dos irán con ella para liberar a los niños, mientras yo me encargare de hacer saber al resto _pacíficamente_ que esto es una locura absurda."

Maldición, estúpido humano. Me asuste para nada.

¡Deja de darme órdenes!

Origa-sama se ajusta la capa para dejar a la vista sus ojos un poco más en dirección del humano.

"Tranquilízate." Dice en tono firme "Se lo que piensas y no, no es una trampa ni nada que haya hecho yo para ustedes."

¿Por qué no encuentro un indicio de falsedad?

"Si ocurre algo lancen una explosión e iré a salvarles el trasero."

La temblorosa solo nos veía sin decir nada. Nos veía interactuar confundida.

"Chica." La misma se sobresalta por el llamado "Guía a mis acompañantes hacia tu hermana cautiva, el tiempo es oro, no lo pierdas."

Ella asiente rápidamente.

"Ehh, s-si. ¡Por aquí!"

Hace una señal con su dedo que da dirección al norte de la ciudad.

El humano toma el camino contrario en una carrera rápida mientras giraba con emoción las armas.

Antes de también correr, aviste en uno de los cuerpos defensores una espada que fácilmente tome entre mis manos. Ligera y fácil de usar.

Buscando un defecto en la empuñadura había una palabra grabada que decía " _Esperanza"_

Esperanza ¿Eh?

Tonto pero reconfortante en corazones guerreroscaídos.

El mío perdió eso hace mucho tiempo. El sufrimiento diario es el acido que derrite esaemoción inservible.

Solo vivo para servir a mi reina y cumplir con el propósito por el que sigo respirando.

Aunque hay algo que me hace sentir inquieta y debo averiguar que es.

' _¿Que será esto, origa-sama?'_

 **FIN POV: Chloe**

* * *

 **/Tiempo y perspectiva de las elfas**

El tiempo aproximado que ha pasado hasta ahora es de treinta y ocho minutos.

Con los rayos del sol en una sola dirección saben perfectamente cómo obtener esos preciados números.

Fueron guiadas con rapidez hasta un edificio no tan lejano de dos plantas. Una estructura como todas las demás en esa ciudad sin nada apreciable más que un camino completamente lleno de sangre.

"Aquí es." Dice la joven antes perseguida, ahora más calmada.

En un principio no siguieron ni avanzaron.

Analizaron y buscaron una falta.

Nada es perfecto en un plan y la desconfianza vuela.

Olga y chloe esperaban cualquier cosa en el sentido negativo. Se prepararon para ir con todo si llegase a ser una trampa.

Entraron por las puertas sigilosamente sin problemas.

Solo un paso, un vistazo y automáticamente tuvieron el status correcto sobre el enemigo bajando en un descarte a su vez algún intento de emboscada.

Encontraron que todo el piso era un caos viscoso y blanco.

"Esto es un asco." Chloe se tapa la nariz

Los que ellas nombraron como peor que una escoria se encontraban desnudos y tirados en el suelo o recostados en la pared durmiendo con una sonrisa pervertida y número de mujeres con los ojos perdidos en el espacio, la lengua fuera y agotadas era algo grande.

"Les dieron sin piedad." Olga solo giraba su vista de un lado a otro.

Podían contar unas quince mujeres y siete mercenarios.

"Creo que voy a vomitar." La chica guía se agarra la boca y el estomago. "El olor es muy fuerte."

Chloe ignorando su comentario se acercara uno que estaba a su derecha y con la espada recientemente recogida apuñala el pecho de un afortunado ganador que despierta inmediatamente abriendo grande los ojos. Su voz quedo atrapada por la sangre que sale a flote de su boca a la vez que sus manos tiemblan sin control en un vano intento por detenerlo.

"¿Te gusta este _sabor_?" Murmura con una sonrisa cruel.

La ex reina de los elfos oscuros decidió que para usar un mínimo mágico haría empleo de un método poco convencional en su carrera como gobernante. Es escaso los momentos en que lo ha hecho, siempre disponía de gran cantidad de magia.

Olga convierte su cetro en una lanza muy puntiaguda con la que atraviesa la frente de otro sujeto que no le da tiempo a reaccionar hasta que ese muy tarde.

"Tu respiración es toxica." Su tono de voz imponía autoridad máxima.

Lo que lograrían ver sus ojos antes de saltar por los aires seria un borrón negro.

Repitieron el mismo movimiento una y otra vez a los desafortunados que tuvieron la desdicha de dormir con el enemigo a una fracción.

Utilizo un mínimo de magia para hacer la transformación y otro mínimo para devolver el objeto a su forma original.

Estuvieron tan concentrados en buscar la satisfacción y complacerse que olvidaron por completo la regla número uno en cualquier tipo de situación, ya sea invasión o una guerra plena entre dos bandos: Nunca bajes la guardia.

Aun con el horror a flor de piel en el iris de aquella joven de pelo corto, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida por el exterminio de esas gente se merecía esto.

Las dos elfas no estaban satisfechas aunque fuese un buen comienzo.

"No he tenido un avistamiento de niños." Chloe limpia su espada ensangrentada dejando una línea.

"Estas campesinas tienen suerte de que mi odio por kuroinu sea más fuerte que sacarlas de su miseria."

Chloe se regocijaba pasando por encima de las moribundas con el arma.

"No valen la pena."

La guíaal no entender nada de lo que salía de su boca, determino que la ignorancia era mejor solución. No conocía a estas personas encapuchadas y prefería no hacerlo por su propio bien.

"Hay unas escaleras." La elfa de piel oscura termina de matar al último sujeto en un empalamiento doble en cara y pecho.

El comentario la hace voltear al extremo del salón donde se visualizaba por el umbral un escalón visible por la luz del sol.

Con el corazón palpitando en adrenalina se precipita por las mismas a paso decidido y llega a la siguiente planta dando un portazo fuerte contra el muro en la primera puerta que se hallaba en ese pasillo. En ningún momento escucho las voces elficas exigiéndole que se detuviera.

"¿Pero qué demonios?"

Cuatro mercenarios se despertaron temerosos por el repentino escándalo suscitado en la puerta. Estos en cambio tenían la ropa puesta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sus ojos no estaban con ellos sino con el grupo de niños que se hallaba amarrado de pies y manos tirados en el suelo que también se despertaron por lo inesperado del golpazo. Veloz es la palabra correcta para referirse al abrigo exacto de miradas a su persona.

"¿De dónde conseguiste ese manto?"

Solo una existencia era su interés.

Sana y cansada se mostraba sorprendida de verla ahí de pie.

"¡¿Cómo hiciste para escapar?!"

La incredulidad en su línea de visión no permitía expresar palabras.

"¿O-onn-onne-s-san?"

Ella sería la última persona en venir a rescatarla.

"¡Deberías de estar con las otras!"

Sin previo aviso y sin dar tiempo para protegerse, dos figuras encapuchadas entran en escena desde atrás y uno por uno fueron cayendo.

Chloe corre en picada para levantar en un movimiento cortante el cuello de uno y darse vuelta para atravesar el pecho del otro. Olga rompe los cuellos del tercero y el cuarto con dos bastonazos certeros.

En opinión y sorpresa de los espectadores infantiles improvisados hicieron unos movimientos increíbles, adulando quizás inconscientemente un derramamiento de sangre salvaje. Pensamientos que quizás provengan de su crianza con algún familiar guerrero.

Pero a la misma vez estaban aterrados por lo raro y misterioso como vestían las encapuchadas, olga y chloe.

Sin prestar atención a esos detalles tan insignificantes en cuestión de mentes elficas, cortaron sogas y desataron fácilmente a los rehenes menores. Cada uno hizo un estiramiento, se sobaron sus muñecas o trataban de no llorar a moco abierto.

El foco importante era de observar a la joven guía abrazando a una inquieta pequeña presencia afectuosa y emocionada. Poseía un color de pelo idéntico y no debería de tener más de ocho años.

"¡Onee-san! ¡Tenia tanto miedo!"

"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí para ti."

Chloe se da la vuelta instantáneamente.

Detestaba ver afecto público entre familiares, le daba repugnancia y un escalofrío muy profundo. Sentirse así era injusto.

Las hermanas no vieron esa reacción y los niños no se acercaban para solo quedarse viéndola desde lejos.

"Reagrúpense." Da un paso adelante y usa una voz solida. "Aun no es momento para alegrarse."

La elfa de piel oscura les ordena que se movilicen a una de las habitaciones a los lados sin bajar escalones para acabar con el drama de las hermanas y el efecto en su ayudante. Ha pasado un buen número de años desde la última vez que la vio alcanzada por sus emociones suprimidas y enterradas.

Como si se tratara de un grupo de soldados espantados, acataron las órdenesde un salto para ponerse de pie e ir por la puerta siendo seguidos desde atrás por una agradecida aldeana guía cargando a su hermana que no se atrevió a despegarse.

Un silencio sereno se apodera del ambiente entre ambas elfas.

"Me disculpo, origa-sama." Se baja la capucha y lanza un pequeño soplido entristecido "Pasan los años y hay cosas que no sanan."

Mueve la cabeza a los lados.

"No hay exigencia de disculpas, chloe. Entiendo perfectamente."

La elfa hibrida cierra los ojos y asiente agradecida.

Razonaron al instante de que el mandado del humano fue completado, por lo que con el mínimo descanso perpetuado en la habitacióndecidieron que era momento de salir.

Ya no era necesario estar ahí.

"¡Wow!"

En eso el sonido de pasos y una nueva voz se hace presente sin que las dos lo tuviesen en cuenta por lo diminuto que era su presencia. Al voltear e inclinar la mirada un poco encuentran que unos ojos marrones claro de un niño de siete u ocho años les miraba con estrellas.

Chloe frunce el ceño y se prepara para eliminar al posible soplón. Olga no dice nada.

"¡Que genial! ¡Son elfas!"

El ánimo de batalla rápidamente cae al suelo cuando la animosidad en su joven voz las confunde.

"Papa y mama me mintieron." El chico señala inocentemente sus orejas "Sus orejas no son feas, son muy bonitas."

Sin que el supiera, sus palabras fueron un golpe radical a sus personas. La espada y el cetro caen al suelo junto a las dos que fácilmente se ponen a su altura estando de rodillas.

La intriga pudo con las dos porque ni así dio un paso atrás.

"¿Q-q-que acabas de decir?"

Solo les da una gran sonrisa.

"¡Orejas bonitas y también pelo bonito!"

Rojo.

Corazón late un poco más de lo normal.

Mejillas sonrojadas

Calma y mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Acaban de ser halagadas…por un niño humano? ¿Por qué les había afectado tanto unas simples palabras?

¿Sera porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien de una raza ajena dijo algo así?

Por más que intentaron no podían encontrar perversidad en el. Solo sinceridad tranquila.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue el sonido y un leve temblor llegar de una fuerte explosión. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se asomaron por la ventana. Lograron ver unas llamas y humo venir detrás de otros edificios no tan lejos de su posición.

Casualmente era el camino por donde se había ido yamato.

"¿Qué demonios estará haciendo ese idiota?" Chloe se ajusta la capucha

Olga recoge su cetro

"Una explosión representa una medida desesperada." Se acomoda también "No tenemos certeza si fue el o kuroinu."

Chloe agarra su espada

"Espero que no haya hecho algo estúpido otra vez."

"Viniendo de él es enteramente imposible.

Antes de irse por la puerta calmaron al chico asustado dándole palmadas en la cabeza. Era un revoltijo de miedo y lagrimas. Hicieron el proceso algo tosco y lento por el poco uso de sus manos para esa tarea.

Era la curiosidad profunda lo que movía a la elfa de piel oscura para realizar su acto impropio.

Para la elfa hibrida era una labor difícil. No soportar el cariño entre familiares era una cosa, pero darlo por su propia voluntad se escapaba de sus límites.

Sin embargo tuvo que tragarse hasta el fondo su frustración e imitar lo que hacía su reina. No quería mostrar debilidad.

"¿Pelearan de nuevo contra los malos?"

La vida puede ser muy irónica a veces. Este niño no sabía que estaba hablando con enemigos de la humanidad misma y ellas lo sabían.

Para su buena o mala fortuna a sus ojos eran unas heroínas.

Le dieron una respuesta positiva y salieron no sin antes escuchar.

"Buena suerte ¡Onee-chans!"

Otro golpe a su ya desbaratada cordura.

* * *

 **/Tiempo y perspectiva de Yamato**

 **POV**

Uhhhh. Dios como duele.

Uso mi mano libre para tocarme la cara y quitarme el resto de suciedad.

Abro los ojos y empleando algo de esfuerzo me pongo de pie.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Oh, es cierto salí volando en esa explosión y estoy todavía en Ur.

Por suerte el haber pedido la armadura completa de axl me ayudo a reducir bastante el impacto dejándome nada más con un gran corte en mi mejilla izquierda y frente.

No, esperen…

También estoy sangrando por el cuello.

"¡Esta por aquí!"

Tres hombres armados con la insignia de la ciudad se me acercan alterados

"¡Hey muchacho! ¿Estás bien?"

Toso un poco para sacar algo de aire y me recompongo.

"Me encuentro bien."

Los soldados botaron un aire tranquilizante.

Vemos los restos del edificio en llamas y como aun se sigue cayendo a pedazos.

Esa bendita explosión me hizo atravesar otra vez una pared y dar tres saltos con mi cuerpo y girar varias veces por el camino de tierra.

¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?

Al separarme de las elfas estuve entrando en una casa por casa eliminando a todo rastro de mercenarios posible. Tarea extremadamente fácil con aquellas armas futuristas desintegradoras de partes humanas.

Supongo que el número de muertos por mi mano en esta ciudad está entre los veinticuatro o veinticinco. La mayor parte fueron tiros limpios al cerebro.

Exterminar a estas basuras era lo más sencillo, lidiar con los sobrevivientes desconfiados y mujeres en el quinto planeta del éxtasis por violación continúa sin descanso era otra cosa.

Por alguna razón que no entiendo creyeron que era un ser demoniaco portador del fin del mundo.

Incluso me atacaron con picos y espadas al quedar libres de sus ataduras.

¡¿Pueden creer eso?!

Las explicaciones verbales no sirvieron de nada así que tuve que usar los puños para que entendieran.

Tal vez me sobrepase un poco con los puñetazos.

Creo que volé uno o dos dientes por los aires.

Los que no se atrevieron a darme una razón para romper sus huesos me dijeron que las féminas tiradas en el suelo eran esposas, hermanas, madres e hijas que fueron abusadas frente a sus ojos.

Los mismos ojos de los tercos que intentaron golpearme estando los mismos heridos física y mentalmente.

Al menos no se rompieron como pasa en la gran mayoría de los hentais NTR que de por si son gente muy vergonzosa para actuar. Bueno, para eso están hechos ¿no?

Dan pena ajena cuando no se están sometidos por sujetos armados o amarrados a la fuerza.

"Estas herido, muchacho."

Estos hombres que me ayudan son parte de otros diez soldados que por boca de la rescatada, iban a ser ejecutados en público.

"La sangre es escandalosa, estaré bien."

Una vez fuera de su encierro y el de casi perder la fe, les di la sencilla orden de sacar a todo que tuviese problemas de sus problemas.

Hicieron caso y helos aquí conmigo.

El resto de hombres con familia les hacían lo dicho anteriormente.

Pronto recuperaran sus ganas de pelear y buscar venganza.

Porque si, aun hay mercenarios escondidos por aquí.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Mataste a ese monstruo?" La voz nerviosa del segundo hombre decía todo.

No sé de dónde demonios vault saco a este tipo. Nunca lo había visto.

"No, saltó por la ventana antes de que la estructura volara por los aires." Digo seriamente.

Un grito ahogado del trió es lo que expresan con razón.

El término de monstruo se adapta muy bien a este hombre.

Si, es un hombre.

"¡Ahí viene!"

Corriendo a gran velocidad de entre las llamas vemos una figura sonriente.

Los tres se colocan en posición mientras yo reaparezco las pistolas.

Salta de entre las llamas como si nada y aterriza frente a nosotros un hombre alto y gordo, desnudo, con un casco que lleva un cuerno en el centro, pelo corto, una capa muy pequeña que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda y una pequeña espada que casi parecía un cuchillo de cocina.

Que la apariencia de idiota total no engañe a nadie.

"Nada mal para un pésimo guerrero." Dice antes de estallar en una risa pútrida en mi opinión.

De verdad estoy muy molesto y no es por ese ridículo comentario.

Déjenme que les explique qué está pasando.

* * *

 **/FlashBack**

 _Entre de una patada al edificio, alarme a los bastardos de adentro e intentaron defenderse de su inevitable muerte. Debo decir que los maverick hunters poseen una increíble puntería, el merito se los llevan ellos con este poder que agradezco de elegir._

 _Como pude temer encontré a varias mujeres en diferentes posiciones, con líquidos frescos saliendo de ellas e inconscientes. En el momento solo pude notar a gente amarrada en el mismo plano también o muerta._

 _No di ni dos pasos posteriores al derramamiento de sangre enemiga cuando escucho el gemido rápido de una chica y a ese individuo apareciendo a través de la puerta follando a esa misma chica lagrimosa totalmente frente a mí, ardí en rabia._

 _Apunte y dándole una mirada muy fría le pedí que la soltara._

 _No soporto a este tipo de personajes._

 _El solo contesto._

" _¿Un mocoso? ¿Estos idiotas han muerto por la mano de un estúpido niñato?"_

 _Solo me amargue más por la burla._

" _Este mocoso te hará un agujero de lado a lado en la cabeza si no la sueltas ahora mismo."_

 _El tipo no contesta de vuelta, el simplemente la penetra un poco más fuerte._

 _Para el momento ya lo tengo en toda la mira y aprieto el gatillo._

 _Mi sorpresa ocurre cuando esquiva el impacto a una increíble velocidad hacia su derecha de un salto._

 _Tengo los ojos muy abiertos ¿Qué hizo?_

" _Esos juguetes no son nada especiales." Expresa burlón._

 _Lo siguiente que ocurre es una sucesión rápida de tiros que sin problema evita saltando de izquierda a derecha sin soltar a la pobre alma de piernas abiertas._

 _Estaba literalmente perdiendo la paciencia con este sujeto._

" _¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido y lento."_

" _Maldición."_

 _Saca su miembro de dentro de ella y la sostiene en el aire como un muñeco de trapo._

" _Ni como escudo sirves, ya me canse de ti."_

 _La lanza a un costado chocando de espaldas contra la pared de piedra dejándola sin aire y sangrante. De la nada el hombre comienza a correr y atraviesa la ventana como un loco._

" _¿Qué demencia ha hecho?"_

 _Es entonces cuando veo todo pasar en cámara lenta._

 _Una ola de fuego aparece a través de la pared y puerta por donde ingresó el pervertido._

 _Un sonido atroz que taladraba mis tímpanos._

 _Lo último en llegar a ver con mis ojos fue la mano extendida en mi dirección de aquella mujer queriendo alcanzarme bañada en lagrimas diciéndome que no quería morir._

 _De mi boca solo pude gritar un_ _ **¡NO!**_ _en una voz parecida a darthvader cuando se entera que padme está muerta._

* * *

 **/FlashBackEnd**

El recuerdo puede ser un arma mortal que va alimentándose de nuestras propias emociones dependiendo de qué tan fuerte haya sido. Nuestro cerebro fluctúa alejando por el camino a cualquier otra imagen mental que tengamos y pone como principal al reciente.

En este caso solo crece y crece mi rencor por este individuo.

Una muerte se tenía que evitar frente a mis ojos con mi capacidad y no lo logré.

Maldita sea mi lentitud.

 **FIN POV: OC PRINCIPAL**

"Caballeros, es mejor que retrocedan y me dejen esto a mí."

Saco de la manga un tono de voz fuerte y a la vez vacio emocionalmente.

"Cuiden a los sobrevivientes, protéjanse a ustedes mismos y no bajen la guardia." Empiezo a dar pasos "Esto es personal."

En breve el sonido de los pasos se vuelve lejano.

¿Desde qué punto es personal? Pues los pervertidos asesinos están de primero en su tabla.

Entre mirada seria y divertida existe una muy delgada línea que esta por romperse.

"Mala suerte para ti, pequeña basura." Le apunta con su espada "Ni la piedad te salvara de **swan** , el cazador de fortunas y fanático de cuerpos jóvenes."

Un titulo auto impuesto como ese le daba más razones a yamato. Dejando lo ridículo del tema, tuvo que recordar que antes de combatir los luchadores se presentaban mediante frases amenazantes. Tal vez era puro protocolo en peliculas.

"Un gordo maverick repulsivo como tu será exterminado de esta tierra por yamato aohashi."

No era lo mejor que se le llego a ocurrir debido al poco tiempo.

Tontamente podría decirse que esto es un enfrentamiento contra un jefe de algún juego. Solo falta la música correcta y el arma correcta para hacerlo pedazos.

"Mirarte tan patético me hace querer buscar su cuerpo y volverlo a follar."

Yamato trata de controlarse porque sabía que solo esta provocándolo.

"Me asegurare de que te pudras en el infierno ¡infeliz!"

Cosa que al final no logra por el temperamento de axl.

Levanta las pistolas y con un _**¡Go!**_ en su mente, empieza a disparar sin dejar el gatillo mientras corre en su dirección. Su contrincante solo se dedico a correr por su derecha dando la forma de un semicírculo al impactar de frente con el muchacho.

Los movimientos de ambos eran desviados entre sí, yamato dispara y este lo quita a tiempo pasando por su hombro. Swan con su zurda intenta apuñalar en el estomago pero este lo evita golpeando con la culata del arma su antebrazo, desviando la dirección para su costado.

De sus botas activa la propulsión mientras hace resistencia con las dos manos para bloquear las dos del hombre gordo e intentar darle una patada en el rostro a la par que da una vuelta en el aire. Este usa fuerza adicional para soltarse, empujarse hacia atrás y salvarse del golpe.

Aterriza con una rodilla en el suelo y vuelve a apuntarle con la pistola. Para contrarrestar ese intento y aprovechando que estaba cerca, se mueve rápido y mediante un toque de pie, le vuela la pistola diestra.

Estando reacomodado levanta la espada y va a por un corte en el pecho. Yamato detiene el paso del espadazo con la propia pistola. En el duelo de fuerza, el muchacho recarga sus botas y se impulsa forzando al cazador a caer de espalda al suelo.

Swan se vuelve a sus pies y yamato hace un giro.

" **¡Plasma Gun!"** Las pistolas se desvanecen y reaparecen unas nuevas en un diseño verdoso. No se desespera en apretar los gatillos y disparar dieciséis rayos delgados tangibles que serpenteaban hasta el cazador.

Le era difícil saber el ritmo logrando solo eludir unos pocos siendo alcanzado por el resto en potentes latigazos que le dejan la piel quemada y le hacen soltar la espada. El dolor a pesar de hacer peso, no retrocedió y en el lapso que daban retirada, uso su rapidez para darle dos poderosas patadas, una en el estomago y otra en la cara.

Uno de derribado pasa a estar sentado con el arma al lado y el otro cae de rodilla al suelo.

Una ligera línea de sangre baja por los labios del joven de pelo negro

El ardor y el olor a quemado hacen presencia inmediatamente en el cazador.

En una extrañeza única en seguida al contacto visual, ambos peleadores abordan un momento para reírse. Sus labios se curvan y el aguante es aplastado tras una tos seca.

El ambiente era lúgubre y solitario. Solo calles desierta o cubierta de cuerpos.

No era una risa divertida, problemática o lastimosa.

Solo se reían por reírse sin motivo aparente.

Sacado desde lo más profundo de sus seres.

Si fueran tiempos propicios parecerían un par de conocidos entrenando.

"Tanta diversión proveniente de un niñato inexperto."

"Lo mismo digo de un anciano bocón."

Swan solo respira gustoso y Yamato calma su estómago.

"Je, lastimosamente es aquí donde te darás cuenta que soy superior."

"Estas equivocado si crees que una bola de masa como tu es superior."

Esto solo lo hace sonreír toscamente.

"¡Oh! ¡¿De dónde proviene tanta confianza si se puede saber?!"

Este le devuelve la sonrisa, orgulloso de algo. La armadura desaparece en un halo de luz por completo a excepción de sus brazos.

"De que a diferencia de ti yo si cuento con compañeros competentes."

Para un inesperado Swan su cuerpo deja de responderle. Sus pensamientos eran un caos absoluto buscando desesperadamente en qué momento ocurrió tal descuido sin llegar a nada.

"¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?! ¿En qué momento? ¡Responde!"

Extrañamente todavía podía mover la boca libremente.

Es entonces cuando capta a través de sus ojos el brillo colorido de un enorme círculo morado rodeando a su persona.

"Justo a tiempo." Murmura yamato mientras veía a las elfas correr hacia él.

Los ojos del cazador veían estupefacto como dos figuras encapuchadas entraban en escena. Una de ellas alzaba en el aire un cetro brillando que se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

"Cada vez que te encontramos siempre estás haciendo desastres." Regaña chloe al ver el origen de la explosión.

"Siempre apareces herido." Olga observa los cortes en la piel

El se encoge de hombros.

"Es parte del trabajo, chloe, olga." Ambas elfas le dan una mirada de reproche.

Dos nombres salieron del muchacho que llegaron al oído del cazador desatando una infinidad de locura en su mente.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Pero si son las elfas perdidas!" Dice casi gritando. "¡Este tiene que ser mi día de suerte!"

Las dos elfas fruncen el ceño por el asqueroso comentario venir de un humano desnudo.

"¿Vault esta tan desesperado como para tratar con esta escoria?" Olga entrecierra los ojos

"Es más loco en persona." A chloe le baja una gota de sudor por su frente

Yamato se cruza de brazos teniendo una ceja en alto.

"¿Lo conocen?"

"Los elfos oscuros tuvimos percances en el pasado con este desagradable sujeto." Le da una mirada de muerte a swan. "Se cree que le pago a alguien que sabia magia avanzada para darle velocidad a su difícil caminar. Desde entonces se gano una reputación de la que se siente muy orgulloso."

Nueva risa sale del paralizado.

"Es un gusto el haber hecho bastante por tu gente." La burla no fue bien recibida "Ahora déjame ser el primero en saborear tan exquisito cuerpo. ¡Debo ser el primero!"

Yamato no perdió el cómo olga presionaba sus dientes por la ofensa verbal y chloe salía a defenderla devolviéndoselo con insultos.

" **¡Ice Gatling!** " El muchacho se cansa de tonterías y hace aparecer una ametralladora

Al apretar el gatillo varias bolas frías azules puntiagudas salen volando clavándose en su cuerpo, dejándolo hasta el cuello completamente congelado.

Fue una acción rápida que dejo sin habla a ambas elfas.

"Chloe te explicare después que son estas cosas, olga puedes dejar de usar tu magia. Calma, no se moverá." La elfa asiente y desvanece el círculo.

Podían estar fuera de peligro pero swan no sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

"¡Vault es un bastardo al igual que Morgan!"

Desesperado y harto era a lo que había llegado su cordura.

"¡Basuras, estúpidos, asquerosos insectos!"

" **¡FlameBurner!"** Desaparece la ametralladora y aparece un lanzallamas.

Swan ya lo estaba fastidiando mucho.

Como si hubiera encontrado algo en su cerebro este procede a reírse de nuevo.

"¿Qué es gracioso?"

"Ya me imagino la cara de Morgan cuando sepa que no tiene a las dos últimas elfas vivas consigo."

Lo dijo por decir en su graciosa mentalidad enferma pero para los tres viajeros era un descubrimiento que no se podía creer. _'¿Mas elfas? Pero no recuerdo a ninguna mas aparte de celestine.'_

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" Chloe se enfoca con su espada

"¿Quien es Morgan?" Oír un nombre nuevo solo era un problema más que agregar.

El hombre detiene su risa.

"Porque no me sorprende." Mueve su cabeza a los lados con una sonrisa torcida

Olga se acerca impaciente

"Habla ahora, no tientes nuestra paciencia."

El solo silba por lo que está viendo.

"Morgan es un bastardo desafortunado porque tiene que compartir." La elfa siente su profunda mirada comiéndola "Te diré todo si me dejas follarte. Empezare por tus pechos y te hare tragarte hasta el fon…"

Su vida fue apagada al instante cuando chloe le corta la cabeza en un rápido abanico con su espada. Al contrario que los otros dos, la elfa rubia posee muy poca paciencia con gente así.

"Bien hecho chloe." Yamato le da una mirada cansada "Acabaste con una extraña pista acerca de vida elfica."

Ella se gira a un lado.

"No quiero tus tontos regaños." Contesta molesta

El muchacho suspira mientras ve el cuerpo sin cabeza caer por inercia al suelo, rompiéndose en varias partes. Tuvo que reconocer que de no ser por la armadura y el poder circuito de axl en un mano a mano no hubiera durado.

"Estaba muerto de una u otra forma por lo que veo." Olga acompañaba su mirada

"Tengo más armas que no llegué a usar."

Camina en dirección al lugar explotado y se posiciona cerca donde se suponía estaba la entrada. Junta sus manos, cierra los ojos y reza en silencio por las vidas perdidas, en especial por la de aquella mujer. Un sentimiento agrio invade su pecho.

Las chicas lo veían desde atrás en silencio. Su orgullo les impidió preguntar porque hacia eso.

* * *

/

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te permites ayudar a la gente y explicar que el gordo villano principal está muerto. Los guerreros sobrevivientes habían acabado con los mercenarios que cobardemente intentaban huir por el aumento escandaloso de civiles que disgustados hasta la medula los perseguían hasta dejarlos irreconocibles.

Desaparecidos los invasores hubo un gran grito de guerra y alegría por no tener que estar más aguantando dolor innecesario. El trió fue ampliamente agradecido entre llantos y ofrecimientos de comida que aunque al principio se negaron, aceptaron a regañadientes. Se habla por las dos chicas debido a que muchacho devoraba los alimentos casi pareciendo una aspiradora.

Ambas elfas veían con desagrado su forma de comer desesperada.

La identidad de olga y cloe nunca se descubrió aparte del único niño afortunado que les alegro el paso. Yamato siempre estaba frente a ellas y las elfas detrás de él.

Inconscientemente había desarrollado una formación viable para los tres cubrirse. Su confianza en él podría haber escalado algo.

Duraron buen rato tratando de zafarse de los agradecimientos continuos que los ciudadanos hacían sin parar. Yamato entendió que aquí estaban menos tensos porque no llego desde el cielo cubierto de rojo asimilando a un demonio.

Pasado unos minutos los tres se hallaban en la entrada real revisando sus pertenencias actuales que transportaban los tres caballos que les habían traído los sobrevivientes. Los mismos por orden del viajero de otro mundo tomaron todas sus opciones para reconstruir el muro deshecho por kuroinu para evitar otro altercado que en el peor de los casos seria de orcos.

Un reporte rápido revelo que las mujeres violadas se recuperarían poco a poco aunque no estaban cien por ciento seguro. No era una tarea fácil sanar heridas de ese tipo y mucho menos a menores de edad.

El joven de pelo negro contempla como las elfas ponen su mirada al camino de tierra que casualmente iba en dirección a feoh. Cierran los ojos y el levanta una ceja.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Oigo el trote de caballos." Olga responde y chloe asiente.

Dicho por la ex reina de los elfos oscuros y el entrecerrado de los ojos del viajero noto que acercándose a gran velocidad emergían dos figuras cabalgando y trayendo tras de sí un carruaje pequeño.

Otra cosa que había olvidado era que los de su raza poseían un oído mucho mejor que el de los humanos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí las derrotadas de feoh?" Chloe como siempre teniendo una respuesta burlona.

Eso genera una pequeña sonrisa en el.

"Espero y no sean problemas, no estoy de ánimos." En un montón de partículas reaparecen las pistolas "En posición."

Cetro y espada están más que preparados.

Una espera pequeña y ya estaban en su camino.

Alicia y prim bajan de sus caballos tranquilamente para quedárseles viendo. Lo primero que resaltaba bastante eran los brazos vendados de la peli rosa, su frente y sus ojos que solo mostraban verguenza.

La mujer rubia tenía varias vendas que cubrían varias partes de su cuerpo. Vio primero las de sus manos. Una determinación aplastante era lo que emitía.

La puerta del carruaje es abierta revelando la aparición de tres monjas rin, kano y sachi.

Nadie habla ni mueven un musculo. Solo el llenado y vacio de los pulmones con obviedad.

Una brisa fresca mueve involuntariamente lo que está sin agarre y el nublado reduce los rayos del sol.

Alicia da un solo paso y yamato levanta el arma.

Parece abrir un poco más la carne de los ojos debido a la sorpresa pero aun así da un nuevo paso. Prim también camina. Levanta la otra pistola.

Al siguiente solo entrecierra los ojos y conecta miradas. Purpura vs negro. Azul claro vs negro.

Sin amenaza prominente chloe y olga no actuarían.

Sin darse cuenta la punta de la pistola diestra está tocando su frente. La pistola zurda también está tocando su frente.

"Yamato aohashi." Ella usa una voz tan suave que le hace erizar la piel.

Sus manos no se permiten titubear, manteniendo cierta distancia. No quería volver a ser cortado o atravesado por un hechizo

"¿Qué buscas, Alicia arcturus?" El regresa el llamado, neutral. "¿Prim Fiorire?"

Nervios, el estaba muy nervioso por lo que podría pasar aquí y ahora.

"¿Qué buscan aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?"

¿Le obligarían a disparar? ¿O el moriría?

"Tienen una ciudad que necesita reconstrucción y fortaleza. Nuevamente pregunto ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Sudor frio bajaba por su espalda.

' _¡¿A qué viene tanto drama y espera?!'_

Mano derecha y mano izquierda son tomadas entre otras un poco pequeñas. Es agarrado por sorpresa y casi cede a la tentación de disparar. Siente el calor emanar de las susodichas.

No trataron de quitar la punta, simplemente están tocándolo.

El contacto visual jamás cedió.

"Te odiamos por irte sin nosotras…"

Silencio sepulcral.

Si los ojos de yamato lograsen inflarse por cada situación extraña en esta ocasión rompería el record de tenerlos del tamaño de un avión.

' _¡QUE!"_

 **Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

 _'Pensamientos'_

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Señal o emboscada? ¡Libera el poder combatiente!**

 _ **La vida es un juego de probabilidades terribles; si fuera una apuesta no intervendrías en ella.**_

 **Camino de tierra. Trayecto a la ciudad de Geofu.**

 **POV: OC Principal**

Puede que al final de este día me pueda convertir en un quejumbroso.

Demonios…Vaya suerte la mía.

¿Quién diría tal cosa?

Pedir el poder de axl fue una nota bastante alta para el momento, corte, atravesé y desintegre a una decepcionante fuerza de mercenarios kuroinu que no mostraron para nada ningún tipo de ofensiva, solo la búsqueda de piedad al microsegundo de estar a punto de morir.

Una diminuta sonrisa tosca se recrea en mis labios.

Y ahí es donde entra lo más gracioso de todos mis hechos asesinos.

He matado a una gran cantidad de seres humanos. independientemente de que sean unos bastardos incoloros para realizar actos que en mi tierra se consideraría repudiable hasta el punto de llegar a pena de muerte, sino es que los reclusos lo exterminan primero. Ese punto de cruzar la línea entre lo real y lo fantasioso, esa pequeña voz que te dice que ya no habría vuelta atrás si te atrevieras a romper tus esquemas morales dictados por la sociedad desde antaño.

Es como automático si me pongo a pensar seriamente en esto.

Matar, quitarle la vida a alguien es como mucha presión así sea en defensa propia o para proteger a alguien. Mancharse las manos de sangre no es algo recomendable para nada, te deja una sensación agria así fuese por un bien. He perdido la cuenta de a cuantos he terminado su vida y la verdad es que no siento nada tan profundo.

Si cargara con un contador mecánico de seis espacios numerales, tendría cuatro posiciones ocupadas.

No me malinterpreten, de donde provengo yo solo he matado personas a través de los videojuegos para pc y consola como grand theft auto o counter strike. Ahí si tenemos sangre congelada para rato en donde sacamos nuestra rabia a balazos o explosiones sumidos en diversión porque es ficticio y nadie realmente sale lastimado.

Aquí la realidad es otra.

Proteger es una cosa, arrebatar la respiración a otra es muy diferente.

Es peculiar no sentir nada. Eso es lo más inquietante. Exceptuando quizás la muerte de aquella chica que no pude ni tocar.

Mi actitud nunca fue tan despreocupada de ese campo y ahora mírame haciendo desastres con los mercenarios más queridos del planeta, usándolos como sacos de boxeo o tiros al blanco. Nótese el sarcasmo.

¿Esa diosa qué demonios me habrá hecho además de darme poder? ¿Borraría mis emociones a la hora de kuroinu? No poseo ningún cambio.

Si ese fuera el caso ¿Debería de agradecerle por impedirme actuar como un cobarde o molestarme por casi entrar en la manipulación?

Dudo mucho que su respuesta sea negativa aunque siempre tenga que dudar.

Solo llevo dos días en este lugar y he hecho mucho.

Tal vez y si es que existen otros universos alternos a este, habrán optado por planificaciones, estrategias y disposición de fuerzas sobrevivientes para la creación de un ejército estrafalario que puede o no hacer algo.

En un modulo pensativo propio, yo soy ejército de un solo hombre que puede llegar a ser vulnerable si la situación se descontrola demasiado. Tengo que aceptar que todo no lo puedo hacer solo, sino mira la situación de prim al ser secuestrada y amenazada a muerte por vault.

Diría que debo de ser más precavido pero lastimosamente eso no quiere ir conmigo en circunstancias normales y extremas. No, ninguna de las dos.

Aun cuando parezca mentira decir que usar este poder no genera desgaste. Alexander era una cosa pero un poder robótico ya excede mi uso físico.

Las hazañas hechas contra swan me dejaron muy cansado, eso también deja el cargar esas armas de axl. En general usar mi habilidad independientemente de a quien pida, me deja muy agotado.

Soy muy bueno para disimular aunque este a cada rato viendo el piso con ganas de caer dormido. ¿Es mediodía o ya paso de eso?

Y todavía me falta liberar ciudades…

Suspiro cansadamente y prosigo con mi visión hacia el frente.

¿Mmmm? Tengo un palpitar molesto en mi cabeza y mis oídos tiritan.

Cierro un ojo y llevo mi mano a mi pelo.

¿Por qué me está doliendo la cabeza? ¿Qué está provocando esto? ¿Me estaré enfermando o será mi cansancio hablando? Wow, salió rima.

El viento pasa por los lados de mi rostro, actuando como flechas que si quisieran decirme algo que proviene detrás de mí.

"Inservible."

"Basura."

Ah, ya recordé. Suelto un suspiro profundo.

Desearía no haber reaccionado y dejado mi monologo distractor de lado.

Pensé que después de salvar Ur tendría un viaje tranquilo a Geofu teniendo a mi disposición un tiempo asegurado de llegada mientras monto a caballo junto a las dos queridísimas elfas de eostia.

El destino me detesta.

No solo están olga, la exreina de los elfos oscuros y chloe, su ayudante voluntaria que están posicionadas a mi izquierda, sino que están también posicionadas a mi derecha, las princesas guerras prim, la joven que me sorprendió como maga en entrenamiento y Alicia, la mujer luchadora.

Yo me mantengo al frente.

Aunque usted no lo crea, estoy montando a caballo. Nunca lo había hecho y heme aquí haciéndolo como un profesional después de mi intento número cinco de subir a este animal. Si, hice mucho el ridículo en poco tiempo.

Lamentándolo mucho hubo risas muy, MUY indiscretas.

En la formación que llevamos ahora, podemos realizar maniobras defensivas efectivas en caso de una emergencia venidera. Seriamos un equipo exitoso si fuese otro universo.

Las fuerzas combinadas de olga y prim en una estrategia serian de gran apoyo, mientras que en un trabajo conjunto de chloe y Alicia lograrían realizar el trabajo de asesinatos mortíferos muy bien.

Se escucha bonito pero está muy lejos de la realidad.

A lo mejor creerías que estoy tomando la delantera porque estoy tomando el liderazgo de este equipo literalmente explosivo, pero más allá de la realidad, simplemente me alejo de discusiones estúpidas que parecen más griteríos que me hacen arder la cabeza.

"Humana inútil."

"Elfa rastrera."

"Terca como una mula."

"Gorda."

"Fea."

"Orejona horripilante."

"Insecto volador."

Apenas llevamos veintidós minutos de viaje y las dos chicas de temperamento fuerte no paran de insultarse. ¡Veintidós! ¡¿Saben lo que es eso?! Todo causado por una pregunta estúpida.

Versus de rubias problemáticas.

Que desgracia…

La inclusión en este viaje ocurrió por una simple amenaza. Mientras estaban siendo apuntadas por mis pistolas, Alicia quiso revelar las identidades de sus **salvadores** a los pobladores de ur, sino accedía a que les dejara a las dos acompañarnos. En una jugada bastante sucia e inesperada, prim también participo en tartamudeos que dejaron plantados su seriedad en el asunto. Las miembros de la iglesia no parecían destellar odio hacia mi o a mis acompañantes elficas, solo una rotunda impresión de que ellas fueran esas compañeras que les había nombrado.

Devolví el golpe vocal avisándole que si intentaba hacer algo contra ellas, no lo pensaría dos veces al momento de hacerle daño. Destruiría toda la nación de ser necesario.

Por suerte, las monjas que trajeron solo eran un grupo de ayuda para la ciudad. No fue motivo suficiente para evitar que me saltaran encima y me llenaran de preguntas sobre lo que tenía en mis manos.

¿A ustedes no les ha pasado que llevan una vida pacífica en donde su única motivación era trabajar, conseguir dinero y subsistir en base a ello diariamente, para tener que pasar en un giro enorme de trama universal para tolerar esto?

¿No? ¿Solo a mí? ¿De verdad?

¡No me lo puedo creer!

¡Los odio!

"¿Estás bien?"

Enderezo mi espalda de golpe y volteo a mi derecha. Recupero algo de aire que sin pensar había perdido.

La princesa de cabello rosa tenía una mirada de preocupación y estaba posicionada a mi lado.

"Sí, estoy bien prim." Giro mi rostro a los lados rápidamente para terminar de despertarme y le doy una mirada nerviosa lo cual la hace sonreír.

Aun con sus vendas, esta chica es demasiado dulce. ¡Gana puntos a montón!

"Tu mirada jamás se aparto del frente." Parpadeo varias veces y vuelvo mi atención hacia mi izquierda. "Casi parecías hipnotizado ¿Hay algo que percibas de este lúgubre paisaje?"

La elfa mayor de cabello negro transmitía curiosidad y algo de cuidado. Su mirada era una determinada que expresaba exigencia de respuestas a pesar de que sea un semblante neutral tranquilo.

"Nada de eso, a veces me pierdo al estar inmerso en mi mente." Señalo con un dedo mi sien. "Es costumbre que me pierda a veces."

No es ninguna mentira. Siempre he sido conveniente y extraño. Mis reflexiones ocupan un tiempo del que a veces no me entero.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que ambas mujeres rubias no se han detenido en su conflicto ni han notado el avance conversador de las dos a los lados.

¿Son unas cabezas huecas?

"Tu cara revela demasiado fácil tus emociones. Eres muy sencillo de leer." Un simple comentario por parte de olga da en el blanco de mi raciocinio. No puedo evitar mirarla sorprendido y más aun que cargue una pequeña sonrisa que le queda muy bien.

Para algunos pueden sonar como simples letras conformando una nada vocal pero para mí resulta un tanto analítico y burlón.

Tal vez está poniendo en práctica un método directo para dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Tengo que recordar que ella no era muy comunicativa sino se estaba en un enfrentamiento o despertaba irritada de un sueño.

Para entender a una persona no solo basta con interactuar con ella

¿Qué tanto me ha estado viendo? ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?

Estoy perdiendo mi sentido de peligro y conciencia a mí alrededor.

"¿En qué piensas?" Prim pregunta de la nada en un atrevido movimiento. La vergüenza nunca la ha dejado y tontamente también me inunda con ella.

Me rasco la cabeza un poco mientras lanzo una pequeña risa.

"Nada realmente, cosas sin sentido."

Intento que el tema se apague para no tener que responder. No quiero que tengan leña para fastidiar con el tema de que soy un cerdo de nuevo.

"No veo que pensamiento sin sentido te deja esa visible frustración e inconformidad pegada en tu rostro desde hace un buen rato." Olga no pestañeo ante su pequeña contestación. Otra flecha a mí ser que se clava bastante directo.

"No es nada de qué preocuparse, insisto." Les lanzo una nueva diatriba de negación. El contraataque fue casi inmediato.

Me están dando una mirada que exigen respuestas. Dos pares de dagas que se clavan profundamente. No me dan nervios, solo muchos escalofríos en la nuca.

¡Deténganse mujeres! ¡Me van a traspasar el cráneo con tanta intensidad!

"Yamato-san…" Esa voz de **estoy esperando.**

"Seguro es algo que uno de kuroinu pensaría." Se me marca una vena gigante en la frente. Prim hace un sonido con la boca mostrando estar de acuerdo.

¡Traidora! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar de lado de ella en este tétrico interrogatorio?! Si por ti fuera me mandarías a sacar la información con golpes. Tenía una perspectiva buena de ti, prim.

Solo suspiro teniendo una irritación de quinientos kilos. Adiós a mi buen humor.

"Nunca detendrás esas acusaciones ¿verdad?"

Olga sonríe victoriosa por la postura y tono de voz que me encuentra. Prim suelta una diminuta risa.

"¿No es verdad?"

Ya tengo un puente venoso gigantesco que puede explotar.

"No es verdad, les diré, terminen de mirarme así, es molesto." Se apaga el taladro y la normalidad vuelve en un tono suave. ¿Es un poder enteramente femenino el hecho de que puedan cambiar fácilmente las cosas a su favor?

Debí continuar en mi monologo o quedarme dormido cuando pude.

Solo me tomo un segundo cuando mi visión fue cubierta por un cumulo de cuadros azules. Para cuando me di cuenta, tenia puesto el casco de axl y un pequeño cuadro verde se crea de la nada frente al ojo izquierdo.

" **Peligro, peligro, peligro.** " Gran parte de mi suspira de alegría y agradece a quien sea por esta interferencia afortunada Una voz robótica masculina manda varios mensajes en pantalla.

"Informe." Digo en voz alta el comando de voz y este cambia a una imagen de radar. Se mostraban cinco puntos azules, lo cual suponía que éramos nosotros.

" **Múltiples rasgos animales hostiles se acercan a gran velocidad."** En pantalla aparecen muchos puntos rojos. Cinco, diez, quince, veinte y contando. Mis ojos se ensanchan debido a la gravedad del asunto. No les faltaba demasiado para dar con nosotros y estando desprovistos de defensas.

Tomo rápido el momento y me volteo para dar la noticia.

"¡Escuchen todos!" Expreso levantando la voz para que me escuchen las que aun estaban peleando infantilmente. Siento mi angustia elevarse. "¡Estamos a nada de chocar con un número elevado enemigo que se aproxima rápidamente!"

Las orejas de ambas elfas se mueven erráticas. Sus miradas se posan en lo que esta mas allá de los arboles. El asombro en sus caras era digno de un cuadro pintado.

"¡¿Que es lo que se acerca?!" Alicia alza su voz en desconocimiento. Prim se hallaba inquieta.

"¡No lo-" La respuesta es cortada cuando recibo un fuerte golpe en mi costado que me lanza hacia mi izquierda lejos del caballo en movimiento. Doy varias vueltas por el camino y me detengo sosteniéndome las costillas.

El ardor era como si te hubieras estrellado de golpe con una pared. No creo haberme roto algo, solo es un fuerte dolor duradero que me había quitado el aire. Presiono dientes y puños para levantarme, sin embargo mi acción solo termino a medias.

Usando mis brazos como soporte y dejando mitad de cuerpo en el suelo, escuche un ruido grave provenir delante de mí. Era un gruñido que mostraba intimidación en todo su esplendor. No estaba muy asustado ni afectado por esta dirección de acontecimientos imprevistos, solo desorientado debido al golpe en sí.

Lentamente use mi voluntad para elevar mis dos ojos hacia aquello que fue capaz de hacerme arrastrar por el suelo lleno de tierra. Lo que veo es una cara espantosa cubierta de pelos, ojos profundamente rojos, nariz firme y su mandíbula se movía en un ritmo frenético. Extendiendo un poco el análisis de esta figura, el pelo antes mencionado se transforma o cambia en un pelaje que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo hasta sus patas. Si, como lo estoy viendo, patas. Una musculatura expandida y endurecida, cargando unas impresionantes garras que fácilmente podrían cortar la carne que se le ponga en el camino. En este caso, yo.

Antes de que uno de los dos llegase a hacer un movimiento de ataque, defensa o huida, el animal fue fugazmente rodeado de un rayo eléctrico mezclado en colores morado/rosa que lo hizo chillar de dolor, seguido de una espada atravesando su pecho que saca en el proceso un corazón palpitando acelerado, una segunda espada atraviesa la nuca y sale por la boca, despedazando la lengua en el impacto. Solo tomo unos segundos para tener el olor a carne chamuscada en el aire y una caída seca contra el suelo. En nada de tiempo se forma un charco de sangre.

"¡Yamato-san¡ ¡¿Se encuentra bien?¡" Prim habla entre los pasos que se acercan.

"Nada grave." Dos pares de manos me ayudan a levantarme y respiro un poco más a gusto "Esa cosa me dio una buena patada."

"Eres un imán de golpes." Olga comenta la realidad con los ojos cerrados.

"Pensé que te había hundido el pecho." Chloe comenta burlesca. Yo solo rio por el comentario, cosa que le hace extrañar. Recibo una palmada en pecho y veo una mirada extraña en cara de Alicia que cambia al darse vuelta. ¿Preocupación?

"Dejemos las bromas para después, tenemos compañía." Alicia agita su espada para limpiar la sangre y se coloca en posición defensiva. Muchas manchas de colores oscuros como el marrón, negro y gris se desplazan saltando o corriendo por los arboles dando vueltas en nuestra posición.

Los caballos debido al alto índice de peligro que había en el aire, salieron huyendo de miedo. No creo que hayan durado demasiado.

"Estamos rodeados." Hago reaparecer la armadura completa mediante un brillo multicolor y las pistolas sueltan un ligero humo. "En posición, damas."

Espadas, cetro y círculos mágicos se alzan en preparación.

"Eso a lo que llamaste un cosa, en realidad es un hombre lobo." Olga aclara mi supuesto desconocimiento. Mujer, vengo de un mundo moderno, eso ya lo sabía. "Son criaturas fuertes e inteligentes. Si tomamos al anterior fue por un tonto descuido."

"Hombres lobo ¿eh?" La mira está en espera de un blanco.

No esperaríamos mucho cuando aparecieron muchas más bestias peludas extendiendo sus grandes garras y el hocico abierto mostrando rugidos fuertes.

Uso el impulso de las botas para evitar un rasguño y al elevarme jalo el gatillo de las dos pistolas, penetrando en la carne de diferentes partes de sus cuerpos y dejando círculos profundos casi perfectos. La sangre y los órganos cayendo a ruedas por el suelo, tenía un parecido con mortal kombat.

" **Black Arrow."** Pistola de flechas

Me muevo a una rápida velocidad al evitar cada intento de herirme de los saltos que daban a través de las ramas. Una voltereta mortal, aterrizo y caen dos, clavándose al suelo. Inevitablemente las heridas de mi cuello se abren.

" **Spiral Magnum."**

Giros bruscos de cintura, elevar mis brazos en direcciones opuestas y liberar chorros de sangre por bruscas perforaciones. Varias extremidades volaron de su sitio original. Siento un liquido rojo bajar de mi mejilla.

" **Ray Gun."**

Agarro empuje en cortezas para dar un salto y rayos laseres rápidos dejan una fila pequeña exterminada. Creo que vi dos corazones desintegrándose al rojo vivo.

Olga y chloe estaban juntas en un verosímil ataque sin cuartel. La ex reina realizaba hechizos en donde creaba esferas oscuras que hacían el trabajo de aturdir como bombas flash. Al dar efecto, los espadazos furiosos de una elfa hibrida eran fulminantes ante la inutilidad temporal del enemigo.

Prim y Alicia eran una furia inesperada. La guerrera rubia no tenía el brazo flojo al dar cortes sencillos pero profundos en las patas y posteriores cuellos, su prima maga de cabello rosa era irreconocible al tener un semblante muy frio. Sus labios eran un show de rapidez, sus círculos eran muy brillosos y la electricidad que usaba era una masacre chispeante que los dejaba esqueléticos como un carbón muy oscuro.

Diría que no debería de meterme con ellas, pero ya lo hice antes. ¿Me he vuelto masoquista?

Diversión y tétrica destrucción, una combinación extraña para este grupo.

Caigo en una de mis rodillas menos afectada y respiro pesadamente. El arma que cargaba desaparece en un cumulo de cuadros azules cibernéticos.

Los últimos en caer a nuestro alrededor fue un mensaje claro para que nos reuniéramos e informáramos del estado físico. No sé cuantos llegaron, el número de cuerpos tirados y desmembrados no dejaba contarlos.

"Debí haber hecho el curso de gimnasta." Murmuro para mi mismo al sentir los músculos contraerse de tanta acción. "O siquiera hacer ejercicio regularmente para evitar esto. La comida es una gloria y una maldición."

Escucho varios pasos que se dirigen hacia mí.

"¿Otra vez?" Levanto la vista para ver a una chloe increpándome con su propia mirada."Por eso es que no te dura la ropa y la sangre."

No es evitable salir completo en una pelea.

Solo me limito a sonreírle, cosa que a ella se le hace extraño.

"Deberías de mirarte, tonta."

Levanta su manto y descubre que parte de sus ropas están agujereadas, dando una ligera revelación de intimidad fija. Usa una mano para taparse directamente al toque y la otra para cerrar la visualización usando la tela gruesa. Suelto una pequeña risa por la vergüenza despierta.

Prim hace un acercamiento para tomarme la cara entre sus suaves manos y se aproxima al corte para verlo mejor.

Confirmado, son muy suaves. Casualmente estoy teniendo una vista involuntaria hacia sus vistosas bombas pechugonas que están un poco más libres debido a pequeñas rasgaduras en su vestimenta.

Houston, estoy confirmando que sus manos son bastante suaves, sin embargo también quiero confirmar si esos dos grandes asteroides están esponjosos.

Imagino una voz que me dice: _Señor, le damos permiso para proceder y sacie su curiosidad como todo investigador de lo desconocido. No regrese a casa si no determina que tanto lo es._

¡Gracias Houston!

Terminada esa comunicación con la tierra bendita de la gente que si sabe, fui retirado de la suavidad por un jalón de orejas que me impidió culminar la misión. Solo podía ver en cámara lenta como se alejaba el objetivo con cada paso. El dolor en mi carne no era nada comparado al fallo existencial.

"Mantén tus ojos aquí." Alicia me da vuelta y usa dos dedos para señalar sus propios ojos. "No tolerare esa falta de respeto de nuevo." Ella fue la estrella oscura que evito mi aterrizaje histórico. Cargaba una mirada irritada y dientes presionados.

Intentar mantener una cara de póquer en mi estado no es divertido.

"No hice nada malo."

Ella se da vuelta.

"Sigue creyendo esas palabras, idiota."

Suspire lleno de gracia. Solo aproveche el bug.

No puedo leer el tipo de mirada que tiene olga en este momento. Es como una mezcla entre sereno y molestia. Decido no gastar energías en intentar entenderla y cambio mi interés a los cuerpos sin vida.

Nuevamente mi casco brilla.

La pantalla verde me da una información adicional al analizar el área. La susodicha información ya era algo que me esperaba. Estamos en un mundo hentai por dios.

"Es mejor que no empiecen a tener miedo ahora." Lo digo en un tono serio.

"Idiota, ya he matado muchos de estos antes cuando estaban bajo el poder de origa-sama." Era esperable la arrogancia de esta elfa hibrida. "Esto no es nada."

"No dudo de tu fuerza chloe, se que eres fuerte." Ella salta sorprendida y parpadea varias veces "Pero no me refería a eso."

"¡Habla de una vez, yamato!" Alicia parecía no estar de buen humor."¿A qué te refieres?" Es raro que me llame por mi nombre.

"Viene una segunda ola."

Círculos en pantalla apuntan a muchas partes del frente.

"Nuestros atacantes son todos machos." Explico el campo "Se han percatado de que en este equipo hay cuatro féminas con buen cuerpo que les hace elevar su libido al máximo y un obstáculo masculino que desean erradicar."

Noto sus caras de desconcierto y caigo en lo que acabo de decir.

Era lo que estaba escrito en pantalla, no me jodan.

El ambiente se puso tenso.

"¿Pueden lidiar con lobos hormonales y no con un cumplido?" Mentalmente me doy una palmada en la cara mientras una gota de sudor baja por mi sien.

"Yamato-san…"

"Cerdo."

"Corrupto."

"No sirves para cumplidos."

"Ustedes son imposible." Imaginando mi situación podía estar tirado en el suelo con varias flechas que llevaban escritos insultantes.

Un aullido de resonó fuertemente como una trompeta al comienzo de una guerra entre dos bandos, que dispara involuntariamente un pequeño viento que mece las cosas no sostenidas y un molesto mensaje de muerte detrás. Una vez más fuimos rodeados de manchas distintivas únicamente entre colores oscurecidos, saltando sin control los árboles naturales sin ningún respeto por la diminuta vida que viviese ahí.

Pero algo era extraño, no se desplazaban en la misma velocidad que los anteriores atacantes. Algo en estas cosas gritaba una amplia diferencia.

Para cuando me di cuenta, fui arroyado por dos hombres lobo usando sus propios hombros teniendo el alcance práctico de un carro por mi diestra y bombeado de dos puñetazos propinados en grandes puños peludos. En el tiempo que era lanzado un poco de la tierra, otra figura dio un salto y estrello sus dos grandes patas contra mi abdomen de una manera muy feroz.

Parte de mi espalda sufría contra la tierra, mis brazos y piernas se disparan al cielo por el factor de gravedad con fuerza. Vomito una gran cantidad de sangre.

Creo que me ha roto varios órganos. ¿El páncreas se supone que va ahí? ¿Qué hace mi estomago en mi pecho?

Mi actuación como muñeco de trapo fue sofocada al tomarme del cuello fuertemente y levantarme en el aire. Otras figuras llegaron y me bombardearon con dos golpes.

Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea…

Due…le. D…ue…le. ¡Duele!

Fueron sorpresivos e inteligentes.

Largos caminos de sangre salen de mi boca.

No…respiro…

No puedo mover mis brazos y mis piernas no responden. ¿Se habrán roto?

Veo borroso por extraño que parezca. ¿Cuántos hay aquí?

Diagnostico: Hecho un costal de papas.

Maldita sea de nuevo. No tengo a nadie en mente para pedir ayuda. Solo pienso en no querer morir y la sensación invasiva de tener los huesos rotos.

CEREBRO ¿QUE HACES?

Para cuando mi cerebro manda una señal, mi armadura se desvanece.

 **FIN POV: OC Principal**

Hocicos levantados y el cantico mortal de las bestias alguna vez pensantes como humanos. Era como un grito al cielo que daba una sensación agradecida de haber vengado a los suyos en la ofensiva que estos viajeros lograron cometer satisfactoriamente.

Años de no tener un enfrentamiento verdadero en donde perdían miembros y fueran capaces de levantar una buena estrategia que no sea una simple orden para matar, agria y sin diversión.

Logro en un lado, shock en otro.

Hubo un oscurecimiento monstruoso y su alrededor se rompió en miles de cristales. Solo observaban al chico ensangrentado en el aire, que hasta hace nada les leyó un dato que no estaban acostumbradas a aceptar de su persona.

No era un desprecio, era un concepto diferente en un trato con el que no estaban familiarizadas.

Respiraciones lentas y ojos inmensos llenos de incredulidad.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El transcurso de la acción ocurrió tan rápido que les costó darse cuenta que su autoproclamado escudo había sido destruido en segundos.

" **¿Qué clase de broma es esta?** " El lobo que sostenía al pelinegro habla de forma muy fluida " **¿Es este el miserable humano que ha hecho que los planes de kuroinu estén a nada de ser acabados?** " La gravedad de su voz era capaz de helar la sangre.

Una risa macabra emerge del licántropo, la cual actúa como una reacción en cadena porque el resto hace lo mismo.

" **La magia humana es tan vejestorio.** "

" **Basura es siempre basura.** " Otra de las voces hace presencia.

Para el siguiente evento fue de nuevo arrojado con gran fuerza hacia otro agarre que sin pensarlo dos veces, lo estrella sin soltarlo contra el suelo. Pero no se queda solo con esa, lo levanta y lo choca sin sentir piedad. Esto sucede tres veces más.

El cuerpo inerte de yamato siendo pisado sin tener ningún ápice de vida era el colmo inmediato. El sentimiento era extraño, muy extraño. Fue como si sintieran la onda de una poderosa explosión recorriéndolas desde dentro hasta llegar al cerebro.

¿Era justo?

¿Era este humano justo con ellas?

¿Era este humano justo con ellas por provocarles este fenómeno extraño?

¿Agradecimiento? ¿Lealtad? ¿Trato? ¿Ayuda?

Incógnitas que llenan falsamente para no tener que ir más allá.

La respuesta era un enigma terrorífico que estaba ahí esperando ser aceptada alguna vez.

" **¿Qué hacemos con este mediocre?** "

" **Lo llevaremos con vault, supongo que gritara como una niña al darse cuenta que todo volverá a la normalidad."**

" **Ja, debo de ver eso."**

" **Ahhhhh-** " Los lobo voltean eufóricos al ver como uno de los suyos era atravesado por la espalda con una espada y ser rebanado a la mitad en subida hasta alcanzar su cerebro. El cuerpo cae al suelo en una imagen sangrienta, dejando a la vista una elfa enfurecida.

Otro lobo queda a merced de dos poderosas corrientes eléctricas que lo evaporizas sin dejar rastro. El siguiente en el ángulo fue decapitado de una certera estocada que lo toma desprevenido. Aquella cabeza termino rodando a las patas de los atacantes de su humano. No les importaba esa línea de pensamiento como una vergüenza, el era suyo.

Los asesinatos fueron dados sin pensarlo mucho. Tenían escrito en letras gigantes _**"venganza"**_ en sus rostros. Su único objetivo era llegar al cuerpo.

El que pisaba al yamato moribundo gruñe ante la asquerosa imagen, tanta fuerza desperdiciada para cosas mejores. Una innecesaria osadía típica de los de su clase sin importar raza, de querer prolongar lo inevitable.

En este punto no quería ni necesitaba saber porque las elfas estaban aliadas con dos de las princesas guerreras. Eso en su interés personal no le importaba, dado que independientemente que sean, todas tienen un agujero que al ser desprotegido un momento genera los mejores gritos y demostraciones antes de romperse.

" **¡Hermanos!** " Levanta la voz para que pueda ser completamente oído " **¡Hemos completado el trabajo que vault nos ha encargado! ¡Logramos lo que esos inútiles no pudieron!** " Las cuatro féminas veían como el dictante de esas palabras motivadoras las señalaba " **¡El regreso a casa puede esperar! ¡Es la hora de disfrutar encarecidamente nuestros premios hasta el cansancio!** "

Como era de esperarse no dieron su brazo a torcer tras esa declaración. Dieron el máximo de sus estados para librar una pequeña batalla que sabían bien seria un rotundo fracaso.

Chloe y Alicia hizo una cooperación inestable. Al ser guerreras entrenadas en distintos tipos de pelea, sus estilos chocaban hasta que fue tarde para corregir.

Golpes en el estomago, arranques de espadas y encierros en poses muy reveladoras.

Olga y prim era un campo diferente que se agotaba muy rápido.

Cetro arrancado, manos inutilizadas y desnudez expuesta.

Literalmente fue un adiós a la ropa.

La elfa morena maldecía como si no hubiera un mañana por no tener su poder como antes. Era débil en comparación con sus viejos tiempos. La mujer joven perdía gradualmente su espíritu de lucha hasta quedar echa un manojo de lagrimas por la impotencia.

¿Adiós virginidad? Sucederá sin que nadie pueda evitarlo. Chloe es un caso aparte.

Lo que no entienden es que en un mundo hentai es muy ilógico y dificil que una mujer gane. Por ser elfa ya tiene unas muy buenas probabilidades en contra.

Muchas piernas abiertas, vaginas también abiertas y senos que eran apachurrados sin vergüenza. Leves gemidos eran tratados con toda la voluntad posible, hasta que los pezones eran lamidos. Varios ya preparaban sus miembros duros en fascinación de los bellos cuerpos a los que pronto harían desear más.

Otros fueron un poco astutos, tomaron sus manos entre sus propias manos y exigieron sin voz que tomaran sus carnes palpitantes para la acción sencilla de ir de abajo hacia arriba. Para ellos era una sensación esplendida y voraz que giraba en torno a una mecha que estaba por explotar.

Carnes ya acariciaban sus entradas en un ritmo impaciente.

Asco y repulsión eran sus sentidos actuales, no querían hacer esto.

Un acercamiento directo ya era un hecho. Las bocas abiertas debido a los agarres al cuello decían el resto. Ya la lucha era inútil, pensar en una salvación era inútil, solo les quedaba prepararse y recordar lo que extrañan.

Lo que nadie notaba era el temblor de un brazo lastimado, un respirar pesado y un ojo entreabierto.

Yamato seguía con vida en el peor de los casos.

Nada se sentía bien. Nada funcionaba como es normalmente. Nada es nada.

El brazo combatía contra el dolor crónico que quemaba sus entrañas y lo empujaba a que cediera ante la muerte. Eso último no podía aceptarlo, no podía hacerlo y eso era una opción determinada.

La furia lo carcomía, esa rabia intensa que despierta cuando sientes vergüenza, vergüenza de fallar, de fallarle a alguien, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para auxiliar cuando te llaman.

Si no se levantaba ahora mismo, las chicas sufrirían un destino que ha estado tratando de evitarles. No permitiría que les hicieran el daño de la línea de tiempo original. No lo permitiría.

Es una indignación que debe ser saldada con la muerte.

Su cometido se cumple, su extremidad es un lio estremecedor que se parece a una figura de una torre jenga en sus últimas piezas que llevan el peso completo. Estira sus dedos como si estuviera alcanzando algo en el aire y aun con el dolor en la garganta, recita firme sus palabras.

"¡Dame la fuerza necesaria para salvar a los que me importan, goku!"

Toda acción en aquel lugar fue detenida por la agresiva aura explosiva multicolor que salía del hombre derribado y dejado casi a las puertas de la muerte. Se crean grietas a su alrededor y los lobos lo toman como algo poderoso. Sueltan a las chicas que casi estuvieron en el pase a la violación y fijaron sus sentidos emergentes al rayo de luz.

Unas palabras de apoyo dichas por el saiyajin retumban en su mente.

Durante el cegado, Yamato logra sentarse y sentirse muy diferente. Para su gran sorpresa, en la mano que había levantado se encontraba una bolsa marrón atada con un hilo blanco. No tenía idea de cómo la consiguió o de donde salió, solo podía suponer que alguien ya se preparaba para ayudar.

Con su brazo izquierdo inhabilitado, utiliza sus dientes para desamarrarla y ver el contenido. Lo que vio lo lleno de mucha emoción, eran unas semillas del ermitaño. Contaba diez semillas.

Si perder el tiempo, agarra una y se la come apresuradamente. El efecto fue inmediato para sus heridas. Solo tomo un segundo para ver que ya no tenía herida visible, todas habían sido sanadas. Presiona sus puños varias veces y se alegra gratamente.

"Estoy completamente curado."

Se levanta de un salto y se regresa de nuevo a la acción. Si era completamente sincero, este poder que recorría su interior fue como un cauce suave pero tormentoso que le daba placer esperanzador.

De la alegría paso a la cólera cuando ve lo que tanto temía, sus compañeras fueron atrapadas y listas para ser manchadas. Veía unas líneas perceptivas en sus rostros que le decía sin querer su llanto.

"Van a pagar por lo que les han hecho."

Nuevamente esa furia regresa, trayendo consigo emociones como la violencia y la brutalidad. Las mil y una formas que tenia para hacerlos pedazos, no habrá misericordia.

Los hombres lobos que antes eran burlones, ahora eran un manojo nervioso que visiblemente no lo parecen, tragan saliva y se preparan para pelear. El cuarteto femenino no tenían palabras para la recuperación de ese hombre, el sentimiento era cálido mientras que para los no humanos, era como si se los llevara el diablo.

Ante la vista de todos ahí de pie, el hombre desaparece en un borrón por la increíble velocidad a la que iba y reaparece detrás del último lobo que lo sujetó. En el intento de dar la vuelta, es sorprendido por un solo golpe que lo manda a volar y parte tres arboles.

Ninguno supo como hizo eso. Hasta hace rato no era nada.

Revisando al lobo caído, se dieron cuenta que estaba muerto.

" **¡No tengan miedo!** " Uno de ellos levanta la voz **"¡Solo nos ha tomado desprevenidos, somos una abrumadora carga numérica! ¡A por ese desgraciado!"**

Los ánimos se elevan y con un gruñido cargan al ataque yendo a una gran velocidad. El se toma cada intento de matar como si fuera nada y esquiva cada garra eficazmente.

Lo intentan sorprender por la espalda, el solo se gira y planta su codo durante la vuelta en la mandíbula del lobo, haciéndola crujir y lanzando varios dientes. Salta y da unas patadas en nuevas mandíbulas que los levantan para ser arremetidos por los talones en dirección al suelo. Flexiona sus brazos

Realiza varias volteretas hacia atrás y da el susto masivo cuando termina levitando en el aire sin algo que lo sostenga. Flexiona sus brazos y en un grito que carga una gran ira, su cuerpo es bañado en un aura dorada. Su cabello se eriza y se vuelve rubio, los ojos cambian a un color turquesa y libera ligeras ráfagas de viento.

Toda la manada experimentaba un terror debido al aura que desprendía el viajero de otro mundo. Aquel sentimiento era como soportar el peso de las manos de la muerte en sus hombros. Esa naturaleza animal, la mitad del ser que conforma un hombre lobo reflejaba el miedo y el deseo inmediato de querer huir. Lastimosamente para su ya mala suerte, eso no pasaría de aquí.

Levanta su mano, para mucha más incredulidad se forma una esfera azul brillante que es descargada y al toque en piel animal explota, dejando un grito de horror, una nube de humo roja y mini cráteres.

Cuando el polvo se desvanece la situación es calma, las espectadoras femeninas supieron que los números no ganaban una batalla si el oponente era fuerte. El campo estaba desolado, en contraste a lo que era hace tan solo poco tiempo, era una zona llena de huecos y vísceras fritas.

Yamato no podía evitar quedar impresionado ante tal magnificencia de poderío ilegal e indiscriminado. Combinar furia y diversión nunca fue tan extraño.

" **¿Qué demonios eres?** " El hombre se enfoca su vista en la última vida hostil. " **No eres un humano ordinario y tampoco tienes el hedor a demonio ¿Q-qué e-eres?** **¿C-omo hiciste e-sto?** "

El suspira manteniendo el ceño fruncido y empieza a dar pasos en su dirección.

"En eso no te equivocas, lobo. Soy un humano al cien por ciento." El miedo evitaba que lograse moverse, dejándolo paralizado "Por increíble que parezca poseo un poder que va mas allá de todo entendimiento existencial, uno que me fue otorgado por alguien a quien solo sirvo. Tengo la tarea de eliminar a kuroinu y eso es lo que pretendo. Si no fuera porque tú y los tuyos se atrevieron a tocarlas indebidamente, podría haberte dejado vivir."

Eso ultimo termino diciéndoselo cara a cara, un shock masivo lo envolvió antes de ser impactado por un poderoso golpe en el centro del abdomen que lo sube a una gran altura. Es en ese preciso instante que decide dejar que sus impulsos hablaran por él.

Separa un poco las piernas y comienza a formar un circulo de energía ki con las manos. Las junta en el centro del circulo y lo echa hacia atrás a la altura de la cintura. El brillo azul vuelve una vez más, dándose una forma de esfera celeste.

" **KA-ME-HA-ME-"** Es preciso decir que su aura doradapasa,sin darse cuenta por la concentración que realizaba, a un aura eléctrica que destellaba vivamente alrededor de su cuerpo. " **¡HA!"** Las manos se adelantan y lanza la onda de energía.

La vida del lobo fue devastada y desintegrada en un segundo. Lo único que quedo del todo fue la gran cinta diagonal que quizás se podría ver desde lejos, tal vez como una señal.

Yamato se detiene un poco y descansa su emoción enérgica. Esto era cumplir un sueño tonto de niño y el mismo lo sabía. La sonrisa estúpida lo decía bastante. Bota una gran bocanada de aire por la nariz, deshace la transformación como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y pone toda su atención a las que son importantes.

Sin perder el tiempo se aproxima para saber el estado actual e intentar ayudar. Idea que no pensó muy bien al percatarse que estaban desnudas y arrodilladas en el suelo, aun perplejas por el espectáculo explosivo que vieron.

"¡Oigan! ¡¿Están bien?" El se rebaja a su misma altura para dar vistazos rápidos y no excesivos en sus cuerpos desnudos "No robaron eso ¿verdad?"

Su voz era plana y preocupada. Ardería de ira si dieran el signo positivo. Tenía el poder suficiente para ir y destruir a vault donde quiera que estuviese. Lo haría mil veces de ser necesario.

Ellas notaron su estado de ánimo, literalmente liberaba un aura de odio muy fuerte que les generaba incomodidad. Incomodidad, porque quiere protegerlas.

"Cálmate, yamato." Ese repentino nombre lo deja quieto y sorprendido "Llegaste a tiempo." Olga cierra los ojos y deja suelta una sonrisa. Chloe le mira curiosa y extrañada de tener una leve pulsación en el pecho.

Un corazón palpitaba sin parar y picaba su garganta en exigencia.

"Gr-gracias por llegar a tiempo, yamato." Alicia da una pequeña inclinación. Prim le da una sonrisa sincera.

Eso fue como un calmante emocional bastante resultante que le deja suspirar de alivio. Fue agradable que estuvieran bien.

"Lamento mi pequeña tardanza." Les mira directamente "Perdí la conciencia un rato."

El se levanta y les da una mano a todas para que lo hagan también. Al estar todas ya de pie, el inmediatamente se da la vuelta, sonrojado y evitando sangrar por la nariz.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Logra calmarse y mirar al cielo. Las ropas y los mantos estaban hechas trizas alrededor.

"Todavía debo llegar a Geofu." Se muerde la lengua por la singularidad "Disculpa, debemos ir."

"¿Cuál es el plan entonces?" Chloe se precipita a preguntar "No tenemos caballos y origa-sama no tiene la magia suficiente para llevarnos a todos."

Una ola de viento mece las hojas de los arboles quietos y caídos.

"Podría intentarlo." Prim expresa confiada

"No prim, no es necesario gastar más de tu fuerza. Debes estar cansada." Yamato toma toda la voluntad del mundo entero para darse la vuelta y plantarles cara. El sonrojo es inevitable "Yo las llevare."

La confusión reina sobre la extraña declaración

"Recuerden que puedo volar." Usa un poco de ki para elevarse y descender "Sera más rápido que ir en caballo. Vengan, no perdamos el tiempo."

Era muy claro para ellas que estaba esperando que se pegaran a él. Un rubor cubrió las mejillas en cadena. Imagen de aspecto único.

Alguien susurro un _'pervertido'_.

Olga siguió primero para ser abrazada con el brazo derecho, chloe hizo lo mismo en el brazo izquierdo. Escucharon y apreciaron el corazón de yamato como loco. Sonrieron mucho más al profundizar el abrazo. Prim y Alicia fueron guiadas por la mirada del muchacho a que lo abrazaran por el cuello desde su espalda. El calor que desprendía era una reciente adicción que no querían soltar.

El plan que en un inicio parecía ser sencillo, lo volvía loco al tener tantos atributos femeninos restregándose en su cuerpo. El maestro roshi estaría orgulloso y muerto de un derrame nasal.

Yamato envidiaba a la raza saiyan por ser capaces de tener tanto peso sujetado y todavía estar tan fresco como una lechuga.

"Agárrense fuerte." Fue una orden boba porque lo tomaron como si fuera una almohada. "N-no tan s-sólido, diablos."

El despega dio inicio y sin dar una sola palabra para retractarse, se fue directo al frente usando el ki necesario para no matarlas.

Principio de gritos, quejas intermedias y un concluyente entretenimiento de ver un paisaje en una perspectiva diferente.

* * *

 **Geofu**

Geofu en pocas palabras era una ciudad cómoda y vistosa. Llena de vida en sus grandes caminos hechos de una forma llamativa, usando a la misma piedra. La circulación de personas para trabajos, cargas y compras era un ánimo crudo e increíble en muchos sentidos. Las rutas eran acompañadas por los colores neutros de las grandes casas y torres que desempeñaban su normal papel de vivienda o negocio.

Guardias o fuerzas defensivas vigilaban diariamente en su andar lento y seguro para estar pendientes de cualquier fechoría que colocase en peligro a sus residentes. Comúnmente no ocurría mucho, solo era lo mismo de siempre.

Era un simple día nublado que esperan cambiara en las próximas horas.

"Hoy será un día aburrido." Un guardia caminaba cerca de la plaza central

"Ojala se produjese algo genial." Otro guardia lo acompañaba

"No sean quisquillosos, lo que vaya a pasar, pasara alguna vez." El capitán del dúo iba al frente.

Bueno, quien dijo que un deseo no se puede volver realidad. Y hoy seria ese gran día, dependiendo desde que perspectiva se vea.

Un vendedor de pieles se encontraba con la barbilla sostenida en su mano derecha usando una carreta como soporte base, esperando vender algo cuando vio en un simple parpadeo. Era inesperado.

Los guardias detuvieron el andar al oír un grito, luego diferentes tipos de gritos y varias personas salir corriendo. Las alarmas en sus cabezas se prenden y van lo bastante rápido para llegar al centro de la ciudad.

Guardias y civiles vieron impactados como un hombre de extraña vestimenta descendía del cielo, junto a otras cuatro figuras totalmente femeninas. Los ojos de todos eran gigantescos al descubrir que dos de las féminas eran las elfas oscuras y las otras dos eran princesas guerreras. Debías ser un gran idiota si no podías identificar fijamente a sus propias gobernantes y las símbolo de odio.

La pregunta del millón era: ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? No, no era eso único lo que circulaba en sus mentes sino mas bien el ¡¿Qué hacían desnudas?!

Tenía que haber un hospital cerca o habría muchos muertos por derrame nasal.

Las cuatro chicas se sueltan de él a regañadientes para su sorpresa y se quedan detrás muy cerca. Para ellas fue muy confortable y deseaban seguir teniendo ese fuego intimo.

Observan asustados como el humano frente a ellos explota en un aura de color naranja rojizo con aspecto en llamas de coloración amarillo. Su cuerpo se muestra más lozano y delgado.

"Me disculpo por esta entrada tan extraña." Frunce el ceño "Quiero y necesito que traigan a maia, ahora mismo."

El guardia que pedía algo diferente a sus días monótonos pellizco su mejilla izquierda para confirmar que no era sueño. Su compañero imito su acción y mostraba nervios. El capitán quería darles una golpiza por irresponsables.

 **Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**-(No soy dueño del elenco de Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo waHakudaku ni Somaru, ni de los pedidos, solo el oc)**

 **Les doy un gran gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia.**

 **Guest:** ¿Princeso? D:

 **misery680:** Gracias por comentar. Yamato llega en los momentos más cliché del server.

 **Ben56:** Agradezco bastante tus comentarios. ¡Excelentes tus historias por cierto!

 **Lykan-GTX:** Con el conocimiento que tiene yamato sabrá que hacer…eso creo.

Me tienta la idea de meter chicas de otras series, pero sé que no quedaría bien.

El enamoramiento de maia si me acordaba, lo otro no. Es un buen dato.

¿Existen diferentes tipos de harem? Ando un poco perdido en ese tema. Se construirá un harem de a poco.

¿Rey de Eostia? Wow, eso no lo había pensado. Gracias por la sugerencia uchiha.

 **ThonyCvs:** Gracias por comentar. Esperemos y el equipo dinamita no explote entre ellos.

 **Dantrlan:** Excelente sugerencia sobre el asesinato masivo, lo malo es que de haberlo hecho esta historia solo hubiera durado dos capítulos a lo mucho.

 **Valquiria16:** Muchas gracias por las sugerencias. De verdad son muy buenas.

 **\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

 _'Pensamientos'_

 **Capítulo 9: Humanos o monstruos. Pelearemos igual.**

 _ **Nadie escoge su amor, ni el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona…**_

* * *

 **Ciudad De Geofu.**

 **POV: OC Principal.**

Ciertamente he de estar de acuerdo en una cosa, apesto en hacer planes. Pero más que planes normales en los que tomas tu tiempo junto a un determinado número de personas, comparten ideas y cambian un dramático concepto, apesto en planes de última hora.

Cuando la ira y la desesperación pueden contigo, nublan tu juicio a tal punto que no te importa patear hacia una papelera la planificación estructural creada, solo para asegurarte que la gente jurada a proteger esté bien.

No es ni necesario que tenga parte de la personalidad del guerrero saiyayin para querer hacerlo. Literalmente es como un sistema de seguridad que se activa en mí que me empuja a ejecutarlo.

En un aspecto negativo del asunto, esto lograría ser perjudicial que no solo afectaría a la gente alrededor, sino a los que intentas evitarles un mal rato. Las consecuencias son lo más ignorado al tomar una decisión importante mientras se dejan llevar por las mismas emociones.

Aquel tiempo como estudiante no valió para nada. Tantas tareas hechas en últimas instancias y no cargo con ese "poder" aquí.

Por eso termino en mitad de esta ciudad que en cuanto a mapeado desconozco completamente, rodeado de muchos civiles resguardándose detrás de muchos guardias y teniendo a cuatro féminas principales de esta historia casi pegadas a mí, desnudas.

…

Ehh, sueno como un hipócrita. He de reírme un poco para deshacerme de ese razonamiento realista y sin esperanza aquí. Esta es seguro, la parte que necesita una compresión, mientras que la otra arde en deseos de una buena pelea, ignorando por completo la primera voz sumida en la vergüenza.

Una lucha de personalidades que es fácil saber quien vence. También en la mezcla se asoma un rasgo inmaduro que no tiene contemplación al unirse a la sensación del peleador principal más conocido. Lo malo de ver el programa y tenerlo como parte de la infancia, quizás.

Huoo, me estoy dejando llevar por el pensamiento. Hay cosas más importantes ahora.

Escucho pasos venideros a nuestra posición en un ritmo apresurado y metalizado debido en gran parte a los zapatos metálicos que traían puestos. Respiraciones fuertes, posturas rígidas y miedo colectivo era el panorama que se presentaba a continuación.

Rápidamente nos vimos siendo rodeados por una alta numerosidad de guerreros que cargaban distintos tipos de armas, como son lanzas, espadas, ballestas, escudos grandes, martillos, hachas y lo que parecía ser una catapulta sosteniendo una esfera metálica llena de pinchos. Un semicírculo en todo su esplendor.

Dejaron un espacio bastante exagerado en amplitud para mantenerse alejado.

¿Tan inmerso en mis pensamientos estuve que no note este movimiento militar?

No debería de estar impresionado por este despliegue que grita a pulmón abierto que vamos a morir o en el defecto de mis acompañantes, ser rescatadas/capturadas.

Añadiéndole más sazón vergonzosa a su situación, una repetición en serie de muchas ventanas abriéndose en sucesión a los hechos que se encendieron como una alarma gigante, atrayendo y dejando perplejos en gritos apagados y exagerados a los curiosos recientes. Incluso veo a niños preguntándoles a sus padres cosas muy bochornosas para contar en público si no tienes una pistola pegada al cráneo. Un infante curioso es muy difícil de apagar.

Tengo que decir que no fue una buena idea transformarme en un **Super Saiyan Dios** y mantenerme estático con el cabello rojo. Pude notar el miedo creciente, las caras de disgusto plantadas y diversos susurros insultantes, entre ellos el clásico " _Es un demonio con forma humana."_ Siguiendo seria _"¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer con ellas?"_ Agregando también un _"¿Vamos a morir?"_ y finalizando con _"Que la diosa nos proteja"_

Creo que estamos de acuerdo que piensan que las traje para violarlas frente a sus ojos, sin piedad y sin dejarles aliento. Aunque no todo era tensión, por muy extraño que parezca estaba un aire repugnante y asqueroso que se desprendía de varios cuerpos civiles, no era extraño que fuesen de hombres. En todas sus caras se dibujaban claras sus intenciones, también lo demostraban sus pantalones.

Esperen, hay algo más. No detecte toda la lujuria completa. Sorpresivamente, el mismo hedor provenía de varias mujeres, jóvenes y mayores. Piernas muy juntas al son de un nerviosismo y mordidas de labios que bloqueaban sus jadeos.

Mmmm, esto es una novedad gratuita. ¿Qué demonios esta sucediéndoles?

¿Insatisfechas tal vez? La lujuria en este lugar es demasiado…

Eso me hace preguntarme, si existirán enemigos femeninos que estén trabajando con kuroinu. Tengo un recordatorio de una prim enloquecida aliándose y transformándose en una futanari para violar a Alicia por romper su promesa.

Ahora tengo escalofríos al tenerla detrás

Tomo una buena bocanada de aire y libero ligeramente. Al hacerlo dejo caer el color de la transformación devolviéndolo a negro. Toda mi aura de poder desaparece sin dejar caer el ceño fruncido. La gente se sorprende, no hay pista que me haga creer que sus posturas cambien.

Fui un total despistado al estar tan inmerso dentro de esta energía que no estuve pendiente del constante movimiento, por no decir muchos empujones, que hacían nuestras compañeras favoritas.

"¡M-maldito i-idiota!" Escucho la voz de chloe tratando de cubrirse lo máximo que podía con mi brazo derecho, a la par que no paraba de pegarse. La suavidad de sus pechos no era tan peligrosa como el leve roce de las yemas de mis dedos a su intimidad. Trago saliva lo más silencioso posible.

"¡B-bastardo D-desvergonzad-do!" Alicia realiza los mismos actos en mi brazo izquierdo. Un segundo trago de saliva se apaña por mi garganta ante su mover de senos.

Prim arremetía por mi espalda junto a sus pedazos de cielo, murmurando bajo pero audible "Y-yamato p-pervertido."

Olga usa sus armas de carne provocantes para darme un ataque frontal en el que hacen un aterrizaje apretado en mi pecho y lanzarme una dura mirada con los dos ojos. Eso mismo acabo de decir ¡Esta usando sus dos ojos! Por supuesto no hago caso y trato de ignorarlo. Dije " _trato"_ porque son dos jodidas dagas que me atraviesan las cuencas.

Estoy estancado entre excitación, molestia, sensaciones increíblemente cálidas de senos, sangrado nasal y muchas maniobras en los dedos. Marcan sin quererlo, los cuatro puntos cardinales de forma casi perfecta.

"¡Entiendo, entiendo! No pensé bien la situación. Estaba mejor imaginado en mi cabeza." Expreso pesado al tener que luchar por no caer al suelo. Un paso a la izquierda, un paso a la derecha, un paso hacia delante y otro hacia atrás. Ir en diagonal fue un castigo muy malo para mis pies pisados.

Maldita sea, estoy tratando de concentrarme en la gente al frente y ustedes no paran de restregarse. ¡Deténganse! ¡Un show relativamente erótico como este no se puede dar gratis, solo en privado! Ahhh ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Después porque nace la perversión en un corazón puro!

"¡¿Qué clase de imaginación posees?!" Chloe habla mientras tiene su cara hundida en mi brazo.

"Una que compre al dos por uno en la tienda. Funcionan bien." Decido bromear para bajar los humos. Táctica que no funciona al sentir varias partes de mi piel siendo pellizcadas muy fuertes.

"¡Déjate de bromas!" Alicia ruge con un rojo en su cara.

Estoy en blanco. Mente en blanco. Concentración máxima fuera del dolor. Sistemas desplegados ante esta arremetida salvaje.

Sistemas en resistencia ante la ascendencia del daño cooperativo femenil.

"¡Es suficiente!" El evento se detiene por un gran alzamiento de voz y toda la atención es ganada por un guerrero de armadura un tanto diferente al resto. Vestía algo que a simple vista daba una imagen de ser alguien respetable, ayuda más el hecho que mantenga sus rasgos faciales sin emociones presentes.

Fue como un comando que callo instantáneamente nuestras voces y el bullicio de pobladores asustados de fila en fila. Una fila silencia y el resto fluye en perspectiva.

"¡Capitán Kuro!" Uno de los guerreros se exalta ante el repentino movimiento. Este simplemente le hace una señal con la mano, cosa que al instante entiende. No sé que significara esa señal, así que debo estar preparado.

"Así que una de las altas fuerzas de celestine-sama se encontraba aquí." Escucho decir a prim detrás de mi hombro derecho. ¿Altas fuerzas?

"Tenerlo en persona es una locura." Chloe se aferra más a mi brazo en molestia.

"¿Quién es él?" Decido preguntar por lo inexistente de su presencia en mis recuerdos.

"No me sorprende la pregunta." Dame paciencia contigo, Alicia "Tu desconocimiento de uno de los mejores guerreros que tiene eostia me asusta." Le pongo una mirada en blanco.

Lo dice la mujer que no para de pegarse cada tanto que puede.

"Kuro, más conocido en esta tierra como el destripador de monstruos." Olga me mira directamente a los ojos sin ningún efecto asesino en ellos. A salvo por ahora. "Las historias cuentan de sus hazañas al trabajar en sigilo para proteger al indefenso y brutalidad al no tener piedad con las criaturas que estaban bajo mi mano." Cambia el objetivo de su mirada girándose.

"Su movimiento firma es el de cortarlos por la mitad y dejarlos tratando de meter nuevamente sus tripas en su sitio." Alicia concluye esta descripción plena. "Lo he visto hacerlo varias veces."

Pasos lentos y firmes se dirigen directamente hacia nosotros, dejándolo en un total de treinta pasos alejado de nosotros. Fue automático que chocáramos miradas y diéramos inicio al análisis visual del posible enemigo. El frente a mí y yo frente a él.

Es un hombre que puede estar entre los cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco años de edad. Tiene una postura seria y endurecida para quebrantar huesos, no es chiste. Cargaba en su espalda una gran espada que media enteramente su altura.

Hablando de la misma arma, levanta su brazo derecho, la toma del mango y la jala sin problemas con la punta hacia el frente como si solo fuera un pedazo de tabla que alguien olvido.

Me recuerda a la claymore de Dark Souls.

Un vistazo rápido al resto de la gente me hizo ver que el ánimo fue brutalmente cambiado. Ya no percibía nervios o miedo, más bien era alivio y alegría.

"Esos ojos son raros."… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo? "Están demasiado escasos de aquello que hacen a los demonios como son."

Quedamos fuera de lugar con ese comentario.

"Como común es la palabra por mí no es gastada, tiendo a eliminar directamente a las criaturas que poseen un cero raciocinio de forma inmediata." Nuevamente siento un nivel de hostilidad muy fuerte "Sin embargo, he sido invadido por la curiosidad ante esta extrañeza."

Entrecierro mis ojos y me mantengo firme. ¿A qué quiere llegar?

"Estas rodeado en un punto donde aun si intentas escapar irías a morir, cargas a dos de las princesas guerreras, nuestras gobernantes de otras ciudades, a las dos elfas oscuras más buscadas de esta tierra que deben pagar sus crímenes y estas como si nada." No tienes idea, amigo "Puedo ver la concentración y el sentido del peligro fluyendo en ti experimentadamente, cosa que en mis enfrentamientos no ha pasado."

Tengo el poder de un guerrero saiyayin que fue criado en la tierra, tiene una mentalidad muy dirigida a las peleas y ha enfrentado a fuertes adversarios. Eso dice mucho sobre este flujo.

El tan afamado aura asesino crece con cada vez que abre la boca.

"¿Qué clase de demonio o mago humanoide eres?" Lanza la pregunta con un tono duro. "¿Quién te mando a secuestrar a estas mujeres específicamente para traerlas aquí y exponerlas al ojo público? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Con que fin?"

Solo yo y un plan muy malo.

"¡Basta kuro! ¡Te ordeno que detengas estas acusaciones!" Alicia replica harta de la situación.

Fija sus ojos en los de la mujer rubia.

"Estas enferma o encantada Alicia-sama. No sabes lo que dices." Su voz se torna fría "Te salvaremos a ti y a prim-sama." La última nombrada se estremece.

"Humano sin cerebro ¿No entiendes lo que te están diciendo?" Olga arremete con sus palabras.

El solo hunde sus hombros. "En mi presencia los elfos oscuros no tienen voz ni voto."

A chloe se le crispan los nervios. "¡Retráctate pedazo de basura!"

Estoy sin palabras por esta salida de tuerca de este sujeto.

¿Secuestro? Esto es volver al inicio.

"¿Por eso estas pidiendo la presencia de la princesa maia? Responde."

Otra estupidez a la larga lista que llevo en el bolsillo mental

"Deja de sacar suposiciones estúpidas." Le devuelvo la mirada sin vacilar. Observo caras de asombro puestas en los guerreros que resguardan a los civiles. Estaban que no se lo podían creer. Toda esa tensión estaba puesta en mí y no logró derribarme.

¿Creyeron que me romperían mentalmente para admitir cosas de las que no soy culpable?

"No he venido desde tan lejos para aguantar estas tonterías." Agito un poco mis brazos en clara señal para que las rubias me puedan soltar.

"¿E-estás seguro?" Alicia no parecía muy convencida.

"Sabes de lo que soy capaz, esto no es nada." Sonrió, no para darle tranquilidad, sino por el deseo de pelear.

Chloe me da un leve golpe y mueve su cabeza a los lados. Vio a través de mí, que astuta.

Olga y prim, por extraño que se vea, no tenían intenciones de soltarme.

"Podíamos haber usado magia para desaparecer de aquí sin tanta humillación." ¿Por qué no lo hicimos? Oh, es cierto, están muy débiles después de los lobos y dejaste el cetro botado atrás.

Les di unas señas con la mirada y mediante suspiros me dejan.

¿Porque parezco tener la pinta de un rey poderoso que carga un harem de mujeres bonitas y está visitando un reino? Mmmm, deben ser cosas mías.

Una vez que me hacen caso, el control lo gana el poder pedido y sin mediar palabras desaparezco en una imagen borrosa, para reaparecer al lado de la carreta llena de pieles que había fijado.

Me llevo una mano a la boca por las increíbles ganas de vomitar que me dio. Por una parte es impresionante la capacidad de _**desaparecer**_ al ojo menos experimentado y dar ataques sorpresivos, pero por el otro lado esto es horrible. Te mueves tan rápido que se siente como si mis órganos fueran a salir volando, que las extremidades se desprenderían. Sin preparación mental y física verdadera esto es un posible desastre mental para los débiles. Uff, de la que me he salvado.

Como era de esperarse, el público entero se quedo paralizado y girando como loco los ojos para tratar de encontrarme. De seguro la pregunta del millón era _**¿Qué ha ocurrido?**_

Eso es para que noten que no deben meterse con el sujeto del poder fantástico…Oh, esperen, seguirán haciéndolo igual. ¡Bastardos!

Guardo una pequeña risa, tomo unas cuantas y vuelvo a desaparecer rápidamente.

Reaparezco en segundos bajo una diversión vistosa y cargando en brazos unas cuantas pieles. Antes de que alguien hablara, me giro en mi talón y les lanzo a mis acompañantes lo que conseguí.

"Tápense con eso, después buscaremos ropa de verdad." Las cuatro me vieron al principio aterradas, y luego estupefactas. No me fui mucho tiempo ¿O sí? Fueron simples segundos.

"¡Cuidado!" Prim es la única voz que me avisa del peligro.

El sonido metálico llega a mi oído y de un salto con voltereta evito un corte horizontal destinado a mi espalda. Aterrizo fácil en el suelo y doy dos pasos hacia las mujeres bajo mi protección.

Sin armaduras y armas están demasiado vulnerables.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?" Volteo a medio lado y veo la misma cara sin cambios. Al aire amenazante a su alrededor se le añadió una profunda intriga.

Se mantuvo en la posición del ataque hasta regresar a su inicio.

¿A si es como respondes tus tontas preguntas?

"Simplemente me moví muy rápido, no podía dejarlas desnudas más tiempo." Completo el giro para estar de frente.

"¿Te moviste rápido?"

"Así es." Me cruzo de brazos "El poder que poseo me permite hacer eso y mucho mas."

La contestación fue inmediata. Su actitud titubeo un segundo.

"¿Vestirlas? Un demonio no hace eso." Contradice mi afirmación "Entonces eres un mago rastrero." Y dale con el tema. "Tus trucos baratos no servirán de nada."

Va a ser inevitable que esto ocurra muy a menudo

"Nada de lo que hago son trucos." Mi voz sale cansada. Tengo un recordatorio a Mr. Satán, solo que este no es un farsante.

"¿Y piensas que meras palabras darán claridad a tu identidad, mago?" Regresa a su modo hostil intenso "He matado a una gran cantidad de ustedes y tu no serás la excepción."

Su velocidad cambia dramáticamente en una aceleración de grandes pasos. La pesada espada estaba levantada a la altura de su pecho listo para dar una buena estocada. Lo más natural y habitual que voy a encontrar en estos lugares es que encuentre gente que quiera matarme sin conocerme primero.

Un ojo general lo veía en un avance veloz, en mi caso lo veía muy lento. Me movilizo un poco y el simplemente apuñala el aire, eso me deja espacio para darle un simple empujón que lo hace girar varias veces por el suelo.

El ser humano a nuestro alrededor miraba eufórico este acontecimiento. Su mejor guerrero ha sido derribado con solo tocarlo.

Esta pasmado mirando al cielo con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Es tu primer derribo?

Presiona sus manos en puños y se levanta lleno de furia pintando su cara. Se dispara el instinto asesino en proporciones. Clava la espada y la usa de palanca para levantarse de una sola. Al instante de estar de pie, vuelve a la carga para querer picarme.

Abanica su espada en la misma dirección anterior y falla al momento. Un fino corte de aire al suelo me deja mirándolo. Intenta envestirme usando su hombro izquierdo y lo dejo pasar sin dificultad por mi lado como si fuera un toro. Mentalmente me grite un ¡ _ **Ole!**_

El siguiente tiempo fue de esquivar y esquivar sus vanos intentos para pegarme. En uno de ellos lo regreso a que mire el cielo. Para el que sepa de verdad sobre una lucha, se enterara que solo estoy jugando con él. Si quisiera evitarme todo esto hubiese hecho como hizo cell a los discípulos del gran campeón del mundo con ki.

Creo que deje a todo aquel que veía esto con la mandíbula caída de manera exagerada.

"¿Te rindes ahora?" El hombre ya se levantaba después de contemplar el color de arriba

Su contestación fue sostener su arma al frente de su rostro y cerrar los ojos. Sus manos rotan el filo, abre los ojos e inicia un brillo blanco que baña completamente el hierro. El poder sobresale sin problemas, eso lo deja preparándose en una nueva pose de batalla y fijar su curso.

Lo siguiente que ocurre es que nuestros hombros derechos están pegados, como si se tratara del encuentro de dos mundos. Una espada cae, un puño se choca con un estomago, la respiración se bloquea, satisfacción al lograr algo de ensueño y mutuo dolor.

El segundo mundo decide separarse de a poco hasta quedar fuera de órbita en dirección vertical.

Me levanto firme y kuro queda como un costal de papas en el suelo.

Este hombre es impresionante en su trabajo. Puede estar algo loco, pero hace un buen trabajo. Habilidades que van al ritmo de un buen soporte. Un demonio normal ya hubiese volado en pedazos hace rato.

Observo la espada y me pica la curiosidad de saber que era esa extraña luz.

"Esto es inaudito." Alzo una ceja en dirección a uno de los guerreros. "El capitán kuro ha…muerto."

Un fúnebre silencio se queda atascado en pocos segundos.

A simple vista pueden suponer que está muerto. Malos ojos chicos, muy malos.

"¡Maldición!" Grita el sujeto que había recibido la desconocida señal. "¡Prepárense!"

¿Tienen pensado atacarme?

"¡El ya sabía lo que sucedería!" Intensifica su voz.

¿De qué está hablando?

"¡No dejemos que el sacrificio del capitán sea en vano!" El mismo sujeto vuelve a decir en voz alta. Desenvainas e instintos de luz vengativa relucen.

¡Tengo que detenerlos! ¡No vine a esto!

"¡Deténganse!"

Mis palabras caen en oídos sordos.

"¡Ataquen!" Nadie tuvo discrepancia en su pensar o miedo al correr como locos en un grito poderoso lleno de ansias para derramar sangre. Es una ola bastante grande.

Mis sentidos se disparan.

"¡Chicas! ¡Busquen armas! ¡Yo les cubro!" Olga calma su sorpresa, entiende y hace caso de mi petición. Le coloca una mano a chloe en el hombro y en un trabajo conjunto, se llevan a rastras a las dos princesas.

Al no verlas cerca, golpeo mi puño en la palma de mi mano y me pongo serio en el asunto que me compete ahora mismo. Utilizo la pose característica de goku y me repito varias veces.

"Fuerza no letal, Fuerza no letal".

Esperando la llegada del ahora enemigo, surgen muchas preguntas como por ejemplo la de cuántos de ellos aquí tendrán familia. Algunos se ven jóvenes, otros no tanto y aun así están aquí vestidos, desafiando lo desconocido, que francamente derribo a su querido capitán.

Deben tenerle mucho respeto si están saltando al vacio solo para vengarlo.

Un sentimiento que invade el corazón y la mente tan profundamente que no conoce los limites solo para cumplirlo.

¡Les doy una buena calificación!

Los primeros en disparar son los que tienen ballestas. Para mí es un honor ver estas cosas en persona, las flechas vuelan a rápidas velocidades y son capaces de matar o herir muy rápido. Doy una serie de giros al correr, dejando detrás un camino lleno de flechas. Patada al mentón de un sujeto robusto que manejaba un hacha y un codazo en la espalda a otro que usaba un martillo.

Mando a volar a dos que querían golpearme con sus grandes escudos y barro el suelo del siguiente guerrero con espada. Nueve patadas a nueve guerreros con espada y una llave al cuello.

No les doy el chance para herirme o siquiera tocarme. Solo llueven golpes y varios terminan volando por los aires.

De nuevo tres escuderos intentan detenerme, lo cual solo logra mi bloqueo hasta que los presione. Es cuando otro sujeto robusto retiene mis brazos por debajo de mis axilas y me alza del suelo. ¿Creen que con esto ya ganaron? Absurdo. No duele, es tedioso estar inmóvil.

Agarrando fuerza, doy hincapié al volar y quedo flotando ante la vista de todos. Un manojo de nervios fue en lo que se convirtió mi atrapante viviente, quien dio suplicas airadas para que regresáramos. Yo solo me quito su agarre y lo dejo caer en un grupo pequeño de guerreros que terminan aplastados bajo el peso.

"¡Blanco en la mira! ¡Fuego!" Escucho las voces venir de la catapulta quienes cortan la soga y dejan en libertad esa esfera. Agarró buena velocidad. No la pienso destruir, podrán necesitarla en la invasión que se aproxima.

Antes de llegarme, la tomo con rapidez desde abajo, por los pequeños espacios que no están cubiertos y caigo en picada, clavándola. Al hacerlo, una diminuta onda expansiva empuja a varios combatientes.

Las fuerzas se reagrupan y atienden a los que pueden. Observo mis manos y me alegro por verlas temblar.

¿Donde estuvo guardada tanta emoción para hacer todo esto? ¡Es increíble! ¡Un calentamiento muy divertido!

"¡Yamato!" El sonar de mi nombre acercándose me hace querer buscar el origen del llamado. No cuesta nada ubicarla en boca de las damas que me acompañan, quienes corrían y derribaban soldados con armas visiblemente fuertes en sus manos.

Chloe con una espada, prim un escudo, olga una lanza y Alicia un hacha. No solo eso, sino que las pieles las hacen ver muy hermosas. ¿¡Están viendo el rebotar de esos senos!? ¡Alabemos mi idea!

Aguanta, detén el auto y recomponte. Hagamos de cuenta que esto no ocurrió.

Los cinco nos colocamos en un círculo, espalda con espalda y nos preparamos para darles retroceso a esta implacable sed de gente peleadora.

"¿Dónde consiguieron las armas?"

"Las tomamos de los que dejaste inconscientes." Chloe me contesta concentrada.

"Teníamos pensado acabar con sus vidas, después de ver sus estados actuales ya no era necesario hacerlo." Olga aclara lo siguiente que quería preguntar.

"Al menos tenemos algo que nos cubre." Prim revela un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas. Alicia me lanza una molesta mirada.

Como por arte de magia estamos rodeados de nuevo. Los caídos se elevan y tiesos del dolor, caminan para otro asalto conmigo. Nadie quiere perder sin darme un buen golpe, quieren aunque sea uno y ser el héroe que salve el día.

"¡Finalicen este patético intento de ejecutarlos!"

Diez pares de ojos, mas el ejercito que nos rodeaba, damos vuelta para encarar por fin de frente, a la mujer que estaba buscando. Con un flagrante cabello rojo corto y una mirada de interés, viene rumbo a nosotros en un camino protegido por soldados. Un andar suave y calmado no es propio al tener a muchos de los tuyos, cansados y heridos.

Tengo que reconocerlo aquí y ahora. Es una mujer muy bien armada y preparada, si saben a lo que me refiero. Es muy claro el juicio perdido de sus ex compañeros en kuroinu en la línea de tiempo original.

Alicia y prim toman el frente, olga y chloe retroceden para estar en línea conmigo.

¿Recordaran que estamos rodeados?

"Maia".

"Alicia, Prim".

Las tres se devuelven las miradas en un intenso análisis. Terminator quedaría perplejo por este sistema femenino.

"¿Qué te pareció el espectáculo?" La princesa rubia comenta chocante. Prim le regala una mirada llena de disgusto.

La pelirroja solo sonríe.

"Me avistaste de entre la multitud".

"No es tan difícil encontrar a una mujer distinguible, parada en el balcón de un pilar, cruzada de brazos mientras sus fuerzas nos están atacando". Para su sorpresa es prim quien habla sin pegarse.

Los guerreros no tenían cavidad en sus cráneos para esa información.

¿Ya estaba aquí? ¿En qué momento fue?

Hace una cara de sorpresa y lleva sus palmas a sus mejillas.

"Has cambiado prim, eres menos nerviosa. Quién diría que tendrías un poco de fiera ahí dentro". Se colorea un sonrojo profundo y gira su rostro aun en disgusto. "Esas ropas nuevas les quedan muy bien." Un exalto y un leve rojo ataca a la rubia.

Demasiada tranquilidad ¿No habrá recibido la declaración de guerra proclamada por vault?

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en descubrirte?" Alicia quiere respuestas.

Se lleva un dedo a su mentón y sube sus ojos como si estuviese pensando. Vuelve a sonreír y traspasa su mirada hacia nosotros tres. Especialmente mi persona.

En ella están escritas muchas cosas.

"¿Sabes? Es mucha casualidad que esto esté sucediendo ahora".

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No suelo frecuentar demasiado las calles debido al papeleo o la frecuencia de salir para enfrentar un problema amenazante". El trabajo de princesa y encima guerrera debe ser extenuante "Cual sería mi sorpresa que voy llegando a esta gran plaza y me encuentro a mis compañeras de la alianza, desnudas, pegajosas con un total desconocido y trabajando en conjunto con las elfas, a las que según el tema debemos derrotar para enjuiciar por sus crímenes".

La incomodidad en olga y chloe es latente. Alicia y Prim no tenían palabras.

"E-eso no…"

"Lo peor del asunto es que este desconocido…" Vuelve a mirarme. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? "Ha derrotado a una alta fuerza de celestine, venció estando rodeado a más de treinta hombres con las manos vacías y se uso como escudo para darles tiempo de irse".

También tenían caras de espanto debido a los números.

Entonces fueron treinta…Pensé que eran más.

"No les veo encantadas, ni hipnotizadas y mucho menos parecen ser unas impostoras. Tampoco están actuando fuera de línea por la lujuria". Se abre paso entre sus compañeras y termina frente a frente ante su desconocido. Lo poco que he sabido de esta mujer no deja imagen de lo que estoy viendo ahora. "Todo en ti grita que no eres de por aquí, la ropa, esa forma de pelear y el que puedas volar sin alas o hechizos".

No contesto al momento. Algo no pinta bien en esta extraña actitud suya.

Pero esto confirma que no ha obtenido el mensaje.

"Ellas te llamaron Yamato ¿Verdad? Tu nombre es Yamato".

Sin que lo esperase pero actuando con reflejos rápidos, bloqueo usando las palmas de las manos las armas dirigidas a Olga y chloe. El dolor es pasajero y la furia inevitable, si no me da buenas razones por las que intento asesinarlas.

La elfa rubia no estaba contenta.

"¿Qué crees que haces?". Uso un tono contundente.

"Quería verificar algo".

"¿Qué con exactitud?".

"Esa mirada dice muchas cosas".

"¿Cómo qué?".

Ella libera una pequeña risa. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? " **Te moleré a golpes o te romperé la cara".**

¿Es en serio?

"Ella tiene razón". Olga cree oportuno estar de acuerdo en algo.

Usa el momento para retroceder dos pasos y relaja sus hombros.

"Un coqueteo muy raro". Escucho a chloe decir muy bajo. ¿A eso le llaman aquí coqueteo?

Un quejido tras otro hace un llamado. Los guerreros hacen un tanto de ruido.

"¡Capitan kuro!". Por fin despertó ese idiota. "¡Esta vivo!" Fue un alivio inmediato para los que fueron golpeados.

Mira a todos lados, observa el desastre y busca desesperadamente al único culpable que recuerda. No sin antes agarrarse la zona de impacto y sobarse el dolor.

"Tómalo con calma, kuro". Maia es directa con el "Estoy resolviendo el misterio":

"Maia…"

Lo que hizo fue respirar un poco y calmar su mente magullada.

"Explíquenme que está pasando para que estén aquí y no en sus ciudades respectivas". Maia lanza la pregunta al aire esperando que alguien del grupo conteste.

Sin previo aviso ocurre una pequeña explosión por donde sale el letrero que llevaba buen rato sin aparecer. Que flote errático no es buena señal. La única alarma que se prende es la de los guerreros y la de maia.

"¿Qué es eso?" La princesa mercenaria pregunta en pose de pelea. La ignoro y me enfoco. Las féminas principales rescatadas se colocan detrás para ver también. Metiches.

 **[¡Yamato-kun!]**

No me acostumbro a ese bendito honorifico "Dime". _**"**_ _Kun…"_ Susurros que no entiendo.

 **[¡Están aquí!]**

"Estaban tardando". Presiono mis puños enguantados. "Es hora de la batalla real":

 **[Tienen planeado atacar en cuatro partes distintas]**

Se prende una alarma mental.

"¿Un ataque masivo?".

 **[Trajeron a un gran batallón de monstruos y demonios diversos]**

 **[De alguna forma descubrieron que estabas aquí y elevaron su número]**

 **[Los mercenarios humanos planean usarlos para matarte]**

"Veo que siguen buscando formas para acabarme".

 **[¿Podrás ayudarlos a todos?]**

"No será fácil".

 **[Vault también está aquí]**

Escucho gritos ahogados.

"¿Momento para acabar con ese bastardo?".

 **[Ese es el objetivo principal ahora que tienes la oportunidad]**

"Mensaje recibido".

 **[Ten cuidado]**

 **[Hablaremos cuando esto termine]**

 **[¡Sobrevive!]**

Levanto el pulgar y esta desaparece en una nube de humo.

"Estamos en un punto muerto ¿eh?". Olga me mira directamente

"Eso creo".

"¿Nos llevaste a un infierno?" Chloe se queja molesta. "Que ese bastardo este aquí no dice que arriesguemos nuestras vidas de esta manera":

"¿U-un batallón de monstruos dividido en cuatro partes?". Alicia no salía del mensaje leído.

"Esto es una locura". Prim seguía a su prima.

"Expliquen ahora ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Qué era ese pedazo de madera volador? ¿Cómo que una invasión se aproxima?". Maia parecía perder la paciencia.

Una fuerte explosión no tan alejada de nuestras posiciones hace callarlos a todos. La tierra tiembla de furia, solo durando unos cuantos segundos.

Esa es la señal que inevitablemente tengo que atender.

"El problema es kuroinu, maia". Ella susurra un _**¿qué?**_ "Vault las ha traicionado y les ha declarado la guerra".

Una respuesta directa los deja muy desalentados.

"¿Traición de un héroe de guerra?" Kuro reacciona y entrecierra sus ojos invadido por la confusión. "No puede ser".

"En efecto". Les doy una afirmación "La historia será para otro momento, ahora tenemos prisa".

No cargo con un plan para esto. Tendré que improvisar a la larga.

Por las caras de las chicas esto no será fácil.

"Mientes". La mujer levanta su arma y me apunta al cuello. Esto no era inesperado. "Nada tiene sentido. Solo dices mentiras".

Tenía una mirada helada, una bastante peculiar.

Estúpida, como si mentir fuese mi diversión habitual.

"¡Maia! ¡Reacciona de una vez!" Alicia se interpone en el camino "El ahora es un enemigo para nosotras".

"Tu…"

"Kuroinu es una peste que debe ser erradicada". Prim da un paso adelante para bloquear. Es increíble cuanto ha cambiado esta mujer.

"Tú también…"

"Lo que sea que tengas de creencia con respecto a esta gente, déjame decirte y confirmarte que es totalmente falsa". Olga dispara una ofensiva que deja mucho más furiosa a la mujer de pelo corto.

De no ser por kuro reteniendo sus espadas, se habría derramado sangre.

"¡Elfas asquerosas como ustedes no saben nada!" Sostengo de la muñeca a chloe para evitar que conteste y gaste saliva en vano. Ocupo su número para responder.

"¿Por qué crees que ellas cuatro están aquí para empezar y no en sus puestos de gobierno". Uso mi cabeza para darles a saber de quienes estoy hablando. "¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí para empezar y no en mundo civil trabajando en una tienda?".

Sé de sobra que estas palabras no le caerán nada bien a la princesa. Para bien o para mal, alguien debe hacerlo.

"Es un traidor".

"¿Qué estupidez estas blasfemando?" Maia no se creía nada de lo que dije "¡¿C-como te atreves a acusarlo de un cargo criminal?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!".

Muy sencillo.

"Un humano manejando una suerte extraña que vino a ayudarles a acabar con este mal enfermizo".

Le doy una mirada plana y ella empeora su humor.

"¡Retráctate ahora, maldito!"

Y yo que pensaba que Alicia estaba loca.

Según recuerdo, maia está enamorada de vault desde su tiempo en kuroinu. El tiempo y los momentos que pasaron juntos como miembros de un solo equipo, hicieron que naciera ese sentimiento. Esta chica no lo sabe ni disimular. Que hablen mal de esa tipo es como si le atravesaran el corazón con flechas metálicas.

Se nota que solo se ha quedado con el lado bueno de la historia, todavía no ha visto el lado oscuro.

Bah, a estas alturas de la vida no es mi asunto.

"Es tu problema si me crees o no. En lo que a mí respecta, debe morir por el bien del futuro".

Flexiono mis brazos, vuelvo puños mis manos y presiono mis dientes. Dejo que la ira me envuelva entre sus dedos y permito fluir sin control el ki por mi cuerpo. Ahí es cuando mediante un grito, baño mi cuerpo en un aura dorada y muestro parte de mi poder actual.

El súper saiyayin fase uno

"Escuchen todos". Todos están escuchando, claramente atemorizados. "Tenemos prácticamente a un enemigo mezclado entre humanos y demonios tocándonos la puerta ahora mismo para matarnos. Sabrán de antemano que somos el objetivo primario de asesinato, su segundo objetivo son las mujeres sin importar la edad. Les sugiero que se preparen para pelear y movilicen a los civiles a un sitio seguro. Yo me encargare de deshacerme de los mas que pueda".

No sé qué vendrá hacia acá, pero si se que les lloverá a ellos.

"La única regla o condición que les doy es que sobrevivan a esta catástrofe".

Tras ese mini discurso los guerreros comenzaron a correr.

Miro a las cuatro chicas que han sido un dolor de cabeza hasta ahora.

"¿Piensan pelear?"

"¿Tenemos opción?" Bajo una diminuta sonrisa, Chloe me responde.

"Pueden huir".

"Esa no es una opción y lo sabes". Recibo una mirada de reproche por parte de Prim. Debo tener parte de la culpa sobre este gran cambio en ella. El estrés tiene que ser una buena iniciativa.

Asiento en comprensión y veo que no hay marcha atrás. Tomando nota ahora de las heridas visibles y la posible falta de energía, busco la bolsa marrón en mi cintura. Reviso su contenido y saco cuatro semillas. Quedan cinco.

"Tomen esto". Coloco una en cada mano

La confusión reinaba.

"¿Qué es esto?".

"Son semillas del ermitaño". Devuelvo la bolsa a su sitio "Si van a pelear, necesitan estar al cien. Cómanselas y sabrán su resultado".

No hubo vacilación ni sospecha. Confiaron en mí al masticarlas y tragárselas.

"O-origa-sama, sus heridas sanaron".

"Chloe, mírate".

"Onee-sama, tu también".

"Desaparecieron".

Una ocupante maravilla rondaba el momento. ¿Quién diría que una semilla podría hacer tanto?

"¡Mago bastardo!".

Maia no parecía querer cooperar a través de insultos, Kuro la detenía de hacer una tontería. Dios, esta mujer y el agente secreto.

¿De qué manera puedo hacerla entrar en razón sin que termine siendo una carga emocional?

Hacerla visualizar lo que ese tipo está haciendo de primera mano.

 **¡DING!**

Creo que se me encendió el bombillo o ¿fue una explosión?

Es momento de usar la vieja confiable: La improvisación. Es funcional en la mayoría de los casos. Veamos si da resultados.

"Oe, maia". Ella no tuvo tiempo de reacción al ser encerrada entre mis brazos. Su cara decía que estaba confundida y un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba. "Haremos un viaje, por favor considera no vomitar y no sueltes tus armas, las vas a necesitar".

"¡Suéltame!" Intenta zafarse del fuerte agarre.

"Me niego, esto es cómodo". Nuestros cuerpos empiezan a tomar vuelo "¡Chicas!" Las cuatro mujeres salen del aturdimiento. Si, esto es mucho impacto. "Hagan lo que sea necesario para mantener a raya al enemigo. No se lastimen mucho y coman frutas y verduras".

Y sin más hago un despegue exitoso con una mujer recién descubierta.

Nuestro objetivo es la verdad cruda y sin censura.

Espero y esto sea una buena idea. No voy a querer a los idiotas de aquí persiguiéndome por hacerle daño psicológico a su princesita.

Eso jamás será bueno.

 **FIN POV: OC Principal.**

* * *

Los espectadores silenciosos y olvidados que se ubicaban en las ventanas de aquella plaza, quedaron exactamente sin habla, debido a la cantidad de escenas que presenciaron. Presencia de un desconocido, rodeo, pelea y derrota de los que se encargaban de protegerlos, mas encima su princesa guerra fue enfurecida a altos niveles y tomada en una luz dorada.

No sabían cómo procesar esta problemática tan grande.

El día había empezado muy bien. Un sol bonito que destellaba sus rayos calurosos y un viento tranquilo que parecía augurar buen tiempo. Gente trabajaba sin problemas, unos aburridos y otros fascinados de vender mucha mercancía. Mucha movilización de carretas y animales para negocios rápidos.

Tenía toda la pinta de que nada malo pasaría.

¿Cómo sabes que están bien apaciguados si esto ocurrió?

Los que tenían hijos trataban de calmar sus poderosas preguntas que no tenían respuestas y los llantos de ver a sus propios padres ser vencidos por un sujeto sin armadura.

La creencia de que nada podía ser peor era, sin lugar a dudas, una frase muy contraproducente. Su gobernante fue secuestrado, tembló dos veces y se dio la alarma de que los iban a atacar.

El olor a sangre, muerte y destrucción no tardaría en dar presencia.

Una simple frase transforma una cotidianidad en una estampida para salvaguardar sus vidas.

¿Habrá salvación? Rezarían lo que sea con tal de que sea verdad.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un cielo nublado, oscureciéndose poco a poco por capricho propio de la naturaleza misma. Encantando momentos cuando se aproxima una batalla o guerra que tiene toda la chispa de ser violenta. Siempre dando su parte del tiempo para dar grandes espectáculos involuntarios que regalan un paisaje armonioso, paz reflejante o terror venidero y espanto sin escapatoria.

Perspectiva de la perspectiva. Una rara forma de decirlo pero cierto.

Desde tiempos antiguos, hay marcas que la misma historia no ha podido olvidar.

Sin embargo, esta gran pieza de colaboración atractiva resulta opacada en enorme medida, por el resplandor dorado de un proyectil viajando a una buena velocidad, pasando edificios lado a lado sin preocuparse por tener que chocar. Multitudes en las calles veían el fenómeno y no sabían que decir o reaccionar. ¿Qué clase de señal era esa?

Comentarios entre los escapistas del peligro, decían ver un núcleo rojizo que se aferraba a su centro, como si tuviera miedo de salir de ahí. De otras bocas se comentaba que el dorado luchaba en supremacía con el ascenso del rojo.

En cualquier caso, nadie sospechaba lo que en verdad era ese efecto colorido.

La hermosa mujer de cabello corto y color rojo, no podía estar más asustada y acorralada. Lo que ocurría jamás en su jodida vida pensó que llegaría a pasarle, y mira que tuvo infinidad de peleas contra seres voladores y no toco pasar por esto. Peor aún, se encontraba paralizada de sus brazos por otros brazos, rodeándola sin su consentimiento. Limitándola solo a sostener, a duras penas, una pequeña parte de la gabardina con sus manos.

Esa impotencia de estar inmóvil representa un pico muy alto en la escala del miedo.

¿A dónde la estaba llevando? ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer con ella? ¿En cuál suciedad se iba a revolcar? Estas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban su mente.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos. Ella creía que las imágenes que no paraban de aparecer al mínimo momento parpadeante eran esas mismas palabras haciéndose realidad.

El cometa, como lo llamaron unos cuantos, pasa de estar en horizontal para cambiar a vertical en dirección al suelo encima de la entrada principal de la ciudad. Varios guerreros tuvieron que taparse los ojos ante el inesperado brillo que salió de la nada y otros se arrojaron al pavimento, pensando que era una explosión.

Sus corazones ya latían acelerados por la cantidad de enemigos que se aproximaban, ahora llegarían a tener un ataque cardiaco del susto que era ser sorprendidos por esta inmensa luz.

Un par de segundos y fue desvaneciéndose hasta quedar en una simpleza de cuerpo completo. Dos ojos se abren y el resto miraban llenos de incredulidad. Varias mandíbulas y armas caen inconscientemente.

Un hombre de ropas extrañas y pelo rubio, cubierto completamente en un aura dorada, abrazaba a una princesa de cabello rojo, muy conocida por ellos, sumidos en una posición bastante incómoda y muy atrevida.

Maia estaba aliviada de tener de nuevo suelo bajo sus pies, volar involuntariamente era un problema tétrico. El agarre a su alrededor se deshizo, permitiendo que el aire llegara mucho mejor a sus pulmones y no tuviese los brazos entumecidos.

"M-maia-sama…" Susurros muy desapercibidos.

Yamato se quedo frente a ella en lo que se reacomodaba el cuerpo. La fuerza protectora de ese sitio, saliendo del susto se digno a levantarse y preguntar qué era lo que sucedía. Lo siguiente fue una furia ciega y un brazo estirándose hasta el rostro del muchacho muy rápido.

De nueva cuenta regresan las caras de sustos iníciales.

Con el rostro medio movido, yamato no hizo nada para responder a ese puñetazo a su mejilla. La veía entre divertido y presumido.

"¡Au!" La pelirroja aparta su mano ahora lastimada y se aleja para calmar el palpitar.

"Es gracioso que seas la única que haya logrado darme un golpe". Niega a los lados, la toma del otro brazo y camina en dirección al mirador. "No debiste haber hecho eso, tonta".

"¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!" Lanzaba miradas a los guardias, que nada salían de sus propios asombros. Golpe, pellizco, rasguño y nada que lo hacía soltar ese agarre de acero.

"Es mejor que lo mires bien". Se ensanchan sus ojos de una manera descomunal. La cantidad de seres no humanos que cortaban y empequeñecían la distancia entre ambos bandos era una locura. Ogros, orcos, hombres lobo, demonios con alas, hombres cerdos, duendecillos creaban una poderosa aura podrida.

Estrategia de fuerza bruta y entrada fortuita para una conquista fácil.

"N-no puede s-ser". Al frente de tantos intensos contendientes, se hallaba nuestro antagonista menos que favorito, seguido muy cerca por los ex compañeros de esta mujer y portando una petulante sonrisa dentuda. "Vault…". Sus ojos no paran de temblar y retrocede varias veces.

Costaba procesar esta imagen. En su mente no paraba de circular la palabra _**traición o traidor.**_

Su respiración partía a un ritmo pausado y melancólico. Esa mente era un lio fuera de toda razón. Se quebró como un balón rompiendo una ventana. Directo o sin querer, da lo mismo.

El joven de otro mundo solo la mira impasible. Pensó de nuevo en los diferentes escenarios en que podría saberse esto, cada palabra o acción y arribo a la misma conclusión: _**Pasaría lo mismo sea donde sea.**_

El amor es muy problemático.

Es muy difícil saber cómo actuara una persona, en estos casos de un viejo enamoramiento no desaparecido resulta en terquedad y negatividad para aceptar la aplastante verdad.

Extrañamente los guardias que se recuperaron, no han dejado su papel como observadores de este colapso. Sentían vergüenza y fuera de lugar al presenciar esto con sus propios ojos.

Suposición de ser un asunto muy privado.

Un tema delicado se puede salir de control francamente.

"¡Es mentira!" La carencia de aceptación suprime la lógica y deja momentos precipitados. En un descuido muy básico, la mujer nublada por sus pensamientos, toma impulso y se lanza por la borda en un solo propósito: Alcanzar al hombre que todavía ama.

"Hija de…" Yamato sale de la horrible impresión y se dispone a librar del peligro suicida a esta terca chica. Se lleno de pánico por este giro de acontecimientos tan extremista.

Razón reconectada muy tarde.

Olvido que el vuelo que había tenido hace unos minutos se lo había dado su secuestrador de nombre olvidado y sin que ella se lo pidiese. Caía sin creer en que se detendría. Nada salía de su boca, ni gritos ni quejas, solo un respirar errático.

La película sobre su vida volvió a pasar frente a sus ojos.

Una presunción que acabaría en un equivocado piso sangriento.

"¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, estúpida idiota?!" Maia fue rescatada justo a tiempo. Paso de estar en caída libre a ser cargada al estilo nupcial por ese hombre actualmente rubio, quien aterrizaba de manera elegante.

El choque era turquesa contra un rojo apagado.

No solo sus palabras estaban cargadas en ganas de regañar, sino en los propios ojos de yamato se reflejaba la decepción de realizar un acto tan vil hacia su persona.

"Suéltame…" Ella no quería eso. Nada que la haga desistir de su tarea mental y terminar como una niña regañada. Tenía que ir con vault "¡Suéltame!" Le propina un rodillazo en la misma área en donde recibió el anterior puñetazo y el la deja libre. El no lo hace por el aguantable daño, sino por fastidio. Echa a correr y el viajero no se inmuta. La vio alejarse y no le importo.

Atravesó sin ser atacada por la oleada no humana gracias a las órdenes de vault para que prosiguieran y termino de pie frente al hombre. Muchas babas bajaban sin control de las bocas a su alrededor.

Maia no veía nada. Se esforzaba en eliminar el contenido basura visual y cargarse de muchos recuerdos buenos que vivieron juntos. Intentaba lavarse el cerebro, el fallo era que la realidad ganaba terreno.

Por fuera yamato no parecía haberse afectado, solo se quedo parado ahí, bloqueando las suplicas de los guardias, pero por dentro era una bestia escupiendo fuego. Se echo abajo por la noticia, casi termina con su vida, y en vez de actuar como una persona madura para su puesto político aceptando su error, huye en dirección del villano para corroborar si estoy mintiendo.

"Oh, pero si es nuestra quería ex compañera maia". Un hombre flaco se hace notar al lado del comandante. "Mucho tiempo ¿Eh?" Se le escapa un poco de baba.

"¡Dime que esto no es verdad, Vault". No le presta atención a los comentarios alrededor y enfoca enteramente su atención en su amor "¡Dime que esto no es real!"

Solo obtuvo una respuesta y esa no le gusto.

Dos conocidos se apropian de sus brazos y el resto se ríe salvajemente.

Su corazón cae al estomago.

"Esa es tu respuesta, maia". Fue una simple contestación que la hizo añicos "Que viniera a mi por voluntad propia, adelanto positivamente los planes". Posa su mano en la mandíbula para que se vieran a los ojos "Ahora es mucho más fácil acabar con esa basura…" Le lanza una mirada muerta al viajero "Y arrasar esta ciudad hasta los cimientos, como los pequeños pueblos de antes".

Ya no quedaba mucho para que ese batallón estuviese tocando al blanco de su odio.

"Lo de antes me tomo por sorpresa, lo admito". Vuelven imágenes del asalto fallido a Feoh "¡Ahora no hay forma que esto falle. Concluiré lo que intentaste arrebatarme, arrebatándote a ti lo que es de mi propiedad!".

Usan sus propias espadas para romper la ropa que vestía. Los que primero ven la luz son sus senos, quienes rebotan atractivamente frente a todos. Sus pezones los hipnotizaban activamente, ya querían lamerlos. Eran un encanto bruto que dejaba los pantalones muy apretados. Lo segundo fue su firme trasero, suave al tacto y muy apetecible.

Antes de que se gozaran unas buenas ojeadas a sus tesoros, la tierra empezó a temblar, quebrarse en rayas y salir mucho viento. Se detiene todo tipo de andar.

Estaba furioso.

Muy furioso.

Enteramente furioso.

Puede que sin saberlo, la transformación del super saiyayin le afectaba de manera agresiva sus emociones y lo hundía mas en el camino equivocado. La presión en sus dientes y puños era una tremenda combinación explosiva. Mantenía a raya como un bloque el incesante golpeteo de cambiar a las siguientes transformaciones. No lo quería porque aun no era el momento.

"Ya no hago esto por ti, maia". Una mirada pura de matar y regresa a la pose de goku "Hare esto por la ciudad que le diste la espalda".

Ultimas palabras y desaparece en una imagen borrosa.

Escuchan el resonar de un golpe. Giros y tienen a un yamato atravesando y sosteniendo el intestino delgado de un ogro. Usa un poco de ki y vuela la parte superior del torso en una imagen ruda.

¿Era necesario? A él ya no le importaba.

Solo quería hacerlos pedazos.

El descontrol comienza ahora.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Inserte un ending...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno que puedo decir, este capítulo estaba programado para el 25 de este mes de diciembre, pero por cuestiones de flojera y lol ejem…se hará publicación hoy.**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO A LOS LECTORES Y QUE TENGAN UN NUEVO AÑO CARGADO DE MUCHO ÉXITO!**

 **(No soy dueño del elenco de Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo waHakudaku ni Somaru, ni de los pedidos, solo el oc)**

 **Les doy un gran gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia.**

 **Yagdra67:** Eso lo tengo pensado pero no encuentro el momento. También esperaba que estuviese el resto aunque podría adelantarlo. Me gusta la sugerencia.

 **Sonic:** A pleasure that you liked

 **Ben56:** Un placer tenerte comentando, tranquilo que son buenas recomendaciones. ¡¿KUROINU 2?! Hasta que no vi las imágenes no me lo pude creer, a yamato no le va a gustar esto, JA. El mundo entero tendría diferentes ideas para destruir a un ser humano como vault solo hay que tener tiempo para agarrarlo. Excelentes sugerencias de poderes, tengo la lista ascendiendo y eostia está llena de monstruos, esto será muy divertido.

 **Misery680:** Si, seguirá doliendo. Kuro es un oc, no existe en el universo de kuroinu. O bueno quien sabe si existió alguien parecido y pereció en combate en la línea de tiempo original.

 **\- Se recomienda discreción -**

"Conversación normal"

 _ **'Pensamientos'**_

 **Capítulo 10: La línea de batalla se intensifica. ¡Transformaciones capaces de callar a un ejército!**

 _ **¿Miedo a la muerte?. Uno debe temerle a la vida, no a la muerte.**_

 **Ciudad de Geofu**

* * *

Un ser humano promedio puede aguantar muchas cosas en su vida, tantas experiencias y momentos que dependiendo del contexto logran enriquecer, ayudar o romper su cordura. Los más exactos son durante los primeros años de vida porque se plantea, del estilo de unos planos, la construcción de un criterio propio que determina que te puede beneficiar y que te puede dañar.

Crecer equivale a utilizar lo que aprendes durante el camino y desechar lo inútil, esto es en base a las enseñanzas que los mismos padres biológicos te inculcan. En casos contrarios a esto último, lo que ven es su motivación, lo que tocan con sus dedos es la realidad y lo que escuchan es su razonamiento idealizado para sobrevivir.

En un mundo fantástico y dominado enteramente por las guerras, es inevitable que el caso normal y corriente sea el de formarse para darle protección a tu hogar o lanzarte a un campo de batalla junto a escuadras de amigos, desconocidos, familiares, quien sabe.

El estrés emocional derrumba mucha más rápido de lo que a simple vista parece. Es por eso que muchos novatos mueren al no sentirse adecuados para una labor infernal, los adaptados sobrepasan la conciencia sin embargo se vuelven confiados a la par que se hunden en su arrogancia y los experimentados hacen lo que sea posible para darles un posible día más a los que tienen bajo su mando. Gente que hace tiempo perdió la esperanza de recuperar su desbaratada mentalidad y de posiblemente ver a su familia, si tienen.

Guerras generales se generan entre humanos por motivos estúpidos. Primer paso.

Posibles guerras se cambian a otros seres, en el caso de este continente era en contra de los elfos oscuros. Se unen en tratados, la amenaza puede ser peor y enfocan el horizonte. Paso dos.

Algo prende las llamas de la traición dentro de las mentes guerreras y se crea el principio del fin.

Actualmente era esa atmosfera que se vivía, nobles actos transformados en corrupción desvergonzada por la mente vengativa de un hombre que exige una jugosa recompensa por todo su tiempo dándolo en la guerra.

En términos generales es solo una excusa auto inventada para darle rienda suelta a un plan que llevaba tiempo pensando. Los servicios de kuroinu no eran gratis, jamás lo serian. Si ya de por si sus números eran bastante notables, el agregado de no humanos le daba un gigantesco empuje atractivo para comenzar.

Oro, joyas, casas lujosas, comidas altas en categoría, nada de eso saciaría su manía. Si para ellos no era eso la meta ¿Entonces que era?

Querían carne, carne especial y cálida, carne penetrable, tocable y satisfactoria de aspecto femenino. Presionar, saborear y mordisquear lo que se les antojase. Hacer desastres hasta decir basta.

Cuando llegue el límite, soltar chorros de carga blanca y volver a empezar el procedimiento.

¿De héroes a criminales sádicos y sin reparo para violar sin conciencia?

Pueden decir lo que sea, era el mejor sueño al que estaban apostando en altas cantidades. La alianza seria presa fácil, conspiradores rondaban sus alrededores y era cuestión de tiempo.

Era un plan que no se atrevía a fallar ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Pues…

Si al ciclo le añades una diosa furiosa, un humano traído de otra dimensión y un poder de escalas inimaginables, es un cambio de ciento ochenta grados.

¿Qué sucedió?

Tropas masacradas, monstruos masacrados, gente agradecida y objetivos siguiéndolo voluntariamente.

¿Peligra el plan? Es un porcentaje bastante alto, lo malo es que el sigue siendo humano. No es inmortal así que es peligroso que una mera distracción pueda fulminarlo.

Aunque posiblemente eso tardara en llegar. Quizás nunca. Quien sabe…

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Momentos antes de la explosión)**

Yamato desaparecía hasta simplemente ser un punto indescriptible en el cielo y dejaba una estela brillante que también iba por el mismo camino. Dejaba a cuatro mujeres desorientadas y a un capitán levantando la mano sin saber realmente que hacer.

Todo fue muy repentino y no manifestaban claridad de momento sobre los mensajes dados por el extraño letrero.

Dos de ellas serian un blanco fácil ahora que su escudo ya no está y las otras dos podrían aprovecharse de esto para salirse bien tras una excelente estratagema

Paso mucho rato desde que las dejaron solas a las cuatro y peor, situados en una de las ciudades principales que tienen órdenes claras.

¿Qué harían?

Kuro no podía aceptar esto. ¡Secuestro a la princesa que debía cuidar! ¡Se la llevo usando uno de sus malditos trucos! ¡Inaceptable!

Se agacha, toma su espada y la regresa a su espalda. Esa arma le exigía del porque dejo que pasara.

El mismo sujeto que le pateo el trasero acaba de cometer un crimen muy grave.

"Iré tras ellos".

Era una decisión completa.

"No te molestes, capitán". No tuvo tiempo de caminar. "Conociéndolo, no hará una tontería muy exagerada".

Pega su mano a la empuñadura. Tenía ganas de desquitarse.

"Tienes agallas para dirigirme la palabra, soberana oscura". Se voltea para verla a la cara "Te recuerdo que el chico no está y esa ridícula lanza tuya no te salvara de que te parta a la mitad".

La tensión era palpable.

"Te matare antes de que intentes algo". Chloe como siempre sale en defensa de su reina.

"¿Tu me vas a detener?" Se mofa por la ridiculez "Quiero verte intentarlo, basura".

"No vas a resolver nada insultando". Alicia se mete en el fuego cruzado "Pierdes el tiempo".

Se le queda mirando.

"Te puedo declarar traidora ¿Sabes?". Ella no parece afectada "A Prim también por trabajar con el enemigo". Tampoco se vio afectada.

La peli rosa dio una risa seca

"¿Qué más podemos perder en menos de un día?". Recuerdos de la invasión a su casa, muertes inocentes, secuestro, la destrucción del orgullo y su posterior asimilación a un concepto nuevo de confianza plena.

"¿Han enloquecido?" Estrella la punta y deja un hueco. "¿Están defendiéndola?"

Olga y Alicia se miran a los ojos. Se hablan y se dicen mucho.

"Me cuesta mucho admitirlo". Cierra los ojos y presta al frente "Somos de bandos distintos, deberíamos odiarnos y plantar cara a las posibles consecuencias que trae esto.". Maniobra el arma, camina hasta alinease con chloe y deja en claro su posición. "Pero seguimos aquí".

Inesperada contestación sin llegar a perder los estribos.

"No me importa ahora eso, no me importa ahora que tenga una alianza y me vea mal por ello. Kuroinu derrumbo en lo que creía conocer y fue un duro despertar". Prim era muy directa y metida en el asunto. Kuro vio que los rasgos que la hacían lo que recuerda ya no existen.

"Volviste a repetir kuroinu…". El veneno tras las palabras sacadas por la mujer de cabello rosa era una locura. "¿Por qué?". Tenía frescas las acusaciones del viajero.

"¿No oíste nada de lo que dijo?". La elfa rubia se refiere a la conversación anterior "Vault les ha declarado la guerra".

Imágenes de esa gente llegando alegres y vencedores al poco tiempo que los vio pasan por su mente.

"Me cuesta creerlo". La necesidad automática para callar al enemigo de otra raza se apago. ¿Eran mascaras que ocultaban oscuras intenciones?

"Hace un día tampoco podía creerlo". La mirada de Alicia se suaviza "Fue una fortuna que el haya llegado a tiempo". Pasa sus manos por las vendas en sus brazos.

"O abríamos pasado a mejor historia". Prim baja la mirada y acaricia su frente vendada.

Los ojos del hombre se estrechan enormemente.

¿Cómo no vio las vendas que cubrían los cuerpos de las cuatro? Como si hubiesen sido maltratadas en gran medida. ¿No dijeron que se sanaron?

Otra cosa extraña era que se referían mucho al joven llamado _**Yamato**_. ¿Qué tanto hizo?

"Esperen un momento ¿Un día?".

"El tiempo pasa rápido cuando despiertas de una pelea". Prim evita contacto visual, era muy vergonzoso detallar los hechos.

"Te daría gracia la forma en cómo trabaja ese idiota". Alicia contesta soltando un aire divertido.

Esta clase de movidas eran incorrectas a la par de todavía conectar las imágenes que conocía sobre las mujeres que tenía en frente, generando un error mental. Nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana y este caso era muy sospechoso.

"Maia-sama dijo que no veía nada malo en ustedes". Era muy confuso en un estándar muy alto "Explíquenme ¿Qué demonios paso en Feoh y porque las elfas están aquí?".

Pregunta que tardaría un poco en responder y en reabrir unas no tan viejas cicatrices emocionales.

Tres explosiones al mismo tiempo interrumpen la conversación. Venían de tres partes de la ciudad, el humo se elevaba y podían oír la desesperación corriendo por las venas de la gente. Varias edificaciones recibieron un daño fuerte al ser impactadas con una lluvia de grandes rocas lanzadas, dejándolas agujereadas.

"Sera una historia para otro momento, tenemos problemas". Alicia aclara feroz.

"Es un ataque muy violento". Chloe levanta la vista para ver a un civil volando. Se gira a un lado para ocultar una pequeña risa.

El universo tenía maneras raras para divertirse.

"Podríamos separarnos". Prim da una sugerencia.

Se le dio vuelta al resultado.

"No es buena idea". Olga se niega a ese plan. "Nos hemos recuperado muy poco, tendríamos y daríamos problemas en una ofensiva numerosa donde nos atraparían una por una".

No querían arriesgarse nuevamente a ser tocadas por criaturas feas y repugnantes.

"Origa sama ¿Está diciendo que tendremos que ir todas juntas?".

No era una mala idea viendo que no han parado de pelear desde que salieron de Ur.

"Hasta los peores planes del mundo tienen acciones dignas". En términos sencillos para Alicia, no quedaba de otra.

Solo circulaba la confusión en una sola persona en el grupo y era el propio destripador de monstruos. Le podía explotar la cabeza por este intercambio formal de ideas.

¿Estaría en un sueño extraño o en un mundo paralelo? ¿Ese sujeto le hizo daño a su cerebro?

"Kuro-san, no nos preste mucha atención ahora". La joven de pelo rosa se da cuenta del forzado mental que tenía el guerrero y decidió intervenir. "Todavía nos estamos acostumbrado a esto". Expresa una sonrisa nerviosa.

El resto de los integrantes parpadea como dándose cuenta de que estaban haciendo.

Kuro escupió hacia la derecha y asiente.

"¿Elfos ayudándonos?" No tenia merito este momento "Vault y ese chico son un gran dolor". Habla más para sí mismo.

Esto era un lio que prefirió dejar pasar. Ya de por sí es un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Los monstruos no eran tuyos?".

No transmitía hostilidad sino desconfianza.

"Traición tras traición". Olga se desentiende de ellos "Vault es muy buen negociante". El portador de la claymore pudo darse una idea al respecto. "Destruiré a esos traidores".

Palabras que apuntan también a los mercenarios humanos.

Le mira unos dos segundos antes de liberar una sonrisa muy torcida. Pocos han logrado verle sonreír y no quedar estupefactos por el extraño evento.

"¿Por el amor de celestine-sama que estoy a punto de aceptar?". Rastros de emociones se apagaron. "Nunca vería el día que trabajaría al lado de un elfo oscuro, la soberana oscura cuanto menos. Espero no me arresten". Levanta su casco y se lo pone. "Confiare en sus criterios, Alicia-sama, Prim-sama. No se arrepientan de nada después".

Desaparece para acompañar a sus hombres. Moriría antes de entregarles la vida ciudadana a estos perros.

Quedan las cuatro viéndose a las caras.

"Batalla real en una invasión autentica de nuevo". Un manojo de nervios era una peli rosa. Usaría el escudo y su magia sin temor.

"Nos defenderemos al pie de la letra". Levanta el hacha. "Muchos aquí intentaran matarlas".

"No dejare que toquen a origa-sama". Prepara la espada

"Me miran como si fuera una inútil". Le da vueltas a la lanza de manera profesional "Se pelear y lanzar hechizos sin mi cetro aunque este oxidada". Chloe inmediatamente se disculpa.

Dándose una última mirada dan marcha a enfrentar el problema.

Se haría justicia sin que cayeran en manos malas.

Por si lo pensaron, ambas manejadoras de magia descartaron la idea de largarse. No estarían cómodas sin la presencia de cierto viajero, menos aun si lo tienen de enemigo. Fue una vez y no quieren repetir esas acciones.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lo que inevitablemente tenía que pasar, termino pasando. Un pedazo de muro fallaba y yacía hecho trizas al costado, pintando como blanco fácil a los opositores.

Orcos y ogros usaban fuerzas brutas, Imps enloquecidos decapitaban, hombres lobo olían victimas femeninas, mercenarios reían al asesinar, totalmente un descontrol infernal.

Los defensores de aquel pedazo de tierra poseían bueno números para hacer retroceder muy bien un ataque, malo sea que estos hostiles sean tantos como para poder contarlos. No ganaron sus renombres por nada.

Aquella invasión era una locura de esencia enteramente monstruosa. Las fuerzas técnicas eran sobrepasadas fácilmente, cortadas, atravesadas o desmembradas sin piedad por hambrientos seres lujuriosos. Huidas masivas trataban de encontrar un sitio seguro, cantidades de personas trataban desesperadamente de librarse intactos, cosa que era imposible. Eran rodeados y aprovechados al acto. Lo más siniestros empezaban a romper las ropas de la mujer y dejaban al hombre mirando impotente. Si tenían hijos tampoco se desaprovechaban.

Ese era el caso que se suscitaba ahora de tantos.

Uno de los guerreros fue tomado rehén específicamente para presenciar el acto y manchar una pobre mente que es inocente de esta depravación. Brazo doblado, acostado cara y restringido para ver como dejan desnudos a varios niños y niñas de siete a diez años. Sus padres fueron asesinados presuntamente por los mismos seres de piel verde en una cólera borrosa. Las cabezas fueron machacadas, partes de cráneos y cerebros parecían el resultado de una sandia explotada.

"¡Malditos desvergonzados!" Intentaba escapar de los agarres. "¡No los toquen!"

Eso atribuyo a unas cuantas risas burlonas.

"Eres solo un pobre diablo que no entiende". Le entierra más profundo la rodilla en la espalda. "Haremos lo que nos dé la gana".

"Estos críos son graciosos cuando gritan". Era una desesperación quedarse viendo esto.

"Lástima que las madres ahora son cadáveres". Observa los cuerpos "Habrían sido muy fortuitas".

"Tranquilos, tenemos desquite para rato". El último del grupo usaba poca fuerza para forzar y romper las telas innecesarias de los débiles.

"¡No!" Faltaba tan poco y los inútiles esfuerzos de la niña para detenerlo solo lo emocionaban mas.

Llorar y cerrar los ojos era una opción tonta, aun así se mantenía de alternativa para las mentes infantiles. Muy normal en verdad.

Pero…

Se les escapaba algo muy importante

¿Recuerdan el lema principal de no confiarse nunca?

Bien…

"Uhhh". Un corazón se sale del pecho atravesado por el filo de un metal y es sacado del campo de visión de una pobre niña. En un estado casi muerto intenta alcanzar lo que le fue sacado, fallando estrepitosamente al este ser pisado furiosamente y sin piedad por una rubia elfica guerrera muy conocida.

Los otros no lograron reaccionar, uno perdió la cabeza de un hachazo, el otro termino con el cráneo atravesado, el ultimo fue arroyado y roto del cuello usando un escudo. Fue un hecho muy rápido que dejo perplejos y sin palabras a los ahora espectadores.

Visión que se transfirió en cadena a las criaturas que se paralizaron en el acto.

Emanación que traspasa sus fosas nasales y hace encender la maquina cerebral que se dispara en conocimiento encerrado para la búsqueda del resultado óptimo. Esa maquinaria que funciona una vez en un tiempo dio un único producto. Uno lleno de obviedad.

"Mujeres…". Un diablillo logro transmitir una palabra. Buscaban las próximas bajo un sistema de engranajes defectuoso, el proceso es lento y tiende a fracasos.

"¡Elfos oscuras!" Se dispararon los sentidos de prudencia en una escala rompible. Miembros femeninos de otras razas eran un festín activo que no se desaprovechaba, incluso si traían a humanas. Por alguna razón, los elfos terminan en escalas muchos mayores de lo normal.

Las querían y las tomarían sin importarles nada. También la culpable era la escasa ropa que cargaban, eran meros harapos que solo cubrían lo substancial. Referencias exactas a lo que vestían anteriormente solo que no tan evidente.

Tomaron una decisión que podría haber sido muy apresurada.

Una poderosa rodilla conecta en la mandíbula inferior de un ogro, volando sus dientes y perdiendo la cabeza de un espadazo. Salta para alejarse y al próximo que era un imp, rosa lo intercepta haciendo que se estrelle en su escudo. Lo levanta sobre su cabeza usando la fuerza necesaria para que este se despegue y caiga derecho a las garras de la rubia humana, quien lo parte desde la boca hasta los pies. Un hombre lobo es interceptado distraído, alejado de una patada e insertado a través del hocico abierto mediante una lanza.

Resultante satisfactoria si le agregas una cámara lenta.

Hachazos vuelan sin parar que acribillan a los enanos demoniacos. El moldeado es tal que es capaz de realizar rasgaduras perfectas en puntos exactos. Gracias a ese detalle, se permite logros implícitos bañados en sangre.

Los espíritus vencidos de los guerreros sobrevivientes ante este acto sumamente heroico y suicida, se sorprenden por lo que estaban viendo. Se abofetearon en una súplica silenciosa para que fuese un sueño estúpido y sin sentido. Lastima es para que se dieran cuenta que no lo era.

Uno de ellos se pone de pie, decide que pensar durante una invasión no tiene sentido si una distracción lo termina humillando. No quería irse de este mundo y lamentarse de que no mato a un bastardo. Apago esa línea del pensamiento para hacerlo después si seguía en vida y recargo sus pilas con ganas de corrección justiciera. Apuñalo a un duendecillo en la frente y retrocedió en éxtasis desapercibida.

El resto salió del shock, se rio o lamento un poco y dieron persecución al sujeto que podría estar loco.

Dispararon ballestas, enterraron lanzas, ajustaron las espadas, mazos y gritaron eufóricos hasta decir basta.

Chloe no paraba de tener una adrenalina puramente enfocada en acabar ogros. Les quitaba los brazos y les arrancaba sus miembros reproductores. Los conocía bien, sabia como atacaban y qué dirección tomar para darles muerte más rápido.

Prim solo pensaba en mantenerse estable y mandar al verdadero demonio a cuanta basura se estrellase con ella. Chocar y mandarlos a su prima o derribarlos y darles una buena descarga eléctrica. Alicia cubría los puntos débiles de las embestidas y olga sacaba los ojos más vulnerables.

Individuales caerían irremediablemente, juntas en un equipo un poco repentino e imposible normalmente, meten mucha presión a los que deberían estar divirtiéndose ahora.

¿Pensarían que sería sencillo tratar con gente vengativa? ¿En serio?

Por qué son solo cuatro ¿Son débiles?

Aquí estamos equivocados. Solo el constante ataque puede derribar una muralla.

La elfa rubia dio varios vueltas al ser golpeada por los cuernos de un minotauro. La guerrera rubia resistía al tener varios empujando su espada en resistencia y prim debido a su ya descenso de magia estaba aplastada bajo el escudo.

Olga viendo el arrimo que estaban teniendo, hace nuevos giros con el metal y al momento de introducirlo en la tierra este inicia a chirriar en chispas eléctricas. Llama la atención del trío enfrente.

"¡No permitiré que no pongan un dedo encima!" Una esfera blanca se hace visible en la base de la lanza, corría en una espiral llamativa y poderosa.

"¡Origa-sama!" Chloe realizaba un llamado para que se detuviese. Los mataría a ellos y a ellas también en el proceso.

Sin más que decir, hace explotarla en una luz blanca muy gruesa que consume su entorno hasta no ver nada. Se escucharon alaridos y suplicas para después nada.

Solo un silencio sepulcral yace en esta área.

Cuando el velo se desaparece lentamente, lo único que queda al final es un leve pitido fastidiando los oídos sordos temporalmente. Muchos mantenían sus posiciones de cubrirse con sus brazos o tirados en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza, reacciones concluyentes de años evolutivos como seres humanos ante el desconocimiento.

Abrieron los ojos por completo, se envolvieron tranquilamente al nuevo entorno que no podían creer que fuera a ser posible y quedaron petrificados. No se revisaron primero, no vieron a los lados para ver si aun tenían camaradas vivos, nada de eso. Los montones y montones de cuerpos tirados, humeantes y sin aparente vida robo sus atenciones. Era un espectáculo enloquecido repleto de muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Uno pincho con su espada al orco frito cercano, aparte de la sangre saliente no hubo pulso. Un trago de saliva llega a su estomago para darle un aviso querido de que seguía vivo. Pálpitos del corazón, sangre fluyendo en donde debe ir y una leve jaqueca ingresada por la pelea sin cuartel.

Esa gran calle fue limpiada de un solo golpe, la basura fue extraída en una fugaz avalancha nivelada.

Solo quedaban los residuos vivos invasores que ocupaban descaradamente aire necesario para gente protectora que ya los volvía a notar.

Nuevas líneas de refuerzo llegan para preguntar qué rayos fue ese juego de luz. De principio llegaron para prestar apoyo, luego de esa rareza luminosa añadieron dudas al esfuerzo.

Sin que nadie tenga una respuesta exacta, alguien mato a un mercenario petrificado atravesando y rompiendo su diafragma completo. Escena asquerosa pero que alentó a que regresaran los sentidos perdidos.

Les regresaron la contra en su propio lema: _**Sin piedad.**_

Con un aire rápido saliendo de su boca, la soberana oscura era sostenida por su ayudante de caer completamente. Hizo algo muy precipitado, estúpido a lo mucho y tétricamente salió bien.

"Origa-sama eso fue muy peligroso". Chloe usaba el esfuerzo extra de tener brazos cansados.

"¿Qué hizo?" Prim se levanta con un escudo hundido en agujeros. Sus temblorosos brazos se expresaban por ella.

"Utilice un hechizo de emergencia que estaba preparado para cuando no tuviese escapatoria". Sus reservas estaban vacías. "Era una forma de inmolarme para evitar perder la pureza".

"¿Nos querías matar en el proceso?" Alicia se exaspera por el comentario y calla del dolor. "¡¿Enloqueciste?!". No hubo respuesta defensiva de la elfa rubia.

"En la pérdida de poder que he tenido al pasar los años el efecto cambio drásticamente". Toda vida monstruosa fue apagada en un segundo. Fueron tostados.

"Fue una apuesta muy arriesgada…". Susurra una peli rosa avistando su alrededor.

Unos segundos duraron recuperando el aliento.

Tres de las cuatro mujeres ayudaron a los inocentes, la cuarta estuvo cerca de evitarlo y montar un contraataque, pero las pequeñas manos fueron superiores en movilidad para inmovilizarla. También le picaba un poco el ardor muscular. Le quemaba el afecto y angustiaba en tenerlos lejos.

Prim se lleno de abrazos por verse menos amenazante y las otras dos se vieron muy fuera de lugar. Fueron ignoradas, adiós orgullo femenino.

"A-alicia-sama… ¿D-dos elfas?" El guerrero ahora de pie se hallaba confundido. La ex reina le da una mirada serena y su mano derecha dispara unos ojos sombríos.

"¡No pierdas el tiempo pensando sobre esto!". Sale del estupor y le hace un saludo militar "¡Tenemos un enemigo que acab...!".

La línea de dialogo es cortada muy bruscamente al tener un temblor inusual meciendo sin parar la tierra en la que estaban parados. Inusual en el sentido que en estas tierras debía ser provocado o intencional para que se lograse este resultado. Muchas ventanas se rompen, los cristales grandes caían para enterrarse involuntariamente a los seres pequeños que tenían abajo y objetos personales frágiles perdían también en un montículo de partes. Puede que uno o dos ojos se salieran de sus cuencas.

Repentinas ráfagas de viento no tan fuertes chocan de golpe en intrépidos lujos circulantes para impulsar las cosas que no tienen agarre.

El combate se detiene unos segundos por una confusa luz dorada disparándose a lo lejos, desapareciendo en lo más profundo de la intensa nubosidad grisácea. Un haz zigzagueante blanco electrificado regresa la contestación en un punto desconocido.

Pensamiento compartido normal era ¿Qué fue eso?

Para las féminas se asemejaba al mismo aire que tenían cuando yamato literalmente evaporizo a las bestias peludas, consumido en odio y furia. Se volvía pesado cada que respiraban e increíblemente estando lejos, fuese como si lo tuviesen cerca.

Muchos de los no humanos aunque acostumbrados a este aire, no escapaban de tener recorriendo libremente esta conmoción invisible y empezarles a afectar en mínimo.

¿Qué desencadeno esta reacción en el hombre?

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Paralelo al momento de irse con sus fuerzas y dejar a las chicas)**

En la otra zona de la ciudad se generaba una batalla encarnada en donde la supervivencia era una exigencia excesiva. Mentes vuelan, corazones apresurados al son de un tambor y los músculos arden abrasados por el uso físico constante.

Avanzan un paso y ellos dan dos para dar la estocada perfecta que extermina una vida malvada.

"¡Acabalo!"

 **Un corte diagonal deja en dos a un mercenario humano. Ayudas en dúos abren brechas cárnicas en diablillos y orcos.**

Fallar era tener un contacto directo con la muerte.

"¡Cuidado!"

 **Arrancan brazos y piernas de un defensor para lanzarlos o usarlos como garrote. Una mano grande presiona tan fuerte una cabeza que esta vuela en pedazos.**

De los soldados iníciales ya no quedaban tantos para resistir otra oleada.

"¡Retrocedan de a poco!" Terminado de gritar su compañero de al lado fue asesinado por el lanzamiento certero de una rama filosa.

"¡Controlen el flanco, no los dejen pasar!" Kuro llegaba en refuerzo junto a otras líneas defensivas. Armaduras más pesadas daban el gusto de brillar.

Los heridos corren detrás de los grandes escudos y se resguardan para darse un vendaje rápido en donde sea que estén sangrando. Rechazan el empuje monstruoso y apuñalan estirando sus brazos al agachar los susodichos protectores. El ataque de seres más grande era la parte difícil, aguantaba uno y el resto empujaba la espalda para ejercer presión. Magullabas músculos pero atravesaban cráneos con las flechas de ballestas.

El hombre de la pesada espada no perdió el tiempo en empezar a brillarla y dar cacería asesina a los que pisaban esa tierra sin permiso.

 **Varios mercenarios recibieron cortes horizontales que los partieron a la mitad, soltando entrañas que fueron desperdigadas dejando charcos agrios.**

Este método dejo a varios resbalándose al pisar intestinos, vasos, páncreas o estómagos dejándolos indefensos para remates tácticos de flechas.

Como un campeón elegido por su santidad tenía el derecho y la potencia para darles fin.

Da una vuelta por el suelo para esquivar un pedazo de tronco que le lanzaron, madera que se estrello y mato a dos de sus hombres. Corre y abanica su espada para volver a cortar unos tres imp que se acercaron muy rápido.

Esto era un puntaje constante para ambos bandos que seguía empeorando a cada paso que surgían más invasores. Kuro desistía en dejarles el trabajo pesado a los hombres bajo su mando.

 **Corta dos cabezas y las patea mientras están en el aire, dándoles a dos mercenarios quienes caen tomándose la cara.**

No era cuestión de orgullo ni fama. Tal vez eso podría haber sido hace rato.

 **Usa sus dos manos en el filo para sostener varios puños verdes grandes y al empuje abrirles la piel para que sufran en pena.**

Tampoco venia el caso de hacerse mucho más reconocido.

 **Llueven flechas como cobertura para darles poco tiempo a reaccionar. Vuelve a partir a varios duendecillos como una rebanada de pan.**

Lo que encendía esta acción era el recuerdo de su derrota pública.

 **Dos minotauros lo enganchan y lo estrellen a una pared. Escupe saliva, se suelta de un rodillazo, perfora a uno y termina con el otro.**

Un sujeto sin nada en las manos salvo una fuerza increíble, lo termino venciendo y dejado fuera de la conciencia sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **Es atropellado por dos ogros para dejar su mundo girando y pierde la espada. Otros minotauros intentan aplastarlo pero escapa antes de que puedan hacerlo.**

Buscaba la forma de eliminar esa sensación agria que dejo esa perdida. Hasta ahora esa era su primera.

 **Lo agarran desprevenido por los brazos y lo elevan al cielo, se percata que está en la mira de un ogro con un tronco grueso para batearlo. El hacia fuerza para zafarse, ellos aumentaban en número para evitarlo y jalarlo para romperlo.**

Nadie quiere morir en batalla, solo es volverse más fuerte, aguantar las ganas de perder la cordura y tal vez buscar revancha.

 **Un brillo blanco muy luminoso hace presencia no muy lejos de su posición actual consumiéndose una gran manzana de edificios. Era tan fuerte que dejo boquiabiertos a los que intentaban acabarlo.**

 **Kuro se llena de dudas al respecto.**

Los que todavía tenían intenciones serias accionaron sus armas y llenaron de flechas a los demonios que se distrajeron como mosquitos a una luz llamativa. Con su brazo derecho libre golpea los horrendos rostros que lo impedían y cae de una buena altura. No sale completamente ileso de tener un daño en piernas pero no piensa en eso ahora.

A pasos dolorosos recupera su arma para activarla y propinarle una puñalada directa a la nariz.

Era un maldito infierno problemático pero alguien debe hacerles frente.

"Capitán ¿Se encuentra bien?" La línea defensiva se lanza al frente de kuro quien sentía mal los huesos.

"Esto no es nada". Usa la espada como apoyo. "Preocúpense por dejarlos bien muertos".

"¡Si capitán!"

La comunicación se pierde al tener el terreno agitándose sola y repetidamente sin un gramo de cuidado ocurriendo de la nada. Muchas paredes se agrietan y se desmiden objetos por la calle.

Usan sus brazos para tapar los ojos de las olas de viento extrañas que les saludan.

Lo que empeora en susto es la luz dorada que de improvisto se expone a la vista principal. Una atracción que llama sin quererlo a los que logran verlo en su profundidad colorida. Los que no tenían idea de esa sensación lo dejaban pasar, pasando a los que sí, fue otra historia.

"Presiento que algo no va bien". Al portador de la claymore no le convencía.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Momento actual)**

Para los habitantes de este mundo, es visible la conducta de pasmarse muy poco o nada de las distintas cosas que pueden llegar a pasar. ¿Qué trajeron las cabezas de monstruos raros como trofeos? ¿Consiguieron un material valioso? ¿Se volvieron héroes o gobernantes los capaces? Bah, aburrido.

Se puede hablar mucho, demostrarlo y no sorprenderse nada.

Dicen que no existe forma fácil para lograrlo, esto le ocurría con frecuencia a los que resguardan los muros y caminantes centinelas. Los niños no cuentan porque se muestran graciosos o asustados independientemente de lo que sea.

¿Entonces a que se debía tantas mandíbulas ridículamente estiradas al concreto? Específicamente seis sujetos armados en un mirador. Cualquiera diría que es sumamente extraño.

Diablos, eso es ser un pensamiento vago y tonto. Los están atacando, resonaron varias explosiones en la ciudad, rugidos monstruosos y mucha gente gritaba de horror. Sus familias estarían entre ellas.

¿Qué les quitaba la atención? ¿Qué era más digno que prestar servicio?

Lo que se proyectaba en sus ojos era sin dudas una cosa única y carcomida de mucha rabia.

La imagen da inicio con un yamato transformado en super saiyayin fase uno propinándole una poderosa patada a un imp volador, quien al instante del impacto su cuerpo fue desmembrado, dejando al aire libre y estrellándose con el suelo, órganos y extremidades al rojo vivo. El campo era un festival lleno de litros y litros de sangre monstruosa.

No, esto era diferente. ¿Magia? La magia no duraba tanto. ¿Una maldición? Se habría vuelto contra ellos hace rato. ¿Divinidad? Celestine-sama estaba muy lejos y su poder no hace eso.

Un codazo a su izquierda para hundir la cara de un orco, gancho a la mandíbula carnosa del hombre cerdo para arrancársela, un paso a la derecha para dar un rodillazo en pecho del hombre lobo, destruyendo la caja torácica y un ataque de ki atraviesa cuatro cuerpos en fila.

Nunca llegaron a la idealización de que el desencadenante era el sumergimiento pleno en odio.

Minotauros intentan atravesarlo con los cuernos en un ataque combinado de cinco, este hace una voltereta en inversa y cae encima de uno para pasar a arrancarles de raíz esas protuberancias, dejando detrás un terrible chillido. Con un cuerno en cada mano, se impulsa, desaparece a una increíble velocidad y da un rasguño limpio en línea a los ojos.

Levanta su mano brillando en azul y descarga esferas iguales al número de enemigos, que los desintegran al instante. Desaparece a una veloz imagen y hunde los cuellos de varios hombrecillos.

Seis ogros saltan y le caen encima para aplastarlo de panzazo. Yamato bloquea usando los brazos sin reaccionar a tiempo. El plan se logra y muchos hacen lo mismo uno tras el otro.

Aplastado hasta morir no sonaba nada mal, le daban toques olorosos horribles.

"¡Lo tienen!" Exclama uno de los mercenarios.

No les dio tiempo de contar hasta tres cuando la pila de pieles verdes empezó a temblar violentamente hasta notar que los levantaban. Gruñían al no poder quitarse del otro de abajo y los nervios se dispararon a través de un grito poderoso que hizo expulsar una onda de ki transparente, dándoles un empuje al aire.

"Ya no…".

Yamato queda hecho un borrón de imagen, toma a dos por los tobillos durante el vuelo involuntario y gira en su eje varias veces.

"¡Comete esto!". Los lanza disfrazados de proyectiles en dirección al villano principal sin importarle demasiado que maia estuviese ahí. La ira era superior al interés del bienestar aliado.

Nadie hizo nada para detenerlo.

Vault se encontraba paralizado por el poderío de un autoproclamado _**simple mortal**_ , esto era un hecho sin conocimientos netamente conocidos en los libros o pergaminos que se leyeron en años durante las travesías. Desde que tiene memoria nunca se llego a frustrar tanto o a pasar un desastre planificador como esto.

¿Cómo demonios tenia tanto poder? ¿Qué clase de humano era este tipo?

No ha pasado ni media hora y ya ha derrotado a muchas criaturas bajo su mando. Ni los magos ni guerreros más poderosos duraban tanto en un enfrentamiento en donde solo queda la voluntad.

Era enteramente un ejército dentro de un solo cuerpo.

Si él tuviera el control de lo que sea que este manejando, ya habría puesto de rodillas a toda eostia en menos de un día. Haría la meta realidad, la nación del servicio seria un hecho. Sería un poderoso rey invencible. Nadie rivalizaría en su mandato.

De ser así no estaría pasando esta ridiculez.

Un haz de energía mágica verdoso oscuro se interpone en el lanzamiento como un poderoso muro y revienta los cuerpos en lluvias sangrientas que tampoco los mojan. Revisando en el escudo brilloso se distinguían muchos símbolos extraños.

Yamato entrecierra los ojos manteniendo el ceño fruncido y aterriza tranquilamente, con un efecto retroceso para los monstruos que empezaban a tener miedo.

¿Miedo? Deducción exacta. Vislumbrar cadáveres o partes quemadas de los que fueron de tu raza debe ser destructivo. En cantidades muy elevadas era abismal.

"¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?". El viajero no se deja impresionar por este aparente milagro.

A través de un portal frente al muro convocado, se expone una figura vistiendo las mismas ropas que se avistaron al principio y dando una sonrisa confiada. Se acomoda los lentes para levantar un libro de frente en una pose que permite al viento abrir las páginas salvajemente.

"Un simple truco de escape". Empieza a regocijarse. "Cambie la apariencia perfectamente de un hombre para que hiciese mi muerte mucho más creíble. Que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora me deja pensar que eres un simple ignorante".

No responde a su clara provocación.

"Admito que me impresiono esa reacción demoniaca emanar de ti y ser usada en contra de nosotros". Su mirada se intensifica. "Abundante energía hubiese sido un factor determinante en una conquista satisfactoria, sin embargo tomaste el camino más basura. Eres decepcionante".

Ahora él era quien levanta sus labios.

"Lo dices como si me interesara tu existencia". Desaparece la alegría del arrogante. "Mi objetivo está detrás de ti, apártate chico y deja que los adultos hablen".

No le cayeron bien esas palabras.

"Tengo el dominio perfecto de altos grados de hechicería, conocimientos que jamás entenderías y una visión profunda de políticas mandatarias". A yamato le aburría esta cháchara "¡Quizás podamos tener la misma edad! ¡Para ti soy un adulto!".

"¿Un adulto dices?" Abre los ojos al escuchar su voz detrás y ver que no se encontraba donde estaba. Reacciona en conexión, voltea y lo que entra en su campo de visión es un puño que impacta en toda su mejilla derecha. Parecía un muñeco de trapo dando vueltas. Tuvo que ser agarrado entre varios ogros y minotauros para detenerlo. Jamás se evito que salieran desperdigados al choque.

Nunca soltó el libro.

Sufre de rodillas, sosteniéndose la cara en el lugar del golpe.

En el momento del duro impacto, los huesos de su mandíbula hicieron lo mismo que al romperse un piso helado. Se hicieron líneas y trazados que los convirtieron primero en cuadros para pasar a lo mismo pero más pequeños.

Ahora arrodillado la sangre bajaba en una mini cascada, la parte huesuda rebotaba en un conjunto con la lengua. Detenía las incesantes ganas de gritar adolorido, el palpitar empeoraba la percepción.

"Eres solo un niñato egocéntrico". El viajero se truena el puño que uso para golpear.

Un libro se estrella contra el suelo, las páginas bailan al son del viento y se detienen en una hoja exacta de un palmazo. Un brillo verdoso oscuro se enciende y abriga el cuerpo completo hasta volverlo un capullo transparente. Yamato desea sacarlo rápido del juego, es por eso que le arroja nuevas esferas de ki que explotan al toque.

Se prende otra explosión cristalizada dejando por lo más alto la figura jadeante del muchacho de anteojos. Usaba una mano para secarse el sudor, la otra sostenía fuertemente el libro en un agarre estricto. Una mirada furiosa contra una mirada seria, dos partes que se enfrentaban sin tocarse aun, dejando solo a la imaginación estratégica.

Uno se encontraba flotando y el otro de pie en la tierra.

Sin perder tiempo se dispara en velocidad a su oponente, llega en tiempo record y le intenta dar un nuevo golpe. Dicho golpe es bloqueado al uso de magia defensiva que trajo una pared verde, intenta usando el otro brazo y falla en un corte igual. Dobla sus esfuerzos y este dobla los duros escudos.

Le da una mirada de autosuficiencia y este ríe por creerse vencedor.

Antes de pensar que hacer, yamato es arroyado por un brazo verde solido hecho puramente de magia que lo recorre a otro brazo que se lo lleva directamente al suelo. Fue un color cayendo muy rápido que forma un cráter profundo y vuelto a aplastar varias veces con las palmas.

Maia veía el feroz ataque temblorosa. Vault pasaba a tranquilizarse bajo una sonrisa malvada.

Ella veía esa esperanza debilitándose en cada golpe que se hundía en la humanidad del viajero, el solo esperaba poder rematarlo por las vergüenzas que le hizo pasar en anteriores ocasiones.

¿Qué podía hacer ella aparte de dar pena y estar desnuda? ¿Llorar? Ya lo estaba haciendo. Esas traicioneras rutas saladas salientes de sus cuencas que no tenían pena ni piedad para mostrarse.

Se veía tan fuerte y dedicada pero muy en el fondo era alguien frágil y perdida en recuerdos obtusos. Que idiota era.

Volvía a sufrir como si se tratara de una niña pequeña llorona.

Años de intensos entrenamiento, batallas, enfrentamientos fueron totalmente en vano. Solo cambio su cuerpo del que se sentía orgullosa y se creó una personalidad falsa adherida como una máscara que hizo de las suyas engañando al mundo entero.

Gano agradecimientos, notas incorporadas a grandes ascensos y confianzas extraordinarias por sus glorias.

Sin reflexionarlo fue escogida para el puesto de princesa guerrera en una alianza dirigida por celestine. Fue una noticia que le cayó de golpe en una increíble suerte.

Era un sueño del que no quería despertar… hasta que este día ocurrió.

' _ **¡Maldita sea vault! ¡¿Por qué?!'**_

' _ **¡Sé que no eres un estúpido!'**_

Un nuevo grito vigoroso y la tierra temblando renace la atención de los espectadores, un rayo de luz dorada se dispara al cielo dejando en el proceso las piezas mágicas detrás. Lo siguiente que ocurre es una persecución aérea en donde uno se defiende usando los brazos verdes y el otro los esquiva o destruye a puñetazos. Nadie en tierra quería moverse, ni los monstruos que deberían de estar en las tinieblas mentales.

Un duelo de apresuramiento en donde era muy obvio quien estaba ganando.

Esta vez se pensaba que el ataque iría frontal por la forma veloz con la que se acercaba, al segundo de activar el muro este desaparece en una imagen rápida y lo patea en la espalda. Presumiblemente se la rompió.

El campo recibe un nuevo entierro demoledor del que yace un nuevo hueco.

Para yamato era sublime que la gabardina apenas y tuviese daño.

Se repite la misma explosión cristalizada verdosa que deja un desastre en tierra, el muchacho de anteojos regresa al aire completamente colérico al haber usado dos veces el mismo hechizo para rescatar las zonas severas de su cuerpo.

"Deberías irte, no eres rival para mí". Yamato habla a través de las palabras que usaría el saiyayin real.

"¿Irme?" Que le dijera eso fue una clara estaca a su orgullo. "¡Púdrete! ¡No sabes quién soy!" Del libro se dibujan dos símbolos circulares luminosos que se transportan a la cabeza de ambos contendientes; de pronto, una repentina sensación de abandono surge en el muchacho, perdiendo lentamente la fuerza y zafando la conciencia de donde estaba.

A su audición desorientada llega una risa enloquecida, sonaba muy diferente más grave.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Agita su cabeza a los lados para quitarse el trance, visualiza como el enemigo que antes era flaco le crecía despacio la musculatura y llenaba de huecos la camisa. Encima de sus dos cabezas estaban conectados por una cadena dorada salientes de los símbolos, cuanto más brillaba peor sentía la perdida.

Ahí entendió que el mago estaba robando su ki y asimilándolo en su cuerpo, razón por la que se inflaba.

"¿Qué crees que haces?". Los dedos quedaron rígidos.

"Arrebatándote lo que te hace tan fuerte". Responde de inmediato. "¡Esta energía es tan estimulante que me obliga a levantar mis puños!". Un acto de locura que se adueñaba de su psique.

Hubo un choque de puños entre ambos adversarios, ninguno parecía ceder al ataque del otro. Brazos temblaban antes la presión mediante una respiración pausada. El ahora mutante lo jala de improvisto hacia delante, le impacta un gran puño en la boca del estomago y le deposita un segundo golpe en la cabeza que lo manda más arriba. Usa su rapidez recién adquirida e intenta darle una seguidilla de toques que logra conectar en el cuerpo del viajero, dando una imagen pura de una golpiza rápida. Mejillas, frente, pecho, abdomen y brazos eran los lugares de ataques repetitivos que enrojecían.

Vault no podía estar más que complacido por este desenlace, creía que estaba muy cerca de terminar con este atraso en sus planes y volver a empezar bien. Se imaginaba la caída de las morales femeninas cuando se enteraran que su querido héroe había muerto.

Brincaría animoso de por fin poseer los cuerpos que tantas ganas les tiene. Los monstruos tenían una línea de pensamiento similar.

La mujer de pelo rojo pensaba que algo raro estaba pasando, yamato no devolvía o bloqueaba nada de lo que recibía. ¿Por qué dejaba que lo hiciera? ¿Qué ganaba? Era un desespero que aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco a millón.

Nuevas colisiones lo hacen echarse atrás en el vuelo.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?". El mago de lentes detiene su andar al sostenerlo por el cuello de la gabardina. "Era superior a ti antes, consumir parte de este poder me volvió dominante y un verdugo dispuesto a terminar contigo". Esta muy entusiasmado de cumplir esa idea.

A cambio de esa intensidad asesina obtuvo una contracción en los labios ensangrentados del viajero, poco a poco se eleva en una sonrisa que pasa a ser un movimiento inestable al abrir la boca que saca aires graciosos. Inicio despacio, clara indicación que progresivamente estaría fuera del borde de lo llamado normal.

Lo veía reírse privado de la razón, no encontraba motivo para ese acto completamente extraño.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" Exigió tratando de intimidarlo. "¿Te estás burlando de mi?".

El solo le responde levantando ambos brazos para debilitar los suyos a la altura de los codos, eso actúa como un resorte que hace estrellarle un cabezazo en toda su cara. Obra que rompe sus lentes, el viento se lleva los cristales y extrae líneas de sangre.

"¿Qué eres superior a mi? ¿En serio quieres que crean esa mentira?" Truena su cuello mientras limpia el líquido rojizo que empapa en gotas su ropa. "Eres solo un miserable que no entiende nada aquí. ¿Crees que esto es todo lo que puedo dar?".

Sin quitar la vista del ahora sujeto sin anteojos, retoma la postura de los brazos flexionados a la altura del pecho para que el aura dorada se vuelva visible, pero esta vez con más intensidad. Un parpadeo, un leve grito y varios sustos fue lo que duro el cambio de nivel.

"¿Qué es esto?" La cadena hace su trabajo de absorber haciéndole ganar mucha más masa muscular. Su atuendo era insalvable por lo dañado de su estado.

El color se mantuvo, solo se añadió a su aura una constante electricidad que lo rodeaba incansablemente.

"Este es el súper saiyayin fase dos". Revela el nombre de su segunda transformación, palabra especifica que él no entiende.

"Saiya ¿qué?". Efectivamente era un vocablo que jamás en su vida escucho.

"Nada relevante para esta situación". El niega para evitar más preguntas. "Admito que esta fase es fuerte, supera por completo la primera transformación".

"¡No me importan sus patéticos nombres, solo sé que gracias a eso estoy ganando mucho poder! ¡Incluso ahora no se ven tan fuertes en comparación a lo que soy!" En carne seguía creciendo en cumulo cercano al uso continuo de esteroides.

Yamato se exalta por el hinchamiento del muchacho, mentalmente se preparaba para elegir un lado para atacar usando este nivel, se replanteo el concepto del mejor Angulo después de esta inflación y adquirió una idea que puede haber sido robada de una pelea en la saga del ser rosado gordinflón. También pueden ser casualidades.

"No digas eso, todavía soy capaz de sorprenderte aun mas".

De vuelta al aura dorada este se vuelve errático en un rodeo corporal que liberaba ondas de viento lo suficiente fuerte para hacer sentar a varios en el suelo. Los relámpagos salvajes caían desde atrás, temblaba violentamente una segunda vez y la nubosidad se volvía un vórtice en el cielo.

Para ser la primera vez que estaba haciendo esto, yamato lo disfrutaba en enormes proporciones. ¿Quién decía que los sueños de niño no se volvían realidad? Decir que estaba emocionado es hablar poco. Ira y diversión, combinación volátil en miles de sentidos.

Todo pasaba en altura y bajones de integridad emocional para el resto de los espectadores.

Esto experimento un súbito cambio en el ritmo del metal mágico que no paraba de ir hacia arriba y hacia abajo como una serpiente atrapada por la cabeza. Esto no fue notado por el sujeto sin anteojos que se concentraba cubriendo los ojos y perdiéndose en su extracción de fuerza.

Entonces todo se calma tras otra explosión.

"Dile hola al súper saiyayin fase tres". Su pelo era más largo llegándole hasta la cintura, sus cejas desaparecieron y el campo a su alrededor era el doble de pesado. Físicamente presento un gran cambio, se notaba solo en el resplandor la altísima capacidad de fuerza. Si pasamos a sus emociones solo quería una cosa, patearle el trasero al erudito del frente quien tenía un cuerpo excesivo en esteroides. Ya la ropa de kin desde la cintura para arriba no existía, desde abajo solo los pantalones sobrevivieron.

"Continuemos en donde nos habíamos quedado". Sin tiempo a reaccionar desaparece a una increíble velocidad y le propina un rodillazo desde el costado de su cara. En la dirección en la que iba vuelve a ser pateado en dirección a la nubes, le regresan la dosis con un codazo que se estrella en el centro de su cráneo. En la caída clava su mano en el centro de su estomago que regala un gemido doloroso, lo suelta al frente y le hace llover una serie de guantazos en las mismas zonas en donde lo ataco a él.

Era una escena de lo más llamativa en términos vistosos, ya que demostraba en gran medida el tamaño de su fuerza estrellándose sin contemplaciones en la humanidad del sujeto.

Quiso defenderse tratando de devolverle los golpes o esquivando lo constante, pero no pudo debido en gran medida a lo lento que era para reaccionar a esta acometida. A eso se le aumenta su nulo estilo de pelea o de entrenamiento físico adecuado que rivalice con el de un sujeto de otro planeta. Su construcción carnosa forzada tenía una semejanza con el Super Saiyan Tercer Grado

Esto era un festín aliviador para los guerreros que vieron la demostración, incluso ya podían constatar que esto acabaría pronto. Los puños cargados de electricidad les daban fuerzas, la rapidez un temblor de emoción y esa superioridad fue un aplastamiento a la moral del enemigo. Con la tontería lograron derribar algunos imps aterrados de semejante pérdida cerebral, terminaron celebrando en grande.

Lo toma por la frente en un descuido para salir disparado contra el mismo suelo en un estallido rocoso firme, los otros cráteres fueron opacados en gran parte por este en específico debido a lo profundo que se excavo. El saiyayin temporal lo suelta en una seriedad con la que salta para generar espacio, el sujeto se hallaba tan adolorido que le costaba levantarse de este asalto.

"M-mald-dito…". Lograría lanzarle una media mirada destinada al asesinato solo para llenar su boca de sangre. "¿C-como lo…".

"Pensé que lo habrías entendido ya". No se mueve de donde está. "Es cierto que obtuviste mucho poder al absorber el ki de mi cuerpo pero sin que te dieras cuenta te hice sacrificar la velocidad que tenias al principio, por eso es que te pusiste muy lento. Además que adaptarse al ki no es tan fácil como parece".

Se ensanchan sus ojos _**'¿Cómo fue que no razone?'**_

Desesperadamente levanta el libro que tenía tirado a su costado e intenta pronunciar otro hechizo que cambie esta mala suerte, yamato actúa y paraliza el hecho colisionando por debajo de su mandíbula que le despega al cielo como un muñeco de trapo. Con el libro ahora en sus manos, se dispone a salir del agujero de un salto para caer como si nada frente a la vista de todos.

Decide no examinar el contenido del libro porque sería estúpido revisar algo en mitad del campo de batalla y estando solo tratando de evitar una invasión en la que hay aun muchos seres. Con una rodilla en tierra, todavía iracundo y sumamente enfurecido, el muchacho de los anteojos rotos resistía el dolor en su cuerpo golpeado. Su mente era un abismo de preguntas de no saber qué era lo que contenía en su cuerpo, al principio pensó que era solo un tipo de magia fortificante que podría robar sin problemas para él, lamentable el hecho que se ceguera y terminara cargando algo muy puro para un cuerpo tan impuro.

Para sorpresa del público la transformación que tenía el viajero se pierde en un cambio sereno a las fases anteriores hasta tener el cabello negro de vuelta. Respiraba cansado de tanto permanecer en etapas superiores que su mismo cuerpo no está acostumbrado a usar y aguantar, varias gotas de sudor decían presente al bajar por su mentón.

Yamato estaba maravillado y a la vez muy inquieto.

La ira es un desencadenante ridículamente recurrente en muchos personajes que quieren de alguna manera hacer o detener algo que amenaza a lo que conocen, con tal de evitar que hiera a sus seres queridos u conocidos de una ubicación variada. Esa mezcla de emociones abrasadoras que se organizan para proporcionar vastos cargamentos de adrenalina pura que no deja lugar a dudas.

Vault esperaba algo más que podría hacer y maia seguía desconociendo que proseguía. Esta situación era un revés muy fuerte, si esto continuaba era muy seguro que moriría sin tener la oportunidad de comenzar el plan original. Era desesperante verlo bajo una supuesta guardia baja y no atacarlo a traición por la parálisis que provocó el suceso colorido.

Un arrodillado kin respiraba pesadamente por el desmesurado e incesante vaivén retorciéndose en su interior. Otra vez tenía ese suplicio daño en el rostro que no dolía tanto como el primer golpe que le rompió parte de la cara, ese físico involuntario era un escudo capaz de romper manos normales pero ineficaz a la hora de detener al bastardo que tiene delante.

Presionaba incansablemente los dientes debido a la enorme frustración, a la gigantesca humillación que padeció al estar arrodillado ante el enemigo que sin mucho esfuerzo, le hizo perder en múltiples pedazos un orgullo construido con buena base en sus propios términos. Lo hizo estar al mismo nivel que aquellas insignificantes criaturas que no valían para nada, salvo hacer desastres y realizar violaciones.

¿Cómo era esto siquiera posible?

¿Qué demonios era este sujeto?

"¿Qué sucede?" Se cortan sus pensamientos al ser llamado. "¿Ya no planeas pelear?"

Esas palabras se percibieron como una patada imaginaria que hizo añicos todavía más su orgullo. Podía recordar en épocas previas de entrenamiento cuando todavía se dibujaba juvenil e interesado a los ojos de los maestros que se tomaban la molestia de enseñarle las artes mágicas que aprendieron a lo largo del tiempo, el desconcierto que le daban al derrumbarse moralmente cuando no lograba tras muchos intentos una habilidad básica o avanzada.

Creció perforando fallos tras fallos que tuvieron reparos significativos en mejorías entendibles.

Creció odiando desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas aquellas caras de lamento o lástima que mostraban. No quería su compasión, no quería que lo comprendieran, el solo quería el poder para ser fuerte y no ser débil nunca más. Fue suficiente al lidiarlo y un tranquilizante posterior al asesinato bajo sus manos de los que lo conocieron relativamente bien. ¿O solo conocieron lo que creyeron ver? Una máscara perfectamente puesta que burlo los sentidos perceptivos hasta del más experimentado viejo.

Pobres ilusos. Pobres tontos que confiaron en lo inexistente.

Realizar un contacto visual le devolvió esas memorias que yacían enterradas en lo más profundo de su cerebro, empeoró el triple al verle tener una seria mirada que prometía una muerte indigna.

"Veo que puedes postrar a una ciudad entera solo usando la mitad de esta magia inentendible para mí pero no a una persona usando un nivel mayor". Ensancha sus ojos por la burla implícita. "Esto me parece más una payasada".

Con esto fue una perdida exasperante a su ya estropeado juicio.

"¡No te burles de mi!". Usa toda la fuerza como una intención de acero para contrarrestar la posición desagradable en la que estaba.

"Vamos no te deprimas de esa manera. Yo también estoy sorprendido". Yamato se cruza de brazos "Es difícil para mí creer que te estoy poniendo ridículo, incluso ahora que no tienes tu librito para realizar hechizos".

"¡Cállate grandísimo estúpido! ¡Observa esto!" En un bramido estira sus brazos brillantes para crear dos explosiones cristalizadas a los lados del muchacho dimensional formando dos manos templadas que lo toman por el torso y las piernas dejándolo sobresaliendo la cabeza y los zapatos. En oposición a ese apretón empujaba fuertemente para evitar que se quedara sin aire o aplastara sus huesos.

El libro es arrojado a un lado por el impacto del enganche.

Otra explosión en el medio de ambos deja un círculo verdoso templado del tamaño de la altura de un ser humano promedio, su contenido era una abrumadora cantidad de escritos en lengua extraña que no paraban de parpadear rápido.

"¡Te demostrare que eres solo un perdedor!". A través del círculo que destila una luz eléctrica bailando sin parar aparecen tres grandes cuerpos de cobras que con solo mirar al héroe atrapado se lanzan para morderlo apresurados por el hambre.

Fuerte era la arrogancia en el mago que pensaba que ya era su victoria, todavía más era la diversión planetaria que no paraba de moverse dentro de un vault alucinado de por fin tener el triunfo en el bolsillo. Creía que cometió un error al perder la apariencia fantástica debido al cansancio, terminar atrapado y no tener forma de esquivar este ataque frontal directo a la muerte.

En ojos de los experimentados era el fin de este bache en su camino, en ojos del mismo saiyayin temporal era solo una prueba muy tonta que acabaría ahora mismo.

Un grito profundo ocurre, luego una explosión que deja el lugar lleno de tierra que imposibilita el corroborar si la destrucción fue efectiva para darle punto final al asunto. Los espectadores se hallaban impacientes y siendo carcomidos por la curiosidad inmensa de querer ver la sangre derramada o partes del cuerpo.

Toda rasgo que dirigía al pensamiento interno fue interrumpido repentinamente al tener en dirección al mago una gran esfera roja que destroza a la mitad a los reptiles que no se podían defender del extraño acto. Al estar cerca del emblema de escritos extraños esta pelota cambia a la forma completa del viajero que lo deja hecho trizas por un puño cargado de impulso. **El super saiyayin dios** daba su ingreso al ring dejando entrever una explosiva aura color naranja rojizo con aspecto en llamas de coloración amarillo.

Durante el avance junta sus manos para cargar la técnica más popular de nuestro protagonista más querido. En su mente decía _**'Ka...me...ha...me...'**_

Repentinamente el cuerpo de kin se cubre en rojo y vuelve a inflarse en musculatura que lo dejan espantándose del terrible calvario que no paraba de obtener. Empeora su posición al escuchar como las cadenas encima de su cabeza se parten en trozos al no soportar la magnitud de lo que sea que estuviera dentro de las mismas y los círculos encima de sus cabezas se deshacen.

Esto a su vez se determina como una distracción que no le permite en consecuencia el darse el sentido minimalista de defenderse del acercamiento rápido del viajero transformado. De su vista se pierde al usar su rapidez para moverse lo suficiente para reaparecer al lado dejando una distancia de un brazo completo.

"... ¡ **Ha!** " El globo azul eléctrico en su mano es finalmente disparado en toda la humanidad del hombre llamado kin, quien veía en pocos segundos como era consumido hasta desaparecer en un grito pequeño por una onda de energía del mismo color que el guerrero. El ataque se vuelve una gran esfera de energía que se fue alejando muy lejos de su ubicación, al cabo de contar unos tres segundos este explota dejando a los espectadores tambaleándose por el temblor y todavía aun mas conmocionados por el increíble rayos de luz disparándose al cielo.

A vault le faltaban las palabras y el aliento para darle un nombre a esta devastación que lo está azotando hasta helar su sangre. Desde su perspectiva el muchacho de pelo negro no era un humano, podía tener la piel, la cara o cualquier cosa que describa a un humano, pero no era de ninguna manera uno. La palabra que más lo describía era _**'Monstruo'**_.

"¿Desconcertado?" El hombre experimentado se gira al escuchar la voz del viajero tan cerca. Lo único que pueda notar es como su cuerpo es lanzado por un pequeño puñetazo en el estomago que se lleva de por medio a una fila entera de mercenarios como pinos de boliche. Algunos quedan heridos o asustados, incluso ambas.

Uso un mínimo de fuerza en ese ataque para no matarlo tan rápido, lo haría sufrir al infeliz.

Maia se petrifica cuando yamato para acabar con sus captores, les propina unos ganchos a la mandíbula que no solo cumplen el papel de hacer daño sino que literalmente los decapita en una explosión visceral. Con el poco tiempo que lleva viendo lo que hacía podía decir que era un sujeto extremadamente peligroso, no importando que tuviera su cabello negro, amarillo o rojo igual era muy inigualable.

Baja a sus manos y nota que están sacudiéndose sin poder evitarlo, eso una clara indicación de que tenía miedo. Ni se inmuto o hizo una reacción negativa al verle los senos apuntándole, la seriedad era superior al morbo de vérselas o también porque tenía al villano principal en la punta de los dedos.

"Vault…" Observa cómo se aleja sin preguntarle nada en dirección al montón de hombres aterrorizados que retrocedían por sus instintos claramente chillando por auxilio. Era una obviedad cuáles eran sus intenciones, se completaban cuando conecto ese derechazo en el bastardo al que le otorgo su amor. Ese palpitar dolía mucho, el puño que formaba al tener su mano en el pecho exhibía su dolencia.

Otra vez…

¿Por qué tenía que llegar a esto?

En un movimiento arriesgado que estaba en contra del noventa y nueve por ciento de sus sentidos que decían que no era una buena idea, le bloquea el paso al hombre de cabello rojizo. Brazos extendidos a los lados expresaban todo.

"N-no…no permitiré que lo mates".

Yamato se hundió más en la decepción. Todavía más al no ver ningún brillo consiente en sus ojos rojos.

"Sal de mi camino".

"¡No lo hare!"

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Sé que esto es un error, esto es solo un error". Se perdió con estas palabras.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"El tiene solución, yo le daré arreglo. ¡Soy la única que puede!"

Yamato pensaba responder con un insulto hasta que escucha las palabras que menos quería oír ahora.

"¡Vault-sama ha desaparecido!"

Esto sorprende gratamente al viajero que lo hace detener este tonto juego de palabras y ver a donde se suponía se encontraba el objetivo tirado. Lo que encuentra es a gente aterrada rodeando un piso quemado.

"¡Un vórtice se lo trago!"

Maldijo negativamente por este contratiempo, se giro a todos lados para buscarlo incluso elevándose en el aire solo para ser recibido por una falta del objetivo. En el perímetro del alcance de su visión no encontró ni un detalle del hombre, solo el resto que sobraba ahí.

El bastardo había escapado por segunda vez estando prácticamente en la palma de su mano. Su nivel de ira creció exponencialmente, esto se vio reflejado en como su aura se puso más intensa y demostrativa. Redirige su fracaso y le lanza una mirada muerta a la única persona que tiene la culpa de esto. Esta no detuvo la obstrucción a pesar de tener un corazón palpitando muy rápido y el terror hasta el cielo.

En una escena que es muy poco frecuente en un mundo normal, la mujer de pelo rojo es agarrada por el cuello usando una fuerza mínima y alzada en el aire. Varios dieron un paso atrás por este revés tan extremo o exclamaron de pánico.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?". Su vocablo era oscuro y pesado. Intentaba zafarse del agarre en una acometida de golpes y rasguños sin siquiera verle un solo toque de reacción. "Eres una estúpida".

Maia no era capaz de comprender ese odio infinito que sus ojos mostraban con mucho esmero o el porqué un solo hombre le ha causado este cambio. El agarre es duro como el acero, su via principal de respiración se encontraba parcialmente obstruida y el tormento era un calvario indetenible.

"Tu amor por el te ha dejado envenenada y cegada bajo una ilusión absurda. Si vault ahora mismo te dijera que le chupes el pene, lo harías sin dudas". Sus ojos se ensanchan por la cantidad de desprecio que hay detrás. Nuevas gotas de agua salada se escapan del control voluntario, marcando sus mejillas dándole una imagen lamentable sumada a su cuerpo actualmente desnudo.

"Tengo muchas formas para terminar con tu vida ahora mismo por el grado de idiotez que has logrado al interponerte en mi camino". Presiona un poco mas su cuello causándole más dolor. "Sería muy fácil y rápido, un chasquido es muy poco para que sufras".

Los mercenarios no tenían palabras. Pensaban desde el comienzo de esto que hacia este esfuerzo arrasador para rescatar a la princesa de su jefe y de ellos, pero ahora no están seguros de que pensar. Lo único que intuían era que si no salían de ahí serian un cuerpo más sin vida en el suelo.

Cuando esa línea de raciocinio alcanzo y se propagaron en todas las mentes presentes para darle comienzo hubo un cambio en el ambiente. Yamato suelta a maia y esta desciende hasta sus rodillas entre sollozos usando sus manos para limpiarse el agua salada que no paraba de salir de sus ojos.

"Aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo". Suelta una bocanada de aire y reemplaza su visión a los hombres que se paralizaron de nuevo. "Tengo una misión y eso no implica matar princesas. Terminare el trabajo y te devolveré a tu ciudad".

"…Te odio…". Logra decir entre temblores. Emocionalmente era un desastre en picada.

El color en el cuerpo del muchacho cambia en un intervalo rápido de rojo a negro y en un poderoso brillo que cubre por completo su cuerpo de un azul que se va rompiendo. El espectáculo ya era abrumador para el público porque otra transformación les daba un susto mortal.

El **super saiyayin blue** se desvela ante la incredulidad de los que ya se declaraban muertos.

"El sentimiento es mutuo, maia". Truena sus puños y se prepara para acabar con este problema de una vez por todas.

Ya se preocuparía por la mujer terca a su lado más tarde.

No logro obtener a vault, no pudo terminar el trabajo debido a una barricada nada esperable.

Puede que tenga que aceptar desde una mínima que al menos acentuó una severa humillación en el nombre de su héroe de guerra que ha pasado tontamente a perder ese título.

Yamato solo espera que no lo haya convertido en un cobarde.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Inserte un ending…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno… aquí vamos con este proceso para darle rienda suelta a la imaginación…**

 **Me agrada y a la ves me asusta el hecho de hacerles seguir esperando. Sinceramente ya tendría a unos cuantos con picos y antorchas. Eso si es interés en este pequeño proyecto de kuroinu.**

 **El trabajo ambulante constante ha hecho que mi tiempo este limitado, eso si le incluyo que tomo momentos para flojear en la habitación donde vivo.**

 **¡Espero no decepcionar y nuevamente disculpen la tardanza!**

 **(No soy dueño del elenco completo de kuroinu: kedakaki seijo Wahakudaku Ni Somaru, Ni de los pedidos, sólo el oc)**

 **Les doy un gran gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia.**

 **dark knight discord:** Un placer que te haya encantado.

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai:** Y lo que falta por verse.

 **ThonyCvs:** Créeme amigo que la mejor manera en la cual tu puedes imponer respeto, es mostrando de lo que eres capaz. Yamato quiso ir hasta el final para hacer entender que no está de bromas en lo que hace, por eso uso todas las transformaciones. Hay un montón de planes en la mesa para el querido villano, ten paciencia.

 **Ben56:** Maia es el tipo de mujer (En mi opinión) que puede cegarse fácilmente y entregar hasta su vida entera por un amor no correspondido. Merece uno o varios dependiendo de cómo lo veas. ¡Nuevas adiciones a la ya larga lista, esto es chido! El problema con ellas dos (Grace y Anna) es que necesito algunos detalles de sus personalidades para darles algo de contexto. Estarán eso si.

 **davidomega59:** Me gusta la idea de dar ese planteamiento de ser un ser sumamente poderoso, independientemente del pedido. Pero estoy tratando de no fijarme en un solo mundo para elegir cuando existen miles para hacerlo. Tranquilo, no se descarta nada aquí, madara suena para ser utilizado.

 **Guest:** Vale, la elección está increíble. Debo buscar detalles adicionales.

 **misery680:** Los infantes se salvaron de puro milagro. La terquedad puede ser un problema bastante extenso si no se sabe manejar Que mejor manera de dar un gran espectáculo que demostrando de lo que se es capaz.

 **herob2301:** Nunca se es demasiado para agregar a la lista, a pesar de que no me ha dado chance de darle una ojeada a ese anime baki.

 **Guest:** Ninguna sugerencia es desperdiciada, más es mejor.

 **Derkkill:** Oh, pensé que esa parte había quedado clara. Las monjas se quedaron en Ur como apoyo y asistencia de los heridos. Nuestra querida miko tendrá su mundo de cabeza. Solo de pensar en esos encuentros me deja una jaqueca que yamato comprende. El pasado se hará en su momento, sólo no se cual sea ese momento en definitiva. .

 **-Se recomienda discreción-**

"Conversación normal"

' _ **Pensamientos'**_

 _ **Opening**_ **: Alone (My First Story)**

 **Capítulo 11: La tormenta desaparece ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

 _ **Es extraña la ligereza con que los malvados creen que todo les saldrá bien**_

* * *

 **Afueras de la ciudad de Geofu**

 **Punto de vista: ¿?**

…

N-no… No p-puede… N-no puede ser…

…

¿P-porqué? ¿Por qué nos ha… sucedido esto?

…

…

Tanta muerte… Tanta desgracia… Tanta… Tanta…

…

…

Compañeros… Acaso… Acaso ¿esta es nuestra condena?

…

¿Hemos sido arrastrados a un infierno peor del que conocíamos?

…

…

Mi corazón aún sigue palpitando y puedo respirar por mi nariz. ¿Sigo con vida?

…

…

Me duelen los dedos de mis manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo presionando mis puños?

Un objetivo que debía ser nuestro sueño cumplido, tan fácilmente bajo mentes débiles y sencillas de gobernantes inoperantes ¿Por qué tuvo una caída tan desgraciada?

…

…

Deberíamos de estar todos disfrutando de las delicias que son las masas femeninas. ¡Deberíamos! ¡Esas estúpidas basuras se lo buscaron! ¡Vault era la esperanza de que esto funcionase! ¡Tenía que hacerse…!

Ya estaríamos haciendo un buen desastre orgásmico, viniéndome una y otra vez dentro de esas perras desvergonzadas. ¡Tomarles del cabello, apretar esos senos, saborearlos, hacerles caer hasta lo más profundo de su cordura!

¡Ya teníamos una competencia de quien tomaba a más mujeres en poco tiempo! ¡El primero en domar a una de las aberrantes princesas era un campeón de primer nnivel

…

Mi pelo es golpeado por la torpe brisa, como si estuviese reprochando mis pensamientos.

Estúpida naturaleza ignorante, sorda y ciega. ¿Es que no has visto nuestras desgracias?

Sólo acompañas a quien te plazca, nunca tuviste un sentido claro de a que dirección apoyar. Te quedaste parada en una confusión extrema Y sólo mostrabas tus colmillos cuando aparecía un vencedor. Sucia ramera.

…

…

¿Estoy arrodillado y con la cabeza baja? ¿Por qué no responde mi cuerpo? ¿Qué hora es?

…

…

¿Por qué sigo con vida? ¿No merezco… siquiera morir?

Ya no hay nadie a mi lado, nadie a quien yo haya llamado camarada de muchos años. Tonto, pero una cruel realidad.

…

…

Pasamos por una inmensa cantidad de infiernos, batallas sangrientas donde se hacían cosas que no tienen nombre para poder sobrevivir. Planificando hasta la más mínima accion, las posibles consecuencias, sus conclusiones pasado el asunto, todo. Hemos salido victoriosos tantas veces que esto debía ser pan comido, algo que diría que los anteriores ataques sólo fueron victorias casuales. No obtuvimos el seudónimo de _**héroes de guerra**_ por nada.

Así como la idea se completo en una furiosa invasión de cuatro golpes, donde teníamos las claras de ganar gracias a la ayuda de estas horripilantes criaturas de diferentes formas y tamaños. Hubo algo, o mejor dicho alguien que se interpuso en nuestro camino y desató una literal masacre.

Un alguien que nunca antes había visto, jamás habría percibido en el una imponente amenaza en contra de nosotros. Seriamente a primera vista no parecía para nada fuerte, más bien un debilucho bocón que tenía grandes ansias de ser un héroe y morir.

Una persona que sólo tuvo suerte, mucha suerte de crearle problemas a kuroinu y salirse con la suya.

…

…

Hoy… este día… he caído… hemos caído… por nuestra propia estupidez.

El viento se mueve mucho más errático que hace unos segundos. Danzan apresurados bajo el empuje firme de algo, llamándolos a quitarse del medio.

Escucho un par de botas haciendo ruido al chocar contra el suelo.

"Eres el último que queda con vida" _**Esa voz…**_ "Ya no hay nadie más en este campo largo lleno de sangre, solamente tu".

Mis suministros de energía invadidos por la adrenalina permiten que levante salvajemente mi cabeza para encarar al bastardo que hizo posible esto.

Lo veo ¡Te estoy viendo, desgraciado! ¡Bastardo! ¡Basura de mierda!

Esa mirada describía un verdugo, alguien fuerte, practico, directo al objetivo.

"Oh, veo muchas ganas de asesinar en esa mirada". El aura azul se vuelve más errática. "Sólo los malos perdedores provocan cosas así".

Este nivel de presencia va mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera puede pensar. Es sofocante, imponente, una gloria elevada a comparación de mi, un simple insecto.

"¿Que…" Mi boca y mi garganta se pegan por el ingreso grotesco de suciedad. Agacho la cabeza, escupo la porquería y uso mis puños para sostenerme.

Que estado tan deplorable, vulnerable, que repulsivo me encuentro. ¡Demonios!

"¿Cuánto te han prometido esas perras políticas…" Escucho un gruñido, eso no impide que le devuelva la mirada con intensidad. "para querer exterminarnos?"

Su ceño pasa del neutral al serio. Veo que hay cosas no muy claras aquí.

"¿Qué lograrás con eso?"

Me exalto, estoy muy curioso por este desenlace, que a el no parece afectarle.

"Es acaso ¿riquezas? ¿Un título propio? ¿La virginidad de una de esas zorras? ¿Poder?..." Tiemblo por el aire casi asesino que me está lanzando, pero no me importa. "Tu, un Dios aparecido de la nada misma con forma humana, un ser poderoso al que le lavaron el cerebro y llenaron de ideales tontos y absurdos. Un ser que podría habernos acelerado la victoria, aplastar este control corrompido y hacernos los amos sin complicaciones de por medio".

Me hierve la sangre, detesto a este tonto con toda mi alma. Su seriedad no parece cambiar

"Apestas, hueles a héroe barato e inmaduro. Un niñato que cree que somos los malos aquí, los villanos que han hecho demasiado por esta tierra malagradecida y aborrecible. Llena de mujeres estúpidas que por tener un _**gran cargo**_ como princesas tienen derecho a pisotearnos y usarnos como carne de cañón. La humillación que sentimos no se tapa con dinero o reconocimientos, se resguarda tras una celda que va agarrando forma con cada que pasa".

Imágenes de antiguos camaradas, las aventuras y las guerras que presenciamos no paran de emerger. Presiono todos mis botones para evitar desplazarme a la tristeza.

"Cuantos de tu edad no se unieron a nosotros creyendo lo mismo que crees ahora, sólo para ser asesinados sin darles tiempo a suplicar por sus vidas. ¿De quien crees que es la culpa?".

El… parece reflexionar ¿esta charla de mis pensamientos lo está alcanzando?

¿Estaré influyendo en esa cabeza hueca?

¿Esta pensando en lo que ha hecho?

Proseguiré, creo que he encontrado luz aquí.

"Ellas nos han hecho un daño grande ¡Mírame!". Llevo mi mano derecha a mi corazón con fuerza. "He luchado y vivido para un nuevo día, he realizado tareas que tu no te imaginas y he matado hasta lo más inocente por motivos estrictos en un pedazo de papel. De no hacerlo, se termina en deshonra y burla".

Un escalofrío sube por mi columna al verle girar su vista a la no correspondida de maia. Arrodillada, derrotada y perdida en una dirección aleatoria. Un rostro cubierto de largos caminos de agua salada y un vacío existencial evidente. Patético pedazo de carne con buenas curvas.

Puedo percibir el malestar en crecimiento.

"Desde mi punto de vista ella y sus otras compañeras a quienes has protegido de nosotros, no se merecen otra cosa que un castigo ejemplar".

Sus iris no paran de temblar, se ve muy furioso.

"¿Un castigo… ejemplar?" Una simple pregunta que me hace elevar mis alegrías. "Hablas de…"

"Exactamente". Estoy ganando terreno. "La promesa inicial de Vault-sama".

Su lenguaje corporal me expresa incomodidad, debo ser cuidadoso.

"Aunque no tienes que seguirlo como si fueras un seguidor mas, claro está". Parece interesado, mantendré la presunción. "¿Por qué seguir está miserable misión cuando puedes lograr miles de cosas con ese inmenso potencial? Vault es un simple humano a comparación de usted, señor".

Esa incomodidad está desapareciendo, veo un tenue brillo en sus ojos. Oh, algo está saliendo.

"¿Qué le parece esta idea? Porque no destruye a vault y se hace cargo usted de nuestra banda, necesitamos resurgir luego de este lamentable suceso que usted provocó. Puede traer un nuevo orden a eostia en el que no habrá negación a sus demandas".

Da un vistazo a su alrededor, estará analizando.

"Si toma está decisión ahora, entonces no habrá vuelta atrás".

El sólo asiente a lo que dije ¿De verdad lo hizo? No lo puedo creer.

"Seré partícipe si me lo permite, mi señor". Este sólo se estremece a esas palabras, pasa a una sonrisa que relata mucha maldad. Vuelve a asentir y levanta su brazo. Estira su índice, una luz comienza a cargar, su objetivo es la niñita de mala.

¡No me lo puedo creer!

Jajajaajajajajajajajajajajaja

¡Esto fue muy sencillo!

Mi estómago me dolería si me riera fuera de mis palabras mentales. Esto ha salido mejor de lo esperado. ¿Quién diría que hasta un _**Dios**_ sería fácil de manipular? Los jóvenes son sencillos y puestos para tales cosas. Por eso mueren más rápido, carga ridícula del que salen con vida los más fuertes.

Triste que tengas que morir perra roja, se te recordara en mi próxima sesión nocturna que tendré pronto. Ten en cuenta que la vida es usar todas las cartas o morir en el intento.

Tal vez seguir a este imbécil no sea tan…

…

¿Q-q-que p-pasa? ¿P-por qué t-tengo mucho d-dolor en mi pecho?

Bajo Mis ojos y me asusto. Un rato de luz está atravesando el centro de mi caja toraxica y saliendo por mi espalda.

"¡Blurgh!" una gran fuente de sangre sale expulsada por mi boca. ¿Q-que carajos…?

"Idiota ¿En serio creíste que había caído en tu estúpido juego?". Una sonrisa furiosa era lo que me mostraba. "Debes ser muy tonto o muy confiado, no puedo decidir".

Espera ¿Cómo lo…

"No eres el primero en mi vida en intentar entrometerse con mi cordura. Lo han intentado antes, termina en un resultado vago y lineal".

M-me m-muero…

"Las torpes princesas son culpables de muchas cosas, incluso de mezclar cargo con conciencia emocional muy plausible por inútiles. Sin embargo, yo no soy quien para hablar por alguien más aquí, pertenezco más al rango de _**mercenario contratado de otro mundo**_ para limpiarlos. No busco nada de lo que has dicho, entro en un frenesí infantil al tener poder como este, es mucha diversión en pocas palabras".

To-toser e-es i-involuntario…

"No se cuál es el verdadero color de las elfas que me siguen. ¿Enemigas forzando su mano _**amiga**_ en esta tierra? ¡Wow, es algo inaudito!".

Mierda, mi plan... Este tipo está loco de remate…

"Q-quiero verte decir lo mismo cuando te pongan una c-cadena al cuello y te t-traten como a un p-perro…". Mi cuerpo está pesado, tengo mucho sueño tras este dolor.

"No pasara, te lo prometo mi querido moribundo. Soy lo suficientemente capaz para tener un mejor camino que el de ser un esclavo, si no funciona sólo lanzare la opción de largarme. Si tampoco funciona, bueno… habrá que utilizar los puños".

"¡Pu…drete!"

El me da una sonrisa cansada.

"Je, tal vez sólo exagero un poco, mi corazón es de buena voluntad a tal grado de no poder ni ver como hacen daño a estas mujeres complicadas. Valor que aprendí de niño por la fuerza". Su semblante no cambia. "Pensaré en lo que me has dicho, viejo. En la historia, más no en ese objetivo de ustedes que destruiré".

…

Este muchacho… su héroe… está muy dañado. Sus ojos… no… no son fáciles de notar.

Una marioneta descompuesta ¿Eh?

…

Extraño… desangrarme y no sentir mis propios latidos es muy raro.

Mis hombros…

…

¿Tenia…

…

Mucho…

…

Peso?…

…

 **FIN POV: ¿? (Final por muerte?**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silencio, una falta de sonido conocido u ocasional. Seco y vacío, sólo golpeado para un cambio brusco por el viento pasajero, un agente libre que vaga sin parar y los rodea en leves azotes que rayan lo irreal. Acompañamiento retorcido que sólo se presta para escenas muy metidas en sus papeles dramáticos.

Y esto no es para menos.

Un retrato impecable de cómo un sujeto invisible hace posible su retorcida ambición, sé tiene presente el campo que hasta hace poco estaba lleno, repleto de una gran cantidad numérica de hombres armados y criaturas de diferentes tamaños que cargaban listos para realizar una masacre.

Fuerte era su sed de sangre, audaz era la implacable forma de asesinato, y poderosa es su íntima escala en insertar cada peldaño de carne en agujeros completamente prohibidos. Eso último era lo que más rondaba cada mente, llenaba de una visión retorcida donde estarían rodeados hasta por seis figuras descritas como meros sacos de carne para desquitar la pasión ardiente en sus entrepiernas.

Si se busca una descripción exacta de lo que este ferviente observador entrometido realiza, no es más que el toque final de la muerte, que acecha a los pobres desgraciados que tuvieron la desdicha de que les tocaran a cada uno sus propias puertas de vida.

Cada fiel creyente que recrea una vida después de la muerte como una figura transparente, termina mecida por la cuna eterna del sueño eterno. Un punto en donde luchar no es muy bien recibido por el Príncipe de la dulce pena que si no te empuja a desaparecer por completo, te aparta del camino principal como un borracho al caminar y te lleva a la recreación.

Gran situación caótica que pudo convertirse en uno de los desastres contra la humanidad más feroces que habrían demolido personalidad y corroído la poca autoestima manejable vivida en una influencia de falsa paz.

Pero ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué los muros que rodean la ciudad de geofu parece un pantano de sangre y cuerpos hechos pedazos de las formas más extremistas?

¿Qué clase de Ejército repelió una fuerza, vistosa como una avalancha y aplastante como una gran roca?

¿Qué clase de milagro provocó todo esto?

…

Pues… nada de eso fue la verdad. Nombrar esto como una maravilla casual tomaría décadas de discusiones y conclusiones absurdas.

La pura y llana es que, en perspectiva, no fue un rezo caído del cielo.

Los únicos testigos claros de la masacre que sucedió estarían en un importante desacuerdo si tratarán el _**espectáculo**_ como un signo de que su diosa los escuchó. Muy difícilmente habría acudido en su rescate, la ola que se aproximaba los molería antes de mandar una señal.

Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?

Descartaron un Ejército aliado, una aparición del cielo o una magia conjurada.

Eliminaron una búsqueda razonable.

Se deshicieron del menor sentido a la orientación de guerra.

Se dieron golpes repetitivos en la cara y brazos como un mecanismo para despertar del _**engaño visual.**_ Algo tan práctico para determinar que lo que está a sus ojos se desvanezca.

Para su buena fortuna, el hombre joven que posaba de pie ante lo que sería su último asesinato no detenía su intenso brillo azul ante un abrasivo terreno manchado de rojo.

Estaban sus respiraciones en calma, asombro, alivió y otro montón de formas que cruzaron sus rostros muy rápido.

Podía el cielo estar nublado y con cierto ánimo para empezar a llover, más se le apunta una cuestión magnífica de que las mismas nubes fueron testigos de cómo fueron empujadas involuntariamente por un poder superior.

Los increíbles movimientos que defendieron esta tierra se quedo pegado en su cerebro como unas tandas de calcomanías. ¡Golpes, patadas, energía lanzada que hacía desastres!

¡En fin, una locura!

A pesar de la emoción de seguir completo y con vida. De tener una alta parte de los muros de pie.

La incógnita persistía

 _ **¿Quién es este sujeto?**_

 _ **¿Qué era?**_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Entonces… se acabo".

Una ligera ráfaga de viento remueve la construcción de cabello azul que el nombrado temporalmente saiyayin transformado poseía en pleno terreno destruido. Su brazo que antes había usado para realizar su último disparo, regresa a su sitio.

No pierde detalles precisos de cómo a ese cuerpo se le crea un charco de sangre bastante oscura, filtrándose sin parar por el agujero que le ha provocado. Donde debería estar el corazón, sólo queda carne quemada y sin vida.

Para ese momento, estando la ira en una absoluta disolución lenta, no pierde el tiempo en hacerse una simple pregunta.

" _ **¿Por qué no siento nada?".**_

Era sumamente consciente que no era el mejor en demostrar emociones, eso lo sabía con facilidad. Pero rayaba en lo ridículo que no tuviera una simple reacción al haber provocado una de las mayores masacres que en su vida habría pensado hacer. Ni en sus sueños más locos se propondría a querer hacer algo de escalas exageradas.

Dio un simple giro en su propio eje para cerciorarse que no se hallase ni una rata con vida. No era tonto, los monstruos y criaturas tienden a ser astutas cuando te descuidas, lo que genera dos escenarios:

Que quiera atacarte a traición, esto ocurre cuando dejas que la lastima domine y le permites vivir.

O que realice un escape fortuito después de hacerse el muerto. Esto lleva a reagrupación y los rumores se disparen.

Era un hecho que no dejaría a nadie irse tras este asalto fallido, Tener un pedido combatiente lo obligaba a estar seguro.

Tal vez la misma naturaleza ambiental calmaba, entre caricias tranquilas el fuerte llamado a pelear. Se acomodaba entre sus raíces un suspiro silencioso para que pensará con claridad. Como un toque femenino que clama calma a un corazón latente.

Yamato se exigía así mismo la seguridad de que nada malo ocurriría ahora.

Sólo era eso… nada más.

Pasaron otros largos segundos, seguía sin haber un signo débil mínimo de un respirar o desplazamiento ajeno. Su conducta era plena y mortal, esperaba con atención si se revelaría un querido engreído para exterminar.

Nuevos segundos corrieron y en un mar de paciencia se dibuja el límite máximo que sería capaz de aguantar. Después de lo que parecía un largo rato sin señales de vida hostil, se da una orden propia para calmarse y revisarse la ropa. Libera un fuerte suspiro que no pensaba tener y pasa sus manos en cada parte de la cubierta textil.

En un resultado final podía decir que no tenía nada rasgado, lo que era una sorpresa, y tenía pocas manchas de sangre que terminaron en su gabardina y guantes.

Dándole asco el olor pútrido de la sangre mezclada, decide tratar de ignorarlo y dirigir sus pasos a la figura que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar.

Una pelirroja que lo único que le ha hecho es traer problemas y a su ves, conocer el carácter escondido bajo una fachada asquerosa y llena de porquería. .

En sus propias palabras la describiría como una niña oculta tras una máscara de adulta.

"Maia…". Es un ligero resoplo al ver su condición.

"Te ves lamentable". Maia conecta su vista con la de el.

Ojos perdidos contra unos de mucha seriedad. "No creí que esto te afectaría tanto".

Ella no habló, sólo se dedicaba a verlo. No creaba incomodidad más lo percibía como un reto.

"Me fastidia que la verdad te haya dejado en este estado". Frunce el ceño, verla así era molesto. "Vulnerable y desnuda, una combinación suficiente para que estos cuerpos quieran levantarse de sus tumbas improvisadas y violarte sin problemas".

Una nueva lágrima renace y baja por la pendiente de su arrugado rostro. El muchacho reacciona en esto como un mensaje de sumo dolor. Intenta hacerse el duro.

"Quiero que reacciones y me digas si toda esta actuación tuya ha valido la pena". No hay respuesta, sólo sigue la mirada pegada. "Tarde o temprano encontraré a ese desgraciado, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme ¿Entendiste?".

Más ríos salinos se exponen ante la atenta y agotada inspección del muchacho.

"Oh vamos, maia". Corta el puente óptico y camina sólo unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de ella. "Ver a una linda mujer derramar lágrimas es inconcebible para un hombre como yo".

Tras restregarse la cara por la exasperación, realiza un pequeño golpe a la nuca femenina y la deja inconsciente. Tomando nota de su evidente desnudez, se despoja de la gabardina y se la coloca encima a la par que la monta en su espalda.

El regreso del efecto que los senos pueden hacerle sería un gran placer si no se tratará de una mujer afectada emocional y sentimentalmente. ¿Qué tanto destruía el amor a una persona? ¿Era esto el resultado de no ser correspondido y de ser tirado al rango de objeto desde los ojos de una mujer?

Era como si hubiera perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo.

"Que tétrico resulta esto, ni a mi me provocaron un daño tan fuerte en mi anterior mundo". El le da un pequeño vistazo, ella muestra una calma que no va acorde a lo que vio hace unos instantes. "Mejor dejemos esto por el momento, ya tuviste suficiente".

Con el libro del fallecido bocón kin en su cintura, da unos simples pasos al frente y empieza a tomar vuelo en dirección a la ciudad. La nubosidad grisácea amenazaba con soltar las primeras gotas de agua para acompañar este sangriento final.

Ha cumplido la misión en su mayoría, los resultados fueron entre correctos y perjudiciales.

* * *

Olga discordia no podía estar más extraña. No podía sacarse esa horrible sensación que crecía y crecía desde que todo se detuvo.

Era tan horrible que tomaba largos tramos de respiración para tratar de calmarse.

Le hacía transpirar las manos, no la dejaba pensar con claridad y el pánico se cernía por sus entrañas. Ella no había ordenado estar tan fuera de su zona de confort.

Esto no era lo que hubiera querido.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Por qué no a la amargada de Alicia?

¿Era un castigo humano o una recompensa en sus términos? Si era lo ultimo, ella no lo quería.

"Que orejas tan lindas~". Se quería morir por el continuo toqueteo a su cuerpo.

Ahí va la voz de una niña no mayor a cinco años que no paraba de tener entre sus dedos su oreja derecha. Ver esa sonrisa infantil sin ninguna malicia o intento de asesinato era una sorpresa desagradable.

"Wow, también tiene un pelo bonito". El agarre en su pelo por un niño de seis años quien no paraba de acariciárselo sin saber, era otra impresión.

Estar sentada en una caja de madera, descansando de lo que sería una enorme batalla para proteger a los humanos y repeler a los traidores que antes actuaban como sus súbditos. Usando un trozo de tela que no le quedaba mucho para darle rienda libre a los ojos más salvajes y lujuriosos que existieran.

En lo ultimo estaba completamente de acuerdo, necesitaba castigar con mano dura a esas estúpidas ratas que le dieron la espalda y se aliaron con el enemigo aquel.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutó. Fue una maravilla el no haber perdido su estilo de pelea sin el uso de magia. La mayoría creería que una hechicera no puede conseguir un método de autodefensa en caso de que todo lo demás falle. Siempre debía estar preparada, cada ocasión contaba y está invasión lo demostró.

Pero por el otro lado ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

No debía ser una cosa normal.

¿Cómo podía llamarse así misma _**la enemiga número de la humanidad**_ si hizo lo que ya pasó?

¿Que le empujó a estar cansada, llena de varias vendas y siendo una figura ascendida sin protocolos, como controladora del estrés en infantes recientemente huérfanos?

¿Por qué ayudaba a los que prometió conquistar o erradicar? Tenía una respuesta que aún no se encontraba ahí ahora.

Para su buena o mala suerte ningún humano parecía importarle su presencia, se hallaban tan ocupados en una corredera que iba de izquierda a derecha para levantar nuevos pedazos de concreto. O al menos hacer algo para bloquear el paso discrepante en acciones.

Rematar los cuerpos era un plan al que nadie se negaría.

Todas las calles a raíz del incidente acabado apenas unos minutos, se encontraban ensangrentadas hasta las narices y adornado por partes de cuerpos. Despedazados, desangrados, torturados, órganos regados por doquier, el fin estaba muy lejos de llegar por este episodio de carnicería.

Podrían decir que ellos realizaron el desquite máximo con el enemigo, vomitaron sus frustraciones y crearon una hermosa secuencia Gore. Quisieran llevarse el mérito al bolsillo para golpearse el pecho y decir _**¡Yo lo hice!**_

Tontamente nadie podía explicar que una poderosa luz azul celestial, apareció como un tornado destructor que arrasó sin piedad a cada basura hostil presente.

Más allá de lo razonable, ella sabía que Yamato hizo algo extravagante, algo demasiado potente que hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies no una, ni dos, ni tres, sino cuatro veces en distintos tipos de escalas.

Un potente escalofrío perforó su cuerpo hasta quedar sin aire.

No fue la única que lo recibió, Prim quedó estremeciéndose unos segundos ante esa horrible ola furiosa.

¿Qué desató tanta ira? El cielo mismo fue principal figura demostrativa de lo que pasaba.

"No.. No me toquen…" Su concentración se interrumpe por la caída en el volumen de voz de la otra elfa que se hallaba a unos pocos metros. Olga ve como a su subordinada quien también tiene el mismo trabajo, es encarcelada por los pequeños brazos de niños estando tirada en el suelo. "Dejen… de reírse… me… quemo…".

Observar a chloe tan debilitada le hace creer que ya no son las mismas de antes.

 _ **¿Antes?**_ Decir eso como si hubieran pasado años era muy tonto. Muy pocos días y ya han hecho una demencia que destroza por completo sus títulos propios.

Ya no podía llamarse así misma reina, ya no tenía nada propio para decir suyo.

Una historia grande como la que tienen a espaldas, terminó dando un paso al costado y reemplazada por un reinicio no pedido. Hazañas, conquistas, derrotas, sus propios estatus quedaron sin significado, todo producto de una ambición que contamina con extrema facilidad al que menos piensa. O a los cansados de vivir una vida tan repetitiva y desgastante.

"¡Nee-chan!". Los ojos de la elfo híbrida demuestran que esas palabras la incomodan.

Olga tenía los músculos del cuerpo tan magullados que nada podía hacer para tratar a su mano derecha. Sólo podía ver como esos niños trataban de llamar su atención o no dejaban de abrazarla. La necesidad de afecto en momentos como estos se vuelve una exigencia congénita para superar un caos mental.

Lastimosamente lo niños son los que más sufren está problemática.

Nadie piensa en ellos hasta que se termina todo. Hasta que ya no haya nada a que llamar _**hogar**_ o _**familia**_ en ningún bando. Toda necesidad de poder supera esas preocupaciones, rebajándolo a algo muy mínimo.

Ella misma sabía esas consecuencias, no importaron mientras estaba al mando. Ordenes absolutas de decisiones frías y moralmente cuestionables, no era lugar para meras situaciones sentimentales.

Ahora, vivía el verdadero rostro del frente mismo golpeando su cara, cosa que ella no pensó durante su alta vida.

Años y años sentado en un trono para terminar en este lamentable estado actual. Era la figura perfecta de una súbdita preparada.

"¿Nee-chan?" Una pequeña mano acaricia su mejilla vendada. "¿Estas bien?". Era una pequeña frase casi mal pronunciada por la figura pequeña de una niña. No puede quitar la vista preocupada que le da, como si con el toque quisiera lograr cambiar su estado de ánimo.

Ella quería mantener su carácter neutral, como siempre lo ha hecho con desconocidos. En este caso le está costando un poco, el cansancio, el dolor y las constantes violaciones de espacio personal no ayudan en nada. ¿Era un intento de tortura indirecto?

Ella sólo atina a asentir y cerrar su ojo a la vista. Una acción simple que generaliza para mandar un claro mensaje. Su receptor sólo se le queda mirando en un estado inconsistente, nada hostil más mucha curiosidad surgió. Parpadea varias veces e intenta imitar lo que ha hecho para incredulidad de la misma elfo.

En vez de tomar sus acciones como una señal de que no hablaría, la agarró y lo tomo como un pequeño curso de imitación.

"Esta empezando a gotear". Una voz a su derecha le hace reaccionar. "Tan nublado como se ve, tiene toda la capacidad para presentarse como una tormenta".

Kuro hace su aparición dando breves pasos. Ya no vestía su armadura de cintura para arriba, manejaba una simple camisa manga larga y también tenía múltiples vendas.

Chloe estaba tan nublada en juicio que no se percató.

El en un principio sólo quería quedarse cerca para mantener vigilancia de las dos elfos por una posible locura. No era paranoico y tampoco actuaba sin razones argumentables.

Era que simplemente no podía confiar y tampoco creer que la misma Olga discordia había utilizado su magia y manto para tratar con el ataque a geofu. No era admisible de ninguna manera ¿Cómo podía serlo? ¿Tiempos en luchas largas para pasar de la noche a la mañana como aliados ante una amenaza el triple de poderosa?

Encima, los que ellos consideraban _**héroes de guerras**_ se transformaron en traidores hechos y derechos en la determinación de cumplir un aberrante plan. Grandes veteranos que estuvieron muy cerca de lograr una aplastante victoria en contra de su propia gente.

Con la inclusión comprada de los no humanos

¿Qué tan zafados del cerebro estarían para querer hacer esto?

Peor aún ¿Qué tan descerebrado tenía que ser el chico que lo venció para permitir semejante necesidad de tener a las elfos oscuras aquí?

¿Cómo es que han logrado tanta confianza que hasta las deja aquí sin hacer nada malo?

Nada tenía sentido. ¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco?

"¿Vienes a arrestarnos?" Olga decide ser directa, su seriedad es opacada por las presencias de los niños que no paraban de pedir atención. Kuro veía esto con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien, era como ver a una madre cansada de detener los ánimos de sus hijos.

"Esa sería mi principal labor aquí, nadie ha olvidado quién eres y las cosas que has hecho". El hombre se cruza de brazos y luego suspira de agotamiento. "Puede que vault y sus miembros de kuroinu se hayan vuelto el principal problema ahora, pero eso no quita que al final de todo tengas que recibir tu justo castigo".

El mensaje era claro, difuso para los que tienen a sus familiares muertos.

"¿Castigo? ¿Es eso una amenaza?".

"Es un hecho que estaré encantando de cumplir llegado el tiempo".

Ambos se quedaron en una batalla campal de miradas, tan neutral que daba un aire denso y perpetuo. Sentido de la justicia versus molestia creciente.

"¡Oigan! ¡En el cielo!". La batalla no verbal es interrumpida por las expresiones de sorpresa y horror que venía de los ciudadanos aún asustados por los recientes acontecimientos. Una Mancha azul y roja parecía volar sin dirección como si buscara algo.

Cuando fijaron sus ojos bien y desapareció el desenfoque, vieron que la mancha era en realidad el hombre que les derrotó en batalla o el sujeto que siguieron sin más hasta aquí.

Lo raro era que con sólo verlo les nacía un tremendo apuro por inclinarse.

"Es Yamato…" Chloe se levanta de golpe para no tener que mostrar una faceta tonta frente al muchacho. No quería ser Burlada más de lo que ya estaba siendo con esos niños que se emocionaron al verla de pie, aunque su cuerpo adolorido no piense lo mismo.

"No sabe que estamos aquí". Olga declara al verle alejándose. Intenta una acción para llamarlo pero esta es adelantada por kuro, quien desata la poderosa espada que tiene en su espalda y desata su manto luminoso en una inmensa concentración. Tras abrir los ojos, este se convierte en una esfera blanca que manda una ola de energía a todo su eje.

Una bombilla humana en términos más simples.

Yamato no había recordado que nadie aquí usaba el ki, por lo que ubicarlos se le hacía frustrante. Se confió por el simple hecho de anteponer sus ganas de pelear y el dar una prueba real sobre vault a Maia.

No tanto por las princesas Alicia y prim, quienes no tienen mucho problema aquí salvo el dar explicaciones. Sino el bienestar de las elfos al dejarlas solas en plena invasión, ya tenía mil ideas de destrucción si lograron hacerlas caer en una mente dañada.

Por otro lado, tener una vista panorámica de la ciudad en el estado que se encontraba era una exposición al rojo vivo. Inmensas cantidades de sangre desfilan sin fin por todas las calles, las formas sin vida y destrozadas del enemigo eran imágenes cárnicas de lo que sucede cuando se meten con el sujeto equivocado.

Estómagos abiertos, decapitaciones, explosiones que dejan los pies como única prueba típica, no había acabado de los asesinatos hechos que no tuviese creatividad implícita.

Casi al estilo de un juego sangriento donde al final haces una movida muy interesante.

Al pensar en imágenes correctas del juego de luchas es interrumpido por una ráfaga de luz que choca con su cara y llama su atención. Es vislumbrado por la altísima gama luminosa que le hace preguntar que era eso, percibía la gloria en el aire como un aura de matar muy estrecho.

Inmediatamente se detiene y busca en extrema seriedad de donde provenía aquel mensaje implícito, con el poder del súper saiyayin Blue recorriendo su cuerpo los sentidos de peligro se disparan. Esperaba que esos pensamientos no se hubiesen hecho realidad.

Como llega la luz está de disipa a los pocos segundos. Siguiendo los tramos de la aparición, Yamato lleva su vuelo a donde inició el fenómeno con algo de apuro.

Desciende al reconocer lo que buscaba y se queda quieto.

Ya en sus dos pies nota unas cuantas cosas y aclara otra. Pudo comprobar que aquella extraña expansión blanquecina provenía del hombre a quien derrotó de un golpe. Esa curiosidad que tenía por esa espada incrementa tras este espectáculo.

Lo otro que capta y lo deja boquiabierto es ver a las elfas casi Abrumadas por jóvenes menores de edad. Era sumamente extraño tener una peculiar escena como esta, o mejor dicho de otra manera, era imposible. Ellas a pesar de todo todavía poseen odio a los humanos, su razonamiento le dice que algo debió ocurrir.

Cambiando el enfoque a los que veían al saiyayin temporal no podrían quedar más que impactados. Es como si el tiempo se detuviese para los espectadores que fueron blancos indirectos del llamado colorido que dejó a más de uno con el corazón en la garganta por el miedo.

Nadie supera un altercado asesino como este e intenta no volverse loco para que venga este repentino alzamiento y al desvanecerse, esté la figura de un hombre joven con el cabello azul. Y no sólo era eso, no sólo era su apariencia que llamaba la atención sino que era el aire pesado que envolvía el alrededor.

No podían describirlo de otra manera que como algo muy poderoso y terrorífico. Ridículo incluso teniendo en cuenta que tenía a su princesa gobernante inconsciente en su espalda.

Hasta este punto perdieron el sentido de la lógica. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Los paralizados e inquietos sólo lograron observar cómo las dos intrusas cargadas de infantes, ya estando levantadas, hacen un caminar torpe y lento en dirección al ojos azules.

Lo que llama mucho su atención adicionalmente es que el capitán kuro regresa su espada y con los brazos cruzados, también se permite caminar sin ningún visto hostil al pendiente.

El cuarto no habla tan pronto ya están cercanos, sólo se dejan inspeccionar por el ritmo rápido de sus propios ojos lo que genera tanta curiosidad.

"¿No les dije que no se lastimaran mucho?" Aquella seriedad es cambiada a una de relajo con una diminuta sonrisa. "Las dos están hechas un desastre".

"Origa-sama y yo no somos unos monstruos de poder como tu…". Chloe responde la oración con mucho cansancio. Hubiese querido insultarlo pero las palabras no le salían. "del que sale con su ropa ileso".

El sólo suelta una risa seca, pareciera mentira que esa ropa está casi sin rasguños pero más allá de la verdad, dentro de su ser se hallaba mucho dolor por el continuo estrés al que se vio sometido al usar las transformaciones del mono espacial.

En el exterior se veía sin problemas, por dentro era otro cuento.

"¿Dónde están Alicia y prim?". Pregunta al no verlas cerca.

"Tomaron puestos cercanos de ayuda para los heridos". El hombre mayor responde para adelantarse y mostrar presencia.

"Veo que sigues con vida, capitán". Estrechan un puente visual. "Y yo que pensaba que no darías la talla ante este feroz enemigo".

Realiza un ruido con la boca en señal de una risa muy seca.

"No me subestimes, la preparación ha hecho mucho en mi para resistir. Además, no soy un mago enérgico como tu que tiene una energía corporal inacabable".

A Yamato le sale una vena palpitante cuando escucha de nuevo ese ridículo nombre.

"¿Te encargaste de toda la fuerza invasora?". Olga no despega sus ojos por la necesidad de respuestas.

"No estaría aquí si ese no fuese el caso. El mago de lentes kin lo hizo muy entretenido".

Chloe reacciona ante esa revelación. "¿Kin? ¿ese patético humano seguía con vida? Pero ambos lo vimos destrozado y arrastrándose".

"En efecto, uso una ligera ilusión que nos hizo creer en lo que no era para escapar". El explica sin problemas. "En esta ocasión fue deshecho de un golpe, ya no volverá". Lleva su mano derecha a la ubicación del libro que antes poseía el fallecido y se los muestra.

"¡Ese libro es…".

"Claro que si, es mi primer botín de guerra".

Mostraba una ligera sonrisa confiada. Algo en ese aura les llenaba de tranquilidad dejándose entrever entre tanta pesadez.

Olga pregunta casi en exigencia. "¿Te deshiciste de vault?".

Kuro entrecierra los ojos por el cambio emocional que mostraba su rostro. Se escribía con mucha facilidad la negativa _**no**_ en toda su cara.

"No, no pude hacerlo". Las elfas no podían creerlo, el se limita a suspirar. "Alguien evitó que logrará darle más allá de un golpe en el estómago".

"¿Que hay con maia?". Kuro esperaba una historia de ella en lucha, pero lo que recibió a cambio fue una mirada muy dura. Decepción y lástima era lo que podía rescatar de lo múltiple que se le era lanzado.

"Ella… ella…". Olga y Chloe leen muy bien su enorme decepción, algo hizo la princesa que lo termino por molestar. A través de eso fue que la elfa oscura hace clic al recordar lo que hace unas horas fue un sacudón en la tierra.

Los demás no tardan en hacer conexión también.

Justo cuando iban afincarse para dar la respuesta correcta sobre quién fue, una en irritabilidad y otra en incredulidad, son desconectados de la conversación por el avance fiero de los guerreros sobrevivientes en geofu.

El constante ritmo de pasos metálicos los hace voltear y entender que sucedía. También las varias exclamaciones del público paralizado complementaria el escenario.

"¿Estamos bajo ataque otra vez?". Kuro se planta en cara mientras los defensores se van acercando.

"No, capitan. La pista está despejada". De entre los soldados sobresalen y dan paso al frente los observadores de la gran carnicería ocurrida fuera de los muros.

Y no eran sólo los humanos que dieron su vida en este campo invadido y convertido en un infierno, sino los que habían observado las increíbles hazañas del muchacho del pelo azul.

Tontamente cayeron en una parálisis, que se volvía temporal en un plazo de diez segundos por cada explosión roja que este provocaba. Todo un maníaco que no tenía nada más que unas intensas ganas de matar.

"Si no está ocurriendo nada ¿Por qué han abandonado sus posiciones?". Kuro no entendía nada. "La ciudad esta en necesidad de manos para brindar ayuda. Alicia y prim no harán esto solas".

Soldados cansados, armaduras hechas tiras y varios vendajes que cubrían brazos, frentes o cinturas era la presencia normal aquí. Lo mínimo podías tener era una capa liviana de suciedad, dando a entender con ello que fuiste golpeado o pisoteado sin piedad.

"Lo tenemos claro, capitán". Uno de los llegados contesta firme. "Pero fue imprescindible tener que acercarnos para cerciorarnos de que la princesa maia estuviese bien, el gran golpe emocional que vio allá afuera no fue normal".

Yamato capta en el segundo esa referencia. Estos no hablaban por hablar, supieron de verdad que fue lo que paso. Kuro tampoco se pierde el contenido de esas palabras, tenía una idea extra de lo que se estaba refiriendo. Chloe y Olga mantenían distancia y a su ves se quedaban en un rango muy reducido del viajero. Inconscientemente se atraían para resguardarse en su escudo.

"También nos alteramos…". Yamato es repleto de miradas, agregando además las de los mismísimos residentes. "Pensábamos que la estaba secuestrando tras dejarla fuera por un golpe en la nuca…". Kuro levanta una ceja, eso no fue bien recibido.

"No sean idiotas". Algunos saltan del susto, Yamato se mete en la conversación. "Acabe con…". Reacciona ante su estupidez y toca los hombros de las elfas. "Acabamos con una jodida invasión y evite una violación masiva de mujeres ¿Para que la secuestraria?".

Féminas espectadoras del alrededor sólo se abrazaron a si mismas o a sus cercanos, no quería volver a eso nunca más. El mensaje era claro.

"Es parte de nuestra labor proteger a la princesa, damos nuestra vida para mantener su seguridad en orden de que siga viva". Uno de los guardias señala. "Es natural desconfiar, chico. No conseguimos este empleo para ser ridiculizados, tomamos las cosas con seriedad y fuimos preparados para pelear". El honor y orgullo resalta en todos.

Era en lo que querían creer, se criaron, respiraron y se entrenaron para ello. Una inspiración muy fuerte en un universo como este si naces dentro de los muros civiles.

Fuera de ellos es otro cuento.

La tasa de natalidad y mortalidad es un sube y baja que no parece tener fin.

"Sin embargo nadie, absolutamente nadie nos preparó para el tipo de situación al que nos íbamos a enfrentar. Nos superaron en numero, destruyeron nuestras defensas, redujeron rápido a nuestros compañeros en armas y caminaron junto a esas abominables criaturas como sus iguales". El comando del frente fue quien dictaba lo vivido, cabe destacar que los civiles convivían con los traumas físicos y psicológicos que podían ser permanentes.

Este último es para las que fueron tocadas y violadas, pocas son excepciones.

En un movimiento que tomó al mundo por sorpresa, una rodilla cede en vertical a la par que desenfunda su espada. Hace un giro con ella, casi una maniobra que deja con la punta atravesando el suelo y la empuñadura bien agarrada.

Lo siguiente es una repetición exacta de lo que se ha presentado, copiado a la perfección por el resto de armaduras dañadas que termina con la frente pegada en ambas manos sobre la susodicha empuñadura. Era un drama que si se incluía la música orquestal adecuada quedaría como una naturaleza muy épica.

"Pensar que estábamos listos es una vil mentira, creer que podríamos detener el avance fue una estupidez, lamentable es el hecho de que en nuestras propias filas hubo traidores que entregaron y no permitieron una evacuación capacitada". Palabras que cargaban un gran pesar y sentido deteriorado. "Fuimos una deshonra y no hay justificación".

No hicieron demasiado y se sentían avergonzados.

"Entre tanta incertidumbre y oscuridad, existe una luz que nos ha dado un día nuevo para respirar. No se quien demonios seas, chico de múltiples colores, pero no podemos ser ignorantes del hecho que sin tu presencia aquí esto jamás estaría sucediendo".

El cuarteto principal no salía del estupor inicial dado por este actuar, el más afectado era Kuro quien nunca creyó estar de pie frente a sus subordinados de esta manera tan respetuosa y en instantes desesperante.

En un inicio pensó que querrían arrestar al muchacho pero esto sobrepasó sus pensamientos. Kuro le dirige una mirada interactiva, quería que dijera algo para este momento.

"Es suficiente, levántense". Oyeron la orden explícita y la siguieron. "Nada de arrodillarse, es muy incómodo que hagan eso conmigo". La respuesta general fue de un simple grito afirmativo.

El guerrero mayor no podía decir que no esperaba algo así. Su salvador no era bueno en el recibimiento de atención.

Basado en los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en esta ciudad, se le era muy complicado encontrar indicio sobre un posible control de la elfa. Tal daño y mal propio fisico no quedaba en alguien que sólo quería exterminarlos.

"Oe, Olga". La elfa escucha en susurro el llamado de Yamato. "¿Me creerán si les digo que no fui enviado por celestine?".

Olga sólo parpadea un poco y analiza el enfoque de sus palabras. Tenerle respirando su nuca para decirle eso sólo le dio un escalofrío muy fuerte. No se dio cuenta de la cercanía en la que estaban.

"¿Quieres dañar el momento?". Yamato asiente por lo dicho y calma las ganas de derrumbar creencias. Se harta de mentiras muy fácil.

"Me calmare aunque no me guste". El suelta un largo suspiro. "Oh, por cierto ustedes dos…". Olga se voltea por completo y Chloe le sigue tras el llamado. Esta última tenía curiosidad por la reacción al acercamiento del saiyayin.

"¿Que sucede?" Chloe pregunta ante el repentino ceño fruncido en su cara.

Ambas eran inspeccionados de pies a cabeza por un Yamato sosteniendo su barbilla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?". Esto descoloca a las elfas.

"¿A que viene eso?". Chloe despegaba en irritabilidad.

Ellas ven que no hace más nada, sólo cuando sus manos fueron tomadas entre otras más pequeñas se dieron cuenta de las otras presencias olvidadas. Bajaron sus ojos y vieron los otros ojos aterrados en confusión concreta que no paraban de acercarse mucho.

Yamato suelta un silbido.

"¿Me voy un par de horas, las dejo solas y ya tienen hijos?". El comentario les cayó como una bomba de mal gusto, el sólo soltó su boca sin medir nada. Culpa a la personalidad del pedido. "Eso si que no me lo esperaba, que sean madres tan temprano es inesperado".

Chloe y Olga no pueden creer lo que escuchan.

"¡¿Eres acaso un idiota?!". Como era de esperarse Chloe contraataca. Sólo con pensar en algo como eso le parecía repulsivo. "¿Cómo te atreves tu…".

"¿Kaa…chan?" los ojos recaen en la pequeña niña que anteriormente imitaba a la ex reina. Escuchar eso en dirección hacia ella la dejaba desconcertada. La híbrida fue atrapada también con las mismas palabras hacia ella, le quemaba con mucha fuerza.

Sentimientos desconocidos que las hacían estar raras.

Kuro no paso desapercibido estas demostraciones.

¿Se había vuelto viejo antes de tiempo?

Antes de que quisiera lanzar otra broma, algo dentro de el le genera un fuerte palpitar. Se sorprende cuando se queda sin aire y su transformación se apaga de golpe. Lo percibía como un golpe que a la vez no era un golpe, lo deja sin aire y sin poder reaccionar.

A sus ojos su alrededor se vuelve borroso, el cansancio lo consume y el dolor corporal empieza a hacer acto de presencia. Una rápida acción cerebral completa le reveló que ya había pasado por esto durante el acto de presencia en La iglesia.

 _ **Se acabo el tiempo y el agotamiento lo alcanzó.**_

"Esto es una mier…". Usa lo poco de conciencia para no aterrizar de espaldas y aventarse hacia el frente. Debido a la rápida oscuridad, no escucha el llamado dual de ambas elfas quienes se vuelven su soporte antes de pensar en caer. Tenerlo entre sus dedos era un calmante instantáneo, también un calor transmitido sin pedido.

Esto crea una explosión inconsciente que las hace temblar.

Apretaron lo que pudieron y se acercaron en un choque completo para saborear este fenómeno. No entendían nada, sólo actuaban cegadas.

Nada pasa desapercibido, se levanta una potente alerta tras está caída.

Apresurados pensamientos y piernas en movilidad se desató en el segundo que la luz sobrenatural se apagó.

Ese rayo de esperanza que simplemente…

Se desvaneció..

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ciudad de Geofu**

 **Tres días después del desastre invasor…**

Parece mentira, una enorme y estúpida mentira que haya pasado lo que ya ha pasado.

No sólo era una incredulidad de unos pocos, era un derrame colectivo que no parecía tener fin. Un fin cerebral que no paraba entre estaciones recurrentes de memorias secas y consecuentes.

¿Un civil soportando el alcance del dolor y la miseria sin ser un caballero o un comerciante necesitado de protección? No sólo los adultos fueron el blanco predilecto, la población infantil soportó y expandió forzosamente su visión.

Adiós inocencia en esta ciudad. Hola cruda y desastrosa realidad.

No existieron héroes percances en armaduras o protectoras divinas que manejaban ridículos bikinis metálicos como excusas de ropa.

En multitudes inmensas de tierras o mundos como este en donde la lujuria corrompe sin detenerse en nada, la figura femenina camina en una ilusión auténtica de lo que no es correcto.

Esto da como resultado a que sean el blanco fresco y caliente del anhelo.

Muchos no entenderán, otros querrán ignorarlo bajo pretextos y los últimos querrán sacar hasta la última gota del cerebro para querer entender.

Tal vez no sea el caso en estos segundos que corren, el seguro normal actual golpea sus brazos y piernas para que se empujen a bloquear las zonas en donde los muros fueron derribados por fuertes explosiones. La integridad propia era prioridad por sobretodo, ahora el triple tras su literal paso por el infierno ardiente.

La mayoría de la ciudadanía conocería a quien seria su salvador, un forastero que cambiaba el color de su cabello y el aire a su alrededor. Alguien que dejó con la boca abierta a la población residente y tuvo muchas impresiones al derrotar aliados y hostiles deshonrados.

Descrito en dos palabras: Serio y gracioso en situaciones.

Empeoró o mejoró la escena en dependencia de cómo se vea, al ser avistado junto a dos de sus gobernantes conocidas y las elfas oscuras de las que tanto escucharon hablar Y temer.

Un remolino natural se quedaría perplejo ante la mezcla enloquecida en la que se convertían. Casi, casi hasta los pantalones olerían mal.

Posterior al terror y Renacimiento de la esperanza ¿Dónde estaba ese salvador?

Los que se hallaban cargando montículos de piedras y madera gruesa recordaron que fue trasladado en arrastre apresurado dentro del castillo por órdenes del querido capitán. Eso junto a la máxima prioridad pelirroja que estaba por encima en exigencia médica.

Los que vieron la batalla exterior no sabían como sentirse con respecto al destrozo emocional, no hallaban palabras claras para entender.

Personal o no, la decepción se pegaba con mucha facilidad.

Yacía un clima lluvioso latente, el cielo era manejado por una increíble gama de nubes oscuras que no tenían reparo en bajar tanta agua como fuese posible.

La madre naturaleza mostraba su faceta melancólica y a la vez demostrativa, mucha negrura declaraba su mensaje por las muertes ocurridas. Bueno o malo, no tiene importancia mientras se lleve toda la sangre posible.

De entre los pocos que no se veían sometidos por el agua se encontraba un Yamato acostado en una cama de alguna habitación del castillo central. Característica principal del sujeto durmiente era del sereno extremo.

¿Quien pensaría que un asesinato masivo no afectaría en nada a un Ejército de un solo hombre? ¿Dormir tan bien? ¿Cómo era posible?

Bien, la respuesta sólo la conoce el mismo protagonista.

En la habitación no se encontraba nadie adicional a excepción del mismo muchacho.

Boca arriba, brazos a los lados y una ruta de baba saliendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba normal.

Descanso continuo de horas que no parece poder ser interrumpido ¿Verdad? Pues….

De la nada y sin previo aviso, el cuarto es cubierto por un brillo eléctrico verdoso claro que destila sin parar en giros muy violentos. La brisa hacia rebotar lo que estuviese suelto a su paso, como todo un rebelde sin causa aparente.

Los rayos aunque a primera vista no parecían tener un destino claro, cambian cuando sus direcciones maniobran y se enfocan en cinco puntos estáticos en mitad de la habitación. Cada uno estira su propio eje hacia los otros para terminar dándole una forma circular con diferentes espadas y escudos como símbolos predominantes.

En el centro se hallaba otro círculo más pequeño, dentro se encontraba dibujado una mano con forma de puño, sosteniendo un lápiz. El aspecto lograría crear impacto de no ser porque el único expectante posible no se había inmutado en lo mínimo.

Contestando a este hecho del círculo luminoso, se despliegan una partículas que se mueven sin voluntad en el aire. Como aparecen, se paralizan y en otro extraño acontecimiento se regresan llenas de fuerza al origen. Una nueva poderosa luz se abre paso para darle entrada a una pequeña presencia voladora.

Esta en un afán de entender en donde estaba, recuerda inmediatamente el porque termino ahí en primer lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dispone a volar sobre el dormido para tratar de despertarlo.

"¡Hey! ¡Despierta!". Se queda un rato sobre el. "Tienes que arreglar un problema".

Yamato muestra su perturbación en el rostro, para cambiarlo sólo se acomoda de lado para tener más comodidad. La esfera voladora no le cayó bien esto.

"¡Hey! ¡Vamos!". Se desplaza en movimientos acelerados alrededor de su cabeza para llamarlo. "Como puede depender este mundo de un chico tan perezoso".

Para su décima vuelta tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a su persona. Todo en el último segundo.

"¿A quien llamas flojo, mosquito irritante?". Yamato se había sentado de golpe, para su mala suerte tras decir eso su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle.

El cerebro le mando de tirón lo que había acontecido, fue como un regaño interno de un adulto.

Muchos crujidos y latientes músculos alarmaron si razón. Un concierto sinfónico quedaría riendo sin parar. "Ahhh, duele, me arde ¡Me quema!".

La invocación sólo se le queda mirando, una gota de sudor transparente muestra su disconformidad. El muchacho daba vueltas en la cama y no paraba de agarrarse cada parte del cuerpo.

"¡Detente! No ves que sólo lo empeoras". Vuelve a darse unas vueltas alrededor del ex saiyayin.

"¡Es fácil decirlo!". La escena no paraba de ser un poco graciosa.

Los giros de ambos no se detenían por nada.

Paso un tiempo corto antes que lograrán calmarse y mantuvieran la compostura. Un Yamato ahora boca abajo, sólo trataba ahora de meter en su cerebro está inesperada aparición.

"Por fin te has calmado". El ser esférico se posa frente a el. "Eres muy exagerado".

Al joven se le disparan unas venas marcadas en las sienes que expresaban su frustración a eso.

"Como si conocieras lo que tuve que hacer para terminar así de destruido". El dolor recorría y punzaba, tan molesto como se imagina. Usa una fuerza extra y lleva su mano a la frente para masajearla.

"¿Ese aspecto del combate te deja sin algo para cubrir tu tren superior?". Lanza una simple pregunta que deja pensando a Yamato.

No se había percatado de que, efectivamente no vestía nada arriba. Lo único que mantenía era su pantalón, las botas también se le fueron retiradas.

"Eso explica porque tengo frío". Ve el aguacero cayendo por la única ventana. "No se ni donde estoy. Me duele mucho el cuerpo".

"Yo tampoco lo sé, acabo de ser convocada por ti". Ensancha sus ojos al notar lo que tenía en frente. Llevaban varias palabras intercambiados como algo cotidiano y apenas es que se daba cuenta.

"Q-que rayos… Te me haces muy conoci… **do** ". El que se referirse s ella como alguien masculino le molesto.

"¡No soy un el! ¡Soy ella!". Daba círculos muy peligrosamente cerca de la cara del muchacho. "¡Mi nombre es navi! ¡Tonto invocador!".

Ese nombre lo transporta a su piscina gigante de recuerdos, cada uno de ellos se mostraba sin haberlo pedido. Un par de segundos y ya poseía el título de donde provenía.

Del repentino cambio en la interacción inesperada, este cava del fondo una energía de emergencia para sentarse. No podía saber si el dolor corporal era peor que estar presente a esto.

Dos cosas distintas que tienen una lucha muy pareja por la atención.

"Espera un momento ¿navi? ¿Esa navi fastidiosa que conozco?". Ahora Yamato se desliza fuera del camino para evitar el choque frontal agresivo con la esfera voladora.

Cabe decir que tuvo que no pudo reprimir a tiempo sus quejidos.

"¡¿A quien llamas esfera fastidiosa?! ¡Soy un hada! ¡Ten respeto conmigo!". La autonombrada hada no deja de abalanzarse sobre el maltrecho muchacho.

"¡¿Cómo voy a tenerle respeto a alguien que quiso golpearme?!". Moverse era cuestión de mucho más dolor.

"¡Tu empezaste al insultarme!".

"¡Porque es verdad!".

Las rondas del vaivén iban y seguían. La fuerte lluvia que caía paso a segundo plano por el juego casi inmaduro que tenían los dos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Yamato estaba tirado en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y navi a un costado viéndole como si nada.

"Eres… muy… ruda". Respiraba muy desigual al tener que resistir los dolores musculares

"No te metas conmigo otra vez". Si no fuera por su forma simple, tendría un ceño muy fruncido y las manos en la cintura. Ella no hizo nada para afectarlo físicamente, sólo le basto hacerlo caer por su propio peso en su debilidad actual.

Cualquiera podría aprovecharse de alguien así.

"Bien, bien dejemos las tonterías de lado". A través de quejas y una que otra maldición lanzada en susurros, logra ponerse de pie y alegrarse por el logro. "De seguir esto, me convertiré en viejo antes de tiempo".

"Ya eres viejo".

"Cierra tu boca invisible". Navi estaba por contestarle mal, Yamato la detiene. "Dime ahora en nombre de mi razón quebrada desde que llegue a este mundo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí en primer lugar? ¿No deberías estar con cierto sujeto de ropa verde?".

Ella parece estremecerse, el no lograr distinguirlo bien.

"No puedo responder esas preguntas porque no lo se". Mantenían puente comunicativo tranquilo y fuera de hostilidad. "Sentí un tirón en mi realidad, información se filtró en mi sobre obedecer a alguien temporalmente, lo que había hecho hasta ahora y de un momento a otro, ya estaba aquí".

Yamato quedó remotamente perdido por la explicación. ¿Obedecerlo? ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Según su memoria, el no hizo nada para afectar otras realidades, aparte de los pedidos y las peleas contra enemigos locos no encontraba razón para está aparición no esperada.

Tenía más pinta a un secuestro. Tontamente quisiera expresar que nunca jugó ninguno de los juegos del guerrero verde.

Al querer darle una nueva pregunta, su mano zurda para llamar la atención comienza a brillar y liberar líneas eléctricas. No era sólo el dolor extra lo que lo tenía desconcertado, tampoco era esto que ocurría sin explicación, sino el símbolo circular en el centro de su Palma.

Alza una ceja y aprieta los dientes mientras emerge la curiosidad misma. Era un círculo perfecto tatuado sin nada mas externo impreso de donde salía este espectáculo colorido.

Perfectamente podría materializarse y volverse una simple pulsera o un anillo creativo

No es de esperar que Yamato terminase sumamente perdido.

"¿Qué es esto?". Verlo detenidamente era el nuevo trabajo que se había impuesto. En su memoria no había una imagen del letrero entregándole algo así sin avisar. "Esto no lo tenía antes".

"Ese es el sello por donde salí". Navi levita a su costado para darle un ojo a la figura _**tatuada**_.

"¿Sello?". Pregunta

Se aleja un poco para dar un espacio adecuado para contestar.

"No se lo suficiente sobre eso, lo que te dije al principio es lo único que entiendo". Cada trozo de palabra era una expresión sincera de profunda confusión.

Los dos no hallaban respuestas y era frustrante.

Lo único que tenía como referencia era el mismísimo color, vistazo que le regresaba la desagradable imagen del estúpido mago que asesinó. Enfureció de golpe por recordar a esa asquerosidad presumida y descontrolada.

Se preguntaba si el era responsable de esto. Y si era así ¿En que momento lo hizo?

No tenía pruebas de que lo haya hecho, pero tampoco dudas.

"Con enfurecerte no vas a resolver nada ¿Sabes?". Navi es la encargada de hacerlo reaccionar. La habitación era un espectáculo explosivo eléctrico y no se estaba enterado.

Parpadea varias veces y respira profundo. ¿Por qué parecía que fue por muy poco que casi vuela su entorno cerrado civil?

¡Se encontraba muy volátil!

¡Todo era culpa de ese bastardo muerto! ¡Tenía que serlo!

Para el era un reto tremendo este nuevo conjunto de acontecimientos que ni creería posible de no estar ahí frente a frente. No conocía al hada y tampoco su actuar, sólo sabía que era molesta debido a comentarios por redes y memes.

"Por más loco que te veas, no luces como alguien que haría daño porque si". Se sofoca lentamente la luz y la calma reina. El intercambio emocional lo tenía muy claro en sus intenciones.

Momento específico para bajar los humos.

"No deberías decir eso como la primera impresión en un desconocido, navi". Presiona su puño y lo suelta, tanta rabia no era buena. Esperaba que el efecto saiyayin no se haya quedado aún pegado. "Las cosas pueden ser muy aleatorias hoy en día".

"No logró verte ni sentirte como alguien tan azar, invocador". Yamato agita su cabeza a los lados y decide terminar esa conversación por ahora. Extiende su mirada a su ubicación estándar y el vacío notorio lo recibe.

Simple habitación con cosas que se esperan, salvo la no presencia de sus cosas.

"Genial, de nuevo sin ropa".

"¿Ya es hora de solucionar el problema?". Yamato sólo dio cinco pasos antes de detenerse.

"¿De que hablas?". Da media vuelta.

"Recuerdo haberte dicho que se introdujo en mi, información sobre ti y lo que has hecho". El asiente no sabiendo a donde quiere llegar. "Una impresión gigante de no ser porque te faltó algo".

"¿Qué sería lo que me falta? Hice lo que se me ordenó". Ahora se extravió en este intercambio. Detuvo la invasión y rescató a la idiota que se merecía morir

Que alguien muy ajeno al universo kuroinu estuviese aquí era muy fuera de lugar. Esta fémina sin cuerpo era un buen foco muy fuera del confort propio.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos vemos a un yamato caminando por uno de los pasillos de aquella construcción tal como despertó. Desecho el plan de búsqueda personal sobre sus cosas porque no estaban por ningún lado, eso se le añade la revisión de las gavetas y el baño. Este último usado para despertar con algo de agua en la cara.

Algo que se agregaba a esa sopa de incógnitas era ¿Dónde estaba su diosa mandadora de letreros? Su vestimenta era una cosa aparte, ella le dijo se reuniría con el pasado la tormenta lujuriosa homicida.

Era extraño que aún no se presentara, tendría que tener mucha paciencia sino comenzaba a regañarlo por quedar muy adolorido.

El trayecto fue en términos prácticos un poco ortodoxos, no lo decía por el que transitaba sin problemas casi asimilando una imagen de alma en pena. Lo tétrico del clima se combinaba perfectamente con el grisáceo que oscurecía en pleno día.

Lo que quería exponer era el constante interés de la recientemente invocada hada para moverse y posarse encima de muchas cosas sin parar. Antorchas, ventanas que daban al desastre sangriento de afuera, pinturas, entre otras cosas que se fijaban como meros adornos sin importancia.

Tenía que ser un hito que las mismas de su raza actuarán como niños al ver cosas nuevas.

"¡Ey! ¡Mira!".

Recién llegaba y era un no para detenerse, podía creer que pronto tendría un severo dolor de cabeza. Pensaba en esos instantes como ese imbécil orejón toleraba tanto.

¿Usaba un tipo de magia?

Subieron unas escaleras de piedra al otro piso mezclando sus dilemas sobre el juego y lo que se vio forzado hacer para enmendar su falta. No parar de pensar lograba controlar e ignorar un poco el creciente frío. Táctica tonta y poco efectiva pero era lo que había.

Era muy obvio quienes fueron las responsables de que estuviera semidesnudo, simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza que le hicieran esto.

¿Orgullosas mujeres de carácter fuerte realizando un acto muy intimo?

Pretender quejarse era una opción, una que no tomaría porque es mejor ser atendido por mujeres tetonas de este mundo que ser tocado por hombres.

Sueño de muchos, realizado por un mínimo.

La pregunta en cuestión es ¿Quién lo hizo o lo hicieron? También quería saber ¿Dónde se encontraban? Sólo volvió a ver a las elfas y las dos princesas no estaban.

"invocador". Escuchar su título auto impuesto de golpe en todo su oído lo hace saltar a un lado del susto.

"¡¿Qué tratas de…". Rápidamente es cortado al verla desplazarse con rapidez a una puerta que estaba un poco abierta. Realiza un movimiento volador circular para darle a entender que se asome.

El asiente después de que capta el mensaje. No es normal que se encuentre una puerta así tras caminar un corto rato y repetir cerradura marrón en cara sin daños. Peor era que no observó a nadie en los dos pasillos que caminó, lo único de vida que llego a reconocer fue a la gente en el exterior cruzando sus límites laborales para querer desviar un posible acercamiento no humano.

La carta principal de pedido estaba presente si esta gente metió la pata.

Un ruido hueco resuena por la pared, lo cual lo hace fruncir el ceño.

Activando su lado de fuerzas especiales policiales se agacha y presiona su espalda al costado de la puerta. Navi se posa al otro lado de la susodicha puerta como imitando lo que hizo. A pesar de que fue golpeado por el frío intenso de la pared por su espalda, no se detuvo. Minimizó el palpitar sin control de los músculos exclamando una explicación de tan bruscos movimientos.

Aprovechando que la manivela metálica se encontraba de su lado, se permite asomarse lentamente hasta que sus ojos logran entrar para tener idea del contenido que había dentro.

Claramente era una habitación que se diferenciaba de las otras. Más grande, espaciosa y clavada al detalle por los decorados que se presentaban sin muchos lujos. Podría ser un simple cuarto sin importancia de no ser por dos cosas, el incontable desastre regado de papeles y tinta por el piso, las sábanas de la única cama y muebles medianos.

Lo que hizo erizar un poco su espina dorsal era el cuerpo arrodillado de mala gana en la alfombra, inclinado, tirando su cuello hacia delante y temblando. La luz del exterior la transformaba en un montículo oscuro tenebroso que sostenía con dureza un trozo de papel.

Un cabello rojo que antes se veía vivo, ahora sólo quedaba como una llama apagada. Yamato podía jurar que se asemejaba mucho a una telenovela barata, de esas en donde el hombre toma una decisión de abandonar el hogar y deja a su mujer en este triste episodio.

No es como si el hubiese visto novelas en el pasado, sólo son meras referencias.

"Debes entrar". Navi habla desde su zurda para darle su orden. Cosa que disgusta al muchacho.

"Eso no era parte del plan, dijiste que era sólo asegurarse de que estaba bien". Levanta un dedo en dirección a la caída. "Ella se ve muy bien, entrar sería un caos que quiero evitar".

Tenía muchos escenarios en mente, cada uno en donde tendría que defenderse. Un amor no correspondido tiende a ser muy problemático más cuando intentan ayudarte para superarlo.

¿Experiencia en casos así? Tal vez…

" _ **Vault… Vault…".**_

Un susurro que se convirtió en inaudible al final.

"Corroborar su mente es parte del examen". Navi da varias vueltas en el aire.

"Créeme cuando te digo que soy a la última persona que quisiera ver". Intenta plantar una negociación. "En un colapso emocional no querrías tener cerca al sujeto que intentó matarte por usarse como escudo".

Recibe un ligero golpe en el hombro, colisión causada por el mismo cuerpo flotante.

"Lastima, esto es parte del objetivo. Soluciónalo".

"Si tanto quieres arreglarlo, hazlo tu".

"El del trabajo aquí eres tu, yo soy la que te da soporte".

"Tremendo soporte resultase ser, podríamos haber obviado esto e irnos a comer algo".

"¿Bromeas? ¿Comida? ¡Resuelve esto!".

Lo vuelve a golpear. Desistió en protestar, cuando está hada es terca, es sumamente terca.

Se levanta tembloroso por el ambiente que no paraba de llover y aventar vientos helados, agregando su condición torpe en dolores apagados. Toma valor de alguna parte del cuerpo humano y se lanza a la oscuridad que lo aguardaba.

En un tren de ideas usable la más sencilla es querer abrir la puerta lentamente y no causar un alboroto sorpresivo para darle tiempo. Para su mala suerte el destino así no lo quería.

Ese pedazo de madera metalizado se desplazó con fuerza y chocó con la pared en un circunstancial toque. Retumba el eco producido por unos flagrantes segundos, tiempo suficiente para alertar a toda la ciudad de que estaba ahí parado como imbécil. Frase exagerada por supuesto pero se sintió así

Para Yamato fue como llamar la atención de la mujer desaliñada de aquel juego de infectados que nunca tendrá su tercera parte. Rápidamente su persona es invadida por la feroz y vacía mirada de una maia melancólica.

¿Acaso era un espacio de terror que no le habían planteado? Que mal momento.

" _Entrada triunfal_ …". Se irrita por ese susurro burlón de la hada.

" _Silencio_ ".

El no se mueve de donde esta, ella se eleva muy lentamente sin parar de mirarlo. Se prepara para cualquier hostilidad y estrecha sus ojos por este planteamiento roto de la mujer que tiene en frente.

No tenía problemas para comparar imágenes de lo que recuerda y lo que está ahora. Anteriormente una enorme sonrisa y una actitud arrogante, por no decir presumida. Posterior a estar hecha un manojo de vidrio sentimental destruido.

Según dicen que el amor es destructivo en un corazón que ha estado amando por mucho tiempo. Ese actuar inconsciente es el que acontece tantos problemas remotos que es incomprensible como todavía logra un severo derrumbe.

No podía ser más que un _**déjà vu**_ trágico de una vivencia anterior. Recuerdo doloroso que deshace al revólver su cabeza a los lados.

Su puente óptico no se suspendió a pesar de está interrupción cerebral, el sólo la combatía en este duelo de miradas que no parecía agotarse. De improviso ella hace su primer paso al levantar su pie al frente, indicación clara de que se acercaría. El copió la misma idea.

Un paso, un bendito paso era lo único que los separaba. Detenidamente y ahora que podía quitarse un poco la ceguera que traía sólo verla a los ojos, veía que todavía cargaba con su gabardina sin ningún rastro de tener vergüenza. La notaba sucia, llena de huecos y apretada como si unas manos no hubiesen cansado de estrujarla.

El no sabía que decir, ella sólo lo contemplaba sin parar.

Verle el rostro arrugado y seco de lágrimas era un choque insulso a la moral misma. Todavía no podía creer que tal noticia presencial tuviese un impacto tan significativo para ella, nuevamente en una comparación de su yo en el anime a esto, es un grandísimo salto.

El no hizo nada malo, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad misma. Lo anotó y lo gritó al aire de que se encargaría de ese enorme saco de basura lujurioso. Cada vez más se daba cuenta que la política aquí era un pedazo de mierda, no le gustaba para nada si ese destino era lo que les quedaba tras hacerlo mal.

"Ya…ma…to…". Tétrico, sólo eso definía este espectáculo.

"Ma…maia". Levanta un ceja y mantiene la guardia muy en alto.

"… _Odio_ …". El muchacho logra agarrar con pinzas esa única palabra. No se permite reaccionar. En eso sus rasgos se arrugan, sus dientes se presionan y sus manos se levantan.

"¡Te odio!". Y como una fiera se lanza de frente al joven quien la logra sostener por las manos a duras penas. Pensó que podría retenerla, lo que no contaba eran los dolores musculares y la fuerza escondida que está mujer poseía. En un descuido está lo inclina y le arremete un poderoso rodillazo que lo incendia en dolor. Dos golpes con los antebrazos desde su espalda lo tiran contra el suelo boca abajo y le pisa la cabeza como si fuera un insecto.

"Te odio". Repetía una y otra vez a la par que hacía más fuerza en vertical.

En su intento por volverlo a pisar, este se zafa del sitio y se medio acomoda con una rodilla sosteniéndolo. Esquiva un acercamiento que se transforma en una patada directa e intenta devolverle el golpe mediante un puño

Ella lo bloquea con su antebrazo zurdo y aguanta el impacto de la otra mano en el costado de la cintura. Ambos conectan una patada fuerte en el centro de su distancia y el que ha salido perjudicado es Yamato. Estar maltrecho no era justo en este enfrentamiento.

Maia toma la delantera al repeler y escuchar un gruñido dolorido salir de la boca del muchacho, se planta de frente y golpea su rostro sin poder tomar una acción defensiva. El, aunque tambaleante, conecta un derechazo en su estómago que la hace dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

Yamato tose repetidas veces al ahogarse con su saliva, acción presa del estímulo que ocurre al pelear. Maia sólo cruje sus dientes de lado a lado para pasar rápido la sensación inicial.

Años de experiencia en campos de batalla no eran por nada.

"Ha perdido la cabeza". Navi hace su irrupción, cosa que no es bien vista por la mujer del juicio nublado que no viendo otra opción a este _**estúpido**_ _**inoportuno,**_ arremete contra ella. Viendo lo peligroso del asunto, el único con el título de _**héroe**_ salta en medio y por el control de masa, es derribado.

Con una rapidez sorprendente para prevalecer, golpea salvajemente al muchacho como un saco de boxeo. Cada puñetazo dado era un fuego ardiente que no paraba de crecer en sus mejillas, su cerebro estaba más que listo para desconectarse en cualquier momento y varios trazos de sangre daban su bienvenida.

Una tormenta violenta que trataba por medio del contacto físico desatar toda esa frustración e impotencia excesiva que se había instalado en su corazón.

Mareado y consciente por muy poco, usa sus brazos temblorosos para obstaculizar la proyección fatal de ser agarrado por el cuello y morir asfixiado.

"Todo es tu culpa…". Ingresa más fuerza al agarre. "Tu culpa… si no fuera por ti Vault estaría aquí conmigo".

Una y otras palabras con respecto al traidor lo llenaban de asco y repulsión, estar viviendo esto en carne propia ya lo estaba carcomiendo. Este _**amor**_ que ella poseía era una completa porquería.

Acontecimiento: amor no correspondido vs Odio absoluto por lo que no tiene sentido.

Este sufrimiento o tortura como se quiera llamar, obviamente ya habría contratacado y no se estaría pasando nada de esto. Sin embargo ocurre un pequeño problema, Yamato no lo quiere hacer todavía porque quiere prevalecer su orgullo como hombre al querer enfrentarla siendo el mismo.

Usar algo diferente a el sólo empeorará su estado mental. El no moriría, no lo permitiría.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Suéltalo!". Navi realiza vueltas cerca del rostro de la mujer para tratar de distraerla, el objetivo se logra cuando ella retira una de las manos y la sacude para alcanzar al hada. Con una parte del obstáculo retirado, Yamato aspira como una nunca en su vida y en un acto reflejo le lanza un puñetazo a la cara.

Maia lo recibe junto a una patada en el pecho, el muchacho había retirado su pierna debido a la adrenalina del momento. Vuelve a toser pero agradece tener aire de nuevo.

Ambos mantienen una distancia.

"Gracias… Navi". Dice entre respiraciones. El hada se acerca para hacer su examen. Las últimas veces que derramó sangre no se comparan en nada a este momento.

"Cumplo mi papel, invocador". Reitera su mirada en la mujer que no había detenido su mirada en ellos a pesar del retroceso. "¿Algún plan?".

Yamato regresa a su Guardia.

"Llegados a este punto no podemos huir, crearíamos un escándalo mayúsculo. Tampoco puedo matarla o imposibilitarla, pueden ser más problemas o seguiríamos en La misma página sin avanzar". Se quedaba sin opciones y ya se posicionaba de pie para querer atacar.

Una nueva pregunta millonaria se construyó en su mente.

 _ **¡¿Cómo sacas del trance depresivo y furioso a una mujer que ha encontrado una verdad aplastante sobre el amor no correspondido de su vida que obviamente es mi culpa?!**_

 _ **Si esto fuera otro universo, la realización de una cura para la situación sería fácil como hacer una llamada. No tomaría mucho pero como es un mundo hentai no hay mucho que hacer.**_

"Mundo… hentai…". Un clic y sus neuronas ya le mandaban mensajes centrales de lo que tenía que hacer. Estúpida y cliché idea que no podía provenir menos de un lugar como este.

No se sentía cómodo pero no halló otra opción. El diálogo aquí es inexistente. Navi no entendía a que se refería, teniendo la información filtrada igual no lograba sacar nada.

¿Cuál es la manera normal de estos casos para contrarrestar los efectos de una mujer despechada?

"Maldita sea…". Esto era ahora o nunca. La pelirroja al poner un pie al frente este sólo extendió su enojo. "¡Esto es una mierda, maia!".

Usando su furiosa voluntad se lanza como un animal en una feroz carrera que toma desprevenido a la mujer quien iba ser ese papel. Levanta los brazos para protegerse la cara, cosa que Yamato no desaprovecha y jugando con ella al hacerle crear que iría por esa ruta, choca su hombro diestro en su abdomen.

Maia escupe un trozo de saliva mientras es cargada y empujada a una estantería grande llena de libros intactos por el tiempo. El impacto la deja sin aliento y la aturde por el efecto de golpear su cabeza.

Siente como es tomada por las piernas, ser levantadas en lo alto y un cuerpo pegarse muy profundamente en ella. Escalofríos subieron desde su intimidad hasta su cuello y se percibió muy sensible sin quererlo.

Al sus ojos ajustarse sólo pudo ver como un par de ojos negros se le acercaban hasta estar a un dedo distancia. Su aliento se tranca y por instinto intenta regresarse, el objeto inanimado trasero se lo impide y es tomada por sorpresa.

Nuestra única espectadora de queda petrificada en su sitio. Si esto fuera una caricatura y tuviese ojos ya estarían volando a Marte.

"¿Este…era… el plan?".

Una Unión de labios era inconcebible para este tipo de hora. Al muchacho no sólo le palpitaba sin parar la piel y los músculos sino también ingresaba su corazón que se vio forzado a esta última carta.

Yamato estaba besando a una maia petrificada quien tenía sus dedos en el cuello del pelinegro. Ella quería liberarse y el la seguía empujando a más utilizando el resto de su cuerpo sin dejar la conexión labial.

El baja sus manos y presiona con fuerza sus nalgas, aquellas imágenes de carne que volvieron muy locos a los asesinados. Completamente sus manos fueron tomadas por la curiosidad innata y no paró de amasar ese trasero.

Ella rasguñaba y golpeaba sus hombros con una fuerza que caía cada segundo. Un lindo gemido se queda entre los dos cuando logra rosar sus labios inferiores al tratarlos con las yemas de los dedos. Ese descuido le permite introducir su propia lengua, no toda por el despliegue rápido de la suya. Dos serpientes rojas luchaban fuera y dentro de los confines que traían sus bocas.

Ella estaba respondiendo su ataque sin quererlo. El perdió los papeles al haber cruzado la línea moral autoimpuesta.

Pronto transformó los impulsos que se limitaban de la cintura para arriba, para despertar lo que rondaba de la cintura para abajo. Yamato no supo el cómo pero sus pantalones se encontraban muy apretados en la zona donde se hallaba su arma ya crecida. No recordaba tener ese tamaño y estar tan lleno.

La falta de aire no se hizo esperar y el muchacho se retira a tan sólo dos dedos de su espacio personal. Ambos hacían uso de los pulmones, nadie quiso moverse de donde estaban.

"Te… odio…". Voz baja de Maia.

"Lo… sé…". Imita lo que hace. "Sólo somos tu y yo". Un leve brillo en Maia sólo despierta más calor.

Y la vuelve a besar decidido a terminar con su decisión. En su mar mental creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto para sanarla y regresaría a cómo era. Ella por su parte no hallaba respuestas contundentes.

Sus piernas se amarraron a la cintura de Yamato en un acto inconsciente de su cuerpo, El nombrado comenzó a empujar hacia delante siendo apropiado por el sentido natural de las cosas. Pequeños gemidos eran expulsados y escuchados por la pareja sin remedio.

Esto sólo se ha salido de control, se ha ido todo por la borda.

Navi nunca estuvo tan cerca en toda su historia de presenciar un acto carnal entre humanos. Desde lejos y era mucho.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto si hace tan sólo unos instantes estaban peleando?

Ese idiota podría haber hecho un encanto o hechizo ridículo para hacerle algo y no reducirse a esto. Lo fácil a la vista y se adentran en lo complicado.

"Humanos locos". Palabras que no tapan su maravilla.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Búsqueda de ending terminada.**_

 _ **Self Help (Good Charlotte)**_


End file.
